Schlangengrube
by EvilDime
Summary: Harry rächt sich an seinen früheren Freunden. Bisschen Dark!Harry. Dursleys etc. bekommen große Probleme. HPDM Slash. Antwort auf PuhSchells challenge zu 'Abschlussrede'. HarryKindheitstraumaBekämpfFic, keine neue Idee, aber diesmal von mir.
1. Chapter 1

**Schlangengrube**

_Antwort auf Challenge von Puh- Schell zu 'Abschlussrede'_

by Dime

_**Disclaimer:** Meine erste fanfiction, und es ist gleich doppelt nichts meins! Alle Rechte an Harry Potter & Co. gehören J.K. Rowling und allen, an die sie sie verkauft haben mag; und Zoltan sowie die Idee zu dieser FF gehören Puh-Schell..._

_**Warnung! **Geschichte enthält Unverzeihliche, Selbstmordversuche und ein bisschen Slash -etc. pp._

_**A/N: **Dies ist eine Weiterführung von Puh-Schells 'Abschlussrede' (auf dieser Seite zu finden unter pen-name Puh-Schell). Kann aber auch unabhängig davon gelesen werden, das meiste erklärt sich früher oder später von selbst. Ich hatte übrigens die Vorschläge für eine Weiterführung nicht gelesen, als ich zu schreiben anfing, da sie auf ihrer homepage nicht dabei standen; weicht also davon sehr ab. Ich weiß, die Vorlage war eher auf Harry/Severus ausgelegt ("Harry. Sein Harry."), aber sie schien mir auch für ein anderes Pairing offen zu sein, worauf ich mehr Lust hatte..._

_**BETA:** Jetzt auch vor Kapitel 9: JenDeluxe! Danke!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Ligusterweg 4**

_So where do we begin_

_And what else can we say?_

_When the lines are all drawn_

_What should we do today?_

_-Fates Warning, A pleasant shade of grey_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„...und dann sagt dieser aufgeblasene Abteilungsleiter doch tatsächlich zu mir-"

Vernon Dursley wurde mitten im Satz durch das Leuten der Türklingel unterbrochen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wer konnte an einem Freitag Abend um 19:00 Uhr etwas von ihnen wollen? Dudley konnte es nicht sein, der war übers Wochenende mit seinem Freund Pierce Polkiss nach Amsterdam gefahren.

Während Petunia sich erhob und die Türe öffnen ging, senkte Vernon nachdenklich den Zeigefinger, mit dem er während seiner Erzählung wild in der Luft herumgefuchtelt hatte, um seiner Entrüstung über besagten Abteilungsleiter noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen, dass man Leech und nicht ihn befördert hatte.

Düster über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens sinnierend hockte der untersetzte Mann am Tisch- bis ihn ein Aufschrei seiner Frau vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl fallen ließ.

„DU?! Was willst du hier? Du hast hier nichts mehr verloren! Verschwinde, oder ich rufe die-"

Mitten im Satz verstummte Petunia Dursley. Vernon, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte, aufzustehen und ihr in die Diele zu folgen, sah, wie sich ihre Lippen weiter bewegten; doch es kam kein Ton mehr hearaus.

„Die Polizei, wolltest du sagen?", vernahm man nun eine kalte, höhnische Stimme. Petunia wich mit bleichem Gesicht zurück und gab so den Blick durch die Türe frei. „Das ist aber gar nicht nett von dir, _Tante._" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte Vernon den Mann, der jetzt zur Türe herein kam.

Harry Potter.

Doch es war nicht mehr der kleine, eingeschüchterte Junge, der jahrelang in ihrem Haus gewohnt hatte. Vor ihm stand ein erwachsener Mann, ein gefährlicher Zauberer, dessen Stimme von kaltem Hass zeugte und in dessen Blick eine gefährliche Kraft und kaum gezügelte Rachsucht funkelten.

Vernon Dursley riss sich zusammen, das da war immer noch sein missratener Neffe.

„Bursche, was hast du hier zu suchen? Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du selbst noch vor einem Jahr verkündet, dass du nie wieder hierher zurückkehren würdest. Also was willst du hier?", sprach Vernon mit einer, wie er hoffte, festen und einschüchternden Stimme.

Sein Gegenüber war nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt.

„Tatsächlich hatte ich nur gesagt, dass ich die längste Zeit hier gewohnt hätte; aber gegen einen kurzen Besuch um alte Erinnerungen aufzufrischen hatte ich mich nicht explizit ausgesprochen. _Onkel,_" -er musterte seinen Verwandten abschätzig- „_Tante"_- sein Blick wanderte zu der langhalsigen Frau, die bleich und zitternd an der Wand lehnte, „warum bittet ihr mich und meine Freunde nicht herein?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Vernon Dursley, dass hinter seinem Neffen noch zwei weitere Zauberer standen, ein muskulöser Blonder und ein hochgewachsener Mann von gefährlich aussehender, düsterer Gestalt.

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", wollte Vernon sagen. Doch als er zu seiner entrüsteten Äußerung ansetzte, fragte er sich auf einmal, warum er das denn tun wollte. Es wäre doch viel angenehmer, die Herren herein zu bitten, wozu denn die Aufregung?

Die kleine Geste, die der Mann vor ihm mit der Hand gemacht hatte, war ihm ebenso entgangen wie das gemurmelte _Imperio_.

Wenig später saßen Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape am Küchentisch der Dursleys und tranken Tee. In einer Ecke des Raumes hatten sie ein Bündel abgelegt, das erschreckend nach einem bewusstlosen _-oder toten!_, dachte Petunia schockiert- Menschen aussah. Wie sie ins Haus gekommen waren, konnte sich Vernon beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, _er _hätte dieses Pack bestimmt nicht hereingelassen. Seine Frau war ein wenig besser informiert als er, denn sie hatte beobachten dürfen, wie er eben dieses getan hatte.

Im Moment war sie jedoch vollauf damit beschäftigt, den dunkelhaarigen, bedrohlich wirkenden Mann zu beobachten, der ihr gegenüber am Tisch saß und Kälte ausstrahlte, selbst als er eine Tasse mit dampfendem Earl Grey an die schmalen Lippen führte. Der Mann war blass; seine dunklen Haare und die schwarze Robe taten ihr Übriges, um sein Gesicht beinahe blutleer erscheinen zu lassen. _Und vielleicht ist es das auch,_ dachte Petunia entsetzt. Ihre Schwester hatte sich dereinst einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Petunia von den zahlreichen magischen Wesen zu erzählen, die es tatsächlich gab, und der damals Elfjährigen Alpträume bereitet, als sie ihr versprach, dass es nicht unmöglich sei, dass so ein finsteres magisches Wesen auch einmal seinen Weg in ihr Zimmer fände, wenn sie nichtsahnend in ihrem Bett lag und schlief. Ein Vampir zum Beispiel... Petunia beäugte den Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß, mit äußerster Konzentration, um nicht den entscheidenden Moment zu verpassen, wenn es galt, aufzuspringen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Nun, wie ihr euch denken könnt, lieber Onkel, liebe Tante," ergriff Harry nun wieder das Wort, „dient mein Besuch heute nicht einzig dem Erhalt sozialer Bande- welche, wie ihr nie versäumt habt, mir zu versichern, in unserem Fall als nicht existent betrachtet werden können..." Während Harry weiter sprach wurden seine beiden Verwandten auf ihren Stühlen immer kleiner. Sie spürten, dass sie nicht ungeschoren davonkommen würden.

„Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass die Versuchung groß ist, mich hier und jetzt für all die Liebe und Fürsorge zu bedanken, die ihr mir Zeit meines Lebens habt angedeihen lassen." Das Gesicht des bleichen Zauberers verzog sich zu einem wölfischen Grinsen, während Harry Potter weiterhin aus unbeteiligten, kalten Augen auf seine verängstigten Verwandten herabblickte. „Und glaubt mir, das würde ich auch tun, wenn es nicht andere gäbe, die ich noch mehr hasse und an denen ich mich zuvor rächen möchte."

Vernon war verwirrt. Andere? Er wusste, dass das undankbare Balg ihnen die strenge Erziehung, die sie ihm hatten zuteil werden lassen, nicht positiv anrechnete; doch er hatte immer geglaubt, in seiner _Zauberer_schule werde der Junge nur verwöhnt- immerhin war er, wenn er Petunia richtig verstanden hatte, so etwas wie ein Held für diese Freaks. Also warum sollte er sie hassen?

Petunias Gedanken schienen in eine ähnliche Richtung zu gehen. „Sprichst du von... du-weißt-schon-wem?", flüsterte sie verängstigt. Harry bellte ein kurzes Lachen. „Voldemort?" Petunia zuckte zusammen. „Nein, den habe ich schon letztes Jahr erledigt. Der macht mir keinen Ärger mehr. Ich bin mächtiger als er. Tatsächlich sagen viele", er beugte sich über den Tisch nach vorne, sodass sein Gesicht ganz nah an dem seiner Tante war und sie das leicht irre Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen konnte, „ich sei der neue Dunkle Lord. Und weißt du was?" Petunia schluckte. Angsterfüllt starrte sie ihren Neffen an, der sich nun wieder von ihr entfernte und entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Sie haben Recht."

Vernon verstand das alles nicht. „Neuer dunkler Lord? Was soll das denn heißen? Ich denke, dieser Wall-de-Mart oder wie auch immer war so mächtig, dass er alle Zauberer in Angst und Schrecken versetzte?" Vernon war sichtlich verwirrt; er merkte nicht einmal, dass er gerade 'Zauberer' gesagt hatte. Harry indes schien sich über diese Verwirrung zu amüsieren. Er konnte sich schon denken, was seinen Onkel daran störte, dass er den Platz des mächtigsten und finstersten Zauberers dieses Jahrhunderts einnahm. Doch er wollte es aus dem Mund seines Onkels hören. So hob er nur in einer Geste, die erstaunlich an Snape erinnerte, eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ja, Voldemort war zu mächtig, um selbst von den stärksten Zauberern des Lichts besiegt zu werden. Und weiter?"

Vernon bemerkte den spöttischen Tonfall nicht. „Nun, dann kann es nicht sein, dass du ihn besiegt hast und jetzt an seiner Stelle stehst. Immerhin warst du dein Leben lang ein Waschlappen, der es mit unserem Dudley niemals aufnehmen könnte- " Er unterbrach sich erschrocken, als der blonde junge Mann neben Harry ein wütendes Knurren von sich gab. „Harry ein Waschlappen? Was fällt diesem Muggel ein?!" Er hatte sich halb aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Doch Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte: „Ruhig, Draco." Erstaunt beobachtete Petunia, wie der imposante junge Mann darauf hin gehorsam wieder Platz nahm.

„Weißt du", liess sich ihr Neffe jetzt nachdenklich vernehmen, „eigentlich können sie es ja auch nicht besser wissen. Sie wissen fast nichts von meinem alljährlichen Kampf mit Voldemort, haben mich wenn, dann nur ohne Zauberstab zaubern gesehen- und du weißt, dass ich meine Zauberstablose Magie auch jetzt noch nicht vollständig beherrsche- und, last but not least, ich durfte mich ja nie gegen sie wehren. Das Ministerium hat mir ja bereits eine Verwarnung geschickt, als Dobby hier einen einfachen Schwebezauber angewendet hat. Was glaubst du, wäre passiert, wenn ich mit einem _Stupefy _oder später vielleicht einem gut motivierten _Cruciatus_ auf meine Verwandten losgegangen wäre?" Bei den letzten Worten hatte er wie beiläufig seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen und drehte ihn nun in den Händen. Draco grinste. „Wie gut, dass dir das Ministerium jetzt egal sein kann."

Petunia entschied, dass dies der Moment sei, in dem sie die Beine in die Hand nehmen und um ihr Leben laufen sollte, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte sich ihr Neffe aus allen Zwängen gelöst und war hier, um Rache zu nehmen- und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann verstand sie ganz gut, wieviel Anlass er dazu hatte. Mit einem Schrei fuhr sie hoch, wobei ihr Stuhl krachend hinter ihr zu Boden fiel, und rannte zur Türe.

Sie kam keine fünf Schritte weit.

„_Stupefy!"_

„_Immobilus!"_

„_Pedes Aquae!"_

Alle drei Zauberer hatten gleichzeitig ihre Stäbe auf sie gerichtet und mit unterschiedlichem Grad von Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme ihre Zauber gesprochen, um sie aufzuhalten. Die knochige Frau war in dem Moment erstarrt, als ihre Beine plötzlich zu Wasser wurden und ihr Gewicht nicht mehr trugen; der Immobilus hatte verhindert, dass sie zusammenbrach, und so schwebte sie jetzt vor der Türe, die Hand noch nach der Klinke ausgestreckt.

„Eine Interessante Mischung", meinte Harry, der Petunia mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes an den Tisch zurückschweben ließ. „Löst eure Flüche", sagte er, während er seinen Immobilus beendete. Petunia sackte hilflos auf dem Boden zusammen. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Draco, den Wasserbein-Fluch auch!", befahl er dann. Der blonde Jugendliche grinste ihn frech an.

„'Tschuldige, hab' ich doch glatt vergessen." Der ältere Zauberer neben ihm schnaubte, während Harry über die nonchalante Antwort grinsen musste.

Vernon Dursley saß mächtig eingeschüchtert an seinem Platz und wagte nicht einmal, aufzustehen und seiner Frau eine Hand zu reichen, als diese sich mühsam wieder aufrichtete.

„Bitte setz dich doch, liebste Tante", wandte sich Harry erneut an sie. „Falls du einen dringenden Termin hast, so wirst du dich morgen dafür entschuldigen müssen, denn du wirst ihn wohl verpassen. Du musstest an einer wichtigen Besprechung teilnehmen."

Bleich starrte Petunia ihn an. „Morgen? Du wirst uns doch ohnehin umbringen."

Ihr Neffe schüttelte mit gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Es ist traurig, wie wenig ihr mir zuhört. Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?", wandte er sich mit aufgesetzter Ratlosigkeit an seine beiden Freunde. Diese sahen ihn vergnügt an. Der ältere antwortete mit dunkler, seidiger Stimme: „Nun, Mister Potter, Sie wissen doch, wie ich unaufmerksame Schüler zur Ordnung zu rufen pflege. Wenn Sie mir Ihren Onkel und Ihre Tante für einen Moment überlassen wollen...?"

Harry schien das Angebot einen Moment lang abzuwägen, bevor er, diesmal mit echtem Bedauern, ablehte. „Severus, so gerne ich das tun würde, ich muss leider darauf verzichten. Wenn du die beiden zu sehr einschüchterst, verstehen sie nicht mehr, was ich von ihnen will." Sein Blick schweifte kurz zu der leblosen Gestalt, die in der Ecke der Küche am Boden lag. Wieder fragte sich Petunia, ob der Mensch wohl noch lebte. Man sah nicht viel von seinem Gesicht, da es von einigen Strähnen roter Haare fast vollständig verdeckt wurde; doch er schien nicht viel älter als ihr Neffe zu sein. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell wieder auf Harry gelenkt, als dieser sich nun direkt an sie wandte.

„Tante Petunia. Wie ich schon zu anfang sagte, bin ich heute _nicht_ hier, um mich für all die Ungerechtigkeiten zu rächen, die ihr mir im Laufe der Jahre angetan habt. Ich könnte euch sogar vor einem ordentlichen Gericht für Kindesmisshandlung anklagen und würde vermutlich damit durchkommen." Petunia spürte, wie ihr Mann neben ihr zitterte- ob vor Angst oder unterdrückter Wut, konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Nein, ich verpüre kaum noch einen Wunsch, mich an euch zu rächen- wenigstens wart ihr in eurem Hass immer ehrlich zu mir. Ich hatte nie Gelegenheit, mir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Ihr habt mir keine Zuneigung vorgespielt und ich habe keine erwartet. Es war nicht schön, aber es gab keine Enttäuschungen. Anders war es in der Schule. Meine _Freunde_, die ich dort gefunden habe, ließen mich regelmäßig im Stich, wandten sich aus einer Laune heraus oder durch den Einfluss einer sehr voreingenommenen Zeitung von mir ab und waren in entscheidenden Momenten meistens nicht für mich da. Und von ihnen _hatte_ ich Loyalität und echte Zuneigung erwartet. Es war ein harter Tag für mich, als mir klar wurde, dass ich mich auf niemanden verlassen kann."

„HEY!", kam ein empörte Zwischenwurf von dem Blonden.

Harry sah ihn beinahe zärtlich an. „Das war, bevor ich erfuhr, dass du nicht mein Feind bist, Draco. Damals warst du für mich noch _Malfoy._" Der andere war beschwichtigt und Harry fuhr fort.

„Eine Sache, die man in der Schule nie verstanden hat, war mein zurückgezogenes, verschlossenes Wesen, für das ich voll und ganz euch verantwortlich mache, liebe Tante. Jeder Zauberer kannte die Geschichte vom heldenhaften Harry Potter und seinem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord- den ersten Sieg. Man war der Ansicht, dass ich als verehrter Held aufgewachsen sei, verhätschelt und verzogen; bestimmt hatte man mir als Kind jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen und mich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt. Nicht wahr, Draco?"

Der Angesprochene hatte den Anstand, rot zu werden. „Severus?" Der Ältere sah nicht betreten zu Boden, sondern erwiderte Harrys Blick ausdruckslos. Dann verzog sich sein Mund in seinem von Schülern gefürchteten kalten Grinsen. „Hat der Goldjunge von Gryffindor etwas dagegen?", fragte er süffisant. Harrys einzige Antwort war ein bellendes Lachen. Wieder an seine Tante gewandt fuhr er fort. „Ich dachte mir, einigen meiner sogenannten _Freunde_"- wieder ein Blick zu dem Häufchen in der Ecke- „könnte es gut tun, einmal aus erster Hand zu erfahren, wie sehr ich in meiner Kindheit _verwöhnt _wurde."

Die beiden Zauberer neben ihm sahen sich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis an. Scheinbar hatte Harry ihnen nicht gesagt, was er eigentlich vorhatte.

Harry stand auf und ging zu der leblosen Gestalt in der Ecke.

„_Enervate." _Petunia konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als die Gestalt sich regte und langsam, wie unter Schmerzen, den Kopf hob. Also war der Mensch nicht tot, Gott sei Dank.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", sagte Harry. „Ronald Weasley, mein ehemals bester Freund und ein reinblütiger Zauberer." Bei den letzten Worten hatte er Vernon fest angesehen und schien sich über den Abscheu zu freuen, den er in den Augen seines Onkels lesen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass ihr Zauberer nicht leiden könnt; dennoch möchte ich euch bitten, diesen hier für einige Wochen bei euch wohnen zu lassen."

Das war dann doch zu viel für Vernon. Alle Gefahr vergessend raunzte er seinen Neffen an: „Warum sollten wir so etwas Bescheuertes tun?"

Auf diese Frage schien der blitznarbige Zauberer nur gewartet zu haben. „Das hier wollte ich schon immer mal tun", flüsterte er seinen Freunden zu. _„Crucio."_

Vernon und Petunia Dursley schrieen auf; sie vor Schreck und er vor Schmerzen. Die anderen beiden Zauberer waren nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und sahen mit bösem Grinsen zu, wie sich Harrys Onkel schreiend am Boden wand. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden senkte Harry den Zauberstab. „Ach, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Zeug zum Dunklen Lord habe, Draco! Ich wollte mich immer an meinem Onkel rächen, für all die Schläge, die Erniedrigung, die Sklavenarbeit... aber ich genieße das hier gar nicht. Es ist doof." Ein fast weinerlicher Tonfall hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen. Draco nahm vor der völlig geschockten Perunia daraufhin den eben noch so schrecklich aussehenden Harry Potter in den Arm und flüsterte: „Mein dummer Gryffindor. Egal, ob der Hut dich damals nach Slytherin stecken wollte- nicht nur Dumbledore hat aus dir einen Gryffindor gemacht. Du hast tatsächlich ein viel zu großes Herz."

Die beinahe liebevolle Szene wurde durch ein verächtliches Schnauben gestört. Es kam von dem jungen Zauberer am Boden, der sich mittlerweile erfolgreich aufgesetzt hatte und nach und nach voll zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. „Der und großherzig? Dass ich nicht lache!"

Vier paar Augen wandten sich schlagartig zu dem jungen Zauberer um; keines davon sah freundlich aus. Er schluckte. Das hier war gar nicht gut...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Gehört alles nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Vielleicht ganz gut so... _

_**Beta: **JenDeluxe - Danke!_

_Und jetzt Vorhang auf füüüüür... die Weasleys!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Am Vortag. Fuchsbau.**

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_...will you be there, holding my hand?_

_-3 Doors Down, 'Kryptonite'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ach, was hat Severus nur aus dem Jungen gemacht?", seufzte Molly Weasley. Ihr Mann schwieg.

„Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie ich ihn das erste Mal am Bahnhof getroffen habe. Wie kann er heute nur so boshaft, so unverschämt und so verbittert sein? Damals schien er so höflich, still und friedfertig..."

„- außerdem war er eingeschüchtert, schlecht gekleidet, gänzlich uninformiert und naiv", fiel ihr Percy ins Wort, der gerade zur Türe herein kam.

„Aber Percy!", rief Molly entsetzt.

„Nun, es ist doch so, oder?" Percy hatte sich während des letzten Jahres wieder mit seinen Eltern versöhnt, nachdem er endlich eingesehen hatte, dass er Harry schrecklich Unrecht getan hatte. Er hatte sich bei Harry entschuldigt und war erstaunt gewesen, als dieser nicht nur die Entschuldigung angenommen hatte, sondern wie zu sich selbst geflüstert hatte: „Vielleicht sind ja doch nicht alle Weasleys verlogene Neider oder hirnlose Groupies." Das hatte ihm zum ersten Mal die Augen geöffnet, denn für einen kurzen Moment hatte er hinter Harrys Fassade gesehen. Die Verbitterung und Einsamkeit, die er dort gesehen hatte, kamen für ihn als großer Schock.

Seine Eltern hatten offensichtlich nie einen solchen Einblick erhalten. Vor sechs Tagen war eine Vollversammlung des Phoenixordens anlässlich Harrys Flucht aus St.Mungos gewesen, bei der Dumbledore noch einmal für alle Harrys Abschlussrede in seinem Pensieve gezeigt hatte.

Seitdem gab es für Molly kein anderes Thema mehr. Percy war von der Scheinheiligkeit seiner Mutter ganz ehrlich ein wenig angewidert. Vielleicht hing das auch damit zusammen, dass er sich zwar mit Harry versöhnt hatte, mit seiner Familie jedoch immer noch einige Differenzen hatte. Obwohl, die hatte er eigentlich schon immer gehabt. Wann hatten sie ihn denn jemals mit all seinem Ehrgeiz und seiner Ordnungsliebe akzeptiert, ihn vielleicht sogar dafür gelobt? --- Beim besten Willen, es fiel ihm nichts ein.

„Harry hatte bei seinen Verwandten eine schreckliche Kindheit. In der Schule findet er dann endlich Freunde, und die haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm erst Hoffnung auf Akzeptanz zu machen und ihn anschließend fallen zu lassen. Ich habe es doch gesehen! Hermine und Ron haben sich vielleicht nicht vom Tagespropheten beeinflussen lassen, aber selbst sie haben ihn schließlich aus Eifersucht, Neid oder ganz einfach Misstrauen, von sich weg gestoßen. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass er verrückt geworden ist; er hat allen Grund, verärgert zu sein!"

„Allen Grund? Percy, was ist in dich gefahren! Niemand hat 'allen Grund', vor der ganzen Schule so über seine Lehrer und Mitschüler zu sprechen! Der arme Professor Dumbledore-"

„-Hat ihn, wenn man Harrys Worten glauben darf, in den letzten Schuljahren wiederholt mit dem Cruciatus belegt, um ihn 'abzuhärten'. Ist das etwa normal?!"

„Und Minerva-"

„-hat das nicht einmal gemerkt! Sie war seine Hauslehrerin, verdammt, sie hätte sich um ihn kümmern sollen! Aber Harry wurde immer von denen verraten und enttäuscht, die ihm hätten helfen sollen."

„Trelawney war aber nicht für ihn verantwortlich. Warum sollte er sie..."

„Die alte Hexe sagt tatsächlich gerne den Tod verschiedener Leute voraus, doch soweit ich mitbekommen habe, immer verschiedene, sodass sie sich bisher damit beruhigen konnten, dass ja wohl kaum die ganze Klasse auf einmal sterben wird. Erst bei Harry hat sie begonnen, zuverlässig immer denselben mit ihrer Todesunkerei zu verunsichern. Ehrlich, Ma, wenn das kein Grund für berechtigten Zorn ist! Immerhin hat er sie nur wüst beschimpft und nicht verflucht!"

Molly sah ihren Sohn mit offenem Mund an. „Percy... du bist ja wahnsinnig."

„WIE BITTE? Nur, weil ich Verständnis dafür habe, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt sich nicht länger herumschubsen und misshandeln lassen will, bin ich jetzt auch verrückt? Willst du mich vielleicht auch nach St. Mungos schicken? Ha, dabei wart ihr es doch, die mir zwei Jahre lang damit in den Ohren gelegen seit, ich solle versuchen, Harry zu verstehen...!

Oh, ich habe genug von euch scheinheiligen Speichelleckern! Ich habe diese Familie einmal verlassen, ich kann es wieder tun! Ma, Pa, ich gehe. Vielleicht auf Nimmerwiedersehen, wer weiß."

Bevor seine Eltern noch ein Wort erwidern konnten, war er appariert. Einen Moment lang hörten sie ihn in seinem Zimmer rumoren, als er seine Sachen zusammenpackte. Dann ertönte ein erneutes 'Plopp' und alles war ruhig.

Die beiden Weasley- Eltern sahen sich an. „Wahnsinnig...", flüsterte Molly. „Alle sind wahnsinnig..." Arthur nahm seine Frau wortlos in den Arm. Bei sich dachte er jedoch, dass manches, was sein Sohn gesagt hatte, gar nicht so falsch klang. Er hätte gerne mit Harry gesprochen, um mehr herauszufinden. Leider war der aus dem Krankenhaus ausgerissen und niemand wusste, wo er sich jetzt aufhielt. Zudem konnte Arthur sich nicht sicher sein, dass Harry ihn nicht angreifen würde, sobald er ihm zu nahe käme. Arthur seufzte. Was war nur aus ihrer Welt geworden?

„Was meinst du, wo Percy jetzt hingeht?", schnüffelte Molly. Arthur runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Sein Blick wanderte zu der alten Küchenuhr mit den Zeigern für jedes Familienmitglied. Während die anderen acht Zeiger metallig glänzten, war Percys Zeiger rostrot angelaufen. Noch während Arthur ihn betrachtete, bröckelten kleine Roststücke davon ab und fielen zu Boden. Diesmal war die Trennung endgültig, stellte er betroffen fest. Percy sah sich nicht mehr als Mitglied der Familie. Gerade wollte er den Blick wieder abwenden, als sich Rons Zeiger bewegte.

„Molly, Ron kommt nach Hause."

Doch der Zeiger, der zunächst in Richtung „zu Hause" gewandert war, drehte plötzlich mit einem Ruck um und zeigte auf „Lebensgefahr".

„Oh Merlin, Ron!", rief Mister Weasley und sprang auf. Molly erschrak und bemerkte nun ihrerseits die bedrohliche Anzeige der Uhr.

„Wo kann er nur sein? Wer könnte ihn angreifen wollen, du-weißt-schon-wer ist doch tot, oder nicht?" Arthur sah sie nur an. Dann begriff sie. „Harry?!"

Arthur war bleich, doch seine Stimme zitterte kaum, als er sagte: „Die wichtigere Frage ist, wo..."

Über ihren Köpfen ertönte ein Poltern, dann laute Stimmen.

„Merlin sei Dank, er hat es nach Hause geschafft!", rief Molly und stürmte die Treppe zu Rons Zimmer hinauf. Arthur hingegen schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr. Der Zeiger hatte sich nicht bewegt. „Molly, warte!"

Arthur rannte seiner Frau nach und fand sie Augenblicke später weinend vor der verschlossenen Zimmertüre knien. „Alohomora!", rief er, doch die Türe öffnete sich nicht.

„...und darum, geschätzter Freund, bin ich heute hier", klang es soeben kalt und dumpf durch die verschlossene Türe. Dann: „Avada Kedavra!" Ein grünes Leuchten war unter der Türschwelle zu sehen. Dann hörte man ein mehrfaches 'Plopp'; danach Stille.

Arthur versuchte noch einmal die Klinke und stellte fest, dass die Türe sich öffnen ließ. Voller Angst, was er dort sehen würde, betrat er den Raum.

Er war leer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reviewt, bitte!_

_Nächstes Kapitel wieder Ligusterweg..._

_---_

_Ich sollte meine Hausaufgaben machen, wirklich... aber ich peil's nun mal nicht. Zur Aufmunterung habe ich mir eure reviews durchgelesen. DANKE an alle!!!_

marie.soledad: _Meine allererste reviewerin für das hier, cool! _

Ina Bauer: _Ich habe an die 20 Chaps geplant, ein großer Teil davon ist schon geschrieben; gegen Ende bin ich mir aber noch unsicher. Diesmal gibt's ein bisschen Vorgeschichte zum 1. Kapitel, aber für Details musst du dich an Push-Schell wenden (Abschlussrede). --fröhlich Weg deut--_

teddy172: _Danke für den Tip mit den Kommis! (Bin neu hier...) Dein Bärenblick ist eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit! Wenn du den zu oft anwendest, werde ich womöglich viel öfter updaten, als ich vorhatte theatralisch Hände in die Luft werf _

MoniMahoni: _Bin auch Batsutousai-fan. g Mmh, Ron wird viiiel Zeit haben, um sich bei den Dursleys einzuleben, das kann ich schon mal versprechen eg_

lealau: _Hmm... alle wollen, dass ich schnell weiter schreibe... Soll ich das dritte Chap doch schon diese Woche posten...?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo ihr alle!  
Wie schon so halb versprochen hier das 3. Kapitel! --sich langsam nach natsucats Attacke wieder aufrappel-- _

_Ihr könnt euch übrigens auch bei teddy172 bedanken- diese Bärenaugen sind echt eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit!!! ; ) Wer könnte sich da noch weigern, ein update zu bringen? Allen reviewern ein dickes fettes **DANKESCHÖN**!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**Zoltan gehört Puh-Schell; alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling. Würde es mir gehören, dann hätte die Kinderliteratur ernsthafte Probleme..._

_**Danke an meine Beta JenDeluxe!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Ligusterweg 4**

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. (Revenge is a dish best served cold.)_

_- Pierre Ambroise Francois Choderios de LaClos (1741-1803), Des Liaisons Dangereuxes. (Meinen Dank an BlackAgony, die mir endlich sagen konnte, woher das Zitat stammt)  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape trat vor. „Sagen Sie mir, Weasley: Was können Sie Harry Potter eigentlich vorwerfen?"

Ron blickte ihn zornig an. „Was ich dieser falschen Schlange vorwerfe? Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Snape! Er ist ein Verräter! Dieser aufgeblasene Wichtigtuer hat uns jahrelang seine Freundschaft vorgeheuchelt, nur um uns am Ende zu sagen, dass er uns eigentlich hasst. Er hat unverzeihliche Dinge zu seinen Lehrern gesagt- und ich glaube nicht, dass er verrückt ist, er hat das ernst gemeint! Der Kerl ist gemeingefährlich! Und Sie sind daran schuld, Snape!"

„Nein,_du_ bist daran schuld, Ron. Zusammen mit allen anderen, die mich mein Leben lang betrogen, ausgenutzt und bevormundet haben." Harrys Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. Ron starrte ihn an, totales Unverständlich überdeutlich auf seinem Gesicht. Harry seufzte und sah für einen Moment irgendwie enttäuscht aus. „Weißt du, eine Zeit lang dachte ich wirklich, ich hätte zum ersten Mal im Leben Freunde gefunden. Ich hatte mich leider getäuscht."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu seiner Tante um und seine Stimme und sein Blick wurden erneut ausdruckslos. Ron war verloren und er hatte ihn aufgeben. „Nun, einen der Gründe, warum ihr Mr. Weasley aufnehmen solltet, kennt ihr jetzt." Petunia sah zitternd zu Vernon und fragte sich sichtlich, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Der zweite Grund, liebste Tante, betrifft dich direkt." Die dünne Frau wich bis an die Wand zurück und hob schützend die Hände. Harry folgte ihr und drückte die Hände sanft, aber bestimmt wieder hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass meine Sommerferien für dich ebenfalls die einzigen wirklichen Ferien waren. Du bist Vollzeithausfrau. Ganzjährig. Als ich klein war, konntest du mir einen Großteil der Aufgaben zuschieben und hattest viel Freizeit; später nicht mehr. Nur dadurch, dass ich in den Sommerwochen hier war und wie ein Sklave schuftete, hattest du wenigstens einmal im Jahr etwas Zeit für dich. Ehrlich gesagt tust du mir leid. Dein Dasein muss erschreckend langweilig sein. Geh doch mal aus, Bingo spielen oder was auch immer! Vielleicht musst du dann nicht mehr mit dieser sauertöpfischen Mine herumlaufen!

-Kurz und gut, ich denke, es wird dir gut tun, wieder einen Arbeitssklaven zu haben. Und du wirst nicht mehr das Ziel sein, wenn Vernon oder Dudley irgendwelchen kleinlichen Ärger loswerden wollen. Sei versichert, niemand wird euch dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, was ihr mit diesem Zauberer anstellt; ihr seid da genauso frei wie damals mit mir. Keiner weiß, dass er hier ist, und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass das so bleibt."

Petunia starrte Harry entgeistert an. Ihr gefiel, was er sagte: ein kostenloser Arbeitssklave und Prügelknabe? Sie zog die dünnen Augenbrauen zusammen. Da musste irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Warum sollte er ihr ein Geschenk machen?

Harry lächelte. Er wusste genau, was seine Tante jetzt dachte. „Ich sehe, du bist dem Gedanken nicht abgeneigt?"

„Petunia!" Das war Onkel Vernon.

„Sei ruhig!", fuhr sie ihn scharf an. Harry blinzelte erstaunt. Diesen Ton hatte seine Tante sonst immer nur ihm gegenüber angewandt. Scheinbar hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen: die Ehe seiner Verwandten schien wirklich darunter gelitten zu haben, dass sie ihre jeweiligen kleinen oder auch größeren Sorgen und Wutanfälle nicht mehr an ihm auslassen konnten.

„Nun, Tante, ich weiß genau, dass du nicht glaubst, dass ich dies aus reiner Nächstenliebe tue. Natürlich hast du Recht. Doch ich habe es, wie gesagt, nicht auf euch abgesehen" -Vernon schnaufte ungläubig-, „sondern auf diejenigen, die sich zu Schulzeiten meine _Freunde_ nannten. Das Ziel meines Angebotes ist nur, diesem jungen Zauberer hier zu zeigen, wie ich aufgewachsen bin, da er in diesem Punkt offensichtlich immer noch einigen tragischen Illusionen unterliegt. Ich vermute, dass es ihm bei euch nicht gefallen wird; doch ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er das Haus nur in eurer Begleitung verlassen kann. Am besten lasst ihr ihn gar nicht nach draußen- so wie mich früher. Was danach weiter mit ihm geschieht, ist noch nicht entschieden; ich werde ihn jedoch vermutlich in ein oder zwei Monaten wieder abholen, es sei denn, du möchtest ihn unbedingt behalten." Er sah seine Tante mit ruhigem, geschäftsmäßigem Blick an.

„Potter, was soll der Unsinn?", ließ sich jetzt Ron hören. Harry sah mit einem kalten Grinsen auf ihn herab. „Du warst doch immer neidisch auf mich, Ron? Wolltest alles haben, was ich auch hatte? Du solltest dich freuen: du darfst jetzt einen wichtigen Teil meines Lebens aus erster Hand erleben! Du bist ein reinblütiger Zauberer, also werden meine Verwandten hier dich genauso lieben wie mich. Du hast den Nachteil, dass du schon erwachsen bist, also kannst du die Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, ja die ganze psychische Prägung, die ich durch den Mangel an Liebe und die ständige Tyrannei meines Cousins und seiner Eltern erlitten habe, nur schwer nachvollziehen; es wird also keine ganz authentische Erfahrung. Dennoch bin ich gespannt, wie dir das Leben des Harry Potter bekommt..."

Ron starrte ihn an. Man sah ihm deutlich an, was er dachte: _Merlin, Ma hatte recht: Harry Potter ist wahrhaftig verrückt!_

In diesem Moment klingelte ein Telefon. Petunia und Vernon sahen sich irritiert an, ihres klang anders. Doch schon beantwortete sich die ungestellte Frage: Harry griff in die Tasche seiner schwarzen Baggy Pants und zog ein schmuckes, neues Handy hervor. „Ja?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Harry so viele Muggel-Geräte verwendete. Er verstand es jedoch. Harry hatte ihm erklärt, dass er einerseit nachholen wolle, was er bei den Dursleys an Annehmlichkeiten verpasst hatte; andererseits waren die Muggel den Zauberern tatsächlich in mancherlei Hinsicht voraus. Ein Handy war einfach tausendmal praktischer als ein Flohnetzwerk oder Eulenpost, wenn man sich nur kurz verständigen wollte. Auch die Vielzahl an Muggel-Nachrichten war der Zaubererwelt überlegen, da jeder, der wollte, durch Querlesen seine eigene Meinung bilden konnte und nicht auf den ewig voreingenommenen Tagesprophet oder den nur sporadisch hin und wieder die Wahrheit treffenden Quibbler angewiesen war.

„Ah, du bist es, Zoltan. Wart ihr erfolgreich? ... Sehr schön. ...Ja, wir sind hier fertig und kommen demnächst zurück." Harry beendete das Gespräch und drehte sich zu Draco und Snape um. „Sie haben Granger."

Ron keuchte entsetzt auf. Wütend sprang er dann auf und wollte auf Harry losgehen. „HARRY POTTER! Was hast du mit Hermine vor? Du widerliche Schlange...!"

„_Silencio!"_

„_Petrificus Totalus!"_

„_Incarcerus!"_

Ron flog an die Wand, wobei sich seine Lippen noch einen Moment geräuschlos weiter bewegten, bevor er unbeweglich hängen blieb, während Fesseln aus der Wand wuchsen und sich um seine Arme und Beine wanden. „Wir sollten uns abgewöhnen, alles dreimal zu machen. Ist unökonomisch", grinste Harry. „Das schon", antwortete Draco, „aber der Effekt ist nett." Er betrachtete den bewegungslosen, gefesselten, stummen Weasley.

Harry trat auf Ron zu. „Soso, eine falsche Schlange bin ich also?" Er legte Severus, der neben ihm stand, die Arme um den Hals. „Eine Ssschlange?"

Vor den entsetzten Augen Rons und der beiden Muggel verschwand Harry; an seiner Stelle wand sich eine große schwarze Kobra um die Schultern des ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers. Sie öffnete weit das Maul und ließ prächtige scharfe Fänge sehen. Ihre Zunge flatterte nervös aus dem Mund. Langsam wand sie sich an Severus Arm hinab und glitt dann auf Rons Schultern. Dem Rothaarigen blieb fast das Herz stehen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er schreiend davongelaufen. Doch die Flüche waren noch aktiv und so rührte er sich keinen Zentimeter, als er die Kobra an seiner Wange zischeln hörte und ihre Zunge zu spüren glaubte. Seine Augen rollten ganz langsam nach hinten, man sah fast nur noch weiß. Sie schlang sich um Rons Hals und würgte ihn leicht, bevor sie sich zu Boden gleiten ließ und -wieder zu Harry Potter wurde. Harry beugte sich zu dem nach Atem ringenden Ron vor. „Jetzt pass mal auf. Deine Eltern 'wissen', dass ich dich ermordet habe- und für einen Moment war ich auch versucht, genau das zu tun- , also bist du offiziell tot und niemand wird dich suchen kommen. Deinen Zauberstab habe ich zerbrochen. Ich denke, dass du nicht stark genug bist, um zauberstablose Magie zu verwenden; nur für den Fall hat Draco aber in der Nocturngasse diesen Armreif für mich gekauft. Er blockiert deine Zauberkräfte und macht dich effektiv zum Squib, bis ein Zauberer ihn dir wieder abnimmt."

Während er dies sagte, legte er Ron den Armreif um und trat zurück. „Um das Haus liegt ein Bann, der verhindert, dass du das Grundstück alleine verlässt. Er verhindert außerdem, dass Zauberer auf dem Anwesen bemerkt werden. Wenn jemand vorbei läuft, während du den Rasen mähst, wird er dich schlichtweg nicht beachten. Also glaube mir, niemand wird dich 'retten' kommen- wie mir ja auch niemand die Dursleys erspart hat. Onkel, Tante" -er wandte sich abrupt um- „hiermit übergebe ich euch Ronald Weasley, einen reinblütigen Zauberer und stürmischen Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Ich vermute, für den Schrank ist er zu groß, aber im Keller ist sicher noch Platz. Mit den Spinnen dort wird er sich bestimmt gut verstehen. Er wird vermutlich ein wenig unter Liebeskummer leiden, da seine Freundin ihn vielleicht nie wieder besuchen kommt; Seid nett zu ihm." Ein boshafter Zug spielte während der letzten Worte um seine Mundwinkel .

Harry, Severus und Draco nickten den Dursleys kurz zu, lösten dann ihre Zauber und wandten sich zur Türe. Die Dursleys sahen ihnen nach, während sie das Haus verließen. Hinter ihnen rutschte Ron unbemerkt von der Wand und sackte am Boden zusammen. _Hermine...!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nächstes Kapitel Hermine! _

_Achtung an alle, die nur für die Lacher hier sind: ab hier wird's hin und wieder auch mal ernst (und das von mir?!) - Harrys Kindheit, ihr wisst schon..._

_Jetzt noch eine Kurzmeldung an alle REVIEWER: Ich habe in der kurzen Zeit, seit ich das 2. Kapitel gepostet habe, schon zehn reviews bekommen. Zehn!!! Leute, ihr seid verrückt! MEIN Kram und so viele reviews?!?--- Ich liebe euch! --irre kichernd durch Uni tanz und Laptop umarm--_

_Mein Dank gilt: MoniMahoni, lealau, Dule, Ginny8, Ina Bauer, Minnilein, natsucat, HIGGIE, teddy172 und PoetOfBabylon. Ihr seid toll!!!_

_lealau und Ina: leider hat Percy weiterhin keine so große Rolle in meiner fic. Er kommt aber immer wieder mal vor... Nich böse sein, ja?_

_Ginny: Wow, dass sogar ein Puh-Schell- Fan meine Story noch nicht in der Luft zerreißt...! Bin sprachlos! -freufreufreu-_

_Poet: sorry, keine Schonung für den Bücherwurm. -eg- ...Was macht eine 'Piraten'schlange in deinem Zimmer...? Wenn das xxxxx wüsste! --schwarze Flügel ausbreit... hehe--_

_Dime_


	4. Chapter 4

_-langsam reintast-_

_-Sonnenbrille zurechtrück- "Hey, das is meine!" "Klappe, Draco, ich brauch' die jetzt!"_

_-vorsichtig an reviews vorbeitapp-_

_...Puuuh, geschafft! Ich bin dem Bärchenblick entkommen, hurra! Und somit bekommt ihr das Kapitel doch erst jetzt, ha! Ich wollte ja warten, ob ich nicht mehr reviews als beim letzten kapitel bekomme, aber langsam wird's langweilig. --keine Geduld, die Jugend von heute! ach ja...-- "Klappe Oma!" "Dray, benimm dich, oder ich kürz die ersten zwei Seiten wieder raus!" "..." "Und streiche das achte und neunte!" "Schon gut, ich gehe ja!" -haut schmollend und etwas verängstigt ab- _

_...Als Belohnung für eure Geduld gibt's diesmal ein laaaanges Chap! Hermine bekommt für ihren 'Auftritt' extra viel Zeit. --eg--_

_Ich darf nochmal daran erinnern, dass die Story als SLASH angekündigt wurde, also nicht wundern, wenn das auch ab und zu mal angesprochen wird, okay? ; ) (Poet, weggucken!!!)_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nix meins. Aber das wisst ihr ja schon. _

_Danke an meine **Beta** JenDeluxe!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**4. Riddle Manor, Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Schlangen**

_Out, out, brief candle!_

_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player_

_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage_

_And then is heard no more._

_It is a tale told by an idiot _

_Full of sound and fury_

_Signifying nothing. _

_- 'Macbeth', Shakespeare_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

„Haha, dein Onkel ist fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als du dich verwandelt hast!", meinte Draco vergnügt. Harry grinste. Es war ein offenes und ehrlich amüsiertes Grinsen, nicht die kalte Maske, die er eben noch getragen hatte. Schnell liefen die drei aus der Eingangshalle, dem einzigen Ort im Haus, an dem man apparierten konnte, hoch zum Versammlungsraum.

„Sag, Harry, was hast du mit dem Schlammblut vor?"

„Du sollst sie nicht so nennen!"

„Ohooo- sag bloß, du magst sie noch immer?", stichelte Draco mit gespielt oberflächlichem Interesse.

„Ach Draco," seufzte Harry, „du darfst mir schon glauben, was ich vorgestern über Mädchen gesagt habe." „Und was könnte das sein?", erkundigte sich Severus neugierig. Er betrachtete Harry als eine Art Adoptivsohn und nahm großen Anteil an dessen - bisher scheinbar nicht existenten- Liebesleben.

Harry blieb stehen und ließ seine Augen langsam von oben bis unten über seinen Freund und Lehrer gleiten. „Dass ich eher noch meinen finsteren Zaubertränkelehrer flachlegen würde als ein _Mädchen_", sagte er dann mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Draco lachte. Severus dagegen war total überrumpelt. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen.

„Harry... bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich-" Irritiert brach er ab, als er sah wie seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler sich vor Lachen fast am Boden kugelten. „Draco Malfoy, was ist daran so lustig?", fragte er gereizt.

„Nun, wir wissen doch alle, dass du nichts von Harry willst- sonst hätte der Einzelunterricht in den letzten Jahren bestimmt ganz anders ausgesehen!", grinste Draco. Die Vorstellung löste bei Harry einen weiteren Lachanfall aus. „Außerdem würdest du, wenn überhaupt, doch sicher auf _mich _stehen, nicht wahr, _S-e-v-e-r-u-s_ ?", hauchte er dann. Harry hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und starrte Draco unruhig an. Was wiederum bei diesem zu einem erneuten Ausbruch lautstarker Heiterkeit führte. „Ach, Harry, auch du darfst mir ruhig glauben, was ich dir vorgestern gesagt habe: genauso ehrlich, wie ich dich früher nicht leiden konnte, mag ich dich jetzt. Mehr als das. Ich habe vor, immer in deiner Nähe zu bleiben, nicht nur, weil dir meine ganze Loyalität gehört, sondern"- hier warf er dem verdutzten Severus einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte: _Lach nicht!_ - „sondern auch, weil ich... weil ich... weil ich dich liebe, Harry." Harry sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht an. Dann umarmten sich die beiden Jungen und hielten einander fest, jeder einfach die Nähe des anderen genießend. „Ich will niemanden außer dir, Harry."

„Danke, Dragon. Du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

Severus sah irritiert von einem zum anderen. „So, ihr wolltet mich also nur aufziehen?", fragte er pikiert. Die beiden Verliebten sahen ihn mit zwillingsgleichem frechem Grinsen an.

„Nun-", begann Draco.

„Es war nicht vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen...", fuhr Harry fort.

„Wir lieben einander, aber-"

„-wir dachten, du könntest vielleicht mal wieder-"

„-unseren Lehrer spielen. Wir haben nämlich-"

„- ein kleines Problem."

„Wir haben, so traurig das auch klingt, -"

„-beide keine Ahnung, -"

„-wie das zwischen Männern-"

„Aufhören!", brüllte Severus. „_Too much information._ Außerdem klingt ihr wie die Weasley-Zwillinge." Er schüttelte sich vor Abscheu, was den beiden ein weiteres Lachen entlockte.

„Aber sagt mal, das meint ihr doch wohl nicht ernst?"

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso?"

„Wir finden dich attraktiv", fügte Harry hilfreich hinzu.

Severus konnte nicht umhin, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, denn er spürte, dass die beiden ihn nicht auf die Schippe nahmen, sondern es -trotz breitem Grinsen- ernst meinten. Dennoch.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann mit Männern nichts anfangen. Ihr habt mich vielleicht noch nie mit einer Frau gesehen, aber das werdet ihr in Zukunft öfter, fürchte ich." Er sah nicht wirklich aus, als täte ihm das leid. „Ich bin schon seit acht Jahren mit Kandis zusammen, doch als Spion für Voldemort und Dumbledore lebte ich zu gefährlich, um unsere Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Also habe ich mich nur ab und zu abends mit ihr treffen können...!"

„Aah!", machte Harry, „Sie hat dich also um deinen Schlaf gebracht- deswegen warst du morgens im Unterricht immer so miesepetrig!"

Miesepetrig? Severus sah Harry aufgrund der Wortwahl irritiert an, beschloss dann jedoch, es zu ignorieren und fuhr fort. „Nachdem ich jetzt zudem eine Woche in Azkaban und somit für sie unerreichbar war-"

„Warum ist sie dich nicht besuchen gekommen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Severus seufzte. „Sie kann sich die schlechte Publicity nicht leisten. Nächste Woche geht sie auf Tournee."

„Mooooment!", rief Draco. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa _die _Kandis von den _Weird Sisters_?!"

Severus sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler spöttisch an und freute sich über den deutlichen Eindruck, den die Identität seiner Freundin gemacht hatte. „Doch, Draco, eben jene."

Draco pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und auch Harry konnte sich ein ehrfürchtiges kleines _„Wow."_ nicht verkneifen. Kandis war talentiert, beliebt und sah gut aus. Und war vermutlich rund zehn Jahre jünger als Severus. Wie diese beiden zusammen gekommen waren, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Andererseits, wenn er ehrlich war... er selbst war noch jünger als Kandis, dennoch hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, den Tränkemeister in Draco und sein Bett zu ziehen... Vielleicht lag es an der seidenweichen Stimme? Oder dem schmalen, aber eleganten Oberkörper, den er in der Schule immer unter diesem kantigen, hochgeschlossenen Zauberergewand verbarg? ...

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, meine Herren, ich bin jedenfalls schon vergeben."

„Hmm... Wärst du sonst für uns zu begeistern gewesen?"

„Nein."

Gespielt verletzt sahen die beiden sich an. „Sind wir dir nicht gut genug?", fragte Draco dann  
weinerlich.

Severus schnaubte. Draco verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit mit Harry. „Draco, ich kenne dich, seit du ein Baby warst. Ich betrachte dich beinahe als eine Art Sohn. Also würde es sich für mich anfühlen wie Inzest." „Oh..." „Und Harry: Ich habe dich schon zu oft unter Alpträumen oder dem Cruciatus stöhnen gehört. Ich glaube, das Geräusch wird mir immer unangenehm sein. Wenn du es also nicht gerade unter einem aktiven _Silencium _tun willst, sehe ich wenig Chancen..." „Oh", machte auch Harry. So ungewöhnlich die Gründe auch sein mochten, irgendwie leuchteten sie ein.

"Du bist _mein_ Harry, das stimmt schon; auch du bist mir fast wie ein Sohn ans Herz gewachsen und ich werde dich immer beschützen; aber aus eurem Bett haltet mich bitte schön heraus!"

Stille.

Draco riss sich als erster wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Zurück zum Thema. Was hast du mit Granger vor, und warum soll ich sie nicht Schlammblut nennen, wenn sie doch eins ist?"

Harry schaute ihn finster an. „Auch wenn ich vielleicht der neue Dunkle Lord bin, habe ich nichts gegen Muggel, abgesehen von denen, die ich persönlich kenne. Es gibt mehr Zauberer als Muggel, die ich nicht leiden kann. Also sehe ich keinen Grund für Diskriminierung- nicht mal bei einer besserwisserischen Zicke wie Miss Hermine Granger." Draco lachte- das war deutlich.

„Was ich mit ihr vorhabe, solltest du dir eigentlich denken können. Immerhin hast du mir geholfen, den Spruch zu lernen." „Welchen Spruch?" Wieder ärgerte sich Severus, dass er in seiner Zeit in Azkaban so viel verpasst hatte.

„Den Homorphus", antwortete Harry ruhig, sich der Auswirkung, die seine Antwort auf Severus haben würde, wohl bewusst. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Homorphus?!?", krächzte Severus. „Harry, woher weißt du von diesem Fluch?"

„Ich habe ihn in einem vergilbten Buch über Zeitmagie gefunden. Warum er gerade darin erwähnt wird, ist mir ein Rätsel... aber ich fand ihn sehr nützlich und habe ihn mir für später gemerkt. In den letzten Tagen ist er mir wieder eingefallen und ich habe angefangen, ihn zu üben. Dracos Erfindung, mit der man die Richtigkeit eines Zaubers überprüfen kann, ohne ihn tatsächlich auf ein Zielobjekt anzuwenden, war dabei ungemein praktisch. Er ist jedoch nicht ganz einfach, weshalb ich eine Weile brauchte, bis ich ihn konnte. Ist immerhin fortgeschrittene Dunkle Magie."

„Als hätte dich das jemals abgehalten!", scherzte Draco.

„Wie wahr. Nun, das Buch hatte ich in dem Antiquariat in Hogsmeade gefunden, als Autor war nur 'K.R.' angegeben, keine Ahnung, wer das ist... Ich war im letzten Schuljahr sehr oft in diesem Laden, da ich nur noch in Slytherin Freunde hatte, meine Abende aber im Gryffindorturm verbringen musste. Die einzige Rettung vor Selbstmord aus Langeweile waren Bücher... Ich glaube, 'Mione war gar nicht glücklich, dass ich sie dadurch in den NEWT-level Tests in jedem Fach übertroffen habe." Er grinste selbstgefällig.

„Gut, jetzt weiß ich, woher du das Buch hast; aber was willst du mit dem Spruch? Soviel ich weiß, erlaubt er dir, die gesamten Erinnerungen und alles Wissen eines Menschen in dir aufzunehmen; aber es sollen schon Menschen deswegen wahnsinnig geworden sein, weshalb der Homorphus inzwischen auch verboten ist. Ich glaube, Voldemort hat ihn ein paar Mal zu oft angewendet, und schau dir an, was aus ihm geworden ist! Das sind Grangers Erinnerungen doch wohl kaum wert, oder? Zumal da du sie ja, wie du selbst soeben sagtest, am Ende übertroffen hast." Severus war deutlich anzusehen, dass er mit Harrys Plänen überhaupt nichts anzufangen wusste.

Doch Harry war gerne bereit, es ihm zu erklären. „Severus, ich habe herausgefunden, dass der Homorphus in beide Richtungen funktioniert."

Während Severus diese Nachricht verdaute, öffnete Harry die Türe zum Versammlungsraum, den sie inzwischen erreicht hatten. So blieb keine Zeit für weitere Fragen, denn drinnen saß, umringt von mehreren Zauberern mit gezückten Zauberstäben, der Gegenstand ihrer Diskussion.

Harrys Schlangen unterschieden sich deutlich von den früheren Todessern. Sie trugen zwar ebenfalls schwarze Umhänge, doch die Kapuzen und Masken fehlten.

Sowas erinnerte Harry zu sehr an Voldemort, an Templer oder den Ku-Klux-Klan. Er war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob sein 'Orden' nach Vollendung seiner Rache weiter bestehen würde und welche Ziele er verfolgte, doch er wusste schon jetzt, dass er niemals wie seine Vorgänger einen Krieg gegen Unschuldige führen wollte. Also sollten die Diener dieses Dunklen Lords auch anders aussehen!

Und das taten sie.

Ganz wie ihr Anführer mit seinen gefärbten Strubbelhaaren, seiner Muggelkleidung und dem Blick, der von einem Moment zum anderen von wütendem Funkeln zu vergnügtem Grinsen wechseln konnte, machten auch sie einen ausgefallenen und mehr als unorthodoxen Eindruck. Zu den schwarzen Umhängen trugen sie Sonnenbrillen und Muggelkleidung. Einige hatten sich außerdem grüne oder silberne Bandanas mit schwarzem Schlangen-, Krähen-, Wolfs- oder Phoenixmotiv um die Stirn gebunden. Man sah, dass sie zusammen gehörten, doch gleichzeitig blieb auch die Individualität eines Jeden gewahrt. Genau, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hatte.

„Zoltan, Blaise, Dean, ich danke euch!", rief Harry in die Runde. Die schwarzgewandeten Gestalten nahmen die Sonnenbrillen ab und grinsten ihn vergnügt an. Außer den Angesprochenen standen da auch Pansy, Millicent, Percy, Luna, Remus, Oliver, Tonks und einige mehr. „Gab es Probleme?"

„Nein, sie war allein zu Hause", antwortete Dean. „Was glaubst du, wie sie reagiert hat, als wir ihr Zimmer betraten."

„Lass mich raten", meinte Harry trocken, „Sie war am Lernen und hat alles um sich herum vergessen. Sie hat ihr Buch erst losgelassen, als sie es wegen eines Schockzaubers nicht mehr halten konnte. Stimmt's?" Die Slytherins in der Runde schienen beeindruckt, während die Gryffindors nur müde lächelten. „Es ist doch schön, wenn jemand so berechenbar ist."

Alle richteten ihre Blicke nun auf die junge Frau, die auf dem Boden kniete und den Kopf gesenkt hielt, sodass ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer langen Mähne braunen Haares verborgen war.

„Hallo, 'Mione", grüßte Harry ruhig. Seine Stimme war weder wütend noch spöttisch, sondern komplett ausdruckslos. Noch immer hielt die junge Frau vor ihm den Kopf gesenkt.

Harry war verwirrt. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm sofort mit wüsten Beschimpfungen an die Kehle gehen würde, bereit, wenn nötig kämpfend unterzugehen. Hauptsache, sie hatte Recht.

„Habt ihr, ihr irgendwas getan?", fragte Harry irritiert.

Dean wusste sofort, was Harry meinte. Auch er war von Hermines Verhalten gewaltig irritiert. „Nein, Harry. Wir haben sie nur eingesammelt und, wie du gesagt hattest, eine schwarze Feder auf dem Bett hinterlassen. Dann sind wir mit ihr hierher gekommen und haben den Zauber gelöst. Zuerst wollte sie uns alle verfluchen, merkte aber bald, dass sie ohne Zauberstab absolut hilflos war. Dann versuchte sie, wie ein Muggel die Fäuste sprechen zu lassen, hatte jedoch scheinbar vergessen, dass sie über dem Lernen nie viel Zeit für Sport gehabt hatte und selbst einem einzigen von uns schon gnadenlos unterlegen gewesen wäre. Dann versuchte sie, mit uns zu reden, fragte uns, für wen wir arbeiteten und was wir von ihr wollten. Wir sagten es ihr. Daraufhin wurde sie plötzlich still. Seitdem ist sie so."

„Wie lange ist das jetzt her?"

„Nun, sie verfiel gerade in Lethargie, als ich dich angerufen habe, also so etwa eine halbe Stunde..."

„Gut."

„Harry, ich hoffe, wir haben nichts falsch gemacht?", fragte Blaise ein wenig nervös.

„Unsinn. Aber, wieso bist du so nervös? Du erwartest von diesem Dunklen Lord hier"- dabei zeigte er sich wie eine anime-Figur auf die Nase und grinste dümmlich- „doch hoffentlich keine Bestrafung, wenn etwas schief geht, oder?"

Bei Harrys kleinem Theater musste Blaise lachen- wie auch der Rest der versammelten Schlangen. Harry schmunzelte. Sie waren schon ein seltsamer kleiner Verein.

„Tja, ich sollte wohl langsam herausfinden, was mit unserem Gast los ist, hm?" Er beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand unter Hermines Kinn, um es sanft nach oben zu drücken. Hermine wehrte sich nicht; sie hob langsam den Blick. Als ihre Augen sich trafen, machte Harry einen überraschten Schritt zurück.

Hermines Augen waren voll tiefstem Schmerz. Tränenspuren glitzerten auf ihren Wangen, der Mund war zu einer zitternden, schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wo war denn ihr Gryffindormut geblieben? Ein wenig verwirrt schaute er in die Runde. Die Schlangen sahen ihn ratlos, aber auch sehr unbekümmert an. Ihnen konnte es egal sein, ob Hermine Granger nun vor Wut schrie, vor Angst heulte oder gar nichts tat. Sie war hier, weil sie sich Harrys Rache verdient hatte, und wenn ihr das klar geworden war und sie sich fürchtete, war das auch gut.

Nur Remus Lupin und Severus verstanden, was gerade in Harry vorging. Remus kannte Harry schon länger etwas näher als die Slytherins, mit denen er sich erst in den letzten zwei Jahren angefreundet hatte, oder Luna, mit der tiefschürfende Gespräche allgemein schwierig waren. Remus hatte sich Harry vor zwei Tagen erst angeschlossen. Harry war misstrauisch gewesen, da Remus an der Anklage gegen Severus beteiligt gewesen war, doch Remus versicherte ihm, dass ihm das mittlerweile leid täte und er in keiner Weise an Harrys Einlieferung ins St. Mungos beteiligt gewesen war. Oliver bestätigte das. Als Harry dann einen blassen schwarzen Phoenix auf Remus Arm entdeckte, glaubte er dem Werwolf und nahm ihn mit Freuden bei den Schwarzen Schlangen auf.

Auch Severus war ihm während der vielen gemeinsamen Stunden in Okklumentik und den Dunklen Künsten etwas näher gekommen und konnte sich denken, was Harry zu schaffen machte.

Die anderen kannten Harry größtenteils nur oberflächlich und hatten sich ihm vor allem angeschlossen, weil sie das Verhalten der Zaubererwelt ihm gegenüber generell verurteilten. Erst in den letzten Tagen hatten sie hin und wieder Einblicke in das sehr beunruhigende Seelenleben des Retters der Zaubererwelt erhalten. Es hatte sie überzeugt, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatten, und nach und nach war auch auf ihren Armen von selbst der schwarze Phoenix erschienen. Harrys Schrei im Krankenhaus schien tatsächlich eine mächtige Kraft aus alter Zeit beschworen zu haben, denn nicht einmal Voldemorts Zeichen war von selbst erschienen; er hatte es seinen Anhängern persönlich einbrennen müssen.

Es war kein Zeichen des Vertrauens gewesen, sondern eines der Unterwerfung; und es hatte sich bis zu seinem Tod nicht mehr löschen lassen. Harrys Zeichen dagegen, da war er sich sicher, würde verschwinden, wenn jemand sich ihm nicht mehr verpflichtet fühlte und ihm die Loyalität offen oder heimlich aufkündigte. Wirklich, ein interessantes Stück wilde Magie.

Remus, Severus und Draco beobachteten besorgt, wie Harry vor seiner ehemaligen Freundin und Mitschülerin stand und deutlich nicht wusste, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Sein Dilemma war sehr simpel: Er hatte Rache gewollt, dafür, dass sie ihm immer das Leben schwer gemacht hatte; ihn mit seinen Problemen zu Dumbledore geschickt hatte, der ihn nur ausnutzte; ihm seine klare Überlegenheit in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und sein Talent im Fliegen und einigen anderen Dingen geneidet hatte; ihn von den Slytherins ferngehalten und diese verteufelt hatte; nur um ihn schließlich selbst im Stich zu lassen, weil ihr Freund mal wieder auf Harry neidisch war.

Und immer hatte sie von ihm verlangt, dass er für Ron und sie selbst Verständnis haben sollte, ohne ihn selbst jemals zu verstehen. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie ihn, wie immer, wütend aller möglichen Dinge beschuldigte und verlangte, dass er ihren Blick auf die Dinge verstehen sollte; dann hätte er ihr ein Mal in seinem Leben richtig die Meinung sagen können.

Aber Hermine schrie und fluchte nicht. Sie sah auch nicht wütend aus. Sie sah zerbrochen aus, verloren; zum ersten Mal schien sie einen Geschmack dessen zu bekommen, was Harry sein ganzes Leben lang hatte erfahren müssen: die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens und der Menschen, die einem immer das nimmt, was einem am wichtigsten war.

Und plötzlich verstand Harry, was Hermine in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte.

Ron.

Zoltan, Blaise und Dean waren erst aufgebrochen, als er, Draco und Severus mit Ron zu den Dursleys unterwegs gewesen waren. Genug Zeit, dass jemand Hermine über Rons Tod hätte informieren können. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sowohl er als auch Dean falsch gelegen hatten: Hermine war nicht wegen ihrer Bücher vollkommen in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen gewesen, als man sie gekidnappt hatte. Sondern wegen Ron. Die Bücher hatte sie vermutlich nicht mal wahrgenommen.

„Du hast Ron umgebracht." Ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. Sie war genauso ausdruckslos, wie Harrys es zuvor gewesen war.

„So scheint es." Harry hörte, wie Percy hinter ihm entsetzt nach Luft schnappte. „Draco", sagte er. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern sah weiter Hermine an, während Draco Percy aus dem Saal führte um ihm schnell den tatsächlichen Stand der Dinge zu erklären. Percy war erst zu den Schlangen gestoßen, als Harry schon mit den anderen bei den Dursleys war; seine Anwesenheit hier hatte Harry jedoch nicht beunruhigt, da er beim Betreten des Zimmers den Phoenix auf seinem Arm hatte sehen können.

„Wie konntest du nur, Harry Potter?", fragte Hermine. Sie flüsterte jetzt; bei den letzen Worten brach ihre Stimme. Neue Tränen bahnten sich den Weg ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ich weiß nicht, weshalb du überrascht bist, 'Mione", sagte Harry nun bewusst hart. „Du und Ron habt mich verraten. Ihr wart meine ersten Freunde. Nicht meine ersten Zaubererfreunde, sondern die ersten Freunde, die ich jemals hatte. Ihr habt mich glauben lassen, dass ich auch ein Recht auf Freundschaft, vielleicht sogar auf Liebe habe. Ich habe euch vertraut. Und ihr habt mich aus purer Selbstsucht, aus Neid, fallen lassen.

Meine Welt war danach noch ein Stückchen grauer als vor Hogwarts, denn ich wusste jetzt, was ich in meinem Leben alles nicht hatte; zuvor hatte ich es nur geahnt. Es tat weh, doch ich fand mich schließlich damit ab und lebte weiter- auch wenn die Versuchung groß war. Weißt du, was mich am Leben gehalten hat? Immer wieder? Mein verdammtes Pflichtgefühl. Immerhin war ich ja der Einzige, der Voldemort erledigen konnte, nicht wahr? Ich zweifle heute noch, ob das wirklich so stimmte... Irgendwann fand ich sogar wieder Freunde. In Slytherin. Und weißt du was, 'Mione? Ich vertraue ihnen. Ihre Freundschaft ist schwerer zu erlangen, aber sie sind treu.

Etwas, das Gryffindors offensichtlich fehlt, obwohl sie sich so gerne damit brüsten. Sie haben zu mir gehalten, selbst dann, als Molly Weasley ihren Kreuzzug gegen Severus und mich gestartet hat. Ich bin nicht verrückter, als ich es vor sieben Jahren war, als du mir deine Freundschaft angeboten hast. Und ohne Severus Extra-Unterricht wäre ich nie in der Lage gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen, egal, wie viele Cruciatus mir Dumbledore zur Abhärtung verpasst hat." Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Kreis der Schlangen. Noch immer kannten nur wenige die ganzen Fakten.

Hermine indes schaute ihn weiter nur starr aus ihren trüben Augen an.

„Hermine, du hast in den sieben Jahren, die wir uns kennen, immer wieder Verständnis von mir verlangt. Ich sollte Ron verstehen, dich verstehen, immer sollte ich mich deiner Meinung anpassen. aber nicht _einmal_ hast du wirklich versucht, _mich _zu verstehen. Du hast mich verurteilt und mir die Freundschaft gekündigt, ohne mich jemals wirklich _gesehen _zu haben. Dabei bist du doch für so viele Jahre die klügste Hexe unseres Jahrganges gewesen. Aber vermutlich hast du Recht mit dem, was du in unserem ersten Schuljahr gesagt hast: Bücher. Das ist alles, was du verstehst.

Von Menschen hast du keine Ahnung. Sonst wüsstest du, dass ich niemals einen Menschen töten würde.

Und du wüsstest, dass ich in meiner Abschlussrede nur aus Spott gesagt habe, mir sei das Leben vieler tausender Menschen egal. Mir ist jedes Leben wichtig, und ich wollte nie eines beenden.

Vor Voldemorts Tod hatte ich Alpträume aus Angst, er könnte mich oder jemand anderen töten, ohne dass ich es verhindern kann; ich wünschte, er wäre tot. Doch er tat mir nicht den Gefallen, einfach zu sterben. Ich hätte mit den Alpträumen leben können, wenn mich das davor bewahrt hätte, zum Mörder zu werden. Die Zaubererwelt jedoch ließ mir keine Wahl. Seitdem habe ich Alpträume, _weil_ ich ihn getötet habe."

„Und trotzdem hast du Ron umgebracht."

Harry stöhnte entnervt auf. „Wozu rede ich mir eigentlich den Mund fusselig? Es ist immer dasselbe mit dir, wenn ich zeige, wer ich wirklich bin, hörst du nicht zu. Hermine Granger, ich habe Ron _nicht_ umgebracht, genauso wenig wie es eine meiner Schlangen getan hat. Er lebt, Hermine."

Hermine blinzelte. Ihr ganzes Wesen drückte Misstrauen aus, doch tief in ihren Augen glomm ein Funke Hoffnung auf. „Wie könnte ich dir glauben?", fragte sie dann, die Stimme immer noch vorsichtig neutral. „Mrs. Weasley hat gehört, wie du den Unverzeihlichen gesprochen hast."

„Gesprochen, ja", sagte Harry. „Ich bin sicher, Rons _Kopfkissen_ hat schrecklich darunter gelitten." Die Schlangen lachten erleichtert auf. Außer Draco und Severus hatte niemand gewusst, wohin Harry mit Ron verschwunden war, nachdem er ihn entführt hatte, und für einen Moment hatten sie Hermine geglaubt, als diese behauptet hatte, Harry habe ihn getötet. Niemand hätte es Harry zum Vorwurf gemacht, doch so hatten sie ihn nicht eingeschätzt. Soviel sie wussten, wollte er zwar Rache, aber er wollte kein Blut. Sie waren froh, dass sich das nicht geändert hatte.

„Ronald genießt momentan die zweifelhafte Gastfreundschaft meiner Muggel-Verwandten. Für alle, die die Geschichten tatsächlich noch nie gehört haben", wandte er sich nun an die Allgemeinheit, „ ich kann euch versichern, dass das eine angemessene Strafe für alles ist, was er mir jemals angetan hat." Einige nickten, doch viele waren erstaunt. „Harry", fragte Oliver Wood, „sind deine Verwandten wirklich _so_ schlimm?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte gelassen: „Schlimmer."

Hermine indes rollte ihre steifen Schultern; die Anspannung wich aus ihrem Körper und sie murmelte: „Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht... Dabei ist er nur bei den Dursleys."

Harry fuhr mit einem Ruck herum. „_Nur? _Siehst du, Hermine, genau das meine ich: Du hast _keine Ahnung_ von mir und meinem Leben. Wie konntest du dir jemals anmaßen, mir zu sagen, _ich _solle _dich_ verstehen?"

Hermine stoppte ihr Schulterrollen und sah Harry überrascht an. Was hatte er nur?

„Ich hatte es mir zwischenzeitlich beinahe anders überlegt, doch jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ich das tun sollte, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass du verrückt wirst."

Hermine schaute ihn geschockt an; wie auch einige andere. „Was meinst du? Was hast du vor?", fragte sie nervös. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Du hast im letzten Schuljahr oft gesagt, dass ich dir fremd vorkomme, dass du mich _nicht mehr_ verstehst. Du hast Mrs. Weasley zugestimmt, als diese mich für verrückt erklärte. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie verrückt ich wirklich bin. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du mich verstehst. In ein paar Minuten, Hermine, wirst du ganz genau wissen, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Du bist stark, vielleicht überstehst du es sogar." Hermine schaute ihn aus weit aufgerissenen, verwirrten Augen an. Wovon sprach er nur?

Als Harry den Zauberstab auf seine Schläfe richtete und ihr die linke Hand an den Kopf legte, wagte sie nicht, sich zu rühren. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst, Harry?", fragte Severus. Dieser Kommentar erntete viele erstaunte Blicke, denn der sonst so unnahbare Tränkemeister klang eindeutig besorgt. Harry schaute ihn kurz an, doch er gab keine Antwort. Severus seufzte und verschränkte ergeben die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn Harry das hier wollte, würde er ihn nicht aufhalten.

Harry sprach leise, aber deutlich: _„Homorphus."_

Und Hermine schrie.

Es war ein gellender Schmerzschrei, der mehrere Minuten andauerte und sich gegen Ende in Lautstärke und Höhe steigerte. Dann senkte Harry den Zauberstab und Hermines Schrei brach abrupt ab. Sie sackte in sich zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Harry, was passiert da?", fragte Remus geschockt.

Harry selbst war von dem Zauber erschöpft und ging schleppenden Schrittes auf Draco zu, der mittlerweile mit Percy zurückgekehrt war. Der Blonde nahm ihn sofort in eine liebevolle Umarmung und hielt ihn fest, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

An Harrys Stelle antwortete Severus.

„Harry hat ihr seine kompletten Erinnerungen übertragen, alles, was er je erlebt, gesehen und gefühlt hat. Ein sehr willensstarker Zauberer kann die Erinnerungen eines anderen beinahe unbeschadet aufnehmen und verarbeiten, er wird nur erschöpft sein und viel Schlaf brauchen. Hier haben wir es aber nicht nur mit einer sehr jungen und unerfahrenen Hexe zu tun, sondern obendrein mit einem Haufen höchst ungewöhnlicher und vermutlich sehr intensiver Erinnerungen. Wie es scheint, ist einiges an schmerzhaften Erinnerungen dabei, mit denen Miss Granger nicht zurecht kommt. Sie durchlebt jetzt wie im Zeitraffer alles, an das sich Harry seit seinen ersten Lebensjahren erinnert. Dann hängt es davon ab, ob ihr Gehirn stark genug ist, die fremden Erinnerungen und Gefühle in einer Ecke zu versperren und nur bei Bedarf hervor zu rufen.

Wenn sie das schafft, kann sie das neu gewonnene Wissen nutzen und alles, was sie braucht, ist eine Menge Schlaf, um sich von der Anstrengung der Übertragung zu erholen. Sollte es ihr jedoch misslingen, können die Auswirkungen von leicht gespaltener Persönlichkeit bis zu totalem Verlust der eigenen Identität führen, in anderen Worten, sie wird mehr oder weniger verrückt."

Die versammelten Schlangen starrten erst Severus, dann Harry und Hermine geschockt an. Abgesehen von Hermines Schluchzen war nichts zu hören; alle waren sprachlos ob der Auswirkungen, die Harrys Zauber haben konnte.

Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf und schrie in Panik: „Aber ich war es nicht!!!" Sie sah sich gehetzt um, ohne wirklich etwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen, bis ihr Blick auf den alten Schrank in einer Ecke des Zimmers fiel. Mit wildem, gehetztem Blick rannte sie zu dem Schrank, kroch hinein und zog die Türe hinter sich zu.

Blaise, Millicent, Pansy und die anderen sahen sich verständnislos an. Harry jedoch ging langsam auf den Schrank zu und sagte leise, aber deutlich: „Du kannst dich nicht im Schrank verstecken. Onkel Vernon hat den Schlüssel." Diejenigen Schlangen, welche ihn hörten, waren nun erst recht verwirrt. Harry öffnete den Schrank und sie sahen, dass sich Hermine in der Ecke zusammengekauert hatte und angsterfüllt auf die Schranktüre starrte.

So plötzlich, wie die Szene begonnen hatte, endete sie auch wieder. Hermines Augen verschleierten sich wieder und sie begann erneut unkontrolliert zu schluchzen, als Harrys Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf weiter wirbelten. Ein zweites Mal stand sie ruckartig auf, doch diesmal war ihr Blick nicht gehetzt, sondern gefasst und entschlossen. Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Harry stand daneben, für den Fall, dass er die Erinnerung, die sie gerade durchlebte, richtig erraten hatte. Und tatsächlich hob sie wenig später ein Bein, um aufs Fensterbrett zu steigen.

Sanft drückte er sie wieder zurück und schloss das Fenster. „Wir sind hier nur im zweiten Stock, genau wie im Ligusterweg. Du wirst dir nur das Bein brechen und trotzdem weiterleben." Draco zischte, als ihm klar wurde, was Harry meinte.

„Und Onkel Vernons Wut nachher ist auch nicht lustig, also lass es lieber." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, da änderte sich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck. Die Entschlossenheit wich Angst, dann Schmerz, und schließlich dumpfer Schicksalsergebenheit.

Wieder war Hermines Schluchzen das Einzige, das im Raum zu hören war, während auch diese besonders deutliche Erinnerung verblasste und eine Reihe weniger klarer Erinnerungen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizog.

Ein drittes Mal stoppte das Schluchzen. Alle warteten gebannt, welche schreckliche Erinnerung diesmal über sie hereinbrechen würde. Völlig unvermutet breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, sie wirkte total glücklich. Viele wandten sich direkt zu Harry um, denn sie hatten inzwischen begriffen, dass dies hier für ihn eine Art Vergangenheitsbewältigung war und seine Kommentare erklärten, welche Situation die jeweiligen Gefühle auf Hermines Gesicht ausgelöst hatte. Auch diesmal dauerte es nicht lange, bis Harry die Erinnerung einordnen konnte. Dieses Mal war es besonders einfach gewesen, denn wirklich glücklich hatte er sich in seinem Leben nur sehr selten gefühlt. Teilnahmslos erklärte er dem freudestrahlenden Mädchen:

„Sirius wird dich nicht bei sich wohnen lassen. Dank Snape und Fudge muss er weiter flüchten. Und wenn er endlich offiziell unschuldig ist, wird Dumbledore dir verbieten, zu ihm zu ziehen. Später wird er dich verraten." Langsam verblasste das Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht und wieder verfiel sie in hemmungsloses Schluchzen. Draco und Severus tauschten einen langen Blick; sie hatten nicht gewusst, wie sehr Harry an seinem Paten hing; oder vielmehr, gehangen hatte, bevor dieser sich vor zwei Wochen Molly Weasley angeschlossen hatte.

Dieser Verrat musste ihn sehr geschmerzt haben. Doch es blieb ihnen keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln.

„CEDRIC!!!", schrie Hermine aus Leibeskräften. Dann begann sie zu murmeln: „Es ist meine Schuld. Ganz allein meine Schuld. Ich bin Schuld. Nur ich. Meine Schuld. Meine..." Diesmal brauchte niemand eine Erklärung. Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, war Draco hinter ihn getreten und hatte ihn fest umarmt. „Es ist _nicht_ deine Schuld, Harry. Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht, nicht du. Egal, was Dumbledore dir immer vorgebetet hat, du kannst _nicht_ jeden retten."

Harrys ehemalige Mitschüler waren entsetzt. Hermine tat hier das, was Harry sich nie erlaubt hatte: sie zeigte offen, wie sehr er gelitten hatte. In Hogwarts hatte man allgemein immer angenommen, dass Harry ein besonders dickes Fell hatte und deshalb mit all den Schicksalsschlägen fertig geworden war, die das Leben ihm beschert hatte. Deshalb war es vielen auch so leicht gefallen, ihn ohne Rücksicht auf seine Psyche zu umjubeln oder zu verurteilen, je nachdem, was der Tagesprophet über ihn schrieb: sie wussten ja, er würde es sich nicht so zu Herzen nehmen.

Jetzt sahen sie, dass Harry genauso gelitten hatte, wie jeder andere es an seiner Stelle auch getan hätte.

Und weiter ging es. Mit jeder Erinnerung, die Hermine durchlebte, waren die Umstehenden verstörter. Selbst diejenigen, denen er in den letzten beiden Jahren näher gekommen war und die sich eingebildet hatten, ein wenig über Harry zu wissen, mussten einsehen, dass er ihnen nicht mal die Oberfläche seines Innenlebens gezeigt hatte. Sie hatten nur eine andere Maske gesehen, die der Wahrheit ein bisschen näher kam als diejenige, welche er dem Rest der Welt zeigte.

Wieder strebte Hermine dem Fenster zu. Harry löste sich aus Dracos Umarmung und folgte ihr, um das Fenster zuzuhalten. „Das hatten wir schon. Allerdings ist es diesmal wesentlich höher und Madam Pomfrey wird das ganze Wochenende damit zubringen, dich wieder zusammen zu flicken. Dumbledore wird dafür sorgen, dass niemand davon erfährt, also kommt dein Hilfeschrei auch diesmal nicht an." Remus knurrte wütend.

„Und am Montag wirst du so neben dir stehen, dass die Slytherins dich fertig machen wie noch nie." Blaise und Millicent sahen sich schuldbewusst an. „In Wahrsagen wirst du dir wünschen, Trelawney würde endlich aufhören, leere Versprechungen zu machen. Und abends darfst du dann wieder zuhören, wie Ron und Hermine sich über Kleinigkeiten streiten und dich dabei komplett vergessen." Percy funkelte das Häuflein Elend am Boden wütend an. Sie war mit schuld gewesen an Harrys Leiden. Doch dann dachte er an seine eigene Rolle in Harrys Leben und schämte sich, dass er über andere urteilen wollte.

Percys Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen, als Hermine mit einem spitzen Schrei zu Boden ging. Dann begann sie unkontrolliert zu zucken und sich in offensichtlichen Schmerzen zu winden. Wieder trat Harry vor. „Reiß dich zusammen. Das ist nur eine Übung. Wenn du nicht so tust, als spürtest du nichts, geht es morgen genauso weiter. Es mag total sinnlos sein, aber Dumbledore hat die Weisheit ja mit Löffeln gefressen, also musst du da jetzt durch. Es werden schon ein paar Nervenzellen übrig bleiben."

Ein kollektiver Aufschrei folgte dieser Aussage. Alle hatten Harrys Abschlussrede entweder direkt oder über Dritte gehört, doch niemand hatte genau verstanden, was er mit seinem Vorwurf an McGonagall gemeint hatte. Während einige es für eine Metapher gehalten hatten, waren andere überzeugt gewesen, dass Professor Snape sich wohl einmal nicht hatte beherrschen können, als er Harry hatte nachsitzen lassen. Niemand hätte jedoch vermutet, dass der Schulleiter selbst Harry regelmäßig mit dem Cruciatus belegt hatte. Es heute einmal von ihm zu hören hatte nicht gereicht; erst jetzt sickerte die Wahrheit so langsam ein.

Und weiter ging es. Viele Erinnerungen später zeigte sich zum zweiten Mal ein nicht-schmerzvoller Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht. Sie saß am Boden, hatte ihre Beine umschlungen und lächelte ein leicht abwesendes, aber deutlich selbstironisches Lächeln. „Hakuna Matata", sagte sie, und das Lächeln wurde einen Tick böser. Dean Thomas lachte trocken. Er war der Einzige, der sich mit Muggelfernsehen auskannte und das Zitat verstanden hatte. „Wenn die Welt dir den Rücken kehrt, dann kehr du der Welt auch den Rücken", fügte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu.

Hermine stand auf, breitete die Arme aus, als wären es Flügel- und fiel um. Harry konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf den harten Fußboden aufschlug. „Das mit der Animagusform müssen wir noch ein bisschen üben, was?", meinte er, jetzt etwas besser gelaunt.

Erneut bewegten sich die Erinnerungen in Hermines Kopf weiter und sie schluchzte unter der Anstrengung und unter den Eindrücken, die sie von Harrys verkorkstem Leben bekam.

Endlich aber ebbte das Schluchzen ab und sie sank langsam zu Boden, wobei sie von Harry und Dean gestützt wurde.

Für einen Augenblick wurden ihre Augen klar und sie blickte Harry an. „Warum bist du nicht tot?"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick genauso ernsthaft. „Man hat mich nicht sterben lassen."

Sie nickte kurz. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

**---**

Einen Moment lang sprach niemand. Dann wurde allen bewusst, dass das Schluchzen nicht vollständig aufgehört hatte. Doch es kam nicht länger von Hermine.

Irritiert sahen sie sich um. Remus hatte zwar rote Augen, doch er hatte sich größtenteils im Griff. Auch die anderen waren zwar blass und teilweise standen ihnen Schock, Mitleid, Zorn oder auch Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben; Enttäuschung über die Menschen, die sie zu kennen geglaubt hatten und die sich Harry gegenüber als wahre Monster erwiesen hatten. Doch keiner der Anwesenden schluchzte.

Keiner der sichtbaren Anwesenden.

Nach und nach wandten sich alle der Türe zu. Dort, aus der Ecke neben der Türe, kam das Schluchzen. Zauberstäbe gezückt, bewegten sie sich langsam auf die Ecke zu. Harry trat mit ausgestreckter Hand nach vorne, bis er weichen Stoff unter den Fingern spürte. Mit einem Ruck zog er daran – und wich erschrocken zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch es war sicher nicht Sirius Black, der mit gesenktem Kopf am Boden saß, seine Knie fest mit den Händen umschlungen hielt und heulte wie ein kleines Kind.

Doch noch bevor er auf diesen Anblick reagieren konnte, wurde er von Dean, Oliver und Tonks abgelenkt.

„Remus, was hast du denn für große Augen?"

„Und für eine große Nase?"

„Und für einen großen Mund?"

Rotkäppchen, ick hör' dir trappsen. Der Tag wurde immer besser.

„LUPIN!", brüllte Severus auch schon. „Sag jetzt BITTE nicht, dass du deinen Trank heute vergessen hast!" Doch Lupin sagte gar nichts mehr, denn sein Mund war bereits komplett zur Schnauze mutiert; nur ein unwilliges Fiepen war zu hören.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, während die anderen zurückwichen. Schnell gab er eine Reihe von Befehlen. „Pansy, Millicent, bitte kümmert euch um Hermine. Bringt sie ins Bett und passt auf, dass sie sich nicht umbringt, wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Die anderen, bitte entwaffnet Black und seht zu, dass er keinen Schaden anrichtet. Ich bringe Remus nach draußen. Wer möchte mitkommen?" Er schaute fragend in die Runde.

Während die meisten ihn total entgeistert anstarrten, kam von Draco sofort die Antwort: „Ich, wenn's recht ist." „Oh, das wird lustig!", jubelte Harry, sehr zum Unverständnis der übrigen Anwesenden. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich viel nütze bin, aber ich komme auch mit," ließ sich nun Severus vernehmen, „ich brauche ein bisschen frische Luft." Er warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Sirius Black. Harry rollte erneut die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts mehr, denn Remus hatte seine Verwandlung beendet.

Der Wolf beäugte bereits hungrig die Zauberer im Raum, deren Blicke nervös auf ihm ruhten. Schon wollte er auf Blaise und Zoltan zu laufen- da stellte sich ihm ein anderer Wolf in den Weg. Er war groß, schwarz und er knurrte. Einen Augenblick später gesellte sich ein eleganter Jaguar zu dem schwarzen Wolf und fletschte ebenfalls bedrohlich die Zähne. Dann erklang ein Schrei über den Köpfen der Menschen und Tiere und mit heftig schlagenden Flügeln stieß ein großer Adler auf den Werwolf hinab. Er zerzauste ihm das Fell. Der Werwolf zögerte. Das Knurren des schwarzen Wolfes wurde lauter und der Jaguar fuhr ungeduldig mit den Krallen über den Boden. Das überzeugte den Werwolf. Er machte kehrt und verließ eilig den Raum. Die anderen drei Tiere folgten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Der Homorphus ist nicht meine Erfindung, sondern stammt aus KimRays fanfiction „Der Herr der Zeit" (ausgesprochen lesenswert!). Es kann sein, dass ich auch anderswo unbewusst Ideen wiederverwendet habe- sorry. Ich wollte nichts klauen. Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit SEHR viele HP-fanfictions gelesen und sie geistern mir jetzt alle im Kopf herum... -pensieve wünsch- _

_Na, Moni? Ina? Marie?...alle? Was denkt ihr: wird Hermine den Homorphus überstehen? _

_An all meine Reviewer: DANKE!!! --alle umarm und _Wein_gummis verteil... --_

_Danke für die tollen reviews, marie, Minnilein, Ina, lealau, shean, Mony, natsucat, teddy ,Ginny8, Poet!_

shean_: welcome aboard! Ich vermute mal, die Frage, ob die beiden zusammen sind, ist geklärt? -g-_

natsu: _ja wie gesagt, ne? HIN UND WIEDER auch mal ernsthaft -ggg- _

Poet: _Ich hoffe, du kannst deine Eislady von mir fernhalten? --flehenden Blick zuwerf--- Bin auch ganz lieb... Deine Racheidee ist ja auch nicht schlecht --lach-- -Oje, in meinem Kopf poppen schon wieder die Plotbunnies. Was da wohl alles an neuen Seltsamkeiten bei rauskommen wird...? Diese Semantik ist mein Tod! ---ggg---_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Ich würde Harry ja nicht von der Bettkante schubsen... Aber leider gehört er mir nicht. Harry, mit allem drum und dran (Draco, Snape...) gehört J.K.Rowling. --seufz-- _

_**Beta: **JenDeluxe. Danke!_

_I give you: the new and improved Hermioneeeeee... Granger! --Keks mampf und zurücklehn--_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Schlangen, Bretonische Küste**

_So I wake in the morning and I step outside_

_I take a deep breath and I get real high _

_And I scream from the top of my lungs what's goin' on?_

_-'What's up?', Linda Perry_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine erwachte langsam. Es fiel ihr unendlich schwer, den Schlaf abzuschütteln, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie es sich nicht leisten könne, noch länger zu schlafen. Sie versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, ließ ihn jedoch gleich wieder sinken. Himmel, das schmerzte! Was war mit ihr los? Hatte sie etwa einen Kater? _Sei nicht albern_, schalt sie sich selbst. _Du warst noch nie betrunken._ -_Stimmt nicht, _meldete sich eine andere Stimme, _im letzten Schuljahr habe ich an Halloween mit Draco um die Wette getrunken- und sogar gewonnen. Am nächsten Morgen war mir aber so übel, als hätte ich verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so lange habe durchhalten können... _Richtig.

Da war dieser Vorfall gewesen. An Halloween. An Halloween? An Halloween war sie mit Ron in den Büschen verschwunden und sie hatten sich leidenschaftlich geküsst. Wann sollte sie sich mit Draco besoffen haben? Moment: Draco? Meinte sie damit etwa Malfoy? _Der erste Mensch, der sich ehrlich in mich verliebt hat und der mich nie im Stich lassen wird. Draco. _Aber nein, das war doch alles ganz falsch!

Hilflos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Woher kamen nur all diese widersprüchigen Erinnerungen? Beide fühlten sich wahr an, aber welche war die richtige? Sie konnten doch nicht beide stimmen – oder? War sie jetzt etwa verrückt geworden?

„Hermine."

Eine sanfte Stimme löste sie von ihren panisch im Kreis hetzenden Gedanken. Sie blickte auf und sah...

„Harry!" Und plötzlich kehrten die jüngsten Ereignisse in ihr Bewusstsein zurück.

Die Erinnerungen gehörten Harry! Entsetzt schob sie die Erinnerung an das gemeinsame Besäufnis mit _Draco_ weit von sich, sowie alle anderen, die sich so ähnlich anfühlten wie diese. Sie sperrte sie in den hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins und versiegelte sie mental mit fünfzig Schlössern.

Dann holte sie tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Wie fühst du dich?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er wollte wissen, wie es um ihre geistige Verfassung stand, aber das konnte er wohl schlecht einfach so fragen.

„Ich habe Kopfweh. Und meine Beine sind eingeschlafen."

Er lachte leise. „Eingeschlafen? Eigentlich kein Wunder, du hast fast eine Woche geschlafen und wir haben dich in der Zeit nicht bewegt. So verkrampft, wie du vorher warst, musste das ja irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen.

Was das Kopfweh angeht, so erstaunt mich das noch weniger. Dein Kopf hatte viel zu tun, und wenn er das in nur einer Woche geschafft haben sollte, dann ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er schmerzt."

Hermine dachte über diese Aussage einen Moment lang nach und entschied, dass sie definitiv stimmte. Sie konnte sich bruchstückhaft an die Ereignisse nach Harrys Homorphus erinnern und daran, welches Chaos in ihrem Kopf geherrscht hatte.

Sie hatte sich für Harry gehalten! Wenn ihr Kopf es von allein geschafft hatte, die verschiedenen Erinnerungen so weit von einander zu trennen, dass sie erkennen konnte, welches ihre waren und welches die fremden, dann musste sie in dieser Woche allerdings hart gearbeitet haben.

„Sag, Hermine, woran erinnerst du dich?", fragte Harry nun doch direkt.

„An alles", antwortete sie schlicht. „Alles, was du oder ich je erlebt haben."

Harry starrte sie kurz an; dann schlang er ihr die Arme um den Hals und drückte sie an sich.

„Du hast es geschafft! Ich bin so froh! Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich nicht überschätzt habe!"

Einen Moment lang war Hermine baff. Das hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. _Hättest du aber ruhig erwarten können,_ erklärte ihr das leise Stimmchen, das sie eben noch in der hintersten Ecke ihres Hirns gewähnt hatte. Wie sollte sie das nun verstehen?

Sie grübelte nach und öffnete dabei unbewusst ihre fünfzig Schlösser, die Harrys Erinnerungen gefangen halten sollten. Sofort war ihr klar, was das Stimmchen gemeint hatte. Harry hatte sich bestimmt große Sorgen um sie gemacht. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie den Homorphus psychisch unbeschadet überstehen würde, doch er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher gewesen.

Das hätte ihm egal sein können, wäre er tatsächlich der Verrückte, für den sie ihn bis vor Kurzem gehalten hatte; oder der unberührbare Eisklotz, als der er ihr davor hin und wieder erschienen war. Doch es war ihm nicht egal, denn er wollte eigentlich nie irgendjemandem schaden.

Selbst wegen des Cruciatus gegen seinen Onkel- den sie bei näherer Betrachtung gar nicht mal so fehl am Platz fand- machte er sich im Nachhinein Vorwürfe. Andere zu quälen war einfach nicht seine Art. Streiche spielen, ja; vor Ärger in die Luft gehen lassen, ja; verletzen? Niemals.

Harry löste sich wieder von ihr und sah sie schüchtern an. „Kannst du mir verzeihen, was ich dir angetan habe?"

Auch das hätte sie natürlich erwarten müssen. Dennoch war sie schon wieder baff. Noch vor einer Woche hatten ihn Zorn und Rachegelüste dazu getrieben, ihr Abgleiten in den Wahnsinn zu riskieren, nur damit sie _einmal_ verstand, wer er eigentlich war- und jetzt bat er sie um Verzeihung?

„Harry, du Riesenrindviech, nach allem, was du erlebt hast, muss hier nur einer um Verzeihung bitten: ich."

Harry guckte sie ziemlich bedröppelt an.

Hermine grinste matt. „Wenn ich mich zu sehr in deine Gedankenwelt vertiefe, überkommt mich ein sehr starker Wunsch, mich umzubringen. Du lebst mit diesem Wunsch. Und ich bin mit schuld daran. Natürlich muss ich mich entschuldigen!"

„Oh. So gesehen..."

„Hey! Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich gutheiße, wie du mit meinem Bewusstsein gespielt hast!", schnaubte sie empört. „Andererseits, all dieses _Wissen_..."

Harry sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor er mit ihr zusammen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Typisch 'Mione!", sagten sie dann beide gleichzeitig.

Harry grinste sie an. „Weißt du, der Nachteil für mich bei dieser Sache ist, dass du mich jetzt so gut kennst wie kein anderer. Nicht einmal Draco. Du kannst mich vermutlich lesen wie ein offenes Buch- oh, schlechter Vergleich..."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Nach einem so tiefen Blick in deine Vergangenheit und Gegenwart würde ich mich eher umbringen, als dir zu schaden. Siehst du?"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie den Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes zurück, zuversichtlich, was sie dort finden würde. Und tatsächlich: ein deutlicher tiefschwarzer Phoenix zierte ihren Arm.

„Hermine! Ich freu' mich."

„Viel zu sehr, würde ich meinen", kam einen amüsierte Stimme von der Türe her.

Harry und Hermine drehten sich um und sahen Draco Malfoy, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Mal ehrlich Harry, so, wie du dich benimmst, sollte man nicht glauben, dass du mit der Nummer Zwei auf deiner Hitliste für 'Harry Potters großen Rachefeldzug' sprichst."

Harry und Hermine teilten ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„Sie _war_ die Nummer zwei, Draco, aber meine Rache ist ausgeführt und sie steht nicht mehr auf der Liste. Ich glaube, wir werden vielleicht sogar Freunde."

Draco schnaubte gutmütig. „Vielleicht sogar... jaja, sicher. Harry, ich kann ihren Phoenix bis hierher leuchten sehen!"

Harry lächelte und schenkte Draco einen verzeihungsheischenden Hundeblick. „Ertappt."

„Und wie gedenkt ihr euch wegen Ronald Weasley zu einigen?", fragte Draco nun.

„Oh, gute Frage!", gab Harry zu. Neugierig und ein wenig ängstlich sah er Hermine an.

Diese lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß genau, was du denkst, Harry Potter. Aber du solltest dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen um andere machen. Ich habe _kein _Problem damit, dass du dich ein wenig an Ron rächst, und selbst wenn ich ihn jetzt aus deiner Perspektive erlebt habe, liebe ich ihn trotzdem noch.

Ich verstehe außerdem, dass ein Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys wahrhaftig eine schlimme Strafe ist, wenn auch vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie ein misslungener Homorphus...

Nein, jetzt krieg doch nicht gleich wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen! Ich weiß genau, dass du's nicht gemacht hättest, wenn du geglaubt hättest, ich schaffe es nicht. -Wie auch immer, ich bin dir dankbar, dass du Ron nach allem, was er an dir verbrochen hat, am Leben gelassen hast und ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Strafe in einem Zustand beenden wird, in dem er für mich noch brauchbar ist." Sie grinste anzüglich.

Draco war fasziniert. „Hermine Granger, da scheint gerade ein kleines Stückchen Harry durch deinen Charakter..."

„Hey!", empörte sich Harry lachend.

„Aber nicht doch," stellte Hermine klar, „ich bin schon selber groß. Bisher habe ich mir aber meinen Teil lieber gedacht und mich vernünftig gegeben. Aber die Schule ist vorbei und _etwas_ in meinem Hirn sagt mir, dass meine Witze hier nicht wie bei meinen Eltern auf taube Ohren stoßen werden, also warum nicht?" In ihren Augen tanzten vergnügte Funken.

Dracos Faszination wuchs. „Weißt du, Harry, so langsam verstehe ich, wie du dich damals mit ihr anfreunden konntest. So übel ist sie gar nicht."

„Oh, danke für das Kompliment", lachte Hermine und hauchte dann: „_Dra-c-oooh..."_

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco liefen feuerrot an.

„Also sag mir, Draco, habt ihr tatsächlich beide keine Ahnung?"

Wenn möglich, wurde das Rot noch ein kleines bisschen tiefer. Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, das mehrere Minuten andauerte und sie so erschöpfte, dass sie anschließend wieder einschlief, in der Hoffnung, dass beim nächsten Aufwachen auch das Kopfweh schwächer sein würde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Demnächst: Harrys Sicht der Zustände in der Zaubererwelt_

Ina: _Meine schnellste und treuste reviewerin, danke! --knuddel-- Allerdings, was die Vergangenheit angeht, muss ich doch nochmal auf Puh-Schells 'Abschlussrede' hinweisen: Ich werde nicht alles, was da so passiert ist, nochmal erwähnen. Und es liest sich wirklich gut. --zwinker--_

siame: _Hi there! Willkommen, willkommen! Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin. : )_

Ginny8: _Ron kommt jetzt erstmal ein paar Chaps lang nimmer vor, er soll mal schön seine Zeit bei den Dursleys genießen... Aber keine Angst, ich habe auch mit ihm noch das Eine oder Andere vor... --eg-- Hermine ist ab jetzt zu beschäftigt für Selbstvorwürfe, sorry; ich habe mich, was ihre Zukunft betrifft, dann doch gegen Drama und für Komik entschieden... _

Minni: _öhm...hä? Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, ob dir dieses Chap gefallen hat --verwirrt grins--_

teddy: _Auch wenn das Chap viel kürzer ist als das letzte, wenn du mich verfluchst, gibt's gar keine updates mehr. Also...Ich habe es einmal gesagt und ich sag es wieder: 'Lieb sein?' --lach-- _

lea: _einen Moment lang hattest du mich geschockt, aber ich hab bei Puh-Schell nachgeguckt: Siri lebt ganz sicher nach Jahr 7 noch! Er hat Molly geholfen, Severus nach Azkaban zu schicken._

natsucat: _Superliebe review! Danke! --knuddel--_

Poet: _kein Witz. Zumindest Harry hat wirklich keine Ahnung. Aber wie wir in Java immer wieder gesagt bekommen: Nicht wichtig, alles genau zu wissen- solange man weiß, wo's steht --lach--Zur 'Strafe': Harry ist der Boss, wenn er machen will, macht er, die anderen lassen ihn; und ich gehe in der Charakterdarstellung nicht nach Canon, sondern nach den Eindrücken, die ich beim Lesen der 'Abschlussrede' hatte. Hermine: Ich hatte erst immer Hermione geschrieben, bis mir nach ein paar Chaps auffiel, dass ich ja auf Deutsch umeinandertippe. Hab dann ein 'Ersetzen' durch alle Hermiones laufen lassen, die 'Miones aber vergessen. Pech. -Daher die Inkonsistenz. _

Allandra: _Danke für den Keks! Lecker. -Mhm, bisschen schwarz schadet nie, find ich auch. _

Moni: _Hoffe, du bist net enttäuscht, dass ich doch noch nett zu Hermine war... ; ) Auf Sirius musst du noch ein bisschen warten. Den lassen wir erstmal schmoren. _

_...Wie seltsam: egal, dass nicht immer dieselben reviewn- nach 10 reviews hört es auf. Mal sehen, ob ich für diese Story je mehr als 10 bekomme (teddy, hast du mich doch verflucht? -glp-) ... Gnah, ich seh' schon Gespenster ... ben yorgunum...netai desu...spatj hotschu...--gähn--_


	6. Chapter 6

_Nachdenkliches Chap... nächstes Mal wird's wieder ein bisschen spannender. _

_**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins, sondern Rowlings. _

_**Beta: **JenDeluxe. Vielen Dank!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6. Ein kleines Café am Centre Pompidou, Paris**

_Die Gedanken sind frei, _

_wer kann sie erraten?_

_Sie fliegen vorbei_

_Wie nächtliche Schatten..._

_-dt. Volkslied, Anfang 19. Jhd. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Es war noch über eine halbe Stunde, bis die anderen kommen würden. Er hatte Zeit, das erste Mal seit seiner Rettung aus St. Mungos ungestört über alles nachzudenken, bevor Draco und Hermine auftauchen würden.

Hermine... Es überraschte ihn, dass der Gedanke an sie gar nicht mehr von Wut oder Enttäuschung begleitet wurde. In der Woche, die sie im Koma gelegen war, hatte er begriffen, dass sie ihm noch immer etwas bedeutete. Auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Jahren entfremdet hatten, war sie dennoch in seinen ersten Schuljahren einer seiner zwei ersten Freunde gewesen.

Die Freundschaft war echt gewesen. In seiner Wut der letzten Monate hatte er diese Tatsache erfolgreich aus seinem Kopf verbannt, doch mit der Sorge um Hermines Verstand war sie zurückgekehrt: Hermine mochte ihn verraten haben, aber sie war dennoch jahrelang einer der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben gewesen. Er wollte sie nicht zerstören.

Die Erleichterung, die er verspürt hatte, als klar wurde, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihre geistigen Kräfte behalten hatte, war für Harry wie eine Offenbarung gewesen. Er hatte ihr, ohne es zu wollen oder zu bemerken, einfach vergeben.

Nachdenklich schwenkte er den Kaffee in seiner Tasse und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

Ron würde er nicht so leicht vergeben können, denn er war es gewesen, der sich in seinem ewigen Neid und seiner kindischen Eifersucht zuerst von Harry abgewandt und Hermine mitgenommen hatte.

Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er auch Ron eigentlich gerne zurück hätte. Den Ron, mit dem er gemeinsam den verbotenen Gang im dritten Stock betreten hatte; der mit ihm trotz seiner heftigen Arachnophobie den Spinnen in den Wald gefolgt war; mit dem er sich unzählbare Male gestritten und immer wieder versöhnt hatte.

Ob sie sich auch dieses Mal versöhnen könnten? Die Kluft war so tief wie nie zuvor und Ron schien sich so sehr verändert zu haben... außerdem war Harry immer noch wütend auf ihn. Selbst wenn er aus der Erfahrung mit Hermine gelernt hatte, dass er einfach nicht der Typ dafür war, ein Leben lang nachtragend zu bleiben, fühlte er sich im Moment noch _äußerst _nachtragend und gönnte Ron seinen Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys von ganzem Herzen.

Nein, über Ronald Weasley wollte er im Moment nicht nachdenken.

Er stellte die Tasse ab, da der Kaffee überzuschwappen drohte, als seine Hand vor unterdrückter Wut zu zittern begann. Weasley.

Der Name hatte einen sehr schalen Beigeschmack. Egal, was seine Schlangen denken mochten, Ron und Hermine waren nicht die ersten auf seiner Abschussliste.

Es war Molly Weasley. Rons vorgetäuschte Ermordung war in erster Linie gegen sie gerichtet gewesen. Harry hatte sich diebisch gefreut, als noch am selben Tag auch Percy in seinen Reihen aufgetaucht war.

Freilich hatte es ihn beunruhigt zu erfahren, dass sein Aufenthaltsort so leicht zu finden war; selbst mit dem Phönixzeichen hätte es Percy nicht so schnell schaffen dürfen.

Er hatte daraufhin ein Anwesen in Frankreich gekauft, in der Nähe eines kleinen verschlafenen Dörfchens an der bretonischen Küste. Sie hatten das Haus „Schlangengrube" getauft.

Hier würde kein englischer Zauberer je nach ihm suchen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, die Fahndung nach ihm beschränkte sich einzig auf Großbritannien. Manchmal konnte er die Beschränktheit der führenden Persönlichkeiten in der Zaubererwelt kaum fassen.

Fudge; Dumbledore; sogar Voldemort, als er noch lebte- oder besser, _existierte---_ sie alle hatten bei ihren Plänen immer nur England im Blick gehabt.

Voldemort hatte sich zwar hin und wieder aus anderen Ländern Hilfe verschafft, doch seine Eroberung der Welt musste ja unbedingt in England beginnen, wo ihm soweit er wusste der Tod durch Harry Potter prophezeit worden war.

Wie festgefahren konnte man eigentlich sein? Dumbledores Phoenixorden war sogar noch eingeschränkter in seinen Perspektiven: er hatte nur englische Mitglieder und widmete sich dem Ziel, das geliebte England (und, da Hogwarts nun mal in Schottland lag, notgedrungen auch den Rest der Britischen Inseln) vor dunklen Zauberern zu schützen.

Das Zaubereiministerium war noch schlimmer. Auf der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft hatte sich bereits gezeigt, wie schlecht vorbereitet das Ministerium auf das Zusammentreffen mit den ausländischen Zauberern gewesen war.

Nicht einmal Übersetzer für die wichtigsten Gäste hatte man organisiert. Die englische Zaubererwelt war wirklich eine Welt für sich, abgeschlossen nicht nur von den Muggeln, sondern auch vom Rest der Welt. Vielleicht sollte man auch in Hogwarts Fremdsprachen anbieten, dachte Harry; er wusste, dass das an vielen Muggelschulen Pflicht war.

Dann könnte man Austauschreisen organisieren und die Horizonte des magischen Kleinbürgertums erweitern. Das würde ihnen weiß Gott nicht schaden. Vielleicht würden die Leute dann nicht mehr so massiv jegliche Veränderung ablehnen. Mal ehrlich, wozu Wollunterhosen, wenn es Viskose und Elasthan gab?

Warum denn nicht Handys und Autos, außerhalb von Hogwarts funktionierten die doch? Das war wesentlich bequemer als Gespräche und Transport durchs Flohnetzwerk, dass auch noch eine begrenzte Anzahl an Kaminausgängen hatte. Apparieren konnte schließlich nicht jeder.

Aber nein, man war traditionsbewusst, fortschrittsfeindlich, kurz und gut, erzkonservativ. Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, was die Zaubererwelt wohl sagen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er schwul war. Severus und Hermine hatten es ja sehr gelassen aufgenommen, aber die beiden kannten ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt ja auch schon sehr gut.

Welchen Stand hatten Homosexuelle in der Zaubererwelt? Konservativ wie sie war, vermutlich einen noch schwereren als bei den Muggeln. Er würde es früher oder später durch seine Schlangen erfahren, denn geheim halten wollte er seine Beziehung zu Draco nicht.

Dann wiederum, vermutlich würden sie es irgendwie akzeptieren, schließlich mochten sie ihn und hielten zu ihm, egal, auf wie viele Arten er inzwischen aus der Rolle gefallen war; da würden sie auch das als Teil seiner Persönlichkeit akzeptieren können.

Harry lächelte. Ja, seine Schlangen waren ein weltoffenes Völkchen. Sie diskriminierten niemanden. Weder ehemalige Todesser oder Schwarzmagier, noch Werwölfe, Hauselfen...

Dobby hatte von Remus erfahren, wo sich Harry aufhielt, und war ohne Umschweife mit Winky nach Frankreich umgezogen, um sich um das große Haus, in dem die Schwarzen Schlangen jetzt ihr Hauptquartier hatten (was in nicht wenigen Fällen bedeutete, dass sie dort wohnten) zu kümmern. Auch auf seinem Arm prangte ein stolzer schwarzer Phönix.

Ganz anders aber sah es mit der übrigen Zaubererwelt aus. Das Ministerium machte harte Gesetze gegen Werwölfe und Vampire, magische Kreaturen konnten wegen bloßen Verdachts auf Bösartigkeit hingerichtet werden, minderjährige Zauberer hatten sowieso keinerlei Rechte und erschreckend wenig Schutz -und wenn der große Held, Bezwinger Voldemorts und hochgelobtes Ideal, nicht nur eitel Sonnenschein und Vergebung predigte und aufhörte, sich von allen ausnutzen zu lassen, hieß es sofort er sei verrückt.

Gerade diejenigen, die ihm eine Ersatzfamilie gewesen waren, hatten ihn am wenigsten verstanden und ihn schlicht und ergreifend für geistesgestört erklärt. Zorn stieg in Harry auf. Molly Weasley würde bezahlen. Sie würde den Tag bedauern, als sie sich gegen ihn und seine Freunde gestellt hatte. Er würde ihr jedes einzelne ihrer Kinder nehmen, auf die eine oder andere Art, bis sie ganz alleine dastand. Dann würde sie begreifen, wie sich Verrat anfühlte.

Percy gehörte ihm; Ron wurde für tot gehalten. Fred und George hatte er praktisch schon in der Tasche. Die Zwillinge hatten sich ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt, als sie vor drei Jahren darauf bestanden hatten, einen ordentlichen Vertrag mit Harry abzuschließen, in dem sie unterschrieben, dass sie ihm das geliehene Geld für ihre Geschäftseröffnung bis auf den letzten Knut zurückzahlen würden.

Harry wusste von den Gringotts Kobolden, dass ein Großteil ihrer Waren kürzlich einer Explosion, ausgelöst durch ihre unzähmbare Experimentierfreudigkeit, zum Opfer gefallen waren. All ihr Kapital war daraufhin in die Rohmaterialien für neue Waren geflossen- sie waren pleite.

Die monatlichen Raten, zu denen sie ab dem Ende des ersten Jahres nach Geschäftseröffnung, also seit drei Monaten, verpflichtet waren, konnten sie somit nicht auf Harrys Konto einzahlen. Er hatte sie in der Hand.

Vermutlich war ihnen das noch nicht bewusst, da Harry aus dem öffentlichen Leben verschwunden war und niemand damit rechnete, dass er sich in der Winkelgasse zeigen würde um seinen Kontostand zu überprüfen. Doch das musste er auch gar nicht. In Paris gab es eine Zweigstelle von Gringotts.

Die Kobolde, so schien es, hatten einen weitaus größeren Horizont als die Zauberer und agierten als internationaler Verband. Ihnen war es auch egal, welchen Ruf ein Zauberer in der Gesellschaft hatte; sie verfügten über ihre eigenen Methoden, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie nicht betrogen wurden. Harry vermutete, dass selbst Voldemort ein Konto bei Gringotts gehabt hatte. Was daraus wohl geworden war? Vielleicht bewahrten die Kobolde den Inhalt für die nächste Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords auf, man wusste ja nie...

Dank der Unvoreingenommenheit der Kobolde verfügte Harry also über genug Geld, um den Schlangen ein neues Hauptquartier zu kaufen- und über das Wissen, wie er die Weasley-Zwillinge aus dem Verkehr ziehen konnte. Ginny war soviel er wusste immer noch in ihn verschossen, vielleicht konnte er das gegen Mrs. Weasley nutzen.

Bill und Charly waren meist weit weg, möglicherweise würde er ihr Verschwinden vortäuschen oder organisieren; oder sie auf seine Seite ziehen, immerhin waren sie arbeitsbedingt die weltoffensten und vernünftigsten unter den Weasleys, den 'Eklektizitäts'-fan Arthur Weasley eingeschlossen.

Ja, er würde Molly Weasley schon zeigen, wie es war, wenn einem die Menschen genommen werden, die einem am meisten am Herzen lagen. Sie hatte Severus nach Azkaban geschickt, Dracos Ruf geschädigt und ihn selbst als Verrückten einsperren lassen. Sie war die wesentliche Antriebskraft hinter alledem gewesen. Diese... diese... !

Verärgert nahm er seinen Kaffee wieder zur Hand und schlürfte ein paar Schlucke. Eine junge Frau am Nebentisch warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, doch als er sie verlegen anlächelte, strahlte sie plötzlich und begann wenig später hinter vorgehaltener Hand mit ihrer Nachbarin zu tuscheln.

Ja, selbst nach einigen Veränderungen an seinem Aussehen machte Harry immer noch Eindruck bei den Damen. Er seufzte, als ihm Ginny Weasley und Cho Chang in den Sinn kamen.

Cho war ein egozentrisches Biest gewesen, das Verständnis und Unterstützung forderte, ohne dabei über Harrys Gefühle nachzudenken. Ginny war ein widerlicher Groupie. Wenn Harry nach der Rettungsaktion in seinem zweiten Schuljahr von ihr gefordert hätte, ihm zum Dank wie ein persönlicher Hauself zu dienen, hätte sie es ohne Zögern getan. Hauptsache, sie konnte dem idealen Helden nahe sein und von allen dafür beneidet werden. Eklig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Die Sonne schien warm auf sein Gesicht, lautes Kinderlachen drang an sein Ohr.

Versonnen beobachtete Harry ein kleines Mädchen, das auf dem Rand des Brunnens entlanglief und den Blick nicht von den bunten, sich hierhin und dorthin drehenden und schwingenden Kunstobjekten im Wasser ließ. Es passte nicht auf, wohin es lief. Wo war denn die Mutter? Er schaute sich suchend um, doch keine der Frauen am Beckenrand schien zu bemerken, was das Kind tat, sie waren alle in ihre Gespräche vertieft.

Plumps. Das Kind war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gestolpert und kopfüber ins Wasser gefallen. Harry blieb sitzen und beobachtete, was weiter passieren mochte. Der Springbrunnen war nicht tief und es war ein warmer frühherbstlicher Tag; das Kind aber saß im Wasser, betrachtete verwirrt seine nassen Kleider und fing an zu heulen.

Endlich hatten die Frauen auf den Bänken bemerkt, was vor sich ging, und eine lief mit schnellen Schritten zu dem Mädchen und hob es laut schimpfend aus dem Wasser. Das Kind weinte noch ein bisschen lauter während die Mutter einen Kinderwagen mit einem zweiten Kind darin schnappte und sich mit den beiden auf den Heimweg machte.

Das Mädchen hinterließ eine dunkle Tropfenspur am Boden. Es war schon mitte August und trotz warmer Sonne ging hin und wieder ein kalter Wind. Hoffentlich erkältete sich die Kleine nicht.

Die Mutter des Mädchens schien den selben Gedanken wie Harry nachzugehen, denn als sie mit den Kindern die Ecke umrundete, an der sich Harrys Cafétischchen befand, sah er, wie sie nach einem verstohlenen Blick einen Zauberstab einige Zentimeter aus der Jackentasche hob und in einem Moment, als sie sich unbeobachtet glaubte, das Mädchen trocken hexte.

Harry lächelte still vor sich hin. Wirklich, in England konnte man so leicht vergessen, dass es auch in anderen Ländern Zauberer gab. Trotz Quidditchweltmeisterschaft Trimagischem Turnier und Europatournee der Weird Sisters. Das alles waren kurze Events, Eindrücke, die schnell auftauchten und schnell wieder verschwanden. Man behielt das Spiel oder die Musik noch jahrelang im Gedächtnis, doch die Anwesenheit und Mitwirkung ausländischer Zauberer war schnell wieder vergessen.

Die französische Zaubererfamilie bog um eine weitere Ecke und verschwand aus Harrys Gesichtsfeld. Familie. Es musste schön sein, eine Familie zu haben. Seine hatte er an eine Prophezeiung und einen Verrückten verloren.

Dank Dumbledore hatte er die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens auch keinen Ersatz dafür erhalten. Danach hatte er versucht, bei den Weasleys zu lernen, was eine Familie war, doch auch das hatte sich als Reinfall entpuppt.

Seine einzige wirkliche Familie war vermutlich Sirius gewesen. Seit Hermines Performance im Riddle-Haus wusste er auch wieder, wie viel es ihm damals bedeutet hatte, zu erfahren, dass er einen Paten hatte. Die Hoffnung, bei ihm einziehen zu dürfen, hatte ihm einen der schönsten Momente in seinem Leben beschert. Leider war er nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Von verdammt kurzer. Dank Fudge und seiner Truppe von Idioten.

Warum nur wog das Wort eines minderjährigen Zauberers nichts, selbst wenn es sich um den prophezeiten Retter der Zaubererwelt handelte? Wirklich, die Gesetze waren überholungsbedürftig.

Sirius Name war recht weit oben auf Harrys Liste mit Leuten, die ihn verraten hatten, gelandet.

Er hatte eifrig Rachepläne geschmiedet und den Animagus aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen gelernt, seit dieser dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Severus in Azkaban und er in St. Mungos landete. Wie konnte man einen Streit aus Kindertagen nur so lange mit sich herumtragen! Einen Streit, den, soweit er beurteilen konnte, die Marauders begonnen hatten, nicht Severus!

Harry seufzte. Zugegeben, niemand hatte seinem Patenonkel je übertriebene Intelligenz vorgeworfen...

Harrys Rachepläne waren zunichte gemacht worden, als Sirius so unerwartet während Hermines trauriger Aufführung von 'Life of Harry' aufgetaucht war und wie ein Schloßhund- was er ja auch war- hemmungslos geheult hatte. Erst zeigte sich Hermine so gebrochen und jetzt auch noch Sirius?

Wie sollte er sich da genüsslich rächen? Harry war mit der Situation überfordert gewesen und hatte dankbar die Gelegenheit sich rar zu machen genutzt, die Remus Verwandlung ihm geboten hatte. Er hatte eine vergnügliche Nacht im Freien mit Draco, Severus und Remus, der nach kurzer Zeit fern von Menschen wieder zu sich selbst gefunden hatte, verbracht.

Die beiden Wölfe, der Jaguar und der Adler waren bis zum Morgengrauen im Wald umher gestreift und Remus hatte hinterher mit wehmütigem, aber zugleich auch freudigem Blick erklärt, er fühle sich in seine Jugend zurückversetzt, als er mit Harrys Vater, Sirius und Pettigrew unterwegs gewesen war.

Ach ja, noch jemand, an dem sich Harry zu gegebener Zeit rächen wollte. Noch immer liefen für seinen Geschmack viel zu viele Todesser frei herum. Die Ratte war einer von ihnen.

Doch zuerst hatte er sich um einen anderen Kandidaten kümmern müssen. Sirius.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nächstes Mal dann mehr zum Schicksal des allseits beliebten Paten... --eg-- _

_Danke für die reviews!!!_

Moni: _Hehe, wenn dir Hermine jetzt etwas besser gefällt, dann wirst du sie später vielleicht sogar richtig gerne haben..._

Marie: _Hast Recht, ff net hat schon viele Vorteile. Kann sein, dass ich mich mal auf aff net oder so verirre, aber ansonsten werde ich wohl trotz allem hier bleiben. _

Ina: _Danke, danke!_

Poet: _Weiße Federn für mich!!! Ich hatte wirklich nicht an ApocalypticExMonk's 'Grammatik'buch gedacht! --lach-- (woran ich gedacht hatte, kommt dann im übernächsten chap)_

zissy: _Moooment, den Homorphus habe ich ganz legal geliehen, nicht geklaut: ) ...Und ich liebe VL auch. Die teaser im LJ bringen mich um den Verstand --seufz-- Hoffentlich gibt's bald ein update..._

teddy: _Wenn ff net den review alert reparieren sollte (schlimm genug, dass mich die Suchmaschine nicht kennt!), verspreche ich, dass du dich nimmer wiederholen musst. Sorry. --knuddel-- Und: DAS war noch lange nicht peinlich -eg-_

Minni: _Oh, schön! --freu-- Wenn du's jemals rausfindest, würd's mich interessieren...(zu lang? zu viel Drama? zu unrealistisch? zu... ? oder nur schlechte Laune gehabt?) °_

lea, Wing: _Uuui, lange reviews! Ja, ein Mauerblümchen ist Mione echt nicht grade- aber dazu später mehr. --Hände reib-- Wing, toll, dass du die Story hier auch so magst --freu, freu-- und meine Charakterdarstellungen auch nicht total abwegig findest. : )_

Gin: '_Seelenverwandtschaft' ist gut... kicher_

coco: _Nanu, du magst Hermione ja ganz schön! Sie wird jedenfalls noch öfters vorkommen. : ) Wegen des Namens: Ich weiß nicht, ob alle so gerne wie ich auf Englisch lesen, und ich denke, wenn man an Hermine gewöhnt ist, sieht Hermione seltsam aus (ging mir jedenfalls am Anfang so)_

_Bis bald! _

_Dime_


	7. Chapter 7

_Habe meine Refarate erfolgreich überstanden. Ha! Zur Feier des Tages ein außerplanmäßiges update, bevor ich ins Bett falle und... hoffentlich rechtzeitig für die Vorlesung um sechs wieder aufstehe --Augen roll--_

_Kleiner Rückblick. Hermione und Sirius. _

_**Disclaimer:** Alles aus Harry Potters Welt gehört Rowling, mit Ausnahme der Zusätze, die ich von Puh-Schell, KimRay oder anderen übernommen habe (es gilt wie immer: wenn es vorher schon woanders stand, ist es vermutlich nicht meins) ; )_

_Vielen Dank an meine** Beta **JenDeluxe!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7. Riddle Manor, einen Tag nach Vollmond**

_"On ne connait que les choses que l'on apprivoise", dît le renard. "Les hommes n'ont plus de temps à rien connaître. Ils achètent des choses toutes faites chez les marchands. Mais comme il n'y a pas de marchands d'amis, les hommes n'ont plus d'amis. Si tu veux un ami, apprivoise-moi." _

_- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, 'Le Petit Prince'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Müde fiel Harry neben Draco auf das große Doppelbett, friedlich die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er sich noch um einen Gefangenen zu kümmern hatte. Seine Schlangen würden das schon für ihn übernehmen...

Erst nach Mittag erwachte Harry. Aus dem einzigen Grund, weil Draco aufgewacht war und beschlossen hatte, dass Harry lange genug geschlafen hatte. Harry hatte im Schlaf so süß und unschuldig ausgesehen, dass er ihn einfach hatte küssen und knuddeln müssen.

Harry war nicht begeistert gewesen, dass er nicht ausschlafen durfte, doch Draco hatte diesen faux-pas schnell wieder gut gemacht.

Während er unter der kalten Dusche stand, dachte Harry selig lächelnd darüber nach, dass Draco doch ein wenig mehr über Sex wissen musste als er, wenn schon die Küsse des Blondschopfes ihn so erregten, dass... hmhmhm...

Später frühstückten die beiden ausgiebig. „Harry, hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Draco, als Harry zum wiederholten Male durch die Brezel in seinen Händen hindurch zu starren schien und sich nicht rührte. Harry musste wohl oder übel aufhören, die Gegenwart zu ignorieren, und nahm erst mal einen großen Bissen von der Brezel, bevor er seinem Freund antwortete.

„Ich habe es, fürchte ich, nur einfach nicht so eilig damit, das Frühstück zu beenden und mich um Black zu kümmern", murmelte er verlegen.

Draco nickte verstädnisvoll und wunderte sich nicht mehr. „Wenn du möchtest, gehe ich nachher mit. Ich vermute, du stehst jetzt wieder vor demselben Problem wie bei Granger?"

Harry nickte düster. „Solange ich sie hassen kann, ist das Leben einfach. Aber wenn sie fast so scheinen wie früher, wird es mir zu kompliziert..."

Draco stand auf, schlang seine Arme um Harry und drückte ihn. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, mein schwarzer Phönix. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du Rache nimmst. Wir alle unterstützen dich vollkommen, wenn du einen Rachefeldzug durchführen möchtest, aber wenn du jemanden verschonst, der Reue zeigt, können wir damit auch leben. Immerhin hat jeder von uns zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt zu deinem Unglück beigetragen; und du hast uns allen verziehen:

Den fiesen Slytherins, dem bösen Lehrer, der Besserwisserin, dem Werwolf, ein Stück weit sogar deinen Verwandten, dem lebensgefährlich hilfreichen Hauselfen, ... und mir, deinem früheren Erzrivalen.

Wie könnten wir jetzt etwas dagegen sagen, wenn du noch mehr Leuten verzeihst? Egal wie du dich entscheidest, wir stehen hinter dir, Harry. Also mach dir keinen Kopf."

Er küsste Harry sanft am Hals. Harry drehte sich um, bis sein Mund auf den seines Geliebten traf und legte einen Arm um Dracos Hals. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als Dracos Zunge dagegen stupste. Beide Jungen versanken in diesem Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde und bald durch spielerisch unter Hemden fahrende Hände, aneinander gedrängte Hüften und Gänsehaut ergänzt wurde...

---

Harry fuhr sich verträumt mit dem Kamm durch die Haare. Draco hatte Harrys Verzögerungstaktik scheinbar nicht für falsch befunden und Harry ausgiebigst beim Verzögern geholfen. Als Harry erneut das Bad verließ und sich mit Draco endlich auf den Weg zum „Gäste"zimmer machte, fiel sein Blick auf eine alte Wanduhr. Es war fünf Uhr nachmittags.

„Hallo Blaise. Was macht der Spion?", fragte Harry den Jungen, der vor der Türe Wache stand.

Blaise musterte Harrys rotes Gesicht und stellte, Harrys Frage fröhlich ignorierend, eine Gegenfrage: „Was habt ihr denn gemacht? Du siehst aufgewühlt aus, als wärst du stundenlang gejoggt oder hättest gekämpft, dabei waren wir alle der Ansicht, dass ihr nach der langen Nacht und Hermines schockierender Vorstellung einfach ausschlaft, genau wie Professor Snape..."

Er brach ab, als er bemerkte, wie Harrys Gesicht noch ein wenig röter wurde und sich auch auf Dracos Wangen ein Hauch Rosa abzeichnete. „Ach, so ist das..." Er grinste.

„Um auf deine Frage zu antworten: Black hat sich erst nach einigen Stunden beruhigt und scheint nicht geschlafen zu haben. Als Oliver ihm Frühstück brachte, hat er gebeten, mit dir sprechen zu dürfen. Als wir Mittagessen brachten und du immer noch nicht erschienen warst, schien er recht verzweifelt zu sein. Gegessen hat er nichts."

Harry sah Draco entmutigt an. „Klingt nicht so, als habe er seinen Kampfgeist wieder gefunden. Verdammt. So werde ich meinen Frust wieder nicht los. A propos... Sag mal, Blaise, wie geht es Hermine?"

Blaise leckte sich nervös die Lippen, bevor er zögerlich antwortete: „Die Nacht war... unruhig. Am besten redest du mit Pansy darüber."

„Gut, ich gehe sie gleich suchen. Draco, könntest du Severus darüber informieren, was seit gestern passiert ist?"

„Und was ist mit Black?"

„Der kann warten."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er meinte, von der anderen Seite der Türe her ein leises Schluchzen zu vernehmen. Und wenn schon, dachte er verärgert und schaltete auf taub.

---

„Pansy?", fragte Harry, als er an die Zimmertür des Mädchens klopfte.

„Komm rein", kam die Antwort.

Harry betrat das kleine Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Pansy saß auf dem Bett, Arme und Beine müde von sich gestreckt, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Sie schien vergangene Nacht auch nicht viel Schlaf bekommen zu haben.

„Blaise meinte, mit Hermine habe es gestern noch Probleme gegeben. Erzähl. Was war los?"

Pansy setzte sich ein wenig auf und sah Harry ernst an.

„Sie ist aufgewacht, als wir sie ins Bett stecken wollten. Sie kämpfte offensichtlich immer noch mit den Eindrücken, die sie von dir bekommen hat. Immer wieder übernahmen deine Erinnerungen, und sie versuchte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Dann wiederum gab es Momente, in denen sie komplett sie selbst zu sein schien. Dann rief sie „Was habe ich getan!" oder Ähnliches, immer mit dem Unterton, dass alle dir gegenüber schuldig seien und du ihr nie vergeben würdest.

Diese Momente endeten ebenfalls mit Selbstmordversuchen. Insgesamt hat sie ein gutes Dutzend davon abgezogen, bevor wir sie schließlich mit einem Dreamless Sleep ruhig stellten. Seitdem schläft sie so tief und reglos, dass es einem geradezu unheimlich werden kann.

-Harry, warte!"

Erschrocken stand sie auf und hielt Harry am Arm fest, der bei ihren Worten immer blasser geworden war und sich nach dem letzten Satz direkt auf den Weg zu Hermine gemacht hatte.

Pansy konnte ihn nicht zurückhalten und so führte sie ihn widerstrebend zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie Hermine untergebracht hatten. Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie der 'neue Dunkle Lord' betroffen auf eines seiner ersten Opfer hinunterblickte, sich vergewisserte, dass die junge Hexe noch atmete, und schließlich mit blassem Gesicht das Zimmer verließ. _Er ist wirklich zu gutherzig für diese Welt,_ stellte sie einmal mehr fest und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

---

Harry betrat das Zimmer, in dem sein Patenonkel untergebracht war, dicht gefolgt von Severus und Draco. Er fand Sirius Black in einer Ecke auf dem Boden sitzend vor. Irgendwie fühlte er sich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Animagus erinnert. Zwar waren dessen Wangen jetzt voller, Kleidung und Haare waren gepflegt; doch in seinen Augen lauerte derselbe gehetze Blick wie damals, gleich demeines wilden Tieres, das man in die Ecke getrieben hatte.

„Sirius Black." Harrys Ton war neutral, er gab nichts von dem Zorn, der Unsicherheit und dem Schmerz preis, die in seinem Inneren tobten. Der Mann am Boden schaute Harry stumm aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, sein Blick war bei der gezielt unpersönlichen Anrede noch ein Stück unbeständiger geworden.

„Harry", meldete sich Severus in verächtlichem Ton zu Wort, „vielleicht sollten wir später wieder kommen. Dein Gast scheint nicht mit uns reden zu wollen."

Harrys Stirn zog sich in zusammen, bis sich eine steile Falte bildete.

„Draco, was meinst du dazu?"

Draco legte Harry die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe.

„Ich finde, Severus hat Recht. Es gibt so viele sinnvollere Beschäftigungen, als darauf zu warten, dass ein Hund zu sprechen anfängt..."

Der Genannte verfolgte die vertrauliche Geste mit ungläubigem Gesicht, bevor er noch weiter in sich zusammen sackte. Gerade, als Harry sich mit den anderen zum Gehen wandte, fand er endlich seine Stimme. „Harry...?"

Seufzend drehte Harry sich um. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn er diese Konfrontation auf unbestimmte Zeit hätte verschieben können.

„Ja?"

Der Mann am Boden sah Harry nicht an, sondern betrachtete seine Füße, als er leise sagte: „Harry, sind diese beiden Menschen deine Freunde?"

Harry sah ihn verärgert an. Wollte er etwa selbst jetzt noch seinen Streit mit Severus fortsetzen?

„Meine besten", sagte er mit schlecht verhohlenem Abscheu in der Stimme.

Dem Animagus entging der veränderte Ton keineswegs. Noch kleiner in sich zusammensinkend flüsterte er dann: „Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass ich sie um Verzeihung bitte, für alles, das ich ihnen getan habe."

Hoppla. Wo kam denn das her?

„Und warum, Mister Black, sollte ich diese Verzeihung gewähren?", fragte Severus kalt.

Jetzt schaute Sirius Black doch auf. „Sie sollten es nicht, denn ich verdiene sie nicht. Aber ich bitte Sie zu verstehen, dass ich nicht als kompletter Idiot gestorben bin, sondern wenigstens ein paar meiner Fehler eingesehen habe."

Draco gefiel diese Rede gar nicht. „Bitte erklären Sie mir sofort, was Sie mit 'sterben' meinen!"

Harry sah Draco verwundert an. Sorgte er sich seinetwegen um den Animagus?

Sirius sah wieder zu Boden. „Ich habe gestern erfahren, dass ich als Pate auf ganzer Linie versagt habe. Und als Mensch." Er hob eine Hand und begann nachlässig an den Fingern abzuzählen.

„Mein Patenkind, der Sohn meines besten Freundes, wurde bei Magie-hassenden Muggeln untergebracht und ich habe nichts dagegen getan." Ein Finger wurde eingeknickt.

"Nach meinem Ausbruch aus Azkaban habe ich ihm nur weitere Probleme bereitet und falsche Hoffnungen auf eine Familie geweckt, die ich nicht erfüllen konnte." Der zweite Finger.

"Ich habe keinen seiner Hilferufe bemerkt und nicht verstanden, warum er sich immer mehr von seinen Freunden zurückzog." Ein weiterer Finger.

"Ich habe zwei der wenigen Menschen, die so für ihn da waren, wie ich es hätte sein sollen, aufgrund alter Feindschaften verurteilt und bekämpft und ihm damit schließlich auch die letzten Stützen genommen." Der vierte Finger.

"Ich wollte glauben, dass er keinen Grund hatte, die Welt zu hassen, und habe nicht protestiert, als man ihn als verrückt bezeichnete." Die Hand sank müde zu Boden.

"Ich habe weiterhin Dumbledore geglaubt, wie ein gut dressierter Hund. Ich habe dich verraten und im Stich gelassen, Harry." Er hob den Kopf und sah Harry entschlossen an.

„Ich bin gestern als Spion in Dumbledores Auftrag hergekommen. Doch jetzt weiß ich, dass ich die falsche Seite gewählt habe. Aber es ist zu spät, um die Seiten zu wechseln. Ich gehöre dem Phönixorden mit Haut und Haaren, siehst du?" Er riss seinen Hemdsärmel hoch und deutete auf einen schwarzen Phönix, der seinen Unterarm zierte.

„Als ich heute Nacht erkannte, dass ich dir hätte glauben müssen, egal was der Rest der Welt sagt, da erschien das hier auf meiner Haut." Er schüttelte voller Abscheu den Kopf.

„Es kommt mir vor wie das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords." Er bemerkte nicht, wie Draco und Severus sich belustigte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich glaube, es bedeutet, dass ich dem Phönixorden verfallen bin, egal, wie sehr ich mir jetzt etwas anderes wünschen mag. Ich möchte aber nicht weiterhin in einem Netz aus Lügen leben. Also dachte ich mir, wenn ihr es nicht tut, dann beende ich mein Leben." Die Sachlichkeit seiner Stimme war erschreckend.

Doch wenn Sirius geglaubt hatte, mit seinem heldenhaften Entschluss so etwas wie Bedauern zu erwecken, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Draco konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und fing an zu kichern.

Severus wollte herablassend schnauben, doch auch er ließ stattdessen ein gänzlich un_-_Snapisches Geräusch großen Amüsements hören. Dieses veranlasste wiederum Harry, der Komik der Situation nachzugeben und seinen Ärger über eine weitere verlorene Gelegenheit zur Rache zu vergessen.

Gegen seinen Willen zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben und sein Kichern schloss sich dem der anderen an. Mit dem Lachen schien sich die Spannung zu lösen, die sich durch den emotionalen Stress der letzten Tage angesammelt hatte und als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, schwoll es an und füllte bald den ganzen Raum mit seinem Klang.

Sirius Black starrte die drei erwachsenen Männer an, die sich auf den Schultern des jeweils anderen abstützten, um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen, und rang um Fassung. War er denn so lächerlich mit seinen Geständnissen und seiner Bitte um Verzeihung oder den Tod? Oder war Harry jetzt doch verrückt geworden...?

„Draco. Severus.", prustete Harry nachdem es ihm gelungen war, Luft zu holen, „Bitte klärt ihn über dieses Zeichen auf."

„Ich würde das lieber nicht tun", sagte Draco, immer noch kichernd.

„Warum?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Weil er dann vielleicht diesen Gesichtsausdruck verlieren würde. Und der ist unbezahlbar." Er deutete auf den nun vollkommen verwirrten Animagus.

Severus, der sich gerade wieder gefangen hatte, folgte Dracos Geste und verlor bei dem Bild, das der bedröppelte Zauberer am Boden bot, aufs Neue die Beherrschung.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nächstes Mal wieder Paris: was Hermine für Harry und Draco geplant hat..._

_Danke für die vielen spontanen Reviews! Ina, Ginny, zissy, teddy, coco, Monie, Minni- Ihr seid super!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Advent, Advent, ein Lichtlein brennt... Euch allen eine wunderschöne Adventszeit!!!_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht (sondern JK Rowling) und solange diese Welt nicht von einem Schwarzmagier mit Slash-Faible unterworfen wird, sollte sich das auch nicht ändern..._

_A/N: Da es Verwirrung gegeben hat, kurz eine Reviewantwort vorneweg: Ich möchte doch betonen, dass es durchaus möglich ist, einen ganzen Nachmittag nur mit Knuddlen und Knutschen zu verbringen! Also, nochmal: die beiden sind immer noch ziemlich planlos..._

_**Beta: **JenDeluxe. Danke!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.Kapitel, Paris**

_"Bücher! Das ist alles was ich weiß!"_

_-Hermine in Band eins (so oder so ähnlich)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letztendlich hatte Harry Draco nachgegeben und Sirius nach Hause geschickt- ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Nur ein ausdrückliches Verbot, irgend jemandem sein Zeichen zu zeigen, die Wahrheit über die Geschehnisse des Vorabends zu sagen oder – sich das Leben zu nehmen, hatte er dem total verwirrten Mann mit auf den Weg gegeben. Sollte er ruhig ein paar Tage lang in Ungewissheit leben, das war eine angemessene Strafe für seine Vergehen gegen Draco und Severus.

Was seinen Verrat an Harry selbst betraf, so merkte er wieder einmal, dass er einem Menschen, der seine Fehler ehrlich bedauerte, nichts nachtragen konnte. Früher mit Ron hatte er oft seinen Sturkopf behalten und diesen zappeln lassen, wenn der Rotschopf klar im Unrecht gewesen war. Das würde er heute noch genauso machen. Doch wenn jemand offen zugab, dass der Fehler bei ihm lag...

Harry seufzte. Seine Racheaktion lief so gar nicht, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Auch Hermine tanzte ihm schon wieder frech auf der Nase herum. Gestern erst hatte sie das Bett verlassen, heute überfiel sie ihn schon mit einem geheimen Vorhaben, für das er und Draco sie in Paris treffen sollten.

Harry musste sowieso in die Stadt, um die Sache mit den Zwillingen ins Rollen zu bringen, also hatte er zugesagt. Hermine hatte sich verändert, seit er sie mit dem Homorphus belegt hatte. Einerseits war sie stiller und nachdenklicher geworden; hin und wieder schien sie ganz weit weg zu sein und ihren - oder seinen? - eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ihre Mundwinkel fielen und sie wirkte unendlich traurig. Dann wieder, ganz als müsse sie diese ungewohnte Melancholie wettmachen, gab es Phasen, in denen sie vor frechem Witz sprühte und ihre scharfe Zunge wie ein Schwert durch die Reihe der Schlangen fuhr.

Diese Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit war es, die ihr erste Sympathien seitens der Schlangen eingebracht hatte. Das Eis hatte begonnen zu schmelzen. Als klar wurde, dass Harry sie wieder zu seinen Freunden zählte, brach das Eis vollends und Hermine badete in dem völlig neuen Gefühl, zu einer Gemeinschaft zu gehören, in der alle verschieden waren, verschiedene Träume und Ziele hatten und dennoch miteinander auskamen. Denn alle hatten eines gemeinsam: Sie sahen Harry als ihren Freund und gleichzeitig Anführer an. Allein diese Auffassung war an sich schon erstaunlich. Dass sie von so vielen geteilt wurde, machte sie umso beeindruckender. Hermine fühlte sich wohl.

---

„Harry!" Plötzlich standen Hermine und Draco vor ihm. Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen sehen, so sehr war er in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen. Gut, jetzt würde er also erfahren, was Hermine mit ihnen beiden vorhatte.

"Hey Lover." Dracos Arm schlang sich um Harrys Taille, während er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Harry registrierte am Rande, dass die Frau am Nebentisch bedauernd aufseufzte.

Er wurde ein wenig rot und wand sich aus Dracos Griff. Dieser sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und fragte: "Sag bitte nicht, ich bin dir peinlich."

Harry wurde noch röter und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Was war das?", fragte Draco, ein wenig gereizt.

"Ich sagte, ich bin es nur einfach immer noch nicht gewohnt, dass mich jemand ehrlich liebt. Ich möchte jedes Mal heulen vor Glück, wenn es mir von Neuem bewusst wird."

Er sah Draco nicht an, als er fortfuhr. "Das wäre wirklich etwas peinlich. Deshalb bleibe ich dir in der Öffentlichkeit lieber fern."

Draco sagte nur leise "Oh, okay", doch innerlich jubelte er. So viel bedeutete er Harry?

Hermine hatte die beiden Jungen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln beobachtet und räusperte sich nun, um sie wieder aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt zurück zu holen.

"Seid ihr dann so weit, Jungs?"

Harry nickte. Er hatte seinen Kaffee schon gezahlt und war gespannt, was ihn erwartete.

"Sehr gut! Paris, Stadt der Liebe, wir kommen!" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Hermines glitzernde Augen mochte, doch es tat ihm gut, sie so fröhlich zu sehen und es lag ihm fern, ihr ernsthaft zu mistrauen. Er war noch nicht ganz über die langen Tage der Ungewissheit hinweg, in denen er gedacht hatte, dass er ihren Verstand zerstört haben könnte.

Jetzt aber lief sie gut gelaunt und mit wippendem braunem Pferdeschwanz vor ihm her und summte leise vor sich hin. Oh ja, Hermine plante ganz sicher irgendetwas!

Die anderen Schlangen waren in den letzten Tagen damit beschäftigt gewesen, Informationen über das Ministerium einzuholen, in der Winkelgasse heimlich Kontakt zu möglichen weiteren Mitgliedern aufzunehmen und Gerüchte zu streuen.

Einige hatten Jagd auf die immer noch freien Todesser gemacht und bereits den einen oder anderen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib gefunden. Und Hermine? Sie war grübelnd in ihrem Bett gesessen und hatte ihre eigenen Pläne geschmiedet.

Vor einem unscheinbaren Haus in einer Seitengasse blieb Hermine stehen.

"Hier ist es."

Harry blickte auf das leuchtende Schild über der Türe. _Café Virus¹ - Le monde entier au petit prix. _

"Hermine? Was wollen wir hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

Wozu gingen sie in ein Muggel- Internetcafé?

Mit Racheplänen oder Todessern konnte dies hier wohl kaum etwas zu tun haben. Welches Ziel verfolgte die gewitzte Bücheranbeterin dann an diesem Ort?

Hermine schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, bei dem ihn eine üble Vorahnung packte, und betrat als erste den Laden. Schnell bezahlte sie bei einem gelangweilt dreinschauenden Mann in den Dreißigern für eine Stunde und schleppte die Jungs dann zu einem Computer in der hintersten Ecke.

Harry bewunderte wieder einmal die Französischkenntnisse der muggelgeborenen Hexe, die mit ihren Eltern öfters in Frankreich Urlaub gemacht hatte. _Mensch, ihre Eltern!_, durchfuhr es ihn plötzlich. Die kamen bestimmt bald um vor Sorge, da ihre Tochter seit über einer Woche unerklärlich verschwunden blieb...

"Du, Hermine, deine Eltern...", begann Harry.

Das Mädchen warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, mit den Fingern bereits über die Tastatur fliegend. "Ich war heute Morgen schon hier und habe ihnen gemailt. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es mir gut geht und dass kein Zauberer von meinem Verschwinden erfahren soll- oder falls es dafür schon zu spät ist, dann von meinem Wiederauftauchen.

Ich denke, am besten besuche ich sie heute Abend noch und erzähle ihnen alles ausführlich. Dann kann ich auch sicherstellen, dass sie mich wirklich nicht verraten." Harry war beeindruckt von ihrer Voraussicht.

"So, jetzt hab' ich's", verkündete Hermine stolz. Auf dem Bildschirm waren mehrere Fenster geöffnet. _wikipedia_, las Harry in einem, und _boyxboy _in einem anderen. Er besah sich den ersten Text etwas genauer. _1. Begriff: Homosexualität. 2. ..._, stand da. Sofort bekam er rote Wangen und schaute seine Freundin unsicher an. Wozu...?

"Ich dachte mir, da ihr beide solche Unschuldslämmer seid, wäre ein bisschen Lektüre zum Thema vielleicht nicht ganz fehl am Platz. Ich habe euch ein paar Seiten rausgesucht, in denen ihr euch informieren könnt, von harten Fakten über Bilder bis hin zu sehr detaillierten Geschichten ist im Internet alles zu finden. In dem Punkt sind die Muggel uns weit voraus, so etwas wie das Internet hat die Zaubererwelt nicht. Glaubt mir, ich hätte sonst einen wesentlich kleineren Teil meiner Schulzeit in der Bücherei verbracht! Erst letzte Ferien bin ich auf der Suche nach Muggel-Übersetzungen für alte Runen auf einige faszinierende websites gestoßen..."

Ihre Augen nahmen einen abwesenden Ausdruck an, während zwei männliche Wesen sie anstarrten, als käme sie von einem anderen Stern.

"Nun, nicht so wichtig", fing sie sich dann wieder.

"Ihr beiden Hübschen werdet euch jetzt jedenfalls hier informieren. Gute Recherche ist das A und O im Leben. Ich zeige euch schnell, wie's geht..." Und schon hatte sie begonnen, den beiden jungen Männern eine Einführung in die Nutzung des Internets und die besten Suchtechniken etc. zu geben. Harry hatte in diesem Punkt beinahe so wenig Ahnung wie sein Geliebter; Internet hatte es bei den Dursleys nicht gegeben, Onkel Vernon lehnte diesen 'neumodischen Schnickschnack' grundsätzlich ab. Dudley hatte natürlich bei seinen Freunden im Netz surfen und nicht-jugendfreie Seiten anschauen oder die neusten blutrünstigen Ballerspiele zocken können.

Harry dagegen hatte keine Freunde gehabt und war somit in Sachen Internet noch vollkommen unbewandert.

"So Jungs, ich gehe dann mal. Viel Spaß noch!"

Bevor die beiden Zauberer sich aus ihrer Starre lösen konnten, war Hermine schon mir einem Winken aus der Türe verschwunden.

"Und nun?" Sie sahen sich an. Langsam streckte Harry die Hand nach der Maus aus. "Sollen wir...?", fragte er seinen Freund zögerlich. Draco sah ihn an; ihm war das Ganze genauso peinlich wie Harry.

"Wieso musstest du ihr eigentlich _alle _deine Erinnerungen übertragen? Hätten nicht ein paar ausgewählte gereicht?"

Harry war sichtlich verlegen. "Schon... aber ich war doch sauer. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte, dass sie mich diesmal wirklich versteht, also habe ich nichts zurückbehalten... Tut mir leid", schloss er beschämt.

Bei Harrys schüchternem Tonfall breitete sich plötzlich ein kleines Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht aus. Sein Freund war ein echter Engel. -Aber genau da lag eines der Probleme. Anders, als Harry vermutete, wusste er selbst von seinem Kontakt mit Todessern her zumindest theoretisch, was zwei Männer im Bett so alles miteinander anstellen konnten; doch wie sollte er das seinem unschuldigen Harry erklären?

Solange Harry nicht von sich aus irgendwelche Schritte unternahm, wollte Draco sich lieber zurückhalten, um den unschuldigen Gryffindor in seinem Lover nicht abzuschrecken. Außerdem war er sich bei vielen Dingen selbst nicht so sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte...

Vielleicht war Grangers -_Hermine, sie ist wieder Harrys Freundin,_ verbesserte er sich in Gedanken- Idee gar nicht mal so falsch...

"Also gut, versuchen wir's." Harry und er schauten sich noch einmal verlegen um, ob sie auch niemand beobachtete, dann öffnete Harry das erste Fenster und sie begannen zu lesen...

Sie mussten noch mehrmals nachbezahlen, bevor sie schließlich am späten Abend Hand in Hand unter dem misstrauischen Blick des Ladeninhabers das Internetcafé verließen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹Es gibt tatsächlich ein Internetcafe namens 'Virus'. Allerdings ist es in St.Petersburg, nicht in Paris. _

_Danke an alle reviewer!_

_An dieser Stelle stand bisher mein Hilferuf nach einer Beta fürs nächste Kapitel. Das hat sich inzwischen erledigt, da ich eine wundervolle Beta gefunden habe. JenDeluxe, vielen vielen Dank!!!_

Ina, zissy, teddy, Moni, Minni, coco: _Freut mich, dass euch die Szene mit Sirius so gut gefallen hat! Sirius lass ich noch ein bisschen (einige Kapitel lang) schmoren... aber keine Angst, ganz abblitzen lassen will ich ihn auch nicht. ; ) --teddy zurückanflausch-- _

Ginny8: _Wie du siehst, gehts Hermine soweit ganz gut- jedenfalls gut genug, um den beiden ein wenig einzuheizen. --eg--_

Poet: _Ich mag Ginny. Wirklich. Aber mal ehrlich: Wie soll das gehen, dass Gin so nett, aber auch so verliebt ist wie im Canon -und Harrys sexuelle Neigung zum eigenen Geschlecht trotzdem akzeptiert?Ich weiß, viele haben es geschafft, das zu schreiben; aber ich hatte hier mehr Lust auf ein bisschen Ginny bashing. Gin is going down! --eg-- _

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! (Auf eure Reaktion darauf bin ich schon gespannt -lach-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und allen, an die sie die Rechte verkauft hat; ich gehöre nicht dazu..._

_**Riesigen Dank an meine beta JenDeluxe!**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Achtung! An alle, die 'Schlangengrube' schonmal gelesen haben: _

_Vielleicht fällt euch auf, dass dieses Kapitel mal LÄNGER war. Wenn euch das STÖREN sollte, dann empfehle ich, auf **adultfanfiction dot net **weiter zu lesen. Da ist es noch so lang wie bisher... Dort sind auch Kapitel **12 **und **15** etwas länger als früher, und es gibt einen **Epilog.** Also, wer an etwas Yaoi interessiert ist, ihr wisst, wohin ihr euch wenden müsst. : )_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9.Kapitel, Zaubereiministerium, Gerichtssaal 5**

_Money money money _

_нa кapмaнe... _

_Лeнингpaд, 'Money'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

Der Richter blickte auf die beiden jungen Männer vor sich. Diese tauschten einen kurzen Blick bevor einer der beiden sich räusperte. "Ähm, ohne unhöflich sein zu wollen, aber könnten Sie uns noch einmal sagen, wer uns eigentlich angeklagt hat?"

Der Richter wurde allmählich böse. Stellten die Jungen sich absichtlich dumm?

"Mister Weasley, wie Ihnen und Ihrem Bruder bereits in der Vorladung mitgeteilt wurde, ist der Kläger die Bank Gringotts, mit der Sie einen bindenden Vertrag zur regelmäßigen Überweisung der genannten Summe auf das Konto eines anderen Kunden der Bank abgeschlossen haben. Da Sie derzeit zahlungsunfähig sind, von Seiten des anderen Kontoinhabers jedoch keine Einverständniserklärung vorliegt, den Vertrag zu ändern oder zu kündigen, haben Sie sich jetzt hier vor Gericht zu verantworten."

Die Angeklagten runzelten gleichzeitig die Stirn. "Weshalb erscheint der _andere Kontoinhaber _dann nicht selbst hier, um uns anzuklagen?"

"Die Anklage übernimmt in solchen Fällen immer ein Kobold der Bank, wie heute der sehr geehrte Mister Griphook hier", er nickte dem Kobold kurz zu, "um das Geschäftsgeheimnis zu wahren. Sie wissen doch hoffentlich auch so, um welchen Vertrag es sich handelt?" Er musterte die jungen Zauberer mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Einer der Rothaarigen begann betreten: "Nun, wir haben eigentlich nur einen bindenden Vertrag abgeschlossen, damals mit Harry..." Sein Zwilling sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Ich sehe, Sie wissen, worum es geht. Nun, wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, den Betrag innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage zurückzuzahlen, muss ich Sie beide wohl oder übel nach Azkaban verweisen..."

Den Zwillingen stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

_-die folgende Szene ist, wie gesagt, auf aff net etwas länger-_

_Am selben Abend in der Schlangengrube: _

"Und, hat im Ministerium alles geklappt?"

"Ja, der Prozess läuft. Und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass keiner den Zwillingen helfen wird. Schließlich machen sie kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie das Geld mir schulden. Und wer wird schon Geld spenden, das dem 'neuen Dunklen Lord' zugedacht ist?" Harry grinste.

"Ich mag deine Slytherin- Seite, Harry." Draco pflanzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Und ich mag es, wenn du mich so im Arm hältst, mein Drache."

"Nur im Arm halten?", fragte Draco lauernd.

Als Harry nicht antwortete, begann er, seine Hände ganz langsam Harrys Rücken hinauf zu bewegen. Sein Geliebter wehrte sich nicht, als er ihm das Hemd über den Kopf zog, doch er zitterte unter der sanften Berührung der weichen Hände auf seiner nackten Haut. Sie hatten nicht über das gesprochen, was sie im Cafe 'Virus' gelesen hatten, doch sie spürten beide, dass das auch nicht nötig war.

Harrys Körper sprach seine eigene Sprache und Draco freute sich, dass er heute zum ersten Mal nicht vor Nervosität, sondern erwartungsvoll zitterte und seinen Händen entgegen strebte.

Zunächst unsicher, dann immer zielstrebiger begannen nun auch Harrys Hände, den Oberkörper seines Freundes zu berühren.

Sie hatten sich schon oft eng im Arm gehalten oder einander beim Küssen gestreichelt, doch es war nie über einen gewissen Punkt hinausgegangen.

Heute würde das anders sein, das spürten sie beide.

Harry war voll unterdrückter Erwartung, er war gespannt, wie sich das Gelesene in der Wirklichkeit umsetzen ließe. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Draco und seine Hände, doch er wusste, dass Draco beinahe genauso wenig Erfahrung hatte wie er selbst (was bedeutete, überhaupt keine).

Nun, Harry hatte sich schon immer Hals über Kopf in unbekannte Situationen gestürzt. Jetzt machte er keine Ausnahme.

An diesem Abend gab es in der Schlangengrube zwei junge Männer, die besonders gut schlafen konnten.

_---_

_Zwei Tage später..._

"Nun, ist es Ihnen gelungen, das Geld zusammen zu bringen?" Der Richter schaute ernst auf die blassen Gesichter vor sich.

"Nein...", antwortete einer der beiden.

"Unsere Eltern haben kein Geld", fuhr der andere beschämt fort.

"Und da das Geld an Harry Potter gehen soll, will es uns auch niemand leihen", schloss sein Bruder.

Der Richter nickte kurz und verkündete dann sein Urteil.

Und so verlor Molly Weasley zwei weitere ihrer Söhne.

In der hintersten Bank des Gerichtsaals saß Harry Potter unter seinem Tarnumhang und beglückwünschte sich zur Wahl des Richters, bei der ihm Tonks geholfen hatte. Der Mann hatte keine unnötigen Fragen gestellt.

Als Letzter verließ er den Saal und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Er musste noch die Bücher lesen, die Hermine ihm und Draco am anderen Abend auf den Wohnzimmertisch in ihrem Flügel des Hauses gelegt hatte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nach der langen Pause bekommt ihr jetzt zu Weihnachten noch ein chap. : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter, er gehört noch immer Rowling; ich verdiene auch nichts mit dieser fanfic. _

_Vielen Dank an meine** beta **JenDeluxe!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10.Kapitel, Schlangengrube**

_"Die ganze Welt wird dein Feind sein, Fürst mit tausend wachen Feinden, und wann immer sie dich fangen, werden sie dich töten. Aber erst müssen sie dich fangen. ... Sei schlau und voller List..." _

_-Watership Down (der Film)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Möchten Sie Tee, Kaffee, Saft oder Wasser?"

Alastor Moody sah den jungen Zauberer vor sich irritiert an. "Potter, Sie wissen genau, dass ich nur aus meiner eigenen Flasche trinke."

"Das weiß ich; ich muss Sie jedoch bitten, mit mir gemeinsam etwas Veritaserum einzunehmen. Das ist bei uns so üblich. Einmal müssen Sie also über Ihren Schatten springen."

Moody runzelte die Stirn; das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er war schon nicht glücklich, mit einem Portschlüssel hergekommen zu sein und keine Ahnung zu haben, wo er sich befand. Und jetzt sollte er auch noch ein Getränk unbekannten Inhalts zu sich nehmen? Alle seine Instinkte wehrten sich dagegen. "Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren."

Harry Potter seufzte. "Das ist schade, denn dann müssen wir Sie obliviaten und zurückschicken; dann sind wir weiter Feinde." Er hob seinen Zauberstab; die drei Gestalten mit den Sonnenbrillen in den restlichen Ecken des Raumes taten es ihm gleich.

Moodys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Also gut", grummelte er, "ich nehm das Zeug."

Der Potter-Junge senkte den Zauberstab und erlaubte sich ein leises Lächeln. "Sehr schön. Ich werde es übrigens gemeinsam mit Ihnen trinken, Alastor, Sie können sich also direkt überzeugen, dass ich Ihnen nichts anderes als Veritaserum verabreiche. Also, Tee, Kaffee, Saft, oder...?"

"Klares Wasser, bitte."

"Natürlich, was sonst." Jetzt lächelte der Junge richtig. "Severus, könntest du...?"

Einer der schwarzgewandeten Zauberer mit einem merkwürdigen Schlangen-Bandana drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Wenig später kam er mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem zwei Gläser mit Wasser und eine kleine Phiole mit einer blassen Flüssigkeit standen.

"Nehmen Sie eines der Gläser", forderte der schwarzhaarige Junge Moody auf, während er sich ihm gegenüber am Tisch niederließ. "Wenn Sie so gut wären, das Veritaserum auf unsere beiden Gläser zu verteilen...?"

Zögernd griff Moody nach der Phiole und öffnete sie. Vertraute der Potter-Junge ihm so sehr? Jetzt wäre die Gelegenheit, etwas in die Getränke zu mischen, sowohl für ihn, als auch für den anderen.

Doch Harry Potter saß nur still da und wartete geduldig, bis Moody die Phiole in die beiden Gläser entleert hatte. Ob diese Ruhe mit dem seltsamen Phönix-Mal zu tun hatte, von dem der junge Zauberer nicht nur gewusst, sondern das er auch gleich bei Moodys Ankunft inspiziert hatte?

Moody hatte es niemandem gezeigt, seit er es bei der letzten Sitzung des Phönixordens zuerst an sich bemerkt hatte. Nur Nymphadora Tonks hatte es gesehen, bevor er den Ärmel seines Gewandes eilig wieder darüber gezogen hatte. Sie hatte ihn daraufhin nach der Sitzung beiseite gezogen und ohne ein weiteres Wort per Portschlüssel hierher transportiert. Er war total überrumpelt gewesen, denn er hatte Tonks immer für eine zwar tollpatschige, nichtsdestotrotz aber treue Anhängerin Dumbledores gehalten. Dass sie ihn einfach so an den Feind auslieferte, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Doch nun saß er hier und trank Veritaserum mit Harry Potter. Das Leben war doch immer voller Überraschungen.

Nachdem beide ihre Gläser geleert hatten, schickte der 'neue Dunkle Lord' seine Gefolgsleute aus dem Raum. Nun waren nur noch sie beide übrig.

"Also sag mir, Alastor, wie du zu Dumbledore stehst."

Der Blick des Jungen bannte sein natürliches Auge, während das magische noch immer kreiste und sich vergewisserte, dass tatsächlich niemand anderes mehr im Raum war. Unter anderem suchte es auch nach seinem Zauberstab, den man ihm gleich bei seiner Ankunft abgenommen hatte; er fand ihn auf einem Tisch im Nebenraum.

"Moody, könnte ich bitte deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit haben? Das hier ist wichtig."

Sein magisches Auge schnappte nach vorne und begegnete dem vorwurfsvollen Blick des Jüngeren.

"Ich entscheide selbst, was wichtig ist, Potter. Und momentan ist es mir wichtiger, meinen Zauberstab zu bekommen und mich zu befreien, als mich von dir ausfragen zu lassen." Oh, das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Schien, als ob das Serum schon wirkte.

"Alastor, der Raum ist für die nächste Stunde von außen versiegelt. Du kannst also genausogut aufgeben und mir einen Moment zuhören."

Verdammt. Potter hatte auch von dem Serum getrunken, also musste er ihm wohl oder übel glauben. "Also gut, was willst du von mir?", fragte er unwirsch.

Potter schaute ihn ernst an. "Eigentlich war ich davon ausgegangen, dass du etwas von mir willst, als Tonks mir deinen Phönix zeigte. Oder ist der nur aufgemalt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, woher das Ding kommt. Ich habe jedenfalls nichts damit zu tun", blaffte er ärgerlich.

Es störte ihn ungemein, dass Potter etwas über dieses Mal auf seinem Arm zu wissen schien, während er selbst keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was es bedeuten mochte.

"Nun gut, dann will ich dich mal aufklären. Auch wenn du selbst es dir nicht eingestehen magst, Alastor, scheinst du dich in letzter Zeit von Dumbledore abgewandt zu haben und dir ernsthaft überlegt zu haben, dich mir anzuschließen."

"WAS?" Er sprang auf und stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch. "Was für eine bodenlose...!"

Der Junge ihm gegenüber war ruhig sitzen geblieben, als hätte ihn Moodys Wutausbruch nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt.

"Ich will nicht grundlos deine Loyalität anzweifeln; doch der Phönix auf deinem Arm ist mein Zeichen. Wie sollte es dort hingekommen sein, wenn nicht durch eine Änderung deiner Loyalität? Du hast Veritaserum geschluckt; versuch mir jetzt ernsthaft zu sagen, dass du mich als Feind betrachtest."

Moody spürte die grünen Augen auf sich ruhen und wand sich unruhig in seinem Sessel.

Betrachtete er Harry Potter als seinen Feind? Aber natürlich, jeder im Orden tat das. Und das würde er ihm auch sagen.

"Du bist mein Feind... gewesen. Jetzt nicht mehr." Ääähh... Wo war das denn bitte hergekommen?

Und wieso lächelte der Jungspund so verdammt selbstzufrieden?

"So. Und seit wann bin ich nicht mehr dein Feind?"

Wieder sprach Moody, ohne vorher zu wissen, was er sagen würde.

"Seit der letzten Versammlung des Ordens. Sirius Black ist immer noch nicht zurück. Aber das scheint niemanden zu interessieren. Wichtig ist nur die Weasley-Bande."

Jetzt war Moody selbst gespannt auf das, was er noch sagen würde.

"Gegen die freien Todesser geht auch niemand mehr vor, doch ich habe gehört, dass der Minister Briefe von einer Gruppe, die sich die "Schwarzen Schlangen" nennt, bekommen hat; nach jedem Brief ist in Azkaban ein ehemaliger Todesser in einer Zelle aufgetaucht. Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass der Phönixorden das Wesentliche aus den Augen verlor, während andere die wichtigere Arbeit machten. Gerade, als ich mich fragte, wer wohl diese Schwarzen Schlangen sein mochten und ob sie mit uns Auroren zusammenarbeiten würden, spürte ich ein Stechen am Unterarm und bemerkte dort das seltsame schwarze Phönix-Mal..."

Er brach ab, als plötzlich die Erkenntnis einsetzte. "Die Schwarzen Schlangen gehören dir?"

"Ja." Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn wieder aus diesen unergründlichen, ernsten grünen Augen an und Moody spürte plötzlich, dass er nicht wirklich einem bösartigen Dunklen Lord gegenüber saß.

Einem geborenen Anführer mit Charisma, ja- aber keinem kranken Psychopathen.

"Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich einige Missverständnisse aufkläre", begann Harry Potter nun.

"Erstens: Alle Weasleys sowie Hermine Granger und Sirius Black sind am Leben. Ich töte nicht.

Zweitens: Du bist gerade mitten im Aufnahmeritual bei den Schwarzen Schlangen, einer lockeren Gemeinschaft, die sich gegenseitig hilft, scheinbar mich als einzige Gemeinsamkeit hat und mich in meinen Zielen unterstützt, was mich immer wieder überrascht. Der Schwarze Phönix ist mein Zeichen, das sich durch eine alte Magie, die ich im Zorn in St. Mungos wachgerufen habe, bei jedem bildet, der mir die Treue hält. Dennoch bestehe ich auf dieser Stunde Kennenlerngespräch unter Veritaserum, einerseits, weil man das Zeichen vortäuschen könnte, andererseits, weil ich meine Anhänger wirklich kennen möchte und ihnen auch eine Chance geben will, mich kennen zu lernen.

-Drittens: Mein Ziel war bis vor Kurzem vorrangig Rache an allen, die mich verletzt haben; inzwischen aber habe ich gemerkt, dass ich nicht zum Rächer tauge, und habe angefangen, die Ziele der Schwarzen Schlangen neu zu definieren. Wir haben uns schon auf politische Reformen geeinigt, die unter anderem die Gleichberechtigung von Werwölfen, Vampiren und anderen magischen Wesen sowie eine Reform des Schulwesens zur Förderung der allgemeinen Toleranz geeinigt. Auch eine Überholung der magischen Jurisdiktion erscheint uns sinnvoll. Über die Methoden, um das alles zu erreichen, diskutieren wir noch. Neue Anregungen sind jederzeit willkommen."

Der nicht-so-dunkle Lord unterbrach sich und gab seinem Gegenüber Zeit, das alles zu verdauen. Dann sprach er weiter. "Jetzt ist einer der wenigen Momente, wo du mich festnageln kannst."

Er lächelte ein wenig verhalten. "Es gibt vieles, über das ich sonst nicht offen reden würde. Wenn du mich etwas fragen möchtest, dann am besten jetzt."

Moody lehnte sich zurück. So hatte er sich den Anführer der Schwarzen Schlangen nicht vorgestellt. Ganz zu schweigen von dem 'bösen dunklen Lord Harry Potter', wegen dem der Phönixorden derzeit kopf stand. Doch er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm diese Entdeckung missfiel.

"Also gut. Was genau hatte der Kommentar über den Cruciatus in deiner Abschlussrede zu bedeuten? Dumbledore konnte oder wollte das nicht erklären."

Harry seufzte. Auf Mad-Eye Moody war Verlass, wenn es darum ging, die unangenehmsten Themen zu finden und anzuschneiden. Das hier würde kein entspannendes Gespräch werden...

Als Harry seine Erklärung beendet hatte, war Moody erst mal still. Er hatte gewusst, dass Albus beinahe alles getan hätte, um Voldemort zu besiegen; dennoch war er von dieser Gefühllosigkeit geschockt. Als Auror erlebte man ja so einiges; doch dass der Mann, dem er viele Jahre vertrauensvoll gefolgt war, sich als solch ein Geisteskranker herausstellte, ohne dass er es je geahnt hätte, versetzte ihm einen schweren Schlag.

Er musterte den jungen Mann vor sich schweigend. Die dunkelgrünen Augen sahen ihm erwartungsvoll aus dem konzentrierten Gesicht entgegen. Moody erinnerte sich gut an ihre letzte Begegnung. Harry hatte immer ein wenig schüchtern und traurig gewirkt. Bei der Aufnahme von der Abschlussrede, die er bei Dumbledore gesehen hatte, war das schmale Gesicht von Zorn verzerrt gewesen; jetzt dagegen sah es vor allem ruhig aus. Die Traurigkeit war noch nicht vollständig gewichen, doch war sie deutlich schwächer als zuvor. Auch die Schüchternheit schien ganz allmählich von einer ruhigen Zuversicht abgelöst zu werden. Moody riss sich zusammen. Die Stunde war sicher bald um und er hatte noch viele Fragen.

"Was hat dich aus deiner Verbitterung und deinem Hass auf die ganze Welt herausgerissen?"

Harry lächelte. Diese Frage beantwortete er gerne...

Harry öffnete die Türe und verließ sein Büro. Moody folgte ihm auf den Fuß.

"Tonks, wärst du so nett und führst Mad-Eye hier ein bisschen herum? Er kennt sich noch nicht aus."

Die Angesprochene eilte herbei, stieß in ihrer Hast einen Stuhl um und wäre beinahe vor Harrys Füßen gelandet, hätte der sie nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen.

"Danke, Harry", grinste sie ihn an und winkte dann überhaupt nicht verlegen Alastor zu. "Schön, dass du dabei bleibst."

Er nickte ihr gedankenverloren zu, bevor er ihr wortlos folgte. Man sah ihm an, dass ihn das eben Gehörte noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen würde.

Plötzlich erklang eine kurze Melodie im ganzen Haus. "Ist das Deutsch?", fragte Tonks, die gerade durch die Türe verschwinden wollte. "Nein, Französisch", antwortete ihr Severus, der bei Harry am Tisch stand. "Oh, verflixt!", rief Harry aus und apparierte.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Moody irritiert. Severus erklärte. "Das Signal, dass gerade ein Sprachkurs anfängt. Harry hat für uns mehrere Sprachlehrer organisiert. Er möchte, dass wir, wie er immer sagt, 'über unseren Horizont hinauswachsen'. Also wird jedes Mitglied seines Ordens gebeten, mindestens eine Fremdsprache zu lernen. Tonks macht Deutsch, Harry lernt Französisch und Russisch. Ich selbst kann bereits Bulgarisch und Französisch, habe mich aber dennoch entschieden, auch noch Italienisch zu lernen."

Zu sagen, dass Moody beeindruckt war, wäre untertrieben. "Was hat Potter noch alles organisiert?"

Tonks zog ihn mit sich. "Das erzähle ich dir alles unterwegs. Hier rechts zum Beispiel ist das Duellierzimmer, hier kann man zu jeder Zeit Übungsduelle abhalten. Außer von acht bis zehn Uhr morgens, da ist für alle Interessierten Fechtunterricht. Wir haben auch einen Meditationsraum..."

Bald waren die beiden außer Hörweite verschwunden.

Severus schmunzelte. Mit Mad-Eye Moody hatte sich ihnen ein wichtiger Zauberer angeschlossen. Er besaß Dumbledores und Fudges Vertrauen und kannte im Ministerium Leute auf allen Ebenen, sogar bei den Unaussprechlichen. Sein kleiner Harry hatte wirklich Talent dafür, Leute für sich zu gewinnen...

_Später am Tag..._

"Harry, da ist wieder ein neues Mitglied. Willst du wirklich jeden einzeln interviewen ?"

"Ja, danke Zoltan. Weißt du, inzwischen sind auch schon ein paar Leute gekommen, die ich nie zuvor gesehen habe; sie haben die Zeitungsartikel gelesen und waren nicht überzeugt, also haben sie sich nach den Gerüchten orientiert und ihren Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel gefunden, wo Tom sie zu unseren Kontaktleuten gebracht hat... Und es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich die Mitglieder meines eigenen Ordens gar nicht kenne, oder? -Wer ist es denn diesmal? Kenne ich ihn?"

Die Frage wurde im nächsten Moment durch ein lautes Kreischen aus dem Nebenzimmer beantwortet. "Was machen Sie hier?! Verfluchte Hexe!!! Harry gibt keine Interviews, damit das mal klar ist...!"

"Hermine." Harry war erschrocken. Er rannte ins Nebenzimmer und wurde dort Zeuge einer reichlich merkwürdigen Szene. In einem der Sessel an seinem Schreibtisch saß keine Andere als Rita Skeeter. Sie versuchte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen ein rasendes rotes Fellknäuel zu wehren, das sie immer wieder attackierte, während Pansy Parkinson bemüht war, Hermine von der Reporterin fern zu halten. Im Moment sah es nicht so aus, als würde sie den Kampf gewinnen.

"Hermine, ruf Krummbein zurück!", befahl Harry eilig.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen ließ von Pansy ab und drehte sich um.

"Harry, gut dass du da bist. Kannst du es glauben? Die Skeeter besitzt doch tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit hier aufzutauchen und- "

"Hermine, Krummbein", ermahnte Harry sie sanft.

"Oh. Ach ja. Krummbein, lass gut sein. Harry macht das", sagte Hermine langsam. Der Kater versetzte seinem Opfer noch einen letzten Tatzenhieb quer übers Gesicht, bevor er die Reporterin mit einem Satz verließ und sich in die Arme seines Frauchens trollte.

Harry glaubte Hermine flüstern zu hören "Braver Krummbein, hast du gut gemacht", aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Hermine war letzte Woche bei ihren Eltern gewesen und hatte den verstörten Krummbein von diesem Besuch mitgebracht.

Sie hatte erzählt, dass ihre Eltern den Zauberern nicht geglaubt hatten, die ihnen vom vermutlichen Tod ihrer Tochter durch die Hände eines gewissen Harry Potters erzählt hatten. Von Hermine hatten sie gewusst, dass Krummbein über die Jahre zu ihrem Vertrauten geworden war und dass ein Vertrauter meist starb, wenn sein Zauberer das Zeitliche segnete.

Krummbein war nervös gewesen, aber quicklebendig. Außerdem hatte Hermine zu oft von Harry erzählt, als dass sie den Gerüchten über seinen Wahnsinn Glauben geschenkt hätten. Schon einen Monat zuvor, als ihre Tochter erklärt hatte, es sei nur recht und billig, dass er nach St. Mungos kam, hatten sie ihre Zweifel gehabt.

Allmählich begann Harry zu ahnen, woher Hermine ihre Intelligenz und Kombinationsgabe hatte.

"Also gut. Zoltan. Ist das hier die Neue?", wandte er sich an den kleineren Jungen.

Der fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. "Nun... ja. Blaise hat sie in Riddle Manor gefunden, wo sie nach unserem Orden suchte. Sie hat ihn trotz Unsichtbarkeitszauber sofort bemerkt, sie sagte, ihr Phönix habe auf seinen reagiert, kaum dass er den Raum betreten habe. Nach eigener Aussage folgt sie schon seit mehreren Tagen dem Ruf ihres Phönix."

Harry war beeindruckt. Dieses Mal war stärker, als er vermutet hatte. Wenn die Geschichte denn wahr wäre. Aber das hier war Rita Skeeter, ein wandelnder Alptraum, seine persönliche Heimsuchung schon seit Jahren. Er beschloss, sie direkt zu fragen.

"Rita Skeeter, was hatten Sie im Riddle-Haus zu suchen?"

Die Reporterin hatte sich inzwischen von Krummbeins Angriff erholt und schielte sehnsüchtig auf ihren Zauberstab, den man ihr natürlich sofort abgenommen hatte. Mit dem Ärmel ihres grünen Krokodilsleder-Jacketts wischte sie sich etwas Blut von der Wange.

Harry winkte mit der Hand und die Kratzspuren in ihrem Gesicht verschwanden. "Nun?"

Rita, noch benommen von der lässigen Demonstration zauberstabloser Magie, bemühte sich, ihre Fassung wieder zu finden.

"Hallo Harry. Ich... hmmm, das ist gar nicht so leicht zu sagen. Nun, letztendlich ist es wohl so, dass ich Reporterin geworden bin, weil ich dachte, damit etwas bewirken zu können. Doch die Mächtigen in der Zaubererwelt lassen sich nicht durch die öffentliche Meinung beeinflussen, sie _machen _die öffentliche Meinung selbst.

Ich wurde immer enttäuschter und begann, mich durch bissige Artikel abzureagieren, in denen ich alles durch den Dreck zog, was Dumbledore oder der Minister vertraten. Natürlich sah ich in Voldemort auch keine Alternative, aber das Gerede von Harry Potter, dem vom Schicksal bestimmten Retter der Zaubererwelt, war mir erst recht zuwider.

Deshalb habe ich dich in meinen Artikeln stets niedergemacht. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass die Herren der Schöpfung dich so wenig positiv spüren ließen, wie besonders du warst... Seit du dich von ihnen abgewandt hast, wurdest du für mich plötzlich interessant. Nicht als Objekt meiner Schmäh-Reden, sondern als echte Alternative. Ich weiß, dass du nicht verrückt bist; sonst hätte ich nicht dutzende Male geschrieben, du seiest es. Wenn es keine Lüge wäre, wäre es nicht halb so spannend gewesen... Was ist?" Sie wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass alle sie mit großen Augen anstarrten.

Harry antwortete ihr.

"Es scheint, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der immer verkannt wurde..."

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Nun, offensichtlich bist du auch nicht so oberflächlich, wie wir immer angenommen hatten, Rita.

Trinken Sie ein Butterbier mit mir? Du, Sie, ... kann ich es beim Du lassen?

-Zoltan, bring uns doch bitte zwei Gläser und eine Phiole... Und Hermoine? Könntest du Sirius herholen? Wird Zeit, dass wir ihn aufklären. Der Phönixorden weiß immer noch nichts über seinen Verbleib, vielleicht können wir das nutzen... Ach ja, noch was: Diese Bücher, die du uns hingelegt hast..." Hermine wurde rot.

"Ach, die sind nur zur... äh... Vertiefung eures Wissens. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr im Internet noch nicht all eure Fragen beantworten konntet..." Harry musterte sie mit einem gespielt strengen Blick. "Nun gut, ich sehe ein, was wir an den meisten Büchern finden könnten, es ist sicher nützlich, sich über Muggelmaßnahmen zur Verhütung etc. zu informieren, oder über gesunde Haltung... aber sag mal, "BDSM"? "Eppy's Diary"? "Bestialisches Vergnügen"? -Ist das Letze wegen meiner drei Animagusformen?"

Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, wäre Hermine jetzt sicher im Boden versunken.

Rita hingegen beobachtete die Szene mit einem Blick, der zu schreien schien: Gebt mir endlich eine Feder und Papier, das hier ist die Story des Jahrhunderts!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Dominatrix House Elf Eppy und ihr höchst verdächtiges Hello Kitty- Tagebuch sind aus Fangalla Maries 'Azkaban Parody' entliehen (Danke!). Eine wundervolle Antwort auf alle ernsthaften Azkaban-Stories! ;D Zu finden auf ff net ._

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews Ina, Gin, teddy, Moni, marie, coco, Olaf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Euch allen Schöne Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo Leute! _

_Frohes Neues und so weiter... Sorry, dass ich ewig nichts gepostet habe. In den Ferien war ich erst faul, dann krank und jetzt muss ich es büßen... Hey, aber ich habe es immerhin geschafft, auf besonderen Wunsch hin noch ein bisschen Sirius in dieses Kapitel einzubauen. Dann musste es natürlich nochmal zum beta-Lesen und so hat Alles etwas länger gedauert als sonst. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden..._

_**Disclaimer: **Was Rowling gehört, ist bestimmt nicht meins. Harry Potter -Welt, Charaktere und ursprüngliche Geschichte- eingeschlossen._

_**beta: **JenDeluxe (Danke, Danke, Danke!) : )_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11. Kapitel, Hogwarts**

_"Vertrau' mir."_

_"Ich hasse es, wenn er das sagt!"_

_-immer wiederkehrender Dialog aus der Belgariad-Saga (David & Leigh Eddings)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur Weasley war verwirrt. Dumbledore war zum heutigen Ordenstreffen mit verkohlten Fingern und hochrotem, wütendem Gesicht erschienen. Was konnte den Schulleiter so aus der Ruhe gebracht haben?

Natürlich waren sie alle dieser Tage in schlechter Verfassung. Er selbst war seit der Nachricht von Rons Tod, dicht gefolgt von der Verhaftung der Zwillinge und ihrem noch immer ungeklärten Tod im Gefängnis nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst; Molly weinte einen Großteil des Tages. Sie hatte sich an Ginny geklammert, bevor auch diese verschwunden war, und hatte schließlich ihre beiden ältesten Söhne nach Hause gerufen, da sie ihren Beistand brauchte und sie nahe bei sich wissen wollte.

Arthur war am Boden zerstört. Das hätte er Harry Potter nicht zugetraut. Er hatte bis zuletzt nicht an Harrys Verstand gezweifelt und immer wieder mit einzelnen Ordensmitgliedern diskutiert, ob man die ganze Sache nicht falsch angegangen sei. Doch jetzt waren drei seiner Söhne tot, Ginny, Hermine und Sirius galten als vermisst und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das nächste Mitglied seiner Familie verschwand.

Doch Dumbledore war bisher immer ruhig geblieben, heute verlor er das erste Mal so offensichtlich die Fassung.

"Ich habe einen Brief von Harry erhalten", begann der Schulleiter nun mit wütender Stimme. "Ich lese ihn mal vor:

_Hallo Albus, _

_Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht früher melde. Ich hatte so viel zu tun, Todesser jagen, Rache nehmen, schwarze Magie lernen, das Übliche eben, du kennst das sicher. Aber mir ist ein streunender Hund zugelaufen, der meine Geduld hart auf die Probe stellt. Ich würde ihn gerne loswerden, bevor ich ihn versehentlich ermorde- schließlich ist das ja nicht meine Art, nicht wahr?_

_Ihr könnt den Köter wieder haben, wenn ich dafür Arthur Weasley bekomme. Deal?_

_Ich weiß doch genau, dass du ihm ohnehin nicht mehr traust, da fällt dir der Verlust bestimmt nicht schwer, oder? Ich habe ein Schreiben an ihn beigelegt, das ihm die Entscheidung erleichten sollte- falls du ihm überhaupt die Wahl lässt, meine ich; so wie ich dich kenne wirst du ohnehin über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Dennoch, hier ist also ein kleiner Brief an Arthur Weasley. Er ist an ihn PERSÖNLICH, also bitte ich dich, ihn ungeöffnet zu überreichen. _

_Der Austausch findet morgen Mittag im alten Riddle-Haus statt. Seid pünktlich, oder der Hund könnte draufgehen._

_Hochachtungslos, _

_Harry Potter, Dunkler Lord"_

Dumbledore warf den Brief wütend auf den Tisch. "Der Brief erreichte mich heute Morgen beim Frühstück. Hedwig hat ihn mir in den Nacken meines Umhangs geworfen und ich musste zehn Minuten lang nach ihm suchen. Als ich ihn dann endlich hatte, stand das hier drin. So eine bodenlose Frechheit!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt sprach den tobenden Magier an. "Ummmm... warum hast du eigentlich so schwarze Finger, Albus?"

Der Schulleiter schaute ihn zornig an. "Der Brief, den Harry an Arthur geschrieben hat, hat begonnen zu glühen, als ich ihn öffnen wollte. Dann ist er rot angelaufen und hat mir zehn Minuten lang einen Vortrag über das Briefgeheimnis gehalten und dass ich in seiner Achtung noch weiter gesunken sei. Dabei hat er Feuer gespuckt und mir die Hände versengt."

Wütend zog er einen kleinen, gerade mal fingerlangen Umschlag aus der Tasche, der nun wieder wie harmloses gelbes Pergament erschien.

"Hier, der ist für dich, Arthur."

Mister Weasley fing den Brief ungeschickt auf, den der Schulleiter ihm zuwarf. Doch bevor er ihn öffnen konnte, hatte seine Frau ihm das Schreiben aus der Hand gerissen. "Arthur, der ist von Potter! Er wird dich auch umbringen! Du darfst ihn nicht öffnen!!!"

Sie sah ihn aus nassen, weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie war in letzter Zeit sehr oft dem Wahnsinn näher als der Realität.

Die übrigen Ordensmitglieder begannen zu murmeln und zu diskutieren. Man war sich offensichtlich uneinig darüber, ob man Arthur Weasley ausliefern sollte. An jedem anderen Tag wäre Arthur darüber entsetzt gewesen, wie viele ihn ohne Bedenken in den Tod schicken würden, um den Animagus wieder zu bekommen, der momentan als der zuverlässigere Kämpfer erschien. Arthur hatte zu oft seine Zweifel geäußert, außerdem war er nicht sonderlich stark und im Moment ohnehin nur ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Und genau aus diesem Grund entwand er seiner Frau jetzt vorsichtig das kleine Stück Pergament und öffnete den Brief. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

_Sehr geehrter Mister Weasley, _

_Nur Sie können diesen Brief lesen, und für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden, also bis nach der Übergabe, können Sie auch mit niemandem über dessen Inhalt reden. Dafür habe ich gesorgt. _

_Denn was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, darf der Orden nicht erfahren. _

_Ich habe großen Respekt für Sie, da Sie immer bereit waren, über den Tellerrand zu sehen. Sie interessieren sich für Muggel, Sie haben mich in meinem dritten Schuljahr vor Sirius Black gewarnt, obwohl es Ihnen verboten war und ich weiß aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass Sie Dumbledores Politik oft hinterfragen. Deshalb sehe ich keinen Grund, meine Rache auf Sie auszudehnen. Daher sollen Sie wissen, dass weder ich noch meine 'Schlangen' irgendjemanden umgebracht haben. Percy und Hermine haben sich mir angeschlossen, Ron und die Zwillinge habe ich zwar entführt, doch sie leben; Sirius ist inzwischen auch auf meiner Seite, er soll als Spion zum Orden zurückkehren. _

_Wenn Sie mehr über meine Ziele und den Verbleib Ihrer Söhne erfahren wollen, kommen Sie mich morgen besuchen. Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen. _

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S.: Das hier ist kein schlechter Scherz, das schwöre ich beim Namen meiner Eltern._

_P.P.S.: Bitte lassen Sie es sich nicht zu sehr anmerken, falls Sie über die eben erhaltenen Nachrichten erfreut sein sollten._

Arthur ließ den Brief sinken. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Wenn das wirklich wahr wäre...

"Und, was schreibt der Wahnsinnige?", riss ihn Moodys barsche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"Er schreibt... er schreibt... Das kann ich nicht sagen. Er hat das Papier verhext", stotterte Arthur, während er sich die Augen wischte.

"Es hat dich ja ganz schön mitgenommen", sagte Tonks mitfühlend, während sie ihm einen tröstenden Arm um die Schultern legte. "Er war wohl sehr taktlos?"

Arthur blinzelte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geschworen, dass für einen Augenblick ein spöttisches Lächeln um die Mundwinkel der pinkhaarigen Frau gespielt hatte. Musste wohl an den Tränen liegen, damit sah man so schlecht...

Molly zupfte ihn nun am Ärmel. "Liebling? Hat er etwas über... über..." Sie brach ab. Es war klar, was sie fragen wollte: Ob Harry etwas über Ginny geschrieben hatte. Die einzige Tochter der Weasleys war mit Albus Segen tags zuvor losgezogen, um Harry zu finden und zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie malte sich aus, dass nur sie, seine wahre Liebe, ihn jetzt noch retten könne.

Arthur und seine Frau hatten von dem Plan nur durch einen Brief erfahren, den sie ihnen dagelassen hatte. Mister Weasley war daraufhin sofort zu Dumbledore geeilt um ihn zu informieren- nur um zu erfahren, dass er bereits davon wusste und Ginny seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte. Das war der Moment gewesen, als Arthur alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte.

Doch nun war die Hoffnung neu erwacht. Was, wenn er sich nicht in Harry getäuscht hatte? Dann war auch Ginny noch nicht verloren...

"Nein, über Ginny hat er nichts geschrieben. Aber über-" Er brach ab. Harry hatte tatsächlich einen Zauber über die Informationen gelegt, Arthur konnte nicht einmal berichten, dass _etwas_ über seine Söhne in dem Brief gestanden hatte. Doch nach dem abgebrochenen Satz war das auch so allen klar.

"...Jedenfalls werde ich hingehen. Es gibt viel zu klären", sagte er jetzt mir fester Stimme.

"Soso, planst du deine persönliche Rache, Weasley?", fragte Moody ihn jetzt übertrieben provokant.

Er reichte ihm damit die perfekte Ausrede, warum er dem Austausch zustimmte. Langsam fragte sich Arthur, auf welcher Seite Moody eigentlich stand.

"Nicht, Arthur!", rief Molly im selben Augenblick als er sagte: "Nun, so könnte man es nennen."

Dann fügte er hinzu: "Jedenfalls habe ich mit Harry Potter ein paar Dinge zu klären. Nicht zuletzt den Verbleib unserer Tochter."

Hier runzelte er die Stirn und sah Albus Dumbledore verärgert an. Er nahm es ihm sehr übel, dass er das Mädchen einfach so hatte ziehen lassen. Warum hatte Harry in seinem Brief nichts über sie geschrieben?

Er konnte den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten.

---

Es klopfte.

Sirius hob mühsam den Kopf, um den Besuch wegzuschicken. "Bin nicht zu Hause."

"Sirius, mach auf!", kam die Antwort, deutlich mit einem besorgten Unterton.

"Wer...?"

"Ich bin es, Hermine. Harry schickt mich."

Sirius sprang auf wie vom Blitz getroffen. "WAS?"

Sein Kreislauf fand die schnelle Bewegung gar nicht lustig.

Vor der Türe wurde Hermine noch ein Stück besorgter, als von drinnen ein dumpfes _Donk!_ ertönte, als sei etwas Schweres zu Boden gefallen.

Doch schon ein paar Sekunden später stand ein völlig aufgelöster, aber lebendiger Sirius vor ihr und starrte sie an. "Sagtest du Harry?"

Zu sagen, Sirius war nervös, als er zum zweiten Mal die Schlangengrube betrat, wäre, als sagte man, Professor Snape sei nicht Nevilles Lieblingslehrer gewesen.

Anders ausgedrückt: Sirius hatte panische Angst.

Was, wenn Harry ihn nur hatte kommen lassen, um ihn doch noch umzubringen? Oder, schlimmer noch, um ihm zu sagen, dass er verschwinden und sich nie wieder blicken lassen sollte- aber ohne die Forderung zurückzunehmen, dass Sirius sich nichts antun durfte?

Die letzte Woche war die Hölle gewesen. Er hatte vor Kummer weder essen noch schlafen können.

Jetzt hoffte er eigentlich nur noch... ja, worauf eigentlich? Dass Harry ihm doch noch vergab? Das war wohl kaum möglich, oder? Schließlich hatte er Harry verraten. Er hatte seinem Patensohn nicht vertraut und dessen ohnehin schon schweres Leben noch unerträglicher gestaltet. Er...

Während Sirius sich in Gedanken weiter fertig machte, führte Hermine ihn in den ersten Stock, wo sie zielstrebig auf eine Türe zuging. Sie lag gleich neben dem Versammlungsraum, in dem Sirius vor einer Woche Hermines schreckliche Begegnung mit Harrys Kindheit verfolgt hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln öffnete sie die Türe und schickte Sirius hinein.

Drinnen standen ein paar Stühle um einen kleinen Tisch herum. Auf dem Tisch befanden sich ein paar Gläser und eine Karaffe mit Wasser, dazu je eine Flasche Pfefferminz- und Himbeersirup. Auch ein kleiner Korb mit Brötchen und eine Käseplatte waren zu sehen.

Hinter dem Tisch stand Harry.

"Willkommen Sirius. Bitte, setz dich."

"..."

"Sirius? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist so blass..."

"...Harry?", kam es schließlich leise und unsicher.

"So heiße ich. Was gibt's?" Neugierig blickte Harry seinen Paten an. So, als hätten sie nie auch nur die geringste Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt.

Ein paar Minuten lang starrte Sirius ihn einfach nur fassungslos an.

Doch endlich kräuselten sich Harrys Lippen und er lachte lauthals los. "Sirius, tut mir leid, ich musste dich einfach noch ein bisschen ärgern! Aber jetzt reicht es wohl langsam, sonst verlierst du mir noch den Verstand..."

Sirius guckte wie ein Auto. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso lachte Harry? Wieso sagte er nicht mehr distanziert 'Mr. Black' zu ihm? Und wieso ... warum... Weshalb war er eigentlich hier?

"Harry... was passiert hier? Ich dachte, du hasst mich."

Schlagartig wurde Harry ernst.

"Sirius, ich hasse dich nicht. Ich war enttäuscht, verletzt und unglaublich wütend als du dich auf Mrs. Weasleys Seite gestellt hast. Du warst einer der wenigen Menschen, von denen ich gedacht hatte, ich könnte ihnen beinahe bedingungslos vertrauen.

Ich werde dich nicht anlügen: Dieses Vertrauen ist nicht mehr da. Ich weiß nicht, ob es je wieder so wie früher werden kann. Aber ich habe begriffen, dass ich es versuchen will.

Siehst du, Remus hat mir erklärt, dass meine Einlieferung nicht deine Idee war. Stimmt es, dass Mrs. Weasley sehr lange gebraucht hat, um dich zu überreden?"

"Ääh, ja schon, aber ich - ich hab dann ja doch mitgemacht. Und ... es tut mir so leid!"

Sirius hatte den Blick gesenkt, doch Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der Mann gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

"Sirius, du bist immer noch mein Pate. Meine Eltern haben dir vertraut- so falsch werden sie schon nicht gelegen haben. Naja, so oder so, Remus wollte, dass ich dich zurückhole. Und in letzter Zeit begreife ich immer mehr, dass ich einfach nicht das Durchhaltevermögen habe, um Leuten noch lange böse zu sein, wenn sie ihre Fehler schon bereuen..."

"Du meinst..." Hoffnung wallte in Sirius auf. "Du meinst, du vergibst mir?"

"Na, lass uns mal nichts überstürzen. Ich nehme es dir immer noch übel, dass du meintest, über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden zu müssen. Aber ich gebe dir ein Jahr auf Bewährung. Einen weiteren Spion im Orden kann ich immer brauchen. Ich bin kein Mörder; also will ich auch nicht deinen Tod auf dem Gewissen haben, weil ich dich abgewiesen habe. Du siehst scheiße aus, Sirius."

Harry grinste.

"Aber die Chance bekommst du nur, weil ich dich lange Zeit gemocht habe und weil ich weiß, dass du immer viel zu wenig nachdenkst, bevor du handelst. Im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen Leuten- ich kann nicht jedem einfach so verzeihen..."

Sein Gesicht wurde finster, bevor sich erneut ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

"Wir bekommen wahrscheinlich bald wichtigen Damenbesuch. Hast du Lust, uns bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danke Ina, zizzy, Ginny8, coco, teddy, Allandra, Moni, Poet für die reviews zu den letzten beiden Kapiteln! _

_**teddy:** Hey Süße! Ich hoffe, dir geht's gut (soweit das halt geht). Wird schon irgendwie werden. Hab dich lieb -knuddel-, also nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, okay: )_

_**Ina, coco:** Ja, aaalso... Harry hat eigentlich nichts gegen die Zwillinge (dafür mag ich sie viel zu gerne). Aber: Molly is going down! -eg- Also müssen sie halt auch weg. Aber keine Bange: denen geht's gut. Ginny ist ein etwas anderes Thema; das kommt dann in zwei Kapiteln (das 13. zu schreiben hat mir am meisten Spaß gemacht -smirk-) _

_Direkt dazu. **Poet: **Ja, wenn man die Gerichtsszene ohne Hintergedanken liest, ist sie wirklich zu grimmig, um eine lemon dazwischenzuflicken. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, da ich beim Schreiben schon wusste, dass die ganze Verhandlung eh eine Farce ist... Sorry._

_Zur lemon. **Allandra: **Soso, nicht detailliert genug? -g- Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen... Also die Sache war die, es war unter T-Rating, bis meine Beta meinte, das chap müsste aber unter M. Es ging aber nur alles oder nichts, und da hab ich sicherheitshalber das Story-rating geändert. So. Aber du hast Recht, das 'Erste Mal' hab ich komplett übergangen (obwohl es, übrigens, immer noch nicht passiert ist - die Internet-session hat die Hemmschwellen überwunden, aber das hat bisher noch nicht zum 'intercourse' geführt. Poet meint ja, kein Junge sei soooo unschuldig- aber hey, ich schreib' Harry jetzt eben so. Wem's nicht passt, der soll auf aff net weiterlesen...)_

_A propos adult fanfiction net. Ich überlege, das chap doch wieder auf T-Standard zu kürzen und die fanfic dann komplett plus das erwünschte 'Erste Mal' (wenn ich es denn geschrieben bekomme) auf aff net zu posten (selber penname). Hätte da irgendwer Interesse? An ein bisschen mehr yaoi/smutt? Sagt bitte bescheid, ich hab eigentlich grad keine Zeit zum Schreiben (es würde aber nicht von der Zeit für die eigentliche Schlangengrube -fanfic abgehen, versprochen!). _

_Ach ja: Da Viele überlesen haben, dass Hermine im letzten Chap losgeschickt wurde, um Sirius zu holen (und weil meine Beta es sich gewünscht hat -g-) habe ich Sirius noch in dieses chap eingebaut (ich hatte ihn, zugegeben, etwas vernachlässigt.)_

_Bis demnächst!_

_-Dime_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles drum und dran gehört J.K.Rowling-sama. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts und habe auch keinerlei dahingehende Hoffnungen/Bestrebungen. Schön wär's. ; )_

_Danke an meine tolle **Beta **JenDeluxe!!!_

_Hallo ihr alle!_

_Ohne viele Worte hier das nächste Kapitel: noch mehr Weasleys! (Das hier spielt sich ein paar Tage vor Harrys Brief an Mr. Weasley ab)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12.Kapitel, Schlangengrube**

_"Zeit für ein Duell!"_

_-Ich sag jetzt lieber nicht, aus welcher Ecke mich dieses Zitat angesprungen hat- aber es will einfach nicht mehr weggehen, hilfe!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Percy?! _Du_ hast uns aus Azkaban geholt?" Freds Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Unglaube.

"Ja, ich. Und ein paar Leute aus der Organisation, der ich jetzt angehöre. Wir sind alle der Meinung, dass höchstens die Todesser Azkaban verdient haben; ihr aber nicht." Percy sah auf seine beiden Brüder herab, die gerade aus der Schein-Totenstarre erwachten. Es war ein guter Plan gewesen, den Draco, Zoltan und er ausgeheckt hatten. Harry hatte der ganzen Aktion seine Zustimmung gegeben, und so waren die Zwillinge keine drei Tage nach ihrer Verurteilung bereits erst auf dem Friedhof von Azkaban, dann auf direktem Wege in der Schlangengrube, dem Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Schlangen, gelandet, ohne jemals selbst zu wissen, wie.

"Was für eine Organisation?", fragte George misstrauisch, während er benommen den Kopf schüttelte, um die bleierne Müdigkeit loszuwerden, die ihm noch immer in den Gliedern steckte- eine Nachwirkung des Trankes, den Severus ihnen ins Essen gemischt hatte, um ihren Tod vorzutäuschen. Die Dementoren mieden Severus noch immer und so hatte er in Azkaban beinahe uneingeschränkten Zugang.

Percy reichte seinen Brüdern je ein Glas Kürbissaft und eine Tafel Schokolade. "Hier, das lässt euch unser Anführer zukommen, als kleine Aufmunterung nach dem ganzen Drama. -Wer er ist und wie unsere Organisation heißt, ist bisher noch geheim, solange ihr euch nicht zu ihren Zielen geäußert habt. Es ist eine Organisation, die nicht mit Dumbledore und Fudge auf einer Wellenlinie ist, wenn ihr versteht, was ich mit diesem Muggelbegriff meine."

Fred und George musterten ihren großen Bruder misstrauisch. Von ihren Eltern wussten sie, dass Percy sich Harry hatte anschließen wollen, doch der hätte ja wohl kaum geholfen, sie aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, oder? Gegen eine Organisation, die sich von Dumbledores Orden und dem Ministerium unterschied, hatten sie jedoch nichts einzuwenden, immerhin hatte ersterer sich geweigert, ihnen zu helfen, und letzteres hatte sie einfach so nach Azkaban gesperrt.

Die Zwillinge schauten sich an. Percys Organisation hatte sie gerettet, wo alle anderen sie im Stich gelassen hatten- also, warum nicht?

"Schieß los", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Und Percy legte los. Er erzählte von der Todesserjagd, von Rechten für minderjährige Zauberer, von Sprachunterricht an den Schulen und Gleichberechtigung für alle magischen Wesen. Auch eine Reform des Gerichtswesens unter eventueller Miteinbeziehung der Muggelgesetze sei im Gespräch. Spätestens damit hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Brüder.

Etwa zwei Stunden später waren die Zwillinge bereit, sich der unbekannten neuen Organisation anzuschließen und ihre Erfindungen in ihren Dienst zu stellen.

"Gut," meinte Percy zufrieden, wobei er unverständlicherweise auf Freds hochgerutschten Hemdsärmel schielte, "dann können wir jetzt gehen und euch unserem Anführer vorstellen. Er wird mit euch private Einzelgespräche führen, bei denen er eure Motivation testet, warum ihr euch dem Orden anschließen wollt; er wird dann aber auch gerne alle eure Fragen beantworten."

Fred und George sahen sich wieder an. Einzelgespräche? Das konnte ja mal interessant werden.

"Eure Zauberstäbe bekommt ihr danach auch wieder, ich glaube, Zoltan hat sie noch."

"Zoltan? War der nicht in Slytherin?" Das Misstrauen war wieder da.

"Aber ja. Wie auch sonst einige von unseren Mitstreitern. Wenn ihr hier bleiben wollt, müsst ihr einige überkommene Vorstellungen ablegen."

Percy sah die beiden ernst an. Sie standen nun vor einer großen, geschwungenen Doppeltüre. "Also, ihr wisst jetzt, worum es uns geht. Bitte versucht, unserem Anführer vorurteilsfrei zu begegnen, egal, was Mom und Dad euch eingetrichtert haben mögen. Geht das klar?" Noch einmal wartete er bis beide nickten, dann öffnet er einen Flügel der Türe und sie traten ein.

_"Tarantallegra!"_

_"Rictus Sempra!"_

_"Caedus!"_

_"Laqcrimosa!"_

_"Occulus seccus!"_

_"Reductio!"_

Die Zwillinge rissen die Augen auf, als sie das grelle Flackern der unterschiedlichsten weiß- und schwarzmagischen Sprüche wahrnahmen und die scharf gebellten Flüche hörten, die in weniger als einer Sekunde Abstand von beiden Seiten des Raumes aus geworfen wurden.

Sie waren mitten in ein Trainingsduell geplatzt.

_"Spheare Patronicium!"_ Ein weißer Blitz schoss plötzlich auf sie zu. Noch ehe sie reagieren und ausweichen konnten, hatte er sie erreicht. Doch es war kein Fluch gewesen, sondern ein Schild. Der schwarzhaarige Magier am entfernten Ende des Raumes hatte ihn geworfen, um die Zuschauer vor Querschlägern zu schützen.

Die Zwillinge erkannten keinen der beiden Zauberer, da beide wild hin und her sprangen, um den Flüchen des jeweils anderen auszuweichen. Immer wieder apparierten sie plötzlich und tauchten in einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers auf, warfen einen neuen Fluch, nur um gleich wieder zur Seite zu springen, als der Gegner ebenfalls apparierte und von hinten angriff. Schilde flackerten auf und erloschen wieder, Flüche prallten ab oder gingen ins Leere. Immer wieder wurde ein Schild mit voller Wucht durchbrochen, so dass der Zauberer dahinter sich gerade noch mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

_"Carnivorus!"_ Ein Flugsaurier mit gut vier Meter Flügelspannweite stürzte sich auf den blonden Zauberer. Während dieser sich unter den Klauen duckte, sprach er schon den nächsten Fluch:

_"Serpensortia!"_ Ein Basilisk erschien über ihm und starrte den Saurier an, der tot zu Boden fiel und verblasste. Doch _"Finite incantatem!"_ -schon war auch der Basilisk verpufft.

_"Portes mundi!"_ Der Boden öffnete sich wo der Blonde eben gelegen hatte, um ihn zu verschlingen,

doch der Zauberer war bereits wieder appariert und beschoss den anderen nun von einem Dachbalken aus mit diversen schneidenden und brennenden schwarzmagischen Flüchen. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde mehrmals getroffen, bevor er plötzlich mit einem hastigen, aber gut gezielten _"Imperio!"_ den Schutzwall des anderen durchbrach.

Sofort hörte das Blitzgewitter der Flüche vom Dachbalken her auf und der blonde Zauberer sprang herunter. Brav blieb er vor dem anderen stehen, während dieser ein Kaninchen aus einem Zylinder zog und es ihm in die Arme drückte. "Süß", meinte er dann.

Bisher hatten die Zwillinge nur den Hinterkopf des Schwarzhaarigen gesehen, doch dieser trat nun zurück um sein Werk zu begutachten und sie konnten erstmals in Ruhe das Gesicht des Blonden betrachten.

"Malfoy!", rief George erstaunt aus.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um, durch den Zwischenruf kurz abgelenkt. Das war alles, was Draco Malfoy brauchte, um den Imperius abzuschütteln.

"Ich. bin. nicht. SÜSS!" Der Hase löste sich auf. "CRUCIO!"

Der Schwarzhaarige, völlig unvorbereitet von dem Unverzeihlichen getroffen, ging schreiend zu Boden. Sein Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen davon.

Doch der Zauberer blieb nur wenige Sekunden liegen. Dann sahen sie, wie er sich in einer unmenschlichen Kraftanstrengung zusammenriss, bis sein Körper aufhörte zu zucken.

"Harry...", erkannte Fred.

Der junge Zauberer hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und stand nun langsam und beherrscht auf. Plötzlich hob er in einer fließenden Bewegung beide Hände und zischte_ "Aves!"_

Draco Malfoy verschwand. An seiner Stelle flatterte ein sehr aufgeregter Phönix über dem Boden.

Harry atmete aus. Dann rief er seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Hand und ging auf den Vogel zu, der immer panischer mit den Flügeln schlug und versuchte, auszuweichen. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen.

"Du weißt genau, wie ich diesen Spruch hasse!", zischte Harry. Fred und George lief es bei seinem Ton eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. So hatten sie Harry noch nie erlebt.

"Und wieso musst du dich von allen Vögeln ausgerechnet in einen Phönix verwandeln? Bist du lebensmüde? Du weißt, wie ich die verräterischen Biester verabscheue..." Eine Schlinge legte sich geräuschlos um den Hals des Vogels und wurde immer enger.

Percy räusperte sich. "Harry, es ist ein schwarzer Phönix. Und du selbst hast ihn verwandelt- ich bin mir sicher, er wäre lieber kein Phönix." Fred und George bewunderten ihren Bruder für sein Einschreiten. Soviel Mut hatten sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

Der Zauberer vor ihnen sah irre aus, und er sprühte geradezu vor Mordlust. Ihn jetzt anzusprechen war doch beinahe Selbstmord.

Doch ihr Bruder wich nicht zurück, sondern begegnete gelassen dem stechenden Blick aus den dunkelgrünen Augen.

"Es ist immer noch Draco", sagte er ruhig.

Und das Wunder geschah. Harry senkte den Zauberstab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Draco Malfoy fiel keuchend zu Boden, zog sich die Schlinge vom Hals und schaute Harry aus kleinen, leicht blutunterlaufenen Augen an. "War es denn so schlimm?", fragte er Harry kleinlaut.

Harrys Blick war zwar wieder ruhig, doch noch immer unnahbar.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", gab er tonlos zurück.

"Ich habe nur abgebrochen, weil wir Besuch haben. Aber das wirst du mir noch bezahlen. _Teuer._"

Die Zwillinge beobachteten entgeistert, wie der stolze Malfoy geknickt den Kopf senkte und "Verstanden." murmelte.

Harry drehte sich zu den drei Weasleys um und sein Gesicht wurde einen Tick freundlicher. "Fred, George, schön euch zu sehen. Tut mir leid, dass ihr das grade mit ansehen musstet. Unsere Duelle arten nur selten so aus, höchstens jedes dritte Mal..."

Die Zwillinge sahen auf die zahllosen Wunden an Harrys Oberkörper, aus denen Blut tropfte, und betrachteten dann das Häuflein Elend hinter ihm, das einmal Draco Malfoy, der Slytherinprinz, gewesen war. "Ihr macht sowas öfters?" Totaler Unglaube.

"Najaaa... Ihr wisst doch, dass ich mich eigentlich an allem und jedem rächen wollte. Irgendwie klappt das aber nie so, wie ich will, also muss ich mich anderweitig abreagieren. Draco, Severus und Luna helfen mir da gerne. So bleibe ich auch fit..."

"...und wir auch", ergänzte Draco Malfoy, der sich endlich aufgerafft hatte und Harry liebevoll einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

Die Zwillinge bemerkten diese Geste und waren nun vollkommen verwirrt. Hatte Harry nicht eben noch versucht, Draco umzubringen? Hatte dieser ihn nicht gerade noch mit dem Cruciatus belegt? Wie konnten sie dann jetzt in solch einer vertrauten Umarmung versinken?

"Percy", sagte Harry nun, "ich fürchte, Draco und ich müssen erst noch den Ausgang dieses Kampfes klären, bevor ich deinen Brüdern meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenken kann. Lasst euch von Dobby einen Tee geben oder so, und erkläre ihnen, was mit dem Rest eurer Familie passiert ist, ja?

Ich komme dann so in ein, zwei Stunden. Fred, George, ich hoffe, ich habe euch jetzt nicht vergrault. Schon mal Entschuldigung wegen der Nummer mit dem Vertrag, ich war halt ein bisschen sauer auf euch. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch uns anschließen würdet. Also, bis später. Draco-" Er schnappte sich den Blonden und zog ihn auf die Türe zu.

"_We have unfinished business._" "Harry, du guckst zu viel Muggel-Fernsehen", hörte man Draco gerade noch klagen, bevor die Türe hinter den beiden ins Schloss fiel.

"Äääähm..." Percy drehte sich verlegen zu seinen Brüdern um. "Okay... wollen wir in die Küche runter gehen? Winky hat gestern Plätzchen gebacken, vielleicht ist noch was da..." Die Zwillinge folgten ihm ohne Kommentar. Sie waren noch viel zu geschockt von dem gerade Erlebten.

Die Art, wie Draco und Harry mit den Unverzeihlichen und miteinander umgegangen waren, ließ darauf schließen, dass schwerste körperliche Verletzungen, schwarze Magie und Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt für sie zum Alltag gehörten. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, hatte Harrys Leben ja auch tatsächlich aus nichts anderem als einer Folge von Verletzungen, Verrat und lebensgefährlichen Situationen bestanden.

Und wie das Familienleben bei den Malfoys ausgesehen hatte, wo Todesser ein- und ausgingen, wollten sie sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. Irgendwie beschlich die Zwillinge der dumpfe Verdacht, dass Harry Potter nicht so wenig Grund hatte, alle zu beschimpfen, wie ihre Mutter ihnen weismachen wollte. Vielleicht war er wirklich verrückt, aber wenn, dann aus gutem Grund...

---

_In Harry und Dracos gemeinsamem Schlafzimmer_

"Draco, mir scheint, du weißt nicht, wie stark du eigentlich bist."

Harry hatte Draco auf dem Bett abgeliefert und sich drohend über ihm aufgebaut. "Wenn ich nicht durch Dumbledores kleine Foltersessions so abgestumpft wäre, hätte ich vermutlich nach spätestens zehn Sekunden das Bewusstsein verloren."

"WAS?!" Zu sagen, dass Draco geschockt war, wäre so, als sagte man, Dumbledore sei nicht mehr ganz jung. Eine nicht zu verantwortende Untertreibung.

"Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe den Cruciatus früher schon angewendet, er war nie so stark..."

"Das war eben früher. Du bist jetzt erwachsen, Draco, und du hast viel trainiert. Du kannst dich nicht darauf verlassen, dass alle Sprüche sich genauso benehmen wie früher."

Draco hatte wässrige Augen. "Das wollte ich nicht, Harry. Oh verflucht, das tut mir leid."

Harry drehte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht um und sah ihn an. Draco wusste nicht woran er war - bis sich ein beinahe bestialisches Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Nicht Leid genug..."

Er öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Nachttischchens und nahm eines von Hermines Büchern heraus.

Draco schluckte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Euch allen - Ina, Moni, coco, Olaf, teddy, Gin - vielen vielen Dank für die netten reviews! _

_Moni, coco: Ginny kommt dann nächstes Mal dran. -Hände reib-_

_Gin- Ich freu mich über jede review, egal, wie lang oder kurz, früh oder spät. Also nicht entschuldigen, ja? -g-_

_Teddy- Guck, jetzt hat sich's sogar gelohnt, dass du's nochmal gelesen hast (Sirius an den Haaren herbeizieh und in die Rippen pieks- da, guck!). -ggg- Ich freu mich, dass es dir langsam besser geht. Darf ich dich knuddeln? -nach Computer greif und Finger anhau- Och menno. Naja, Knuddel ich halt meinen 'Plot bunny'. Den hat mir Poet zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Das liebe Häschen ist ganz weiß und unschuldig. Ts ts, dabei kennt sie mich doch besser... -g-_

_Bis nächste Woche irgendwann! _

_Dime_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **HP gehört nicht mir, sondern Rowling. Hoffe, sie stolpert nie über Slash-fanfiction... Sonst ist sie womöglich zu geschockt, um den letzten Band fertig zu schreiben. ; )_

_**Beta: **JenDeluxe (thanx!)_

_Guck teddy: mein Lieblingskapitel. -smile- Nächste Woche kommt dann auch für dich wieder was Neues. : )_

_A/N: Meine zweite etwas anstößige Szene... oder auch etwas sehr... Naja, außer Harry und Draco tun ja alle nur so, als ob... Naja vielleicht auch Severus und Kandis... Aber ansonsten...okay, vielleicht auch... hmmm, wer weiß... -rot werd und davon schleich-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13. Kapitel, Schlangengrube**

_"All you need is love!"_

_"Love is just a game."_

_- Zitat-Dialog aus Moulin Rouge_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Und hier wären wir." Der Unbekannte setzte Ginny vor einem schönen, unglaublich großen Backsteinhaus ab. Sie glaubte, in der Ferne das Meer rauschen zu hören.

Hier also würde sie Harry wieder sehen.

Entschlossen reckte sie den Hals, um ganz grade zu stehen und imposanter auszusehen. "Bitte bringe mich zu eurem Lord."

Der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille nickte. Sie hatte ihn nach vielen falschen Fährten schließlich im Tropfenden Kessel aufgespürt. Einer vom Orden der 'Schwarzen Schlangen'. Harrys Anhänger. Sie war erstaunt gewesen, zu erfahren, dass die Schwarzen Schlangen zu Harry gehörten, denn seit einigen Tagen sprach ihr Vater zu Hause öfters mit sehr positiven Worten über diesen Geheimbund, der dem Minister immer wieder gefangene Todesser auslieferte. Ob man im Phönixorden wohl darüber bescheid wusste?

Kurz hatte sie überlegt, Dumbledore eine Eule zu schicken, doch der Unbekannte hatte ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen, als er sie gepackt hatte und mit ihr zu diesem einsamen Haus appariert war.

Jetzt folgte sie ihm durch einen schönen großen Garten zum Hauptportal des Anwesens.

_Harry, ich komme!_

"Sind alle soweit?", fragte Harry durch seinen Anhänger. Jede seiner Schlange hatte ein Schmuckstück in Form einer Schlange, das mit seinem verbunden war. Es funktionierte eigentlich genau wie ein Muggel- handy, nur dass es magisch war, also auch in Hogwarts oder dem Ministerium funktionieren würde.

"Ja!", "Jawohl", "Mhm", "Jup", "Yessir", und "jo" schallte es ihm nun aus zwanzig verschiedenen Mündern entgegen.

"Habt ihr auch jeder eine andere Seite aus 'Eppy's Diary' genommen?", fragte er besorgt.

"Willst du kommen und es nachprüfen?", fragte ihn eine freche Stimme. Das war Tonks.

"Hey, wenn du mein Auge so hochwirfst, kann ich dir in den Ausschnitt gucken!", hörte man plötzlich Moodys erfreute Stimme.

"Uuuuh... nein, danke." Harry wollte lieber nicht wissen, welche Szene die beiden vorführen wollten.

"Übrigens, woher hast du diesen herrlichen Ratgeber für alle Lebenslagen?" Das war Fred.

"Ja, erzähl, Harry!", pflichtete ihm Pansy bei. Auch bei ihr und Millicent wollte Harry eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken, in welcher Pose sie sich in wenigen Minuten befinden würden...

"Tut mir leid, aber der Finder bevorzugt es, nicht genannt zu werden. Sie kann doch ihren Ruf als braver Gryffindor nicht gefährden..." "Harry!", hörte man Hermines wütende Stimme.

"Cool bleiben, Liebes, sonst leidet deine Darbietung als Empfangsdame noch", empfahl ihr Draco.

Durch die Verbindung war das kollektive Lachen aller Schlangen zu hören, die sich für die 'Scare-Ginny'-Aktion freiwillig gemeldet hatten.

"Und immer schön dran denken, Leute: Sie ist fest überzeugt, dass ihre Liebe mich auf den 'rechten Pfad' zurückholen wird. Also zeigen wir ihr, dass es in unserem Haus an Liebe nicht mangelt!

Und jetzt schaltet eure Schlangenringe, -armreife, -ohrringe, -anhänger und was nicht alles besser aus, denn ich denke, manche Vorstellungen würden nicht nur Ginny schocken, und wir wollen doch morgen noch alle fit sein, nicht?" Mit diesen Worten unterbrach Harry die Verbindung seines Anhängers und wandte sich Draco zu.

"Mir ist egal, was die anderen tun; ich finde, es wäre Verschwendung, nur zu schauspielern. Hast du dich schon für eine von den noch nicht vergebenen Seiten entschieden?"

Ginny betrat die Eingangshalle des großen Hauses.

"Ginny! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!" Ginny riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Von der geschwungenen Treppe her kam ihr Hermine Granger entgegen. Doch sie sah irgendwie... anders aus.

"Hermine! Ich dachte, du bist tot!" Ungläubig starrte sie das braunhaarige Mädchen an, das, wie ihr jetzt auffiel, in eine Art ausländische Schüleruniform gekleidet war. Allerdings ging ihr karierter Rock nur bis knapp unter dem Hintern; dafür trug sie weite weiße Socken, die fast bis zu den Knien reichten und eigentlich unmöglich von selbst halten konnten. Ginny überlegte, ob sie angeklebt waren.

"Ich und tot? Papperlapapp. Wer erzählt denn so was?"

Die veränderte Hermine Granger beugte sich leicht vor, um Ginny einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Dabei hatte Ginny einen sehr guten Blick in ihren tiefen Ausschnitt und was sie da sah, verwirrte sie wirklich: seit wann trug Hermine schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche? Und roch nach Veilchen?

"Ah, Luna, Liebes, schön, dass du sie hergebracht hast!", rief Hermine nun freudestrahlend aus. Ginny drehte sich überrascht um. Der 'Mann' hinter ihr nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und lächelte Hermine verträumt an. "Für dich tu ich doch alles, Schatz", antwortete sie. Wie eine Traumtänzerin näherte sie sich Hermine und zog sie ohne Vorwarnung in einen tiefen, sinnlichen Kuss.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft. "Hermine...?", fragte sie zaghaft. "Luna...?" Erst eine ganze Weile später lösten sich die beiden Mädchen wieder voneinander.

"Ah, sorry Kleines, wir wollten nicht unhöflich sein. Aber wir haben uns schon fast einen ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen und die Sehnsucht bringt uns _um_! Du entschuldigst uns doch sicher?"

"Äh, klar..." machte Ginny verwirrt.

"Sehr gut. Ach ja, Harry hat mal erwähnt, dass deine Liebe dich bestimmt früher oder später in sein Haus führen würde. Siehst du, genau wie du folgen wir hier alle dem Grundsatz, dass Liebe das Höchste Gut ist und man sie in keiner Weise unterdrücken darf. Deshalb sind wir der Meinung, dass alle Spielarten der Liebe erlaubt sind, wenn zwei Menschen sich wirklich lieben..."

"Und was ist mit Ron?", fragte Ginny aufgebracht.

"Ach der... Weißt du, Kleines, der hat sich schon so lange nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet, dass ich glaube, er mag mich gar nicht. Luna dagegen... sie liebt mich wirklich, weißt du?" Erneut schenkte sie dem verträumten Mädchen einen nicht minder schwärmerischen Blick.

"Könnte es vielleicht daran liegen, dass Harry ihn _umgebracht _ hat?!", rief sie nun anklagend.

"Umgebracht?", fragte Luna nun interessiert. "Nein, auf was für Ideen du doch kommst! Harry ist doch viel zu beschäftigt, um jemanden umzubringen!"

"Beschäftigt womit?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Ach, dieses und jenes. Erst hat er diese Oase der Liebe für uns eingerichtet, dann hat er dafür gesorgt, dass die richtigen Leute davon erfahren, und schließlich... Sag, Mione, wann hat er sein Zimmer das letzte Mal verlassen?"

Falls Hermine antworten wollte, so bekam Ginny das nicht mehr mit, denn in diesem Augenblick hörte sie ein lautes "BAHN FREI!!!"

Sie konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, da rauschte auch schon ein geflügeltes Etwas auf einem Besen an ihr vorbei. Sie schaute ihm hinterher. Es schien ein breit gebauter Junge in einem goldenen Tanga und mit aufgesetzten goldenen Flügelchen zu sein...

Er sah sich kurz um als glaube er, verfolgt zu werden, und sie erkannte-

"Oliver?!"

Hinter ihr ertönte ein weiterer Schrei. "HALTET DEN SCHNATZ!"

Sie drückte sich noch enger an die Wand, als zwei weitere Gestalten auf Besen vorbei fegten.

"Waren das...?"

"Fred und George", antwortete Hermine.

Und Luna ergänzte: "Die drei leben nur fürs Quidditch. Sie spielen in _allen _Lebenslagen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

"Wir verabschieden uns jetzt, Liebes. Harry ist irgendwo im oberen Stockwerk, schau einfach überall rein, irgendwer kann dir sicher den richtigen Weg weisen. Es wird sich schon niemand daran stören. Harry freut sich bestimmt über deinen netten Besuch. Also, bis dann..."

Ginny sah fassungslos den beiden Mädchen nach, die die Galerie entlang liefen und schließlich in einem Zimmer zur Rechten des Ganges verschwanden.

_Also gut. Konzentriere dich. Harry. Oberes Stockwerk. Auf geht's._

Tapfer machte sich Ginny auf den Weg nach oben.

Dort schaute sie sich um. Ein Gang mit gut zwanzig sehr ähnlichen Türen lag vor ihr. Hinter der Biegung schien er noch weiter zu gehen. Wie sollte sie Harry finden? Sie würde wohl Hermines Rat annehmen und irgendwo klopfen müssen.

Sie entschied sich für die einzige markante Türe im ganzen Gang, eine geschwungene Flügeltüre.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an. Als keine Antwort kam, öffnete sie zögerlich die rechte Türe, trat ein - und erstarrte.

In dem Raum befanden sich Blaise Zabini und ein anderer Junge, auch ein ehemaliger Slytherin, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Beide hatten Degen in der Hand und waren nur noch in Fetzen gekleidet. Offensichtlich hatten sie sich beim Kämpfen gegenseitig die Kleidung zerfetzt. Jedoch sah sie keinen einzigen Blutstropfen, fast so, als hätten die beiden nur auf die Kleidung _gezielt_...

Gerade, als sie eingetreten war, hatte Blaise einen entscheidenden Schlag angebracht und dem anderen Jungen die Unterhose aufgeritzt, die sich soeben verabschiedete.

"Oh. Mein. Gott." Ginny schloss die Augen, tastete blind nach der Türklinke und verließ rückwärts den Raum.

Draußen lehnte sie sich erstmal gegen die geschlossene Türe, um sich zu beruhigen. Was war denn das für ein Training gewesen?

Sie musste Harry wirklich dringend hier herausholen.

Sie raffte sich auf und ging langsam den Gang hinunter. Harrys Büro als Anführer wäre sicher an einer hervorstechenden Stelle plaziert. Vielleicht ganz am Ende des Ganges?

Sie öffnete langsam die Türe und trat ein.

Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen. Auf einem schweren altmodischen Schreibtisch saß Kandis von den Weird Sisters und sang eines ihrer Stücke. Sie trug nur Reizwäsche und hatte aus unerfindlichen Gründen eine Peitsche in der Hand.

Und vor ihr bewegte sich ein Mann in freizügiger Lackleder-Kleidung. Er war sehr schmal gebaut und hatte fettig glänzendes schwarzes Haar...

"Iiiiiek! Professor Snape?!" Ginny taumelte.

"Weasley. Was tun Sie hier?" Der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer hörte kurz auf zu tanzen und beäugte das Mädchen neugierig. "Wollen Sie Tanzstunden nehmen?"

Ginny floh schreiend.

An die nächste Türe lehnte sie sich erst lange und lauschte aufmerksam. Als sie weder Gesang noch Degengesurr hörte, klopfte sie leise.

"Herein", klang es ihr fröhlich aus zwei Mündern entgegen. _Endlich jemand normales, _dachte sie erfreut und trat ein.

Der Raum war lang gestreckt und nur von Kerzenlicht erleuchtet, sodass ihre Augen einen Moment brauchten, um sich an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Am anderen Ende schien ein Mann zu stehen und vor ihm bewegte sich etwas am Boden. Seltsam; hatte sie nicht zwei Stimmen gehört?

Unsicher lief sie auf die stehende Gestalt zu.

"Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, ich suche Harry Potter..."

"Aber Ginny, warum denn so förmlich?" Remus Lupin drehte sich zu ihr um. Doch gerade, als sie erleichtert aufseufzen wollte, fiel ihr seine Kleidung auf. Unten herum trug er eine abgerissene Jeans, oben jedoch- nichts... Außerdem hielt er etwas in der Hand, das verdammt an ein Folterwerkzeug erinnerte. Wie nannte man es doch gleich? Neunschwänzige Katze? Sie schauderte.

"Professor Lupin, könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen..." Sie brach ab, als sie ein Winseln wahrnahm. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass das Etwas zu Lupins Füßen ein schwarzer Hund war, der aus zahlreichen Wunden blutete.

"Lupin! Was haben Sie Sirius angetan?!"

"Nichts, was er nicht wollte, Ginny." Wie um seine Worte Lügen zu strafen winselte der Hund wieder.

"Lupin! Hören Sie sofort mit der -äh, Tierquälerei auf!", keifte Ginny wütend und stellte sich vor den Hund.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme. "Ginevra Weasley, du bist so eine Spielverderberin!" Sie drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Sirius Black; er trug nichts außer seiner stark zerschundenen Haut und einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann sah er Lupin an und sein Gesicht wurde weich. "Remus? Können wir jetzt weiter machen, bitte?", winselte er.

"Das ist ja... widerlich. Abartig. Krank..." Ginny wich vor den beiden Männern zurück. Remus Lupin grinste sie frech an. "Ja, beschimpfe mich, schlag mich, gib mir Tiernamen, baby..."

Und wieder knallte eine Türe lautstark in dem alten Gemäuer an der bretonischen Küste.

Zurück blieben ein Tränen lachender Werwolf und ein munterer schwarzer Hund, der sich genüsslich die Marmelade aus dem Fell leckte.

---

Ginny war am Ende. Nach zahllosen Türen, hinter denen immer neues Grauen lauerte, hatte sie endlich einen Hinweis auf Harrys Verbleib bekommen. Nun stand sie vor dem Portrait einer Balletttänzerin und sammelte ihren Mut, bevor sie schließlich das Passwort sprach. "Make love not war", sagte sie.

Die Dame im rosa Tutu verneigte sich graziös vor ihr und schwang beiseite.

Hinter dem Bild lag ein gemütlicher kleiner Vorraum, von dem eine Türe abzweigte. Sie ging hin und öffnete sie.

"Ja! Mehr! Du bist wundervoll, Dray!!!"

War das Harrys Stimme? Ginny tappte wie eine Puppe mechanisch auf das große Bett zu, aus dem der Schrei gekommen war. Darauf war...

Sie würgte.

Auf dem Bett lag ihr Harry, an Armen und Beinen gefesselt. Über ihm kniete ein blonder Junge, dessen Mund gerade eifrig eine Tätigkeit in Harrys Leistengegend zu verfolgen schien.

"Oh ja! Weiter!", keuchte Harry und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, bemerkte er das geschockte Mädchen neben seinem Bett.

"Oh, hi Ginny", sagte er etwas atemlos. "Nett, dass du mal vorbeischaust. Magst du bei uns einziehen?"

Das war zuviel. Ginny floh schreiend und ward in Frankreich nie mehr gesehen.

Etwa zwei Wochen später erhielt Mrs. Weasley einen Brief von den Ordensfrauen auf Avalon, in dem ihre Zustimmungserklärung für Ginevra Weasleys Eintritt in den keuschen Orden der heiligen Jungfrauen erbeten wurde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Wie schon mal erwähnt, Eppy und ihr Hello Kitty -Tagebuch entstammen der Azkaban parody von Fangalla Marie (auf dieser Seite zu finden). Die Idee, Hermine in japanische Schuluniform Manga-Style zu stecken, bekam ich beim Angucken von 'Pota Hari', zu finden auf www chibichibixxx de - ein 10min. Song (mit Bildern) zum Thema 'wenn HP ein Manga wär' ;D_

_Meinen Dank für reviews an: Ina, Gin, teddy und coco! _

_Gin- sei ruhig weiter nett, nix dagegen. Nur kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, ja? Ich hasse sowas... -ggg-_

_teddy- Lieb von dir dass du weiter reviewst! ...Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Türe hinter den beiden lieber geschlossen gelassen. Manchmal will ich es auch lieber nicht so genau wissen. -glp- Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht 'Bestialisches Vergnügen' war. ;D Mmmh... 'irre kicher'? Ich habe ja schon öfter überlegt, ob ich was Ansteckendes hab.. o weh... -g-_

_coco- Na, zufrieden? -von Attacke geplättet ist- Schön, dass es dir gefällt. -hust- Gehst du jetzt wieder von mir runter...? -Luft schanpp- Ich kann meine Hausaufgaben nicht machen, wenn mir eine schnurrende Katze auf der Brust sitzt und mich nicht aufstehen lässt. -knuddel-_

_Schönes Wochenende euch allen! _

_-Dime_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört das alles nicht, außer dem plot. Ich hoffe, es nimmt mir keiner übel, dass ich trotzdem darüber schreibe. Die Rechte an HP etc. haben also J.K.Rowling und verschiedentliche Verlage und sonstige Medien-Größen inne. _

_**Beta: **Die wundervolle JenDeluxe. -knuddel-_

_Ja Leuts, ich habe grade gesehen, dass Schlangengrube schon 100 Reviews hat und dachte, ich poste zur Feier des Tages was. : ) _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14. Kapitel, Riddle House**

_"To beguile the time, look like the time,_

_Bear welcome in your hand, your tongue;_

_Look like the innocent flower_

_But be the serpent under't."_

_-Lady Macbeth in Macbeth (Shakespeare)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ob sie es sich anders überlegt haben?"

Die Delegation des Phönixordens, die Sirius in Empfang nehmen sollte, stand nervös in der großen Empfangshalle von Riddle Manor herum und wartete. Es war fünf Minuten nach zwölf und von Harrys Abgesandten und Sirius war nichts zu sehen.

Der Plan war natürlich, Sirius zurück zu bekommen, ohne Arthur Weasley hergeben zu müssen, doch falls das nicht möglich wäre, hatte man sich geeinigt, Arthur Weasley einzutauschen. Außer Molly Weasley hatten sich alle dafür ausgesprochen. Arthur selbst hatte sich enthalten.

"Oh!", rief Kingsley Shacklebolt plötzlich aus. "Der Schild, den wir gelegt hatten, ist verschwunden. Man kann jetzt nicht nur hier herein, sondern auch heraus apparieren."

"Also Plan B", murmelte Arthur Weasley. "Als wäre das nicht von vornherein klar gewesen..."

Sekunden später erschienen fünf Personen durch die Türe am entfernten Ende der Halle.

Als erster betrat den Raum Harry Potter selbst. Seit seinem Ausbruch aus St. Mungos hatte ihn keines der Mitglieder des Phönixordens mehr gesehen und sein Erscheinen ließ alle Gespräche der Anwesenden sofort verstummen. Alle richteten ihre Blicke auf den jungen schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, der die Halle mit einer solch offensichtlichen Gelassenheit betrat, als sei er zu einem Kaffeekränzchen geladen und stünde nicht vor einem Austausch von Geiseln mit seinen Gegnern, die ihm soviel er wusste nach Freiheit und Leben trachteten.

Über die Schulter unterhielt er sich mit einem blonden jungen Mann, der in eine sehr ungewöhnliche Tracht gewandet war: Ein loser schwarzer Umhang fiel ihm bis über die Knie, die Sonnenbrille versteckte die Augen und auf der Stirn prangte auf einem grünen Bandana das Bild einer schwarzen Kobra. In der rechten Hand, an der ein Ring in Form einer Schlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss steckte, hielt er seinen Zauberstab, in der linken das Ende eines Seils, das zur Türe hinaus reichte. Ein paar Schritte hinter Draco Malfoy- egal, wie er sich verkleidete, an seinen Haaren war er sofort erkannt worden- kam das andere Ende des Seils zum Vorschein. Es lag um den Hals eines Mannes mit langen, dunklen Haaren, der den Kopf über seinen mit Muggel-Handschellen gefesselten Händen gesenkt hielt und dem ehemaligen Slytherin mit schleppenden Schritten folgte.

Arthur Weasley keuchte auf. Sirius Black sah schrecklich aus. Er war abgemagert wie nach seiner Zeit in Azkaban, seine Kleidung sah aus wie eine Woche lang Tag und Nacht getragen und als er nun langsam den Kopf hob, wurden schwere, dunkle Ringe unter seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen sichtbar. Niemand konnte daran zweifeln, dass die letzte Woche für ihn ein wahrer Alptraum gewesen sein musste. Arthur schluckte. Was hatte Harry seinem Paten bloß angetan? -Hatte er selbst sich wirklich bereit erklärt, freiwillig zu diesem skrupellosen Dunklen Lord zu gehen?

Unbewusst machte er einen Schritt zurück - und spürte, wie Tonks ihn sacht am Arm fasste. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und flüsterte leise, sodass es außer ihm niemand mitbekam, "Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen, das wissen Sie doch, nicht wahr?"

Verwirrt wollte er die pinkhaarige Aurorin fragen, was sie damit meinte, doch sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drückte seine Hand. Als sie sie wieder zurückzog, lag in Arthurs Hand ein kleiner harter Gegenstand. Er fühlte sich beinahe an wie einer seiner geliebten Muggel-Stecker...

Hinter Sirius waren zwei weitere schwarz gewandete Zauberer mit Sonnenbrillen und merkwürdigen Tüchern um die Köpfe erschienen. Da sie keine verräterischen Malfoy-blonden Haare hatten, die ihre Identität hätten preisgeben können, waren die zehn Vertreter des Ordens auf Spekulationen angewiesen. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen jedoch nicht, denn kaum waren die Fünf in der Mitte des Raumes angekommen, da begann Harry auch schon zu sprechen.

"Mr. Weasley! Wie schön, dass Sie gekommen sind! Ich hatte gefürchtet, Sie könnten meine höfliche Einladung ausschlagen." Für alle Ohren musste diese Äußerung wie blanker Hohn klingen.

"Da Sie jedoch gekommen sind, möchte ich Ihre Geduld nicht zu lange auf die Probe stellen. Wenn Sie sich uns also bitte anschließen würden...?"

Arthur wollte ihm schon entgegen laufen, da wurde er von einem Arm vor seiner Brust gestoppt. Der Arm gehörte zu Minerva McGonagall. Diese musterte Harry kühl und rief:

"Lassen Sie zuerst Ihren Gefangenen frei, Mister Potter. Dann können Sie Arthur haben!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Misstrauen ist wirklich eure große Stärke, was? Nun gut, hier habt ihr den Hund."

Er ließ das Seil los, das er dem Animagus um den Hals gelegt hatte, und gab ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken, der ihn in Richtung der Professorin taumeln ließ.

Keines der Ordensmitglieder sah das kurze Flackern seines Blicks, als Sirius stolperte und beinahe gefallen wäre. _Die Woche ohne Ahnung was vorgeht hat ihn wirklich fertig gemacht. Vielleicht bedeute ich ihm tatsächlich so viel, wie er sagt?_

Kaum war Sirius bei den Ordensmitgliedern angelangt, da zog auch schon einer von ihnen einen Portschlüssel aus der Tasche.

"Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was, Potter?", fragte ein Auror kalt, bevor die ganze Gruppe verschwand.

Harry lächelte. Oh doch, das hatte er.

Mit Draco, Blaise und Severus im Schlepptau kehrte er eilig ins Schlangennest zurück, wo Mr. Weasley ihn bereits ungeduldig erwartete. Der Portschlüssel, den Tonks ihm gegeben hatte, hatte sich in dem Moment automatisch aktiviert, als er den anderen Portschlüssel berührte.

Die übrigen Ordensmitglieder derweil staunten nicht schlecht, als sie alle in Grimmauld Place ankamen- alle, außer Mr. Weasley.

---

_Schlangengrube, Versammlungsraum_

"Hi Dad!"

Arthur Weasley blinzelte. Vor ihm saßen Fred und George. Sie sahen nicht nur gesund und sehr lebendig aus, sondern hatten auch noch ein breites Zwillingsgrinsen im Gesicht, als hätten sie gerade Kanariencremetörtchen im Ministerium verteilt.

Er selbst saß auf einem bequemen Sitzkissen in einem geräumigen, mit Teppich ausgelegten und an den Wänden mit Bücherregalen voll gestelltem Zimmer. Durch die offenen Fenster schien die Sonne herein und er hörte Vogelgezwitscher.

"Hallo Mister Weasley! Möchten Sie einen Tee? Oder ein Butterbier?"

Arthur wandte sich zu der Sprecherin um und blickte in Hermine Grangers vergnügte Augen.

"Ihr lebt... alle..." Es war wie ein Traum.

Gerade wollte er fragen, ob Ginny und Ron auch hier seien, da erklang ein ploppendes Geräusch und Harry, Draco Malfoy und zwei andere schwarzgewandete Zauberer erschienen mitten im Zimmer.

"Mission geglückt", grinste Harry und ließ sich auf eines der Kissen plumpsen. Draco ließ sich neben ihm nieder, freilich ein ganzes Stück eleganter, und lehnte sich an den 'neuen Dunklen Lord'.

Ihre Begleiter nahmen die Sonnenbrillen ab und während Severus Snape sich zu den anderen setzte und Arthurs missbilligenden Blick ignorierte verschwand Blaise mit Hermine zusammen in einen angrenzenden Raum; nur um gleich darauf mit einem Tablett voller Getränke und kleiner Törtchen wieder aufzutauchen.

"Mister Weasley, bitte bedienen Sie sich", forderte ihn ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy auf. Arthur fühlte sich, als sei er plötzlich in einem dieser Muggel-Filme gelandet, in denen Zauberer sich in Muggelangelegenheiten einmischten, nackt bei Neumond tanzten und Dämonen beschworen. Ein Malfoy war höflich zu ihm und klang dabei auch noch freundlich?! Seine Welt war sehr durcheinander geraten.

Er wandte sich an denjenigen, der in erster Linie für seine Verwirrung verantwortlich war.

"Harry... weshalb hast du mich kommen lassen? Was habt ihr mit Sirius angestellt? Und wo ist der Rest meiner Kinder? Und-"

"Whoooow, nun mal langsam, Mister Weasley", ermahnte ihn Harry grinsend. "Ich verstehe, dass Sie brennend an den Antworten auf diese durchaus relevanten Frage interessiert sind, aber eins nach dem anderen, okay?

Erstens. Sirius ist mit den Nerven fertig, weil ich ihm eine Woche lang nicht erklärt habe, was das Phönixzeichen auf seinem Arm bedeutete. Er dachte, es wäre Dumbledores Zeichen; tatsächlich ist es meins. Jetzt, wo er das weiß, müsste es ihm hoffentlich bald wieder besser gehen.

Zweitens. Fred und George habe ich aus dem Gefängnis stibitzt und sie haben sich mir angeschlossen, obwohl sie überhaupt erst meinetwegen in Azkaban gelandet waren."

"Wir waren-"

"-von dem auffallenden Mangel an Unterstützung-"

"-seitens des Ordens und anderer Freunde-"

"-nicht so begeistert", erklärten Fred und George.

"Ron ist bei meinen Verwandten", fuhr Harry fort. "Wir wollten heute nachschauen gehen, wie es ihm geht, deshalb habe ich bei meiner 'Einladung' an Sie so auf Pünktlichkeit bestanden.

Von Ginny weiß ich nur, dass sie mich gesucht und gefunden hat. Sie war aber von meiner Einstellung zur Liebe nicht positiv beeindruckt und befindet sich momentan soviel ich weiß auf dem Weg in ein glückliches, keusches Leben weit fort von mir, Gott sei Dank."

Arthur sah den jungen Mann beunruhigt an. "Du hast ihr doch nichts getan?"

Harry grinste. "Nein, ihr nicht; und gerade das hat sie nicht so gut verkraftet."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun, ich halte es eher mit blonden denn mit rothaarigen Schönheiten..." Er legte Draco die Arme um den Hals und rutschte näher an seinen Freund heran, bis er gänzlich auf dessen Schoß saß.

"Ich verstehe...", murmelte Mister Weasley verdattert.

"Ach ja, und Percy ist ja schon länger auf meiner Seite. Aber das wussten Sie schon, nicht wahr?", sprach Harry weiter, während er sich auf Draco zurechtsetzte. Diesem schoss bei Harrys Gezappel das Blut in die Wangen, doch er beherrschte sich und sagte nichts. Immerhin waren sie gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung, auch wenn sein Freund offensichtlich nie über den Unterschied zwischen familiärem und offiziellem Rahmen aufgeklärt worden war. Naja, wie auch, bei _der _Familie...

"Bevor wir uns auf den Weg zu ...Ronald machen", fuhr Harry nun fort, "möchte ich euch, Fred, George, und Mister Weasley, gerne ein paar Dinge erklären." Er hob eine Hand und beschwor -zauberstablos- ein kleines Denkarium, in das er schnell einige Erinnerungen füllte. Danach schüttelte er sich kurz, als friere er, dann wandte er sich an die Weasleys, die das Ganze neugierig beobachtet hatten.

"Euer Jüngster ist jetzt seit etwas über einem Monat bei meinen Verwandten zu Gast und erlebt dort aus erster Hand, wie ich aufgewachsen bin. Er schien bisher immer zu denken, als der berühmte und beliebte Harry Potter"- Draco schnaubte hinter ihm verächtlich- "sei ich in meiner Kindheit verhätschelt worden. Selbst eure Rettungsaktion in unsrem zweiten Schuljahr war für ihn nur ein Spiel. Nun, er wird wohl inzwischen umgedacht haben. Hoffe ich zumindest.

Und damit ihr mir nachher kein Vorwürfe macht, die Dursleys würden ihn viel schlimmer behandeln als mich, habe ich hier ein paar meiner Kindheitserinnerungen für euch heraufbeschworen. Schaut sie euch an und urteilt nachher selbst."

Mit diesen Worten schob er den drei überraschten Rotschöpfen das Denkarium zu. Die Weasleys blickten sich kurz an, senkten dann gemeinsam ihre Zauberstäbe in die wallenden Nebelschwaden in der kleinen Steinschale- und verschwanden.

"Bist du sicher, dass du deine Erinnerungen mit so vielen Leuten teilen möchtest?", fragte Draco besorgt. Harry schaute versonnen auf das kleine Denkarium und antwortete: "Ich glaube, ich muss. Ich will es hinter mir lassen, weißt du? Aber dazu muss ich mir erst mal eingestehen, dass es wirklich passiert ist, dass es _mir_ passiert ist, dass ich mich nicht wehren konnte-- und dass ich mich jetzt wehren kann und mir sowas nie wieder passieren wird!"

Draco umarmte seinen entschlossenen Gryffindor und drückte ihn fest an sich. Harry lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer auf Draco zurück und entspannte sich. "Wenn mehr Leute von meiner ...unterprivilegierten Kindheit wissen, dann verstehen mich vielleicht auch nicht so wenige. Ich glaube, ich habe lange genug geschwiegen..."

In schläfriger Zweisamkeit saßen die beiden jungen Zauberer auf ihrem Sofa und warteten auf die Rückkehr der drei Weasleys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wie ihr euch denken könnt, wird es die nächsten paar Kapitel lang (hin und wieder ; ) ) etwas ernsthafter/trauriger, da Harrys Kindheit thematisiert wird. Und Rons Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys, der war bisher natürlich auch nicht nur lustig. Nur so zur Warnung... _

_---_

_**Danke** für die Reviews Ina, White Silver Black, Gin, Allandra, teddy, coco, Poet, Moni!_

_Über Ginny herrschte ein wenig Uneinigkeit, ob sie das wirklich verdient hatte, von wegen Keuschheit und so. Und jeder von euch schien ein anderes Pärchen der schauspielernden Schlangen am interessantesten zu finden. War spannend für mich zu lesen. -mehr will- ; )  
_

White Silver Black-_ Willkommen willkommen! -g- _

Gin-_ bin ja froh, dass ich jetzt doch nicht die Schuld daran tragen muss, dass du den Nick wechselst- außerdem habe ich so wieder jemand Neues zum Quasseln gefunden. -freu- Viel Glück noch mit den Klausuren!_

Allandra- _schnell genug? -ggg-_

teddy- _Lachtränen? Oh juhu!!!! Ich freu mich so! Immer schön lachen, sonst gibt's Falten, ne? Hoffentlich findest du auch weiterhin genug zum lachen in meiner Story. Ist gesund. -ggg- Lass dir's gut gehen. : ) -durchknuddel-_

coco- _Glaub mir, ich hatte auch viel Spaß beim Schreiben! -lach- -natsucat hinterm Ohr kraul- Braves Kätzchen... Nicht wieder anspringen, ja? -auf Krallen schiel-_

Poet- _Habe mich grad heute wieder dabei ertappt, dass ich __Wellenlinie statt Wellenlänge gesagt habe... Obwohl es bei einem reinblütigen Zauberer natürlich auch normal ist, wenn er solche Sachen verwechselt. Was die Pärchen angeht: Um Gottes Willen nein, ich denke nicht, dass die alle wirklich zusammen sind! Moody und Tonks?! ...Was den Rest betrifft: Ich habe nicht hinter jede einzelne Türe geschaut, bin also überfragt. Das ist ganz deiner Fantasie überlassen... Nein moment, ich nehme das zurück; sonst verliere ich doch noch meine letzten weißen Federn! -auf die halbe Daunenfeder schiel, die noch an der Flügelspitze hängt-_

Moni-_ Danke, danke! -zurückknutsch- Huch je, ich sollte nicht so viel Slash schreiben. ;D -alle durchknuddel-_

_Bis bald!_

_Dime_


	15. Chapter 15 a

_**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze nichts. Schon gar nicht Harry Potter._

_**Beta: **JenDeluxe (danke!)_

_Dieses Kapitel ist viel zu lang geworden, darum habe ich es aufgeteilt. : )_

_Ich war beim erneuten Lesen etwas entsetzt darüber, was ich Ron alles angetan habe. War das nötig...? Nun, so ist es jetzt eben und ich kann euch zumindest versichern, dass er keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehält. Also killt mich nicht, k? -wegschleich-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15. Kapitel, Ligusterweg **

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Singing in the rain_

_Always good to be back home again_

_Laughing in the sunlight_

_Running down the lane_

_Always good to be back home again._

_- Blackmore's Knight, Home Again_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry. Komm rein." Petunia Dursley hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihr Neffe bald auftauchen würde, um den anderen Zauberer mitzunehmen. Dennoch war sie etwas nervös.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie die Gestalten, welche der junge Zauberer diesmal mitgebracht hatte. Außer dem gefährlichen Blonden vom letzten Mal waren jetzt drei rothaarige Männer dabei, die ihr ziemlich bekannt vorkamen. _Verwandte von dem faulen Freak, den der Junge bei uns einquartiert hat? _Vielleicht. Aber... da war doch noch irgendetwas?

Als Letzte betrat eine junge Frau das Haus der Dursleys. Petunia war erstaunt: sie sah nicht wie die anderen Freaks aus, trug normale, anständige Kleidung und benahm sich auch nicht auffällig. Ob das überhaupt eine von _denen_ war?

"Passen wir alle in die Küche oder sollen wir und ins Wohnzimmer setzen, Tante?", fragte Harry. Sein Ton war distanziert, aber höflich; kein Vergleich zu dem kalten, wütenden Tonfall, der ihr von seinem letzten Besuch noch unangenehm deutlich im Gedächtnis war.

"Das Wohnzimmer, denke ich", antwortete sie widerwillig.

Ihr Neffe schien ihren Widerwillen zu bemerken, denn er grinste sie frech an und flüsterte verschwörerisch: "Keine Bange, Tantchen, wir lassen dein Wohnzimmer schon heile. Mister Weasley wird sich vom Kamin und den Steckdosen fernhalten, versprochen."

Zwinkernd lief er an der geschockten Frau vorbei, die sich soeben erinnerte, wo sie die rothaarigen Zauberer schon einmal gesehen hatte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte ein Asche-bedecktes Wohnzimmer auf, ein schreiender Vernon, Dudleys Zunge, die wie ein glitschiger Aal über den Teppichboden rollte...

Unter dem Vorwand, Tee machen zu wollen, verschwand Petunia in der Küche, um sich zu beruhigen. _Bloß gut, dass Vernon nicht da ist! Er würde sicher einen Aufstand machen und die Freaks verärgern. Wer weiß, was sie dann tun würden..._

Als sie, bewaffnet mit einer großen Kanne heißen Tees und einem Tablett voller Tassen, das Wohnzimmer betrat, fiel Petunias Blick zunächst auf den Sohn ihrer Schwester, der im Sessel direkt gegenüber der Türe _auf dem blonden Zauberer _Platz genommen hatte. Sie hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass der Junge nicht normal war, aber irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder von Neuem, sie anzuwidern.

Schnell drückte sie den beiden jungen Männern Tassen in die Hand und wandte sich dann den übrigen Gästen zu, von denen drei auf dem Sofa neben der Türe saßen, während die vierte sich auf dem Stuhl am Fenster niedergelassen hatte.

Die drei Rothaarigen starrten sie intensiv an; Petunia war es unheimlich. Sie hatte diese Menschen doch erst einmal gesehen, wie konnte dann ein solcher Abscheu in ihren Gesichtern stehen? Sie musste sich täuschen...

Die junge Frau war eine positivere Überraschung, als sie sich sehr gesittet bedankte und einen eleganten kleinen Schluck von dem Tee nahm. Doch Petunias Hoffnung, einer der Besucher könnte tatsächlich normal sein, zerbarst nur einen Augenblick später wie Seifenblasen im Regen: Die junge Frau hatte einen silbrig glänzenden Stoff hervorgezogen, mit dem sie sich, noch immer an ihrem Tee nippend, ganz umhüllte- und dabei komplett verschwand!

_Nicht hinsehen, _dachte sich Petunia, _nicht drüber nachdenken. Einfach ignorieren. _

Resolut wandte sie sich um und tat, als sei nichts Besonderes geschehen.

"Harry Potter", wandte sie sich nun an den Störenfried Nummer Eins, "weshalb bist du hier?"

Harry grinste sie an. "Das weißt du doch sicher", sagte er fröhlich und rutschte ein wenig in seinem Sessel hin und her. Der sichtbare Effekt, den das auf sein warmes, lebendiges Sofakissen hatte, spiegelte sich auf dem angeekelten Gesicht seiner Tante wider; er genoss ihn ebenso wie den mehr _spürbaren _Effekt, den er eigentlich hatte erzielen wollen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst entschloss er sich, die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

"Darf ich dir die Weasleys und Hermine Granger vorstellen? Es sind die Familie und Freundin von Ronald Weasley, den ich vor etwa fünf Wochen in deiner Obhut gelassen habe. Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt ihn angemessen behandelt?"

_Familie und Freundin?!?_ Petunias Gesicht verlor rasant seine Farbe. Die Mittvierzigerin strauchelte und musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu fallen. _ Oh Gott, sie werden mich umbringen! _

"Du... du hattest doch gesagt, es würde niemand erfahren, was... Ich hätte sonst nicht..."

Was sollte sie sagen? Der Junge musste genau wissen, wie sie den Zauberer behandelt hatten. Er hatte sie ja geradezu dazu aufgefordert! Und dennoch hatte er dessen Familie hier angeschleppt?

Sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, um zumindest mit Würde unterzugehen. "Ich verstehe. Du willst dich also auf diese Art an uns rächen?" Sie richtete sich auf und versuchte herablassend zu schauen. Es gelang ihr sogar recht gut- wenn man ihre zitternden Knie außer Acht ließ.

Doch dann ertönte eine leise, amüsierte Stimme aus der Ecke, in der die junge Frau gesessen hatte, bevor sie ...unsichtbar... geworden war. "Harry, es reicht. Die arme Frau bekommt ja gleich einen Schlaganfall! Und wer holt dann meinen Süßen hierher, hm?"

Petunia war geschockt, als sie die Reaktion ihres Neffen beobachtete.

Er lachte.

Aber es war nicht das kalte, höhnische Lachen, das er zuvor ihr gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte; auch nicht das dunkle, bedrohliche Lachen, das er vor dem Zauberer, der sich im Moment in ihrem Keller befand, demonstriert hatte. Nein, es war ein leichtes, fröhliches Lachen, unbeschwert und einfach nur ehrlich amüsiert. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie diesen Menschen seit siebzehn Jahren kannte und ihn heute zum ersten Mal tatsächlich LACHEN sah.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge richtete seine vergnügt funkelnden Augen auf sie. "Entschuldige, Tante, ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, dich ein wenig zu ärgern. Ja, das hier sind zwar wirklich alles Leute, die sich um Ronald sorgen, doch sie haben mir versprochen, dir nichts zu tun. Oh, und falls du dich darüber wunderst, dass sie dich jetzt schon mit Blicken aufspießen: Das liegt nicht an Ronald, sondern daran, dass ich ihnen von meiner Kindheit hier erzählt habe. Sie finden eure... Erziehungsmethoden unangemessen."

Vom Sofa her ertönte ein Grollen aus zwei Kehlen, das einem Werwolf Angst gemacht hätte. "'Unangemessen' ist ein wenig schwach", stellte Mister Weasley trocken fest, während er seine beiden Söhne, die Petunia wütend anfunkelten, an den Hemdskragen packte und auf dem Sofa festhielt.

"Vielleicht wäre jetzt ein geeigneter Augenblick, um deinen Gast zu uns zu bringen?", fragte Harry lässig, als sei alles in bester Ordnung.

"Oh, äh...ja!" So schnell es ihre Würde zuließ eilte Petunia aus dem Zimmer. "JUNGE!!!", schrie sie sodann aus voller Kehle. Im Wohnzimmer zuckte Harry nervös zusammen und bekam dafür von den anderen mitleidige und verständnisvolle Blicke. Seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn geprägt, und manches war auch heute noch nicht überwunden.

---

Ron lag auf seiner Matratze und lauschte dem Herbstwind, der das kleine Kellerfenster über seinem Kopf schüttelte. Wie lange war er jetzt schon hier? Vier Wochen? Fünf? Kein Tag war wie der andere, doch in seiner Verzweiflung und Angst gelang es ihm nicht, auch nur das Datum zu behalten. Nachts wagte er nicht, den Kopf unter der Decke hervor zu strecken, aus Furcht, eine der vielen Spinnen könnte seine Wehrlosigkeit ausnutzen und sich im Schlaf auf ihn abseilen. Tagsüber ließen ihn die Dursleys schuften wie einen Hauselfen, während ihr Sohn... Ron zitterte.

_Deine Eltern wissen, dass ich dich ermordet habe... also bist du offiziell tot und niemand wird dich suchen kommen. _Potters Worte kreisten in seinem Kopf. Immer wieder sah er das boshafte Funkeln in den Augen des Schwarzmagiers, als dieser das Feleton senkte und verkündete: _Sie haben Granger._

Er schluchzte trocken. Schnell stopfte er sich den Hemdsärmel in den Mund, um jeden Laut zu ersticken.

Anfangs, als ihm zuerst bewusst geworden war, wie aussichtslos seine Lage war, hatte er vor Wut und Verzweiflung geschrieen und geheult. Doch der große, schwere Muggel- Mister Dursley, verbesserte er sich ängstlich- war nach kürzester Zeit zu ihm in den Keller gekommen und hatte ihm unmissverständlich erklärt, dass er keinen Laut von sich zu geben habe.

Zwei Tage später hatte er sich soweit erholt, dass Mrs. Dursley ihm kein weiteres 'auf der faulen Haut Liegen' gestattet und ihn von morgens bis abends mit Arbeit überhäuft hatte.

Zu Hause im Fuchsbau hatte er hin und wieder beim Entdoxifizieren geholfen und den Garten entgnomt, oder auch mal widerstrebend ein paar Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse erledigt. Doch alles Andere wurde entweder mit Magie erledigt oder seine Mutter hatte sich darum gekümmert. Einzig Ginny war hin und wieder zum Kochen oder Waschen zur Hilfe herangezogen worden. Er selbst hatte von Haushalt _keinen blassen Schimmer_.

Gehabt.

Jetzt konnte er Wäsche waschen und aufhängen, mit Scheuerlappen und Bürste umgehen, einen Staubsauger bedienen und Unkraut jäten, er wusste, wozu eine Klobürste gut war und wie man ohne Magie zerbrochenes Geschirr beseitigte (denn natürlich hatte Dudley sich nicht entblödet, ihm soviel und so unangenehme Arbeit wie möglich zu machen). Dudley Dursley. Er zitterte wieder. Lieber nicht dran denken.

Ron drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Es konnte noch nicht nach Acht Uhr abends sein, doch er war schon wieder müde genug, um zu schlafen. Die letzten drei Tage war er im Keller eingesperrt gewesen, da er sich nicht hatte verkneifen können, eine Frage zu stellen.

_Wenn die Dursleys Magie so hassen, wieso haben sie Harry Potter dann bei sich aufgenommen und so ein verzogenes, egozentrisches Monster aus ihm gemacht? Haben die noch nie was von strenger Erziehung gehört?_

Die Implikation, sie seien Schuld an der 'Abartigkeit' des 'Potter-Jungen', war den Dursleys nicht gut bekommen- und Ron folglich auch nicht. Er fragte sich noch immer, weshalb sie so aggressiv reagiert hatten. Waren sie denn nicht stolz auf das Monster, das sie gezüchtet hatten? Ihm dafür die Ohrfeige des Jahrhunderts zu geben, ihn im Keller einzuschließen und seine Mahlzeiten auf ein Käsebrot am Tag zu reduzieren, das schien ihm irgendwie doch eine Überreaktion.

Andererseits waren die Dursleys nicht normal. Vielleicht war das keine Überreaktion, sondern eine für sie ganz normale? Immerhin schien es hier ja auch Gang und Gäbe zu sein, dass er prinzipiell an allem Schuld war und für jeden Fehler Dudleys gemaßregelt wurde...

Die Klingel ertönte. Ron hörte gebannt zu, wie Mrs. Dursley zur Türe lief und sich kurz darauf die Schritte mehrerer Personen in Richtung Wohnzimmer bewegten. Seltsam; außer Dudleys Freunden, die ihn zu ihren Streifzügen durch die Nachbarschaft abholten, hatten die Dursleys seit er bei ihnen ...dahinvegetierte, nur einmal Besuch gehabt, Geschäftsbekannte von Mr. Dursley. Doch weder Mister Dursley noch sein widerlicher Sohn waren an diesem Abend im Haus; also wer konnten die Besucher sein?

_Ist doch egal, _dachte sich Ron matt, _ich habe noch bis Ende der Woche Kellerarrest, ich werde es also nie erfahren. Und ist doch auch wirklich schnuppe. Was geht's mich an?_

Er gähnte und war gerade dabei, sich die Decke zum Schlafen übers Gesicht zu ziehen, da ertönte ein lauter und unangenehmer Schrei: "Junge!"

---


	16. Chapter 15b

_Versteht mich nicht falsch; ich mag Ron, ehrlich. Aber in dem Moment schien es sehr passend, ihn noch ein wenig mehr leiden zu lassen. (mein Harry hat ja auch mehr gelitten als das Original...)_

_Wem das nicht zusagt, der kann diesen Teil des Kapitels überspringen und beim 3.Teil weiterlesen. Man verpasst nicht so viel an relevanten Details..._

_Wie gesagt, es ist _ein _Kapitel, also kommt der Rest davon auch noch dieses Wochenende. Es gehört zusammen. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine saß auf dem Stuhl am Fenster und wartete gespannt auf Rons Auftritt. Sie kannte die Dursleys und ihren Hass auf alles Magische aus Harrys Erinnerungen besser als ihr lieb war. Egal, was sie gesagt haben mochte, um Harry zu beruhigen, sie machte sich Sorgen um Ron. Hoffentlich ging es ihm nicht allzu schlecht!

Sie hatte mit Harry verabredet, zunächst vor Ron geheim zu halten, dass sie gesund und lebendig war und sich auf Harrys Seite geschlagen hatte. Erst wollten sie seine Reaktion auf Harry sehen. Für den nächsten Schock war danach immer noch Zeit.

Harry wollte ihr die Wahl überlassen, ob sie Ron heute mitnahmen oder hier ließen. Denn Hermine kannte sowohl Ron als auch Harry im Moment besser als jeder andere; sie würde am besten beurteilen können, ob der aufbrausende Rotschopf in den fünf Wochen im Hause der Dursleys etwas gelernt hatte...

Hermine hörte Schritte und richtete den Blick gebannt auf die Wohnzimmertüre.

Zuerst betrat Mrs. Dursley den Raum. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und hinter ihr erschien Ron.

Ihr Ron.

Wie hatte sie ihn vermisst! Sie musterte ihren Freund eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß, nahm die blassen Wangen wahr, die Ringe unter den Augen, die hochgezogenen Schultern und den wachsamen, geradezu furchterfüllten Blick.

_Oh Ron, was haben sie dir nur angetan!_ Hermine entschied, dass Ron genug gelitten haben musste. Sie würden ihn mitnehmen, noch heute!

Sie wollte eben den Tarnumhang abziehen und Harry ihre Entscheidung mitteilen- doch Ron kam ihr zuvor. Sein Blick war auf den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer mit den grün-silbern funkelnden Haarspitzen gefallen, der ihm gegenüber gemütlich in einem Sessel lag und ihm ruhig entgegen sah.

"POTTER!", schrie er zornig und sprang nach vorne. Er hob die Faust und wollte sie im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden versenken, doch-

"JUNGE!", keifte Petunia Dursley, "BENIMM DICH!!!"

Ron erstarrte. Unbeweglich stand er mit erhobener Faust mitten im Zimmer, schaute zwischen Harry und dessen Tante hin und her und begann haltlos zu zittern. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank zu Boden. Er drehte sich zu Petunia Dursley um und warf ihr einen angsterfüllten Blick zu, bevor er schnell die Augen senkte und vor sich auf den Boden starrte. "Es... tut mir leid?"

Petunia reckte die Nase hoch in die Luft, schniefte verächtlich und erklärte dann pikiert: "Na, das will ich auch hoffen."

---

Ron zitterte vor Wut und Angst. Da saß der Mann, der Hermine ermordet hatte. Und er konnte absolut nichts tun. Wenn die Dursleys keine Verwendung für ihn gehabt hätten, dann hätte Potter ihn vor einem Monat schon umgebracht. Wie er es sah, hatte er jetzt eine Lebensschuld gegenüber dieser Familie. Wenn er etwas tat, das ihnen schaden könnte, riskierte er womöglich seine Magie. Er musste gehorchen.

Natürlich _spürte _er die Lebensschuld nicht so wie einen magischen Eid; aber da er noch nie eine Lebensschuld gehabt hatte, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit ausschließen, dass sie bestand.

Manche glaubten, Lebensschuld sei nur ein Mythos aus alten Tagen, den das Ministerium im Umlauf hielt, um Zauberer zu moralischerem Handeln zu bewegen. Dafür würde sprechen, dass Wurmschwanz trotz seiner Lebensschuld gegen Potter immer noch zaubern konnte, auch wenn er seinem Herrn bei dessen Versuchen, Potter umzubringen, unterstützt hatte. _Aber schau dir an, was aus der Ratte geworden ist! Ein kriecherischer, schwacher Fußabtreter für seinen Herrn, nach dessen Tod in Angst auf der Flucht vor dem Rest der Welt. _Strafte das Schicksal so die Nichtbeachtung einer Lebensschuld? Ron schauderte. Lieber kein Risiko eingehen!

Er sah ängstlich zu der strengen Muggelfrau auf, die mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen über ihm stand. Doch ihr Blick war nicht länger auf ihn gerichtet, sondern auf Potter, der sich noch immer in dieser aufreizend unbekümmerten Pose mit Malfoy im Sessel befand.

"Also, wirst du ihn jetzt mitnehmen?" Rons Herz rutschte in die Hose. Potter hatte ja damals gesagt, es sei nur für ein, zwei Monate. Würde er ihn jetzt umbringen?

Harry ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht, was er tun wollte. Letztendlich hing es natürlich von Hermine ab, doch diese war seit Rons Erscheinen auffallend still gewesen. Er hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass seine Freundin sich sofort auf den Weasley stürzte, als dieser ins Wohnzimmer kam, einen gehetzten Ausdruck wie Harry in jungen Jahren in den Augen und Blessuren wie ein Malfoy-Hauself am ganzen Körper.

Dass Hermine nicht sofort verlangt hatte, dass sie ihn mitnahmen, zeigte Harry, dass er das Mädchen immer noch unterschätzte. Sie hatte sich viel besser unter Kontrolle, als vielleicht sogar er selbst in einer ähnlichen Situation...

So oder so, Petunia wollte eine Antwort. Und da Hermine sich in Schweigen hüllte, lag die Entscheidung bei Harry.

"Sag, Tante, ist er denn nützlich?"

Petunia Dursleys Antwort war ein verächtliches Schnauben. "Nützlich, naja... Anfangs dachte ich, er könnte dich ersetzen. Nicht, dass du jemals ein guter Arbeiter gewesen wärst..."

Die Weasleys und Hermine zogen finstere Minen, während Harry lediglich 'hmpf'te und leise "aber natürlich!" vor sich hin murmelte.

"-Aber dieser Kerl ist ganz einfach unerträglich!", fuhr Petunia jetzt fort. "Jun-", nein, so konnte sie ihn nicht mehr nennen, das war jetzt der Andere. Vielleicht Potter? 'Du, Zauberer?' oder einfach... "Harry,"- es klang sehr unnatürlich aus ihrem Mund. Es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an. Aber da musste sie jetzt durch.

"Harry, dieser _Freak_ kann gar nichts! Er wäscht Seidenblusen mit 80°, reinigt das Waschbecken mit der Klobürste und jätet statt des Unkrauts die Geranien! Ich habe drei Wochen darauf verwendet, ihm die Haushaltsgeräte zu erklären! Er hat Angst vor Spinnen und spricht mit dem Fernseher!

Wirklich, ich weiß nicht, ob du uns mit diesem Freak einen Gefallen getan hast.

...Aber da er nun mal da war, wollte ich ihn auch einsetzen. Jetzt ist er gerade soweit, dass er wirklich ein wenig nützlich sein könnte- wenn Vernon ihm nicht in einem Wutanfall eine Woche Kellerarrest gegeben hätte", grummelte sie verärgert.

Sie sah, wie ihr Neffe beinahe mitleidig auf das rothaarige Häuflein Elend zu ihren Füßen herabsah. Stimmt ja, er hatte auch so seine Erfahrungen mit Schrankarrest gemacht.

Allerdings hatte _er_ sich nie über die kleinen Essensrationen beklagt, oder über die Kälte, die Spinnen, die spärlichen Badezimmerbesuche, die ... Naja, irgendwie beklagte sich der Andere über fast alles. Manchmal überlegte Petunia sogar, ob es für den Sohn ihrer Schwester auch nur halb so schlimm bei ihnen gewesen sein konnte, wie dieser andere Zauberer ihr weismachen wollte.

"Weißt du... er ist kompliziert. Ständig beklagt er sich, erst wenn Vernon handgreiflich wird, gibt er Ruhe. Er ist so aufmüpfig, ganz anders als du."

Harrys eisiges Lächeln war zurückgekehrt. "Soll ich das als Kompliment verstehen?"

Petunia starrte ihn einen Moment still an, während sie versuchte, herauszufinden, was sie Falsches gesagt hatte.

Sie entschied sich, einfach das Thema zu wechseln. "Äh... jedenfalls wäre es sehr unglücklich, wenn du den Freak wieder mitnehmen würdest, wo er doch gerade erst anfängt, nützlich zu sein."

"Hmmm...", machte Harry. Dann wandte er sich abrupt an den zitternden Weasley am Boden.

"Ronald Weasley, wenn du in dieser Sache etwas zu sagen hättest, würdest du lieber hier bleiben oder mit mir mitkommen?"

Ron blickte auf und schluchzte trocken. "Potter, wenn du mich mitnimmst, bin ich vermutlich noch heute tot; wenn ich hier bleibe, wünsche ich mir vermutlich noch vor Ende der Woche, ich _sei_ tot- also nimm mich lieber mit!"

Harry wechselte einen Blick mit den geschockten Weaseleys. Als er spürte, wie sein Schlangenamulett sanft vibrierte, aktivierte er es. _"Frag ihn, was er damit meint", _schallte Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf. _"Da scheint mehr dahinter zu stecken als die üblichen Dursley-Quälereien. Ron hat normalerweise viel zu viel Angst vor dem Tod, als dass er so einen Spruch bringen könnte."_

Harry runzelte die Stirn und überlegte kurz. Auch er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Ron etwas verbarg, das ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde.

"Sag mir, Weasley, warum bist du so sicher, dass du noch innerhalb dieser Woche einen Todeswunsch haben könntest, wenn du hier bleiben musst?"

Schweigen. Ron starrte Harry zornig an, sprach aber kein Wort. Nur seine Ohren hatten dunkelrot zu glühen begonnen.

"Also gut", sagte Harry entschlossen und zückte eine kleine Phiole. "Was für eine Verschwendung", murmelte er genervt, während er dem sich kaum wehrenden Ron ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum einflößte.

"Das tue ich nur für dich", knurrte er mit einem kurzen Blick zu dem leeren Stuhl am Fenster. _"Danke schön", _hörte er Hermines leicht belustigte, doch auch sehr angespannte Stimme.

Alle warteten einen Moment schweigend, dann wandte sich Harry an Ron.

"Also, Ronald, was ist für dich in diesem Haus das Schlimmste?"

Mit glasigem Blick und sichtbar gegen seinen Willen gestand Ron: "Dudley."

"Und warum ist das so?", fragte Harry, jetzt ebenso angespannt wie Hermine.

"Weil er pervers ist", antwortete Ron durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er schaute zu Boden und so entging ihm der geschockte Blick, den Harry mit Petunia Dursley tauschte.

"Tante, was läuft da?", fragte er nervös. Seine Tante zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es mir nicht erklären", erwiderte sie.

Harry dachte nach. "Ich erinnere mich an die Ferien nach meinem zweiten Schuljahr", sagte er dann zögernd. "Dudley hat ständig seltsame Andeutungen gemacht, und mich nicht mehr dahin geschlagen, wo's wehtut, sondern auf den Hintern oder ... Aber es ist nie weiter gegangen. Ein Jahr später war Sirius mein Pate und Dudley hat sich nicht mehr getraut, mich anzufassen..."

"Harry! Davon hast du nie etwas erzählt!", rief Draco aufgebracht.

Harry lächelte ihn schüchtern an. "Wenn ich dir alles erzählen wollte, das mir jemals von irgendwem angetan wurde, wären wir alt und tattrig, bevor ich fertig würde. Aber die wichtigsten Sachen weißt du inzwischen."

"Ach ja? Und sexuelle Belästigung, ist das etwa nichts?!" Der Blonde war außer sich.

Harry grinste. Er fühlte sich an eine spuckende Katze erinnert. Liebevoll legte er dem Anderen einen Arm um den Hals und zog seinen Kopf nahe heran. "Dray, es ist ja nie weiter gegangen. Mir ist nichts passiert. Ganz ehrlich, Dumbledores Cruciatus und Trelawneys ständige Todesprophezeiungen haben mir mehr zugesetzt..."

Das besänftigte den Blonden nicht gerade, doch er beschloss, das Thema auf später zu verschieben. Das Veritaserum, das sie dem Wiesel gegeben hatten, würde schließlich nicht ewig wirken.

"Also", fragte Draco den Rotschopf kalt, "was hat er dir angetan?"

Es war eine gemeine Frage, und Draco konnte fühlen, wie die übrigen Weasleys in Rons Rücken (er hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt) ihn mit Blicken aufspießten. Doch es musste nun mal klargestellt werden.

"Er... Wenn er mich alleine antrifft, erzählt er mir, was er alles mit mir machen will. Er macht mir Angst", begann Ron kläglich. "Er ist dieses Wochenende bei einem Freund, wenn er wieder kommt, will er seine Drohungen wahr machen und mich..."

"Das reicht jetzt! Silencio!", unterbrach Hermines schneidende Stimme Rons Enthüllungen. "Harry, auch wenn er aussieht wie eine wandelnde Leiche, hätte ich mich nicht gewehrt, wenn du ihn noch eine Weile hier gelassen hättest. Solange ich ihn am Ende nur in einem Stück wieder bekomme. Aber DAS" sie wedelte mit der Hand in Rons Richtung, "ist inakzeptabel. Er kann nicht hier bleiben!"

"Hermine, beruhige dich. Ich sehe das ganz genauso", beeilte sich Harry zu versichern. Mit dem Tarnumhang noch halb über dem Kopf, sodass nur die Hälfte ihres Gesichts und auch nicht ihr ganzer Körper zu sehen war, wirkte Hermine ziemlich furchteinflößend. Ron starrte sie an, als habe er ein Gespenst gesehen. In gewissem Sinne hatte er das auch.

Hermine wandte sich an Petunia.

"Mrs. Dursley, wir hatten nur kurz das Vergnügen. Ich bin Hermine Granger, die Freundin dieses lieben Schussels hier", sie zeigte kurz auf Ron, "und ich bin _nicht _erfreut über das, was ich gerade gehört habe. Wenn Ihr Sohn auch nur noch einmal die Hand gegen meinen Freund erhebt oder ihn in irgendeiner Weise belästigt, ist er die längste Zeit ein Mann gewesen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Harry war erstaunt zu sehen, dass seine Tante nicht vor dem Mädchen zurückgewichen war, das wie eine Furie auf sie hernieder gestoßen war. Petunia Dursley stand aufrecht da, den Kopf stolz erhoben, und begegnete Hermines feurigem Blick mit einem nicht minder beeindruckenden.

"Ich verstehe Ihren Ärger sehr wohl, Fräulein Granger, doch seien Sie versichert, dass mein Sohn keine weiteren Übergriffe dieser Art veranstalten wird. Ich muss mit Bedauern sagen, dass ich von der abartigen Neigung meines Sohnes bisher nichts geahnt habe, doch nun, da ich im Bilde bin, werde ich ganz gewiss Maßnahmen ergreifen. EIN Freak in der Familie reicht mir!"

Ihr harter Blick begegnete Harrys nicht minder hartem und zwischen den beiden schien eine Art schweigendes Einverständnis zu bestehen: _Dudley wird Manieren lernen_. Die Zeiten des sorglosen Laissez-faire waren vorbei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vor dem 3. Teil des Kapitels schon mal ein kurzes Dankeschön für die reviews zu 15.1!_

teddy-_ Vor Montag ist das Kapitel vollständig, versprochen. : )_

Ina_- tjaaa... was passiert weiter mit Ron? Das wird wohl erst im nächsten Kapitel klarer..._

coco_- -rofl- Geil! Ich mag deine Chaos-reviews... Ich bin böse? Zuviel der Ehre, ehehe... -Aufmerksamkeits-suchende Seite rauskehr- Nur die Erwähnung eines gewissen Messers behagt mir nicht so ganz. Du hast dich doch hoffentlich nicht mit Allandra gegen mich verschworen?! -glp- Hmm... Ich zitiere: _"dafür sollteman dich köpfen...-lieb smile-"_ --- also ganz ehrlich: es rührt mich, dass meine Leser genauso verrückt sind wie ich, aber... irgendwie macht es mir auch Angst. ;D_

Moni_- War Rons Reaktion soweit in etwa das, was du erwartet hattest: )_

_Bis morgen!_

_Dime_


	17. Chapter 15c

_Für alle, die 15.2 übersprungen haben: Ron hatte seinen Auftritt; alle waren entsetzt; er hat keinen Peil, warum Harry ihn zu den Dursleys gepackt hat und ...Dudley scheint es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Was Hermine nicht wirklich passt. ; )_

_Für diejenigen, die's gelesen haben: Danke für die reviews an zissy, Rayanne, Ina! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron erstarrte. Dort, keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, stand Hermine. Sie lebte, sie lebte tatsächlich, und sie sprühte vor Zorn. Wie konnte das sein? Stumm beobachtete er, wie sie sowohl Potter als auch dessen Tante zurechtwies.

Hermine. Potter hatte sie nicht umgebracht. Wie war das möglich? Potter hatte kein Herz. Und er war auf Rache aus. Man musste sich nur anschauen, was er ihm angetan hatte, dann war sicher, dass er auch Hermine nicht verschont haben konnte. Doch Potter hatte sie nicht getötet. Was hatte er ihr angetan? Womöglich Schlimmeres?

Noch immer stumm und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und heruntergeklappter Kinnlade betrachtete er seine Freundin.

Sie sah gut aus. Nicht unterernährt, nicht verletzt, nicht traurig oder verängstigt. Nur wütend, und das weil es IHM schlecht ging. Liebte sie ihn noch immer? Was Potter ihr auch angetan hatte, es schien keine Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Ron verstand es nicht.

"Hermine..?"

Hermine hörte auf, Harry und seine Tante anzufunkeln, und senkte den Blick. Dort, zu ihren Füßen, saß ihr geliebter Ron und schaute mit fragenden, hoffnungsvollen Augen zu ihr auf.

"Hermine, bist du es wirklich?"

Der harte Zug um ihren Mund verschwand, als sie in sein verunsichertes Gesicht schaute. Sie sank auf die Knie und umarmte ihn. "Oh, Ron!"

Der Rotschopf versteifte sich kurz, doch dann atmete er den Duft ihrer Haare ein und seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper und drückten sie an ihn. Sie war es wirklich!

Ron wollte am liebsten für immer so in Hermines Armen bleiben, doch nur allzu schnell löste sie sich wieder von ihm. Sie hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt und schaute ihn ernst an.

"Ron, sag mir bitte, was du in den letzten fünf Wochen über Harry gelernt hast. Schätzt du ihn jetzt anders ein als früher?"

Rons Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

"O ja, das tue ich! Wenn ich bisher noch irgendwelche Zweifel hatte, dass er der neue Dunkle Lord ist, so sind die jetzt zerstört. Er ist böse, Hermine! Er hat mich bei diesen Muggeln hier eingesperrt und lässt zu, dass sie mich quälen und.. und..." Er brach ab, als er sah, wie sich Potter und Mrs. Dursley zu ihm umdrehten und ihn mit skeptischen Blicken musterten.

"Sag, Harry, was war eigentlich dein Ziel, als du diesen Freak bei uns abgeliefert hast?", fragte Mrs. Dursley ihren Neffen.

Dieser seufzte und zog seine Tante mit sich in die Küche. "Das erkläre ich dir am besten woanders."

Ron folgte den beiden mit den Augen, bis sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Sofa neben der Türe. Er sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Dad?! Fred, George??? Wie kommt ihr denn hierher? ...Oh Gott!" Nicht nur, dass sie ihn so sahen, sie hatten auch gehört, was er über den Muggeljungen gesagt hatte. Die Schande!

Andererseits... "Holt ihr mich hier raus?"

Die drei Weasleys auf dem Sofa sahen zwar bleich aus und Fred hatte definitiv einen leicht grünlichen Zug um die Nase, doch zugleich wirkten sie auch sehr entschlossen. Die Blicke, mit denen sie ihm entgegensahen, machten Ron nervös, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, warum. Es war ein Gefühl, als hätten sie ihn gerade dabei erwischt, wie er die Besen des Gryffindorteams vor einem Spiel ansägte. Er fühlte sich...schäbig. So, als hätte er einen Fehler gemacht.

"Was... was starrt ihr mich so an? Habe ich irgendwas getan?" Als keine Antwort kam, überlegte er fieberhaft, was er sich vorwerfen konnte. Dabei fiel ihm wieder sein Geständnis vor wenigen Minuten ein.

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass dieser perverse Muggel mir nachstellt! Das könnt ihr mir doch nicht vorwerfen!!! Das ist allein Potters Schuld!"

Wenn möglich, wurden die Blicke seiner Familienmitglieder bei Rons Worten eher noch finsterer. Fast, als seien sie mit seinen Worten nicht einverstanden. Dachten sie etwa, er WOLLTE von dem Muggel verfolgt werden? Oder dass Potter unschuldig sei? Pfff, unmöglich---oder?

Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte... Sie waren mit Potter zusammen hergekommen. Und Hermine hatte etwas gesagt, das ihm ebenfalls zu denken gab.

"Hermine, wieso sagst du, du hättest nichts dagegen, mich noch länger hier zu lassen? Das kannst du doch unmöglich gemeint haben."

Hermine nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter, rückte ein Stück weiter von ihm weg und musterte ihn abschätzend.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, warum du hier bist, oder, Ron?"

Ron war verwirrt. Was meinte sie?

"Harry hatte gehofft, dass du ihn etwas besser verstehst, wenn du die Familie kennenlernst, bei der er aufgewachsen ist."

Jetzt war er erst recht verwirrt. Wie sollte es ihm helfen, Potters Abartigkeit zu verstehen, wenn ihn diese Muggel tagein, tagaus quälten?

Düster blickte er Hermine an. "Nun, zumindest weiß ich jetzt, von wem er seine Boshaftigkeit hat."

Seine Freundin war nicht erfreut. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hatte sich diese steile Falte gebildet, die er so zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Sie bildete sich meistens, wenn er sich weigerte, seine Hausaufgaben gründlicher zu machen oder sich von ihr zum Lernen motivieren zu lassen. Sie bedeutete, dass Hermine mit ihm SEHR unzufrieden war.

"Ron, ist dir eigentlich klar, dass Harry das, was du seit fünf Wochen erlebst, elf Jahre lang durchgemacht hat?"

"Was?" Ron schaute seine Freundin ungläubig an; dann lachte er. "Hermine, du hättest mich fast dran gekriegt! Aber ich weiß, dass du viel zu intelligent bist, um diese Geschichte zu glauben.

Potter und in seiner Kindheit verachtet und misshandelt? Na sicher! Und Voldemort war eigentlich ein missverstandener tragischer Held!"

Er kicherte und hörte erst auf, als er die Blicke seiner Brüder, seines Vaters und seiner Freundin auf sich fühlte.

"Was denn? Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, was dieser Schwarzmagier von sich gibt? Der spielt doch nur Theater! Wenn er überhaupt jemals fähig war, die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann ist er es spätestens seit dem Moment nicht mehr, wo er sich mit den Slytherins eingelassen hat. Ehrlich mal, Hermine, alle Slytherins lügen, das weiß doch jeder!"

"Ronald Weasley, jetzt habe ich langsam genug von deinen Vorurteilen!"

"Bitte was?"

In eben diesem Moment kam Harry mit seiner Tante zurück.

"Harry", wandte sich Hermine an ihn, "ich fürchte, Ron ist noch nicht bereit, mit uns zu kommen. Wir sollten ihn noch ein paar Wochen hier lassen."

Harry sah sie überrascht an. "Bist du sicher?"

"Absolut."

Ron wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Fassungslos starrte er seine Freundin an. "Hermine!!!"

Sie drehte sich ihm zu und in ihrer Stimme lag echtes Bedauern, als sie ihm erklärte: "Du verstehst einfach so vieles noch nicht, Ron... Ich gebe dir aber einen Rat: Wirf einen Blick in den alten Schrank unter der Treppe. Und in Dudleys zweites Zimmer. Wenn du aufmerksam bist, wird dir nicht entgehen, was ich meine."

Ron merkte, dass Potter verwirrt aussah. "Hermine, wovon sprichst du?", fragte der Dunkle Lord.

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn mit traurigen Augen an. "Harry, auch wenn du es verdrängt haben magst, ich habe es in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen. Dein erster Versuch, zu ...fliehen, hat Spuren hinterlassen. Und auch deine Einsamkeit."

Harry blickte noch immer verwirrt, doch dann schien etwas in seinem Kopf einzurasten, denn seine Augen weiteten sich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis. "Oh..."

"Mrs. Dursley, bitte erlauben Sie Ron ein wenig Zeit, um sich den Schrank und Harrys altes Zimmer anzuschauen, ja?", bat Hermine. "Es wäre auch nicht schlecht, wenn Sie ihm eventuelle Fragen über Harry beantworten könnten." Petunia schniefte und sah entlang ihrer erhobenen Nase auf Ron hinunter, nickte jedoch kurz.

"Entschuldigt, wenn ich mich einmische," ertönte plötzlich Mr. Weasleys Stimme, "aber die Frage Dudley Dursleys ist immer noch nicht geklärt."

"Ach ja, was das angeht", meinte Harry, "wollte ich dich fragen, Hermine: erinnerst du dich an den Spruch, den du damals auf Ginny angewendet hast, als dieser Corner sie nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte?"

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf und Ron beobachtete, wie sich ein wölfisches Grinsen auf ihre Züge legte. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Oh Gott, sie lag tief unter Potters Bann!

"Du meinst den Spruch, der Übelkeit in jedem verursacht, der auch nur daran _denkt_, ihr etwas anzutun?"

Potter nickte.

"Oh ja... Ich erinnere mich auch noch gut an den Effekt."

Vom Sofa her ertönte Gelächter. "Hermine", fragte Fred, "also bist du schuld daran, dass Michael wochenlang nach beinahe jeder Stunde auf die Toilette verschwunden ist?"

"Wir dachten schon, er sei schwanger", fügte George hinzu.

"Ist so etwas denn möglich?", fragte Potter entsetzt.

"Nicht in der Muggelwelt", klärte ihn Rons Vater auf, "bei uns aber schon."

Ron beobachtet mit Erstaunen, wie Potter aufstand und hinter ihm ein etwas zerknautschter, ansonsten aber sehr zufrieden aussehender Draco Malfoy erschein.

"Draco!", schrie Potter, "hättest du mir das vielleicht mal sagen können?!" Er wirkte definitiv ein wenig panisch. Ron schüttelte sich. Potter trieb es mit Malfoy. Ugh...

"Ron!", schalt ihn Hermine leise, "sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches! Sie lieben einander, genau wie wir es tun. Es ist absolut nichts Schlechtes daran. Und wenn du das nicht kapierst, bin ich versucht, dich noch ein paar Wochen länger hier zu lassen, als Harry geplant hat! Harry kann wirklich niemanden um sich brauchen, der die erste Liebe, die er in seinem Leben bekommt, herunter macht."

"Erste Liebe?" Ron schnaubte. "Du tust gerade so, als hätten seine Verwandten ihn genauso gehasst wie mich, und als hätte er keine tausend Fans, die den tollen Jungen-der-lebt vergöttern!"

Er war entsetzt, als Hermine die Augen verdrehte und knapp hervorstieß: "Du müsstest eigentlich so gut wie ich wissen, dass er seine Berühmtheit schon immer verabscheut hat. Und ja, seine Verwandten haben ihn gehasst!"

Ron wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich bereits wieder dem Dunklen Lord und dessen Lover zugewandt.

"Harry, heißt das, ihr habt jetzt endlich mal?", fragte sie liebenswürdig.

Ron ächzte; Potter und Malfoy hörten auf zu streiten und liefen gleichzeitig rot an.

"Öhmm... also, eigentlich...", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Also nicht", stellte Hermine fest. "Worüber regst du dich dann so auf?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hermine hatte ihn dankbarerweise falsch verstanden. Er hatte nicht deshalb gestottert, weil es ihm wie immer peinlich war, dass zwischen ihm und Draco noch nicht mehr gelaufen war- nein, diesmal war es ihm peinlich, _dass_ mehr passiert war. Und zwar nicht wenig!

An dem Abend, als Ginny schreiend aus der Schlangengrube verschwunden war, hatten alle gemeinsam den kleinen Sieg... gefeiert. Sie hatten eine Menge Feuerwhiskey verbraucht und als Draco und Harry auf ihr Zimmer gewankt waren, hatte Draco scherzhaft vorgeschlagen, vor dem Schlafengehen noch ein wenig in 'Eppys Diary'¹ zu schmökern. Harry war viel zu besoffen gewesen, als dass ihm der Vorschlag hätte peinlich werden können. Also hatten sie sich nebeneinander aufs Bett gelegt und in dem kleinen Buch, das aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein harmloses 'Hello Kitty'- Bildchen auf dem Umschlag trug, zu lesen begonnen.

Beim Lesen war Dracos Arm um Harrys Schultern gewandert und der Blonde hatte begonnen, ihn sanft zu streicheln. Bald jedoch hatte die Lektüre ihre Wirkung auf beide Zauberer gezeigt. Die Streicheleinheiten wurden zu mehr; schon lag das Buch vergessen auf dem Nachttisch, während die beiden jungen Männer eng umschlungen auf dem Bett herumrollten.

Die Kleidung war achtlos rund ums Bett verstreut worden, Draco hatte nach dem Zauberstab gegriffen und ein paar Sprüche zur Sicherung ihrer Privatsphäre in Richtung der Türe geworfen, und bald war Alkohol nicht mehr die Ursache für die Trunkenheit der Beiden gewesen...

Sie waren erst im Morgengrauen eingeschlafen.

Allerdings... verhütet hatten sie nicht.

"Draco...", knurrte Harry, Hermine völlig ignorierend, "sag mir ehrlich, wusstest du von dieser Möglichkeit?"

Draco sah ihn ein wenig unbehaglich an. "Also weißt du, Liebling..."

"Du bist in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen", stellte Harry fest. "Du musst es gewusst haben!"

"Naja ... mmmh... ja."

"DRACO!!!"

Hermine hatte inzwischen eine noch steilere Falte auf der Stirn. "Draco Malfoy, wann hattest du vor, Harry aufzuklären?"

Draco wand sich unter den Blicken der rothaarigen Hexe.

"Ähm... wann anders?"

In diesem Augenblick hörte man ein diskretes Räuspern vom Sofa.

"Sagt mal, wie wäre es, wenn ihr das zu Hause klärt? Harrys Tante sieht aus, als würde sie gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren."

Die Anderen folgten Freds besorgt- belustigtem Blick und sahen, dass er Recht hatte. Tante Petunia lehnte an der Wand, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete stoßweise. Harry glaubte zu hören, wie sie "...einfach nicht beachten. Sind gleich wieder weg. Männer bekommen keine Kinder. So einfach ist das. Alles ist in bester Ordnung. Einfach nicht hinhören..." vor sich hin murmelte.

Er warf Draco einen Blick zu, der all dessen Hoffnungen, noch mal davon gekommen zu sein, zerstörte, und verdrängte seine Wut für den Moment. "Also, Hermine, dieser Spruch...?"

"Ja. Genau. Der Spruch. ...Also, in der Form, wie ich ihn über Ginny gesprochen habe, können wir ihn nicht verwenden, da du dann auch betroffen wärst. Immerhin hast du ja eine Stinkwut auf Ron im Bauch, ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir hin und wieder wünschst, ihm irgendetwas anzutun. Wenn du dann jedes Mal kotzen müsstest, wäre das etwas ungelegen. ...

Aber es gibt eine zweite Variante des Spruchs, die man nicht über das Opfer, sondern über den Täter spricht. Der Effekt ist derselbe, nur dass er sich nicht auf Ron beschränken würde. Jedes Mal, wenn dein Cousin daran denken würde, jemand anderem etwas gegen dessen Willen anzutun, würde ihm übel werden. Außerdem gibt es zu diesem Spruch einen netten Zusatz, der gewährleistet, dass er, sollte er sich dennoch einem Anderen ohne dessen Zustimmung nähern, sein Vorhaben- welcher Art es auch sei- nicht durchführen kann."

Sie grinste fies. "Ich habe gehört, dass ein Zauberer, der die Warnung seines Körpers ignoriert hat, um trotz seiner Übelkeit einen anderen zu verfluchen, dadurch beinahe zum Squib wurde. Was es mit einem Mann anstellen würde, der versucht, sich einem anderen aufzuzwingen, kann ich zwar nur vermuten, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass Dudley das Ergebnis nicht gefallen würde..."

Harry lachte. Auf Hermine war Verlass.

"Sehr gut. Wenn er morgen zurück kommt, besuch ihn bitte, Hermine, und sieh zu, dass du ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verfluchst." Die meisten Leute im Raum grinsten. Nur Tante Petunia schien mit der Lösung nicht zufrieden zu sein.

"Wenn er etwas versuchen sollte... und der Spruch sich rächt... ist die Wirkung dann permanent?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Nichts, was man nicht richten könnte, Mrs. Dursley", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend. "Aber das sagen Sie ihm besser nicht." Petunia Dursley brachte ein unsicheres Lächeln zustande und kommentierte zaghaft: "Nun, vielleicht lernt er ja etwas daraus..."

Diesmal mussten wirklich alle lachen.

"Harry", meldete sich da Hermine, "ich habe diesen Spruch noch nie verwendet. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher-"

"Kein Problem", unterbrach sie Harry. Neugierig beobachteten alle, wie er sich wieder auf Draco niederließ und dann einen Eimer beschwor, den er fest in der Hand hielt. "Bitte verfluche Draco für mich, ja?"

"Hey!", kam es empört von dem Blonden.

"Sei still, Dragon. Ich mach's heut Abend wieder gut, ja?", beschwichtigte ihn Harry und klimperte verträumt mit den Augen. Hermine starrte ihn an. Was hatte er vor? So benahm er sich doch sonst nicht?

Es schien jedoch die beabsichtige Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn Draco gab sich grummelnd geschlagen und ließ sich von Hermine mit dem Spruch belegen.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte er Harry, immer noch leicht verärgert.

Harry beugte sich nahe zu ihm heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Hermine und alle anderen beobachteten gebannt, wie Dracos Gesicht sich erst erhellte, dann verfinsterte und schließlich auf einmal käseweiß wurde. Der Blonde beugte sich über die Lehne des Sessels und erbrach sich geräuschvoll in den bereitgehaltenen Eimer.

"Experiment gelungen", konstatierte Harry vergnügt, während er den Eimer verschwinden ließ. "Hermine, bitte mach den Spruch rückgängig, ja?"

Unter den wuterfüllten Blicken Dracos beeilte sich Hermine, Harrys Wunsch nachzukommen.

---

Ron saß auf dem Boden und fragte sich, was schief gelaufen sein mochte, dass sowohl seine Freundin als auch seine Familie mit Harry Potter auf Du standen und mit ihm Späße auf seine Kosten machten. Was Potter dem Frettchen wohl geflüstert hatte? Uh, beim näheren Nachdenken- er wollte es lieber nicht wissen.

Was er aber am Wenigsten verstand, war Potters Sorge um ihn, was Dudley betraf. Wieso brachte er ihn zu den Dursleys, wenn nicht, um ihn zu quälen? Weshalb wollte er dann den schrecklichen Dursley- Jungen davon abhalten, ihn weiter zu erniedrigen?

Ron war Hermine dankbar, dass sie ihm Dudley ersparen wollte; zugleich war er aber auch entsetzt, dass sie sich allem Anschein nach mit Potter _gegen ihn_ verbündet hatte! Und seine Familie ebenso! Nur seine Mutter war nicht dabei gewesen. Was sie wohl von einem Besuch abgehalten hatte?

Wollte sie ihn nicht sehen? Oder war sie als Einzige nicht der Potter-Mania verfallen? Ron grübelte und grübelte und war doch zu verwirrt, um zu irgendeinem Ergebnis zu kommen. Er merkte kaum, wie die Zauberer um ihn herum sich erhoben und einer nach dem Anderen das Zimmer verließen. Erst als Hermine ihn umarmte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

"Mach's gut, Ron. In zwei Wochen kommen wir wieder. Pass auf dich auf; und sieh dir den Schrank und das Zimmer an, ja?", murmelte sie liebevoll an seinem Ohr. Ron sah sie mit trübem Blick an. "Hermine, warum hast du mich verraten?"

Er sah, wie ihr Gesicht sich kurz schmerzvoll verzerrte, Trauer sprach aus ihrem Blick. "Ich wollte dich niemals verraten, Ron. Aber _wir _haben _Harry_ verraten. Doch er gibt uns die Chance, es wieder gut zu machen. Bitte, versuche ihn zu verstehen. Für mich?"

Ron setzte zu einer giftigen Antwort an, doch der flehende Blick aus den feuchten Augen seiner Freundin hielt ihn davon ab. "Hat er dir auch nichts getan?", fragte er stattdessen.

Hermine lächelte. "Er hat mir die Wahrheit gezeigt. Das hat wehgetan. Doch körperlich verletzt hat er mich nicht, nein. Und es ist gut, dass ich erfahren habe, was wirklich in ihm vorgeht. Ich kann dich nicht um Vergebung bitten, Ron, denn ich weiß, dass es hart ist, hier wohnen zu müssen. Aber ich bitte dich, sieh dir an, was ich dir gesagt habe. Harry ist anders, als du denkst. Wenn du das verstehst, dann wirst du vielleicht auch verstehen, warum ich zu ihm halte. Denk an unsere ersten Schuljahre, Ron! Er hat sich nicht verstellt, als er deine Freundschaft Malfoys vorzog. Er hat nicht mit eurer Rettungsaktion in den Ferien danach gerechnet, also kann er auch dort nichts geschauspielert haben. Erinnere dich, Ron! Der 'verrückte, bösartige neue Dunkle Lord', den der Tagesprophet aus ihm gemacht hat, existiert nicht! Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das irgendwann glauben."

Mit diesen Worten löste Hermine die Umarmung und verschwand durch die Wohnzimmertüre. Zurück blieb Ron, auf den Knien mitten im Wohnzimmer, einen nachdenklichen und sehr verlorenen Ausdruck in den verschleierten kleinen Augen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹Wie schon gesagt: Dominatrix-Hauselfe Eppy gehört Fangalla Marie (aber sie war so nett, mir ihr kleines Notizbüchlein auszuleihen...)_

_Übrigens, ich bin mir dessen voll bewusst, dass man nach neun Halben oder einer Menge Feuerwhisky oder sonstigen Exzessen nicht mehr zu allzuviel im Stande ist (wörtlich)- aber nicht vergessen, die beiden sind Zauberer. -ggg- _

_...Das nächste Kapitel wird auch nochmal ein wenig düster, danach ist wieder etwas fröhliches Chaos angesagt. : )_

_Und hier noch etwas Überfälliges:_

_Danke für die reviews zum 14.Kapitel, Ginny, Moni, teddy, zissy, Ina, coco, Margari- nein stopp, Poet. -g- (hoffentlich kommt Margaritha nicht hinter mir her, um Ron zu rächen...)_

Gin:_ Tja, Ron hat immer noch nichts dazugelernt. Aber nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben!_

moni: _ -knuuuutsch- Bisschen bi schadet nie, ne? -hehe- Nein, Scherz. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass ich nicht gut zu slashen wäre. ; ) _

teddy: _-zurückknuddel- Hoffe, das etwas bedrückende Chap nimmst du mir nicht übel. ; )_

zissy:_ Also überlebt hat er; das ist aber auch alles... -pfeif- -lalala, ich war's nicht...-_

Ina, coco: _Ja, sorry, diesmal kein Sirius. Nächstes Kapitel ist er aber wieder dabei. : )_

Poet:_ Jetzt lang genug? -ggg- Jupp, Pensieve heißt Denkarium. Habe ich allerdings in der anderen fic auch hin und wieder verpeilt. ; ) _Ich_ verliere Federn, wenn ich es deiner Fantasie überlasse, was hinter all diesen Türen passiert- denn dann hätte ich ja die Rahmenbedingungen für ein paar absolut nicht jugendfreie Szenen gegeben... -lol- (nicht, dass ich das nicht diesmal sowieso getan hätte). Das Einzige in meinem Umfeld, das sich als 'белый-пушистый' bezeichnen lässt, ist der plot bunny auf meinem Schreibtisch- und ich glaube, der zählt nicht... -lach-_

_Bis bald!_

_Dime_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört Rowling, ich habe keine Rechte und verdiene hier nichts außer (hoffentlich) ein paar reviews. ;D_

_**Beta: **JenDeluxe. Vielen Dank!_

_Ein Wiedersehen alter 'Freunde' und noch ein paar Details zu Harrys 'glücklicher' Kindheit... und im nächsten Kapitel wird's dann ganz politisch. -g-_

_Poet: Hoffe, du hast mehr Erfolg beim Lernen für nächste Woche als ich- aber mach auch mal 'ne Pause, gell: )_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16. Kapitel, Schlangengrube**

_Когда переехал не помню_

_Haверное был я пухой_

_Mой aдpec нe дoм и нe улицa_

_Mой aдpec ceвoдня тaкой..._

_Лeнингpaд, 'www . leningrad . spb . ru "_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Я иду, ты идиoшь, oн идиoт -"

"Monsieur Potter, so geht das aber nischt! Es muss ain kurhzes 'o' sein, idjot, 'er geht', nischt idioot, Sie wollen doch niemandem beschimpfön, odehr?"

Monsieur Rémy-Alexejewitch, der französische Russisch-Lehrer, schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Harry schrumpfte verlegen in seinem Sitz, während Draco, Zoltan und Hermine um ihn herum kicherten. Sie wussten alle, dass Harry noch nie ein besonders guter Schüler gewesen war- er hatte immer zuviel anderes im Kopf (und mal ehrlich, wer hätte das nicht, wenn sämtliche dunklen Zauberer es auf sein Leben und die Mehrzahl der weißen Zauberer entweder auf sein Autogramm, seine Unschuld- oder ebenfalls auf sein Leben abgesehen hatten?).

In der Schule hatte er in den letzten Jahren aus purer Langeweile alle Lehrbücher von vorne bis hinten durchgeackert und so mehr als nur akzeptable Noten erzielt. Doch jetzt hatte er zum ersten Mal ein Leben, das durch und durch lebenswert war, und so war er wieder in Lerngewohnheiten aus seinen ersten Hogwartsjahren zurückverfallen. In anderen Worten: er lernte zu wenig, versuchte bei Hermine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben und musste von ihr und Draco zum Vokabelpauken geradezu geprügelt werden.

Am Ende der Stunde schwirrte ihm der Kopf. Wer hatte je behauptet, Russisch sei eine harte Sprache? So viele weiche Laute musste man erst mal in einer anderen Sprache finden! Aber schwer war sie, oh mein Gott. Aussprache war ihm ein Greuel.

Harry hatte auch beim Zaubern immer eine miserable Aussprache gehabt. Als er und Draco von Severus erfahren hatten, dass Zauberformeln und ausschweifende Gestik einzig als Fokus für die magische Energie dienten, von starken Zauberern mit ausreichender Konzentrationsfähigkeit jedoch oft vernachlässigt wurden, hatte das zu Harrys Bemühungen um eine saubere Aussprache nicht eben beigetragen.

Doch Fremdsprachen waren anders. Egal, wie sehr er sich konzentrierte, der andere würde trotzdem nichts verstehen, solange er die Worte nicht sauber aussprach. _Wie können Zauberer sich nur für überlegen halten? Wo Muggel sich doch ständig mit einem internationalen Sprachengewirr arrangieren müssen... Und zu denken, dass Sprachen in vielen Schulen Pflicht sind!_

Harrys Respekt vor den Muggelschulen war, seit er Russisch und Französisch lernte, erheblich gewachsen.

Draco lief schweigend neben ihm her. Beide waren so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den auf sie zu rennenden Hund erst bemerkten, als er mit schlitternden Pfoten und einem kurzen Jaulen hechelnd vor ihnen zu stehen kam.

"Sirius! Was ist denn los?"

"Wir haben es endlich geschafft!", jubelte der Animagus, noch ehe er sich vollständig zurückverwandelt hatte. Aus seiner langsam zurückweichenden Hundeschnauze klangen die Worte wie eine Mischung aus Jaulen und Knurren. Harry hätte gelacht, wäre sein Pate nicht so aufgedreht gewesen.

"Sirius, was machst du denn hier? Wenn jemand bemerkt, dass du zu uns Kontakt hast..."

"Das ist jetzt egal! Harry, Harry!, wir haben ihn endlich!"

"Wen habt ihr?"

"Sag bloß, es hat sich schon der letzte Auror den 'mysteriösen' Schwarzen Schlangen' angeschlossen?", schaltete sich Draco in das Gespräch ein.

"Nein, nein", winkte Sirius beiläufig ab, als sei die Eroberung des Ministeriums verglichen mit seinen Neuigkeiten so wichtig wie ein Teewärmer im Vergleich zum goldenen Schnatz. "Ne, viel besser: Harry, Moody hat Wurmschwanz gefangen!"

Harry erstarrte.

Er sah seinen Paten kurz mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann packte er plötzlich Draco, der überrascht - und nicht sehr Malfoy-haft - aufquiekte, und wirbelte ihn mit einem wahren Freudengeheul herum.

"Draco, endlich, endlich jemand, an dem ich mich einfach ohne Einschränkungen rächen kann. Hurra!" Sein Kopf ruckte plötzlich herum und seine Augen bohrten sich in die seines Paten.

"Sirius, wer hat ihn? Das Ministerium oder wir?"

Sirius strahlte, doch um seine Mundwinkel lag auch ein harter Zug, der für den Rattenanimagus nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. "Wir."

-

_-zur gleichen Zeit im Ligusterweg-_

"Junge, wo bist du?!" Vernon Dursleys erboste Stimme schallte durchs Haus. "Nicht...", hörte man plötzlich Petunia. Sie kam aus der Küche und legte ihrem Mann eine Hand auf den Arm. Vernon sah sie überrascht an. Seit wann setzte sich seine Frau für den Freak ein?

"Harry hat ihn mir noch zwei Wochen länger gelassen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er sich anschauen darf, wie der Junge bei uns gelebt hat. Wenn er im Zimmer oder unter der Treppe ist, sollen wir ihn in Ruhe lassen, sonst nimmt er ihn früher mit oder rächt sich womöglich nacher an uns..."

Vernon schnaubte, doch er musste zugeben, dass seine Frau Recht hatte. Harry Potter war gefährlich, und wenn dieser Schwarzmagier gesagt hatte, der Junge dürfe rumschnüffeln, dann konnte man nichts dagegen tun. Widerwillig kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück und wählte eine andere Krawatte aus. Sollte der Junge die blaue eben später bügeln.

-

Ron saß in einer Ecke des kleinsten Schlafzimmers im oberen Stockwerk und starrte die Wand unter dem Fenster an. Seine Augen hingen an einem Schuhabdruck direkt unter dem Fenstersims, sowie einem kleinen braunen Fleck an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Dudley war früher am Morgen im Zimmer gewesen und hatte ihm bereitwillig erklärt, dass der 'andere Freak' aus einer Schramme, wo Vernon ihn geschlagen hatte, geblutet hatte, als er versuchte, aus dem Fenster zu springen. Egal, was Mrs. Dursley auch versuchte, die Blutflecken waren von der Tapete nicht mehr weg zu bekommen.

Dudley hatte anschließend angefangen, Ron zu mustern und fies anzugrinsen. Doch gerade, als Ron sich wirklich bedroht zu fühlen begann, schlug sich der dicke Jugendliche eine Hand vor den Mund und eilte ins Bad. Ron konnte von weitem hören, wie der andere würgend sein Mittagessen wiederkäute. Nach einem flüchtigen, dankbaren Grinsen vertiefte sich Ron wieder in seine Gedanken.

Er wusste, dass mächtige Zauberer in Stresssituationen manchmal mit wilder Magie um sich warfen, doch nur, wenn sie sehr wütend waren oder große Angst hatten. Er starrte den winzigen Fußabdruck an. Potter konnte damals höchstens sechs Jahre alt gewesen sein. Woher eine solche Angst? Hatte er wirklich versucht, verletzt aus dem Fenster zu springen?

Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Hermine intelligenter war als er. Sie hatte lange nicht glauben wollen, dass ihr Freund Harry sich vom Licht abgewendet hatte, und hatte sich letztendlich nur seiner Meinung angeschlossen, weil sie Ron liebte und das nicht aufs Spiel setzten wollte. Wenn sie jetzt ihre Meinung geändert hatte, konnte es sein, dass sie Beweise hatte? Sonst war sie nie leichtsinnig oder voreilig in ihren Entscheidungen gewesen. Was, wenn die Dursleys Harry tatsächlich nicht besser behandelt hatten als ihn jetzt?

Nachdenklich stand er auf und ging auf leisen Sohlen, um niemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Einen Moment blieb er nur vor dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe stehen, musterte ihn misstrauisch. Man konnte doch keinen Jungen in so einen winzigen Schrank stecken? Der Schrank war vielleicht grade mal eineinhalb Meter breit und keinen Meter tief. Ein Zehnjähriger hätte da schon nicht mehr reingepasst.

Ein normaler Zehnjähriger.

Harry war jedoch schon immer auffällig klein gewesen, erst in Hogwarts hatte er zu wachsen begonnen. Und, jetzt erinnerte sich Ron, Harry hatte auch erst in Hogwarts etwas Farbe bekommen. Als er ihn am Bahngleis das erste Mal getroffen hatte, war der kleine Junge bleich wie ein Gespenst gewesen, so, als habe er sein Leben bis dato fern der Sonne verbracht.

Langsam öffnete Ron die Schranktüre, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was sich dahinter verbarg.

Mrs. Dursley hatte tags zuvor auf seine Frage geantwortet, dass sie den Schrank, sobald Potter das Zimmer bekommen hatte, zum Sperrmüll bringen wollten, doch er ließ sich nicht ausbauen. "Der Freak muss irgendwas damit angestellt haben", hatte sie düster verkündet. Harry durfte außerhalb der Schule damals nicht zaubern, und so war der Schrank geblieben. Etwas darin lagern wollten sie nicht, aus Angst, dass in dem Schrank seltsame Sachen mit ihren Besitztümern geschehen könnten.

Ron hatte daraus geschlossen, dass der Schrank noch immer im selben Zustand wie vor sieben Jahren sein musste.

Ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel durch die offene Schranktüre. Ron sah hinein und- ihm stockte der Atem. Vor ihm lag eine kleine, durchgelegene und verschlissene Matratze. In einer Ecke steckte eine dünne, abgewetzte und ausgeblichene Decke. Ein Kissen war nicht zu sehen. Seitlich waren in dem Schrank drei kleine Fächer angebracht.

Neugierig wollte Ron sie untersuchen, da krabbelte ihm aus dem mittleren Fach eine dicke schwarze Spinne entgegen. Hastig zog er sich zurück. Aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtete er noch einmal die Einrichtung. Außer dem 'Bett', wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, gab es fast nichts.

Kein Licht, keine Bücher oder Spielsachen, keine Kleidung. Natürlich, das hätte Harry bei seinem Umzug in das obere Zimmer mitgenommen. _Wenn er überhaupt je Spielsachen besessen hat._

Ron schauderte. Er wollte die Schranktüre gerade schließen, da fiel sein Blick auf einen dunklen Fleck in einer Ecke des Schrankes. Was hatte Hermine gesagt? Seine Einsamkeit und seine Fluchtversuche hätten Spuren hinterlassen?

Die 'Fluchtversuche'... Damit meinte sie wohl die Spuren oben beim Fenster, die auf einen Selbstmordversuch hinwiesen. Einsamkeit... Er beugte sich vor, die Neugier schließlich stärker als die Angst vor den Spinnen, die sich von der Decke abseilen könnten. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen zu viele Spinnen gesehen und gespürt - er schüttelte sich - , als dass er je wieder so wegen ein paar Hausspinnen ausflippen würde wie früher.

Der dunkle Fleck an der hinteren Schrankwand stellte sich als kleine Fingerzeichnung heraus. Sie war vollständig in dunkelroter Farbe gehalten; Ron fragte sich, ob Harry wohl von seinem Cousin Farben geklaut hatte, oder ob ... Lieber nicht weiter denken. Ein paar Tropfen ähnlicher Farbe auf der Matratze direkt unter dem winzigen Bild ließen Ron erneut schaudern.

Das Bild selbst zeigte eine Sonne. Darunter war ein Strichmännchen mit sehr dickem Bauch, umgeben von einer Menge anderer Strichmännchen. Ganz klein, daneben, war ein Haus gezeichnet. Im Haus war noch ein Strichmännchen. Es sah anders aus als der Rest. Ron musterte es einen Augenblick. Als ihm klar wurde, was an diesem Strichmännchen so anders war, bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Magen.

Dieses Männchen trug eine ungelenk skizzierte Brille, die fast das ganze Gesicht verdeckte. So passte auch kein Mund mehr drauf; anders als alle anderen Figuren trug dieses Männchen als einziges kein übertrieben breites Lächeln. Das Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Ron starrte das kleine Bild an. Seine Gedanken rasten. Konnte das alles noch Show sein? Warum sollte Potter sich so in Details vertiefen, nur um ihm etwas vorzumachen? Wo er ihn doch genauso gut einfach umbringen konnte... Was hätte er davon?

Ron wurde jäh aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als der Schrank zu wackeln begann. Kleine Staubkörner wirbelten, eine Spinne fiel von der Decke und landete auf Rons Nase.

"Waaaah!" Er sprang zurück und knallte die Türe zu.

Neben ihm erschien Dudley, soeben setzte er den Fuß von der letzten Treppenstufe. "Reg dich nicht auf", meinte er lässig, "ich habe nicht mal getrampelt."

Ron blickte den anderen ungläubig an. "Machst du das sonst immer?" Dudley grinste selbstgefällig. "Jetzt nicht mehr, aber als der Freak noch hier gewohnt hat, war ich nie so leise wie heute." Ron schloss die Augen und versuchte, nicht an Dutzende fallender Spinnen zu denken.

-

Petunia öffnete die Türe mit einem betrübten Gesicht. Nun war Harry also zurück und würde ihr die wertvolle Haushaltshilfe (nach fast zwei Monaten machte er schon kaum noch Fehler) wieder abnehmen. Es war ein Jammer.

Seufzend ließ sie Harry ein; ihm folgten mehrere schwarzgewandete Zauberer mit seltsamen Stirnbändern und Sonnenbrillen. Einer von ihnen trug ein Bündel dreckiger Lumpen über der Schulter. Petunia rümpfte angewidert die Nase, was ihr von dem Schwarzgewandeten ein amüsiertes Grinsen einbrachte. Hinter dem Mann trat das Mädchen ein, das Petunia noch vom letzten Besuch der Freaks kannte. Es sah nachdenklich und ein wenig nervös aus.

Nachdem alle sich im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen hatten, rief Petunia den Jungen. Er war in Rekordzeit im Wohnzimmer, so, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, gerufen zu werden.

In der Tat hatte Ron wieder einmal direkt um die Ecke das Gemälde im Schrank betrachtet, das der kleine Harry mit seinem eigenen Blut angefertigt haben musste.

Ron betrat das Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick suchte sofort Harrys. Er sah dem schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen lange in die Augen, die ruhig, aber verschlossen zurück blickten. Dann drehte sich Ron um und musterte die übrigen Leute im Raum. Viele hatten die Sonnenbrillen abgenommen, sodass er die Gesichter erkannte.

Harry hatte sich wieder auf Malfoy niedergelassen. Auf dem Sofa saßen Sirius und Remus. Snape lehnte in einer Ecke des Zimmers, neben ihm ein Haufen Lumpen auf dem Boden. Auf demselben Stuhl wie zwei Wochen zuvor saß Hermine, die ihn mit durchdringenden Blicken taxierte. Er schaute sie an.

"Hermine. Ist es auch kein schlechter Scherz?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Ron drehte sich zu Mr. und Mrs. Dursley um, die in der Wohnzimmertüre standen und die Zauberer nervös beobachteten.

"Unmenschen", spuckte Ron ihnen entgegen. "Kinderhasser. Skrupelloses Pack. Ihr seid verabscheuungswürdig."

Während Vernon rot anlief, drehte sich Ron wieder zu den Zauberern um. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf Harry, der noch immer ruhig und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht im Sessel saß. Plötzlich jedoch zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein Zauberstab in seiner Hand und er zischte einen Fluch in Parsel.

Ron schloss entsetzt die Augen. Bis er hinter sich ein leises 'Donk.' hörte. Er drehte sich um und machte einen hastigen Schritt zurück, als er die Schlange hinter sich am Boden bemerkte. Es war eine außergewöhnlich dicke Schlange...

"Tante, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr uns einen Augenblick allein lassen könntet", ertönte Harrys kalte Stimme. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes wurde die Schlange wieder zu Vernon Dursley. Dieser ließ verwirrt die Hand sinken, mit der er noch vor einem kurzen Augenblick den Jungen vor sich hatte schlagen wollen.

Die Zauberer im Raum grinsten, einige lachten auch höhnisch. Eingeschüchtert und um Leben und Gesundheit ihres Mannes besorgt, zog Petunia Vernon schnell aus dem Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Türe.

"Also, Ronald", wandte sich der 'Dunkle Lord' nun an ihn. "Gibt es irgendetwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?"

Ron wand sich unter den Blicken der Zuschauer. Er fühlte sich bloß gestellt. Doch er wusste jetzt, was er zu tun hatte. Wie Hermine ihm prophezeit hatte, gab es tatsächlich einen Sinn hinter der ganzen Tortur. Er verstand es jetzt. Dennoch...

"Gab es keinen einfacheren Weg, mir zu zeigen, dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe?"

Der Andere schaute ihn einen Augenblick lang ausdruckslos an. Dann begann er wie alle anderen Zauberer leise zu lachen. "Ron, schön, dass du's einsiehst. Willkommen an Bord!"

Hermine war aufgestanden und zu ihrem Freund geeilt. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht umarmte sie ihn.

"Übrigens, ja", ergänzte Harry, "es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben, der für mich viel einfacher gewesen wäre. Für dich allerdings nicht. Frag Hermine."

Ron schenkte seiner Freundin einen neugierigen Blick, doch die winkte lächelnd ab und murmelte "Später." Laut fügte sie hinzu: "Harry, willst du Ron nicht zeigen, was Alastor letzte Woche gefunden hat?"

Ron betrachtete verwirrt, wie Harry zu dem Lumpenberg in der Ecke ging, einen Spruch murmelte und, als nichts passierte, mit dem Fuß dagegen stieß.

Ein leises Stöhnen ertönte, der Berg wackelte.

Ron wollte sich angewidert abwenden- _Hermine muss sich doch getäuscht haben! das ist nicht der Harry von früher!_ - da hob das bemitleidenswerte Häuflein Mensch am Boden den Kopf und er erkannte-

"Pettigrew!"

"Eben jener", bestätigte Harry. "Ron, was meinst du, wie wird es der Ratte bei meinen Verwandten gefallen?"

Ron sah Harry mit offenem Mund an. Er blinzelte. Der andere stand immer noch vor ihm, eine Augenbraue in Slytherin- Manier fragend erhoben.

"Kein Scherz?"

"Keiner."

Ron begann zu grinsen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, vermutlich, weil er noch nie Anlass zu so einem bösartigen Grinsen hatte. "Oh, ich glaube, er ist hier genau richtig... Sag, Hermine, könntest du diesen Fluch nicht von Dudley lösen?"

"Ron!" Sie zog ihm mit dem Zauberstab eins über, dass er Sternchen sah. "Nicht einmal dem schlimmsten Feind...!"

Verlegen schaute er zu Boden. "Hast Recht, entschuldige." Das brachte ihm eine enge, warme Umarmung seiner Freundin ein. Merlin, wie er das vermisst hatte!

Allerdings... "Harry, er ist zu groß, um ihn bequem herum zu schubsen."

Harry musterte den zitternden Animagus nachdenklich.

"Das haben wir gleich", schaltete sich Remus Lupin ein.

"R-r-remus, w-w-wa-was hast d-du v-v-vor?", quiekte Pettigrew.

Der Werwolf fletschte die Zähne. "Ich passe dein Äußeres deinem geistigen Alter an. Juvenis!"

Pettigrew schrumpfte. Die Falten bildeten sich zurück, Haare wuchsen nach... Und vor ihnen stand ein kleiner, plumper Junge mit wuscheligen Haaren und sehr prominenten Zähnen.

Hermine machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht recht... Wir können doch keinen Zehnjährigen in den Händen dieser Leute lassen."

Remus grinste. "Hermine, wenn dieser Spruch einen Menschen wirklich verjüngen könnte, wären wir Zauberer praktisch unsterblich! Sind wir aber nicht. Der Spruch verändert nur das Aussehen; da drunter ist das immer noch dieselbe hässliche und bösartige alte Ratte..."

"Ich verstehe." Hermine schenkte dem Jungen keine weitere Beachtung sondern begann, sich stattdessen mit Ron zu beschäftigen.

Wenig später verließen die Zauberer das Haus der Dursleys. Niemand bemerkte, wie Sirius, der als Letzter ging, sich in der Halle suchend umblickte, Dudley in der Küche ausmachte und leise murmelnd seinen Zauberstab schwenkte: _"Finite Incantatem." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Danke an coco, Tolotos, teddy und Rayanne für eure reviews!_

_Tolotos: So langsam sollte ich mir vermutlich wirklich Sorgen machen- schon die dritte Morddrohung innerhalb einer Woche... Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich viel zu geschmeichelt, um schon mal vorsorglich wegzurennen. Ich schätze mal, spätestens nach dem 19. Kapitel werde ich das bereuen... Ach, wenn ich doch nur die paar Gehirnzellen behalten hätte, mit denen ich geboren wurde!!! ---Was Harrys Worte zu Draco angeht: Das kann ich hier auf ff net doch nicht schreiben! -Empörung heuchel-Vielleicht schreibe ich dazu ein paar Zeilen, sollte ich es tatsächlich jemals auf aff net stellen... ;D_

_teddy: Sorry dass die alerts mal wieder spinnen. Aber ich versuche, möglichst regelmäßig jedes WE zu posten, also sollte das kein so schreckliches Problem darstellen. --Oh... ich sollte wohl mal wieder nach updates schauen, womöglich habe ich schon tonnenweise Kapitel verpasst! -Schreck- -hastig neue tabs öffne- Holy...!!! Also, wenn die Klausuren vorbei sind, weiß ich jedenfalls, was ich lesen kann... ; )_

_Rayanne: Diese Spuren hier meinte ich. ; ) Übrigens, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Harry tatsächlich schwanger ist- nur, dass es möglich wäre... _


	19. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **Nichts meins, außer dem Plot. Aber das wisst ihr schon. ; )_

_**Beta:** JenDeluxe. (Danke!)_

_Okay, ich entschuldige mich im Voraus: Ich kann nicht dichten!!! Aber es war halt nötig, dass sie irgend einen Blödsinn singen. -sweatdrop-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17. Kapitel, London**

_My world's on fire_

_How about yours? _

_That's the way I like it_

_And I never get bored._

_-All Star, by Smash Mouth_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sind alle da? Gut, greift zu!" Harry Potter, Der- Junge- Der- Durchdrehte, neuer Dunkler Lord und geheimer Herr der Schlangen, stand im Wohnzimmer seines Hauptquartiers und hielt eine pinke Frisbeescheibe hoch. Severus Snape sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Harry, du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich dieses total geschmacklose Muggelspielzeug anfasse, oder?"

"Aber Severus", triezte ihn Harry, "Wir sind im Begriff, die Macht in England zu übernehmen. Das muss doch mit _Stil _geschehen!"

Vereinzelte Lacher wurden laut, beinahe völlig überdeckt von nervösem Fußscharren und Tuscheln. Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und musterte sie der Reihe nach.

"Ich meine das ernst, wisst ihr."

"Du und ernst?", stichelte Draco zärtlich, während er seinem Freund einen Arm um die Hüfte legte.

Harry guckte ihn verschmitzt an. "Ich meine es ernst, dass das hier nicht ernst sein _darf_. Hey, wir sind grade mal zwanzig Leute und stürmen das Ministerium, in dem sich momentan mindestens ebenso viele Ordensmitglieder und gut fünfzig Auroren aufhalten dürften. _Ernst _ist das Einzige, was wir jetzt _nicht_ brauchen können!" Er grinste vergnügt in die Runde.

Wenn möglich, steigerte sich die Nervosität nur noch. Harry rollte die Augen. "Leute, jetzt habt euch nicht so. Wenn's schief geht, könnt ihr immer noch mit euren Portschlüsseln hierher flüchten. Nicht so verkrampft! Wir sind ungefährlich, ein Witz, eine gute Show! Kein Grund, uns aufzuhalten! Also guckt nicht so, als ging's zur Schlachtbank, okay?

Wisst ihr was? Aufstellen im Kreis!"

Unsicher, worauf er hinaus wollte, folgten die zwanzig Leute seiner Anweisung.

"Zauberstäbe erheben und auf den rechten Nachbarn richten."

Einige zögerten, doch schließlich kamen alle der Aufforderung nach.

"Gut. Und jetzt sprecht mir alle gemeinsam nach: _iocundus! _Auf drei, eins, zwei, drei-"

_"Iocundus!!!", _schallte es aus zwanzig Kehlen.

"Na also, geht doch."

Es war eine merkwürdige Prozession, die sich an diesem Morgen die Winkelgasse entlang bewegte. Knappe zwei Dutzend Leute in schwarzen Umhängen, mit schwarzen Muggelbrillen im Gesicht und seltsamen Bändern um die Köpfe, mit Protestschildern, auf denen Sprüche standen wie "Hot Fudge ist schlecht für die Gesundheit!"¹ , "Das Ministerium ist krank! Wir ziehen den faulen Zahn! Für Gleichheit! Fairness! Und Sahnekuchen!", "Hier geht die Schlange, stellt euch an!"

Zwischen sich trugen sie eine fünf Meter lange, glitzernd grüne Stofftierschlange, deren verzauberte Augen wahnsinnig in ihren Höhlen rollten.

Immer mehr Leute kamen aus den Geschäften, blieben stehen, liefen hinterher. Demonstrationen kannte man in der Zaubererwelt nicht, das hier war etwas nie Dagewesenes. Die Leute hatten von den Schwarzen Schlangen gehört. Fudge hatte es nicht geschafft, geheim zu halten, dass die Auroren ihre Zeit mit der Jagd nach dem ausgebrochenen und seitdem samt Anhang von der Bildfläche verschwundenen Jungen- der- Durchknallte vergeudeten, während andere die wichtige Arbeit erledigten, Todesser einfingen, Leute beschützten und sogar wirtschaftliche Verträge mit den Ministerien anderer Länder abschlossen.

Spätestens seit Rita Skeeters vernichtendem Artikel über die Untätigkeit der Auroren, der ihr die fristlose Kündigung von Seiten des Tagespropheten eingebracht hatte, waren die Leute scharf auf alles, was die Frau schrieb. Der Verlag, bei dem sie seitdem (mit finanzieller und politischer Rückendeckung aller einflussreichen Mitglieder der Schwarzen Schlangen) ihre eigene Zeitung eröffnet hatte, war innerhalb eines Monats zur Neugründung des Jahres ernannt worden, da er mehr Gewinn einbrachte als irgendein einzelner Betrieb im Zaubererlondon in vergleichbarer Zeit vor ihm.

Man las noch immer den Tagespropheten, doch 'Silver Mirror', Ritas neue Zeitung, gewann stetig an Ansehen und Popularität. Die gar nicht verrückte, sondern ausgesprochen korrekte und seriöse Zeitung druckte all das, was dem Tagespropheten vom Ministerium verboten wurde (freilich gab es im Kommentar immer noch ausreichend Artikel in Ritas bekanntem scharfzüngigen und reißerischem Stil).

Alle zwei Tage gab es Artikel zu Ereignissen der letzten zwanzig Jahre, ungerechtfertigte Verhaftungen, falsche Angaben zu Geschehnissen in Hogwarts und immer neue Fehlentscheidungen des Ministeriums waren das Thema. Die dreckige Wäsche der Zaubererregierung wurde ans Tageslicht gezerrt und mit steigendem Zorn von der Öffentlichkeit aufgenommen.

Man war nicht erfreut, dass das Ministerium die Wahrheit in so vielfältiger Weise verbogen hatte.

Rita war es auch gelungen, immer wieder beiläufige Bemerkungen über Harry einfließen zu lassen, die ihn, ohne seine Geschichte je zum Thema zu machen, in einem sehr guten Licht erscheinen ließen. Es war dieselbe Technik, mit der sie den Leuten in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr eingeflüstert hatte, dass Harry ein gefährlicher Verrückter sei; und genau wie damals sprangen die Leute darauf an.

Immer seltener hörte man Hexen und Zauberer über den 'neuen Dunklen Lord' fluchen, immer öfter wurden Fragen gestellt. Man war nicht mehr bereit, alle Informationen des Ministeriums für bare Münze zu nehmen. Nicht, nachdem eine der Top-Reporterinnen des Tagespropheten offenbart hatte, in welcher Weise sie selbst mitgewirkt hatte, die Öffentlichkeit auf Geheiß des Ministeriums zu manipulieren.

Eine der zwei lautesten Fragen, die man derzeit in der Winkelgasse und weit über deren Grenzen hinaus hörte, betraf die Ziele und den Aufenthaltsort des Mannes, der nun oft wieder als Junge- der- lebt betitelt wurde; die andere beschäftigte sich mit den Schwarzen Schlangen: wer waren sie? Was hatten sie vor? Wer war ihr Anführer?

Spekulationen flogen hin und her, immer auch geschürt und gelenkt von jenen Mitgliedern der Schlangen, die sich, wie zum Beispiel die Weasley-Zwillinge und verschiedene Auroren, in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnten.

Man wartete ungeduldig auf den Tag, an dem die Schlangen der Welt ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen würden. Warum hielten sie sich verborgen? Hatte die Organisation, die Todesser jagte und sich für Völkerverständnis und Gleichberechtigung aller magischen Wesenheiten einsetzte, etwa finstere Geheimnisse? Oder gab es einzelne Mitglieder, die unerkannt bleiben wollten? Aus welchem Grund? Die Antworten blieben ein Rätsel.

Doch hier waren sie nun, diese Gruppe von Zauberern, die sich als die Schwarzen Schlangen ausgaben. Sie wirkten nicht gefährlich; im Gegenteil lachten die zwanzig Hexen und Zauberer, als hätte sie jemand mit ein paar überdosierten Aufheiterungszaubern attackiert. (Niemand ahnte, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war.) Der vorderste Zauberer hatte eine Baskenmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die es unmöglich machte, seine Identität zu erraten. Ob das wohl der Anführer war...?

Besagter Zauberer hob plötzlich den Kopf an, sodass die Zuschauer beobachten konnten, wie sich seine breit grinsenden Lippen langsam öffneten, bevor er laut und schief zu singen begann.

_"Von den blauen Bergen kommen wir_

_Unser Lehrer ist genauso doof wie wir-"_

"Hey!", rief ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Zauber hinter ihm empört. Die Zauberer um die beiden herum lachten noch lauter als zuvor.

_"-Mit der Brille auf der Nase sieht er aus wie'n Osterhase_

_Von den blauen Bergen kommen wir!"_

Bei diesen Versen hatte der Mann mit dem Hut dem schmollenden Zauberer hinter sich die Sonnenbrille in eine riesige rosa Hornbrille transfiguriert und dazu ein paar rosa Plüschohren gezaubert. Der Schwarzhaarige warf die Arme in die Luft, stöhnte ergeben und zauberte sich eine Möhre herbei, an der er abwesend zu mümmeln begann- auch er war viel zu gut gelaunt, um sich über die Streiche der offensichtlich jüngeren Zauberer aufzuregen.

Jetzt begann die braunhaarige Hexe zwischen den beiden zu singen. Aufgrund ihrer Sonnenbrille und eines schwarzen Stirnbandes, in das ein roter Rabe gestickt war, konnte ihre Identität nicht ohne weiteres bestimmt werden; die sich versammelnden Passanten bemerkten jedoch, dass sie eine schöne klare Stimme hatte.

_"Hier aus Nordeuropa kommen wir_

_Das Ministerium ist dumm, das wisst auch ihr. _

_Wir sind hier um es zu stürzen _

_Die Leiden unserer Welt zu kürzen_

_Hallo Großbritannien, hier sind wir!"_

Die Zuhörer rissen erstaunt Augen und Münder auf. Hatte die junge Hexe wirklich gerade erklärt, dieser zusammengewürfelte Haufen von ...Clowns... beabsichtige, das Ministerium zu stürzen?

...Vermutlich gehörte das zur Show. Genau, so musste es sein: Es war eine Schauspieltruppe, die Werbung für ihre Aufführung machen wollte. Niemand konnte doch so naiv sein, mit einer Handvoll halb oder gar nicht ausgebildeter Hexen und Zauberer das Ministerium anzugreifen.

Oder?

Verrückt genug sahen sie ja aus...

Immer enger scharten sich die Menschen um die seltsame Prozession mit der Plüschschlange. Als ein weiteres Mitglied der Truppe zu singen begann, diesmal ein Junge, der hinter den vorigen Sängern verborgen war, nur hin und wieder blitzte eine blonde Haarsträhne auf- hingen die Zuhörer wie gebannt an seinen Worten.

_"Aus denselben Kreisen kommen wir_

_Doch seht ihr die Welt ganz anders noch als wir_

_Kommt mit uns zum Ministerium _

_Lernt von uns mit Veritaserum _

_Was Fudge der olle Depp vor euch verbirgt."_

Unaufhaltsam bahnte sich die Menge ihren Weg auf das Ende der Winkelgasse zu, wo der Festtagseingang zum Ministerium lag. Das große Tor wurde nur an besonderen Tagen geöffnet und führte direkt in den mehrere Meilen von der Winkelgasse entfernten, großzügig angelegten Innenhof des Ministeriums. Wie die Schwarzen Schlangen das Tor zu öffnen gedachten, war den Menschen um sie her einerlei; sie sahen der Prozession an, dass die Schlangen den Innenhof ungebremst durch eventuelle Hindernisse betreten würden. Vielleicht würden heute die großen Rätsel des Jahrhunderts geklärt werden.

_"Von der fernen Küste kommen wir_

_Doch wir waren früher schon mal hier_

_Ihr habt die Wahrheit ignoriert, _

_Habt Unschuldige schikaniert-_

_Pech gehabt, jetzt sind wir doch schon wieder hier!"_

Harry sang, über das ganze Gesicht grinsend. Hermine war eine der Wenigen gewesen, die ihren Aufmunterungszauber nicht vor Nervosität überdosiert hatte, doch er war trotzdem so sorglos und ausgelassen wie alle anderen. Ihre Pläne gingen auf; wenn er sich nicht sehr verrechnet hatte, würden beinahe neunzig Prozent der Ministeriumsangestellten mit fliegenden Fahnen die Seiten wechseln, sobald sie sich zeigten.

Glücklich hob er den Blick, um den Ungarischen Hornschwanz zu beobachten, der majestätisch über seiner Truppe kreiste. Auf seinem Rücken saß kein anderer als Charley Weasley, der sich letzte Woche endlich zurückgemeldet hatte und nach einiger Diskussion bereit gewesen war, sich Harry anzuschließen. Nicht so sein Bruder: Bill war entsetzt, was aus seiner Mutter geworden war, seit Harry begonnen hatte, ihre Familie zu dezimieren. Er war wütend auf Harry und hatte klipp und klar gesagt, dass er bereit war, die Schlangen mit voller Kraft zu bekämpfen, um sich für das zu rächen, was sie Molly angetan hatten.

Bill und Molly Weasley befanden sich jetzt seit vier Tagen zu zweit im Fuchsbau und leckten sich gegenseitig ihre Wunden. Harry musste zugeben, dass Mrs. Weasley bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor einer Woche ausgesehen hatte, als sei sie nur ein Haarbreit vom völligen Wahnsinn entfernt, und so konnte er Bills Entscheidung gut verstehen. Dennoch konnte er im Moment keine Feinde brauchen und so hatte er Mrs Weasley und ihren erzürnten treuen Sohn mit einem Bannfluch in ihrem Haus eingeschlossen. Wenn die politische Lage sich zu seinem Gefallen verändert hätte, würde er den Bann lösen und sehen, wie sie mit der neuen Gesellschaftsordnung klar kamen.

Er war zuversichtlich, dass die Familie Weasley über kurz oder lang wieder zusammen finden und sich versöhnen würde.

Und er war zufrieden.

Sein Zorn auf Molly Weasley mochte der erste Antrieb für seine Kampagne gewesen sein, doch im Lauf der Wochen und Monate hatten sich seine Ziele nach und nach geändert; nicht persönliche Rache wollte er jetzt, sondern Gerechtigkeit für alle. Er wusste, dass seine Ziele hoch gesteckt waren, doch die Gruppe von Menschen um ihn, die ihn aus vollem Herzen unterstützten, gab ihm die Zuversicht, um sich der Herausforderung zu stellen. Er hatte nie zuvor auch nur einen einzigen Menschen gehabt, der ihm vertraute und an ihn glaubte; und nun hatte er eine ganze Horde!

Seine Augen verfolgten noch etwas länger das Plakat, das am langen, gefährlichen Schwanz des Drachen befestigt war ("Heute: Sturm aufs Ministerium! - Erstaufführung") bevor sie den Hornschwanz verließen; er wandte leicht den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf Severus und Draco.

Wären diese Slytherins in den letzten Jahren nicht für ihn da gewesen, wer weiß, was mit ihm geschehen wäre? Harry machte sich keine Illusionen. Ron und Hermine hätten ihn nicht so unterstützen können wie der finstere Tränkemeister mit dem trockenen Humor oder sein leicht narzisstisch angehauchter, doch ideenreicher und selbstsicherer blonder Mitschüler. Ohne sie und den Rest der Truppe- Pansy, Blaise, Zoltan, Millie, und später auch einige Gryffindors- läge er vielleicht heute mit aufgeschlitzten Pulsadern in einem dunklen Winkel des Magnolienwegs; oder verrottete in Azkaban, weil er endlich die Geduld verloren und die Dursleys ermordet hatte; oder Voldemort hätte ihn aufgespürt und er wäre mangels Training in den Dunklen Künsten sofort drauf gegangen;... zahllose Szenarien spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab, doch was ihn noch vor wenigen Monaten unglaublich deprimiert hätte, entlockte ihm heute lediglich ein zufriedenes Lächeln: Nichts davon würde nun passieren, denn er hatte endlich gefunden, was er sein Leben lang unbewusst gesucht hatte: eine Familie.

_Ugh, wie sentimental!_, dachte Harry schließlich und verdrängte die rosa Wölkchen aus seinem Kopf. _Gut, dass Voldemort tot ist, ich würde vor Scham im Boden versinken, wenn diese Gedanken gerade irgendjemand gelesen hätte..._

"Na Schlangenlord, sentimental?", hörte er plötzlich hinter sich eine dunkle, seidige Stimme.

"Severus!!! Sag bloß, du hast gelauscht?!" _Verdammter Legilimens!_

Der Ältere grinste und wich behende dem Schlag aus, den der beleidigte Jugendliche in seine Richtung sausen ließ. "Na, na, nicht so unbeherrscht! Das ziemt sich nicht für einen ernsthaften Diplomaten."

"Seit wann bin ich denn ernsthaft?!"

"Seit du mit Frankreich einen Vertrag über eine Filiale von WWW in Paris verhandelt hast. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen wären, als sie beobachten mussten, wie du ihre Geschäfte problemlos mit nicht mehr als einem freundlichen Lächeln in die Hand nahmst; der Wirtschaftsbeauftragte des französischen Zaubereiministeriums schien dich durchaus für einen ernstzunehmenden Verhandlungspartner zu halten... Und du hast damit eine Geldquelle aufgetan, die siebzig Prozent des Unterhalts unseres Hauptquartiers finanziert. Ich meine, dir eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit vorwerfen zu können."

Vergnügt beobachtete Severus, wie sein inoffizieller Adoptivsohn in gespieltem Schock das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und entsetzt aufstöhnte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹Fudge ist (u.a.) eine amerikanische (auch englische?) sehr kalorienhaltige Süßigkeit._

_Tut mir leid, dass ich erst so spät update. War bei meiner lieben Mama, Fanacht feiern (hier in diesem protestantischen Kaff ist nix los...)._

_Nächstes update kommt hoffentlich wieder schneller. _

_Danke für eure reviews, Ina, teddy, coco, Tolotos, Moni, TC, zissy:D_

_Lustig, wie einig ihr euch alle seid, dass Sirius da eine gute Idee hatte.. Ich hatte erst noch überlegt, den Satz zu streichen, weil ich es doch zu übel fand (ganz ehrlich, das würde ich nicht mal Wurmschwanz wünschen), aber ich schätze, es ist gut, dass ich ihn drin gelassen habe. ;D_

Teddy: _Danke fürs Daumendrücken! Ich fürchte, bei Java hat mich selbst das nicht mehr gerettet, aber die anderen Klausuren liefen alle ganz prima. : )_

An alle, die mich regelmäßig mit Mord- oder Folterandrohungen bombardieren:

_Wisst ihr was? Bisher habe ich vollkommen grundlos Drohungen erhalten. -Empörung heuchel- Dieser Zustand ist absolut untragbar. -Nase rümpf- Ich kann natürlich nichts dagegen tun, was ihr mir schreibt, aaaaaber... ich kann dafür sorgen, dass ihr einen GRUND habt. -eeeeeg- Also, für das Ende des nächsten Kapitels mache ich ganz alleine euch verantwortlich... und für eventuelle langatmige Passagen... hehehe... (So, nächstes Mal weiß ich dann wenigstens, dass ich die Drohungen verdient habe). -gggggggggg- Muahaha, zittert, meine Rache wird furchtbar sein...! XD_

_Grüße und alles, _

_Dime_


	20. Chapter 18a

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter etc. gehören nicht mir, sondern Rowling. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob sie Harry im letzten Buch überleben lässt..._

_**Beta:** JenDeluxe. -knuddel-_

_Noch nicht ganz das letzte Kapitel, aber wir nähern uns dem Ende. Es ist aber ein für meine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich langes Kapitel. ; )_

_Ach ja, die ganzen Dunklen Lords sind meine eigene Erfindung. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18. Kapitel, Ministerium für Zauberei**

_"Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die kann man nicht zusammen erleben, ohne sich anzufreunden." - Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, J.K. Rowling (wie immer falsch zitiert, da ich das Buch momentan weder auf Deutsch noch auf Englisch da habe)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelius Fudge saß in seinem Büro und blätterte zum hundertsten Mal die Berichte seiner Auroren durch. Sie hatten alle Winkel Großbritanniens abgesucht, doch nirgends war eine Spur des Jungen- der- verdammt- noch- mal- verschwunden- blieb zu finden. Was sollte er tun? Er wusste, dass Potter ihn persönlich hasste und vermutlich in eben diesem Moment seine Vernichtung plante. Wie konnte er ihn nur aufhalten, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wo sich dieser Merlin- verdammte Schwarzmagier überhaupt aufhielt?

Fudge brauchte einen Kaffee, er hatte Kopfschmerzen. "Weasley!", rief er genervt. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass der Junge schon vor Wochen gekündigt hatte. Offenbar hatte er sich mit seinem Vater überworfen und die Familie verlassen. Worum es bei dem Streit gegangen war, hatte er jedoch aus keinem der beiden Männer heraus bekommen können.

Ein Tumult vor seinem Fenster lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Innenhof. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Das Ministerium lag weit unter der Oberfläche von Muggel- London und der Ausblick aus den Fenstern wurde durch die Wetter- Magi täglich neu kreiert. Der Versammlungsplatz im Hof existierte an normalen Wochentagen überhaupt nicht, er wurde nur in der Wirklichkeit verankert, wenn es eine wichtige öffentliche Versammlung gab, für deren Größe die Aula des Ministeriumsgebäudes nicht ausreichte.

Für heute war jedoch ganz bestimmt keine Ordensverleihung oder öffentliche Verhandlung geplant, noch hatte er eine offizielle Kundgebung irgendeiner Art genehmigt. Was passierte in seinem Ministerium?

Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Hofes das schwere Tor zur Winkelgasse von unsichtbarer Hand geöffnet wurde und eine bunte, laute und scheinbar fröhliche Masse von Zauberern herein drängte.

"Was in drei Teufels Namen ist da los?!?"

Als er den Westbalkon betrat, hatte eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig seltsam gekleideten Zauberern mit einer ...Stoffschlange?! das Podest auf der Ostseite vereinnahmt und sich um einen vermummten Zauberer geschart, der soeben einen _Sonorus _sprach und sich an die versammelten Zauberer Londons wandte.

Auf den umliegenden Balkonen erschienen nach und nach beinahe sämtliche Angestellte des Ministeriums. Fudge beobachtete erstaunt, wie sogar die Unaussprechlichen sich in einer Ecke des Hofes einfanden. Auf dem Nordbalkon, der von den oberen Stockwerken aus zugänglich war, sich jedoch mit den anderen Balkonen, auch denen der Untergeschosse, auf einer Ebene befand, machte er eine wachsende Gruppe von Auroren aus.

Es waren viele; hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte Fudge ihre Zahl auf ein halbes Hundert geschätzt. Doch das konnte nicht sein, drei Viertel seiner Streitkräfte sollten sich doch auf der Jagd nach Potter außerhalb der Stadt befinden... Oder waren sie extra für den heutigen Tag gekommen? Fudge musterte die Leute um sich herum und bekam den Eindruck, dass die wenigsten so verwirrt waren wie er, fast, als hätten alle außer ihm schon lange von der heutigen Versammlung gewusst. Er bekam es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Was geschah hier nur?

"Willkommen, Zauberer Londons! Auch ein herzliches Willkommen den anwesenden Reportern unserer Freunde in ganz Europa!" Fudge bemerkte mit Entsetzen die kleine Gruppe am vordersten Rand der Menschenmenge, die mit Kameras und Notizblöcken bewaffnet war und federschwingend jedem Wort des Sprechers folgte.

"Heute ist ein historischer Tag und ich bin sicher, ihr alle seid genauso gespannt wie ich, welche Entscheidung England heute treffen wird.

Mitbürger der magischen Gemeinschaft! Das Ministerium hat seit Jahren keine brauchbare Entscheidung mehr getroffen. Eure Kinder wachsen in der Schule mit halben oder fehlerhaften Informationen auf, alte Vorurteile werden gehegt und gepflegt, alte Feindschaften werden in Ehren gehalten wie Heiligtümer. Werft die grauen Zellen an! So ist es doch kein Wunder, dass in den letzten dreihundert Jahren ein Dunkler Lord auf den nächsten folgte!

Vor Voldemort-" Ein Raunen und Keuchen ging durch die Menge. "Nein, also schaut euch doch mal an! Ihr habt Angst vor einem Namen? Wie wollt ihr eine Sache bekämpfen, wenn ihr sie nicht mal beim Namen nennen könnt? Wie ich sagte, vor Voldemort hatten wir Grindelwald, vor Grindelwald gab es einen Schwarzmagier namens Sophares, vor Sophares war Lydicun, vor Lydicun... Ihr versteht, was ich sagen will?" Fudge wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen: der Mann _kicherte_!

"Wenn wir aus diesem Kreislauf von Aufstieg und Fall (oder natürlichem Tod) eines Dunklen Lords nach dem anderen ausbrechen wollen, dann müssen VERÄNDERUNGEN her! Ist euch noch nie aufgefallen, dass all diese Zauberer vielleicht einen _Grund_ hatten, das Ministerium zu bekämpfen?

Sophares war ein Vampir und bekam aufgrund der Ministeriumsauflagen seiner Zeit keinen Job; Lydicun hatte einen Werwolfbruder, der in einer 'Säuberungsaktion' von Auroren ermordet wurde; Grindelwald wollte die dunklen Künste frei praktizieren dürfen; Archired war schwul; es gab auch mal eine Dunkle Herrin, Iridiana, die zu Unrecht zwanzig Jahre in Azkaban gesessen hatte, bevor man den Irrtum bemerkte; Voldemort war in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und hatte dort gelernt, die Muggel zu hassen- hätte sich die Zauberergemeinschaft besser um den Waisenjungen gekümmert, wäre dieser Hass vielleicht nie in ihm entstanden;

Grindelwald... nun, zugegeben, ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, doch über diesen Schwarzmagier habe ich nichts herausgefunden. Es scheint, er war schlicht und einfach wahnsinnig.

Dennoch, es ist ein Muster in den Hintergründen der meisten Zauberer, die sich gegen die Zauberergemeinschaft stellten, zu finden: fast alle waren sie Ausgestoßene, gehörten einer der benachteiligten und vernachlässigten Minderheiten an.

Wussten Sie, dass es einen Trank namens Wolfsbane gibt, der einem Werwolf eine schmerzlose Verwandlung in einen harmlosen Wolf in jeder Vollmondnacht ermöglicht? Werwölfe müssen schon lange nicht mehr gefährlich sein. Warum sind sie es dennoch? Das Mittel ist nicht öffentlich zugänglich. Das Ministerium glaubt nicht daran, dass ein Werwolf jemals harmlos sein kann, und verbreitet einen Glauben, der es Werwölfen unmöglich macht, gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz zu finden- anstatt ihnen zu helfen. Selbst bei Neumond würden die meisten Zauberer einen weiten Bogen um jeden Werwolf machen. Lächerlich!

Wenn wir weiter so engstirnig und konservativ bleiben, werden immer wieder Zauberer einen Anlass finden, sich von der Zaubererwelt abzuwenden oder sie zu bekämpfen. Wir müssen uns ändern, wenn wir das verhindern wollen!

In anderen Ländern ist man uns teilweise meilenweit voraus. In Rumänien sind Vampire seit hundert Jahren bereits vollständig in die Gesellschaft integriert; in Amerika gibt es eine Vereinigung zur Verteidigung von Werwolfrechten, die schon zahlreiche Unternehmen verklagt hat, die einen Werwolf nur aufgrund seines Fluches abgelehnt hat.

Die Franzosen haben ein vorbildliches Rechtssystem, das eine falsche Verurteilung, wie sie hier in, und ich erzähle hier keine Märchen, in _15 der Fälle! _passieren, gar nicht erst zulässt. Wir haben Veritaserum, weshalb benutzen wir es nicht? Warum wird einem Angeklagten in jedem zweiten Fall nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich selbst zu verteidigen?

Das momentane Ministerium hat in der Geschichte der britischen Zaubereiregierungen die bisher meisten Fehlurteile bestätigt! Ich denke, Damen und Herren, es ist Zeit für ein paar Veränderungen!

Während seit Voldemorts Sturz im Sommer die übrigen Todesser weiterhin für Chaos und Unsicherheit sorgen, beschäftigt der Minister die Auroren mit der Suche nach dem ehemaligen Jungen- der- lebte, jetzt aber eher Jungen- der- durch- bemerkenswerte- Abwesenheit- glänzt. Wissen Sie, ich habe in Gesprächen mit ausländischen Zauberern immer wieder die Frage gehört, warum wir den einen Zauberer, der uns endlich von Voldemort erlöste, eigentlich unbedingt einfangen und unter Kontrolle halten wollen; vertrauen wir ihm denn nicht?

Ich musste antworten, dass man ihn in Großbritannien allgemein für verrückt hält. Vielleicht erinnern sich einige unter Ihnen noch an den Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft, Viktor Krum?

In einem Gespräch erklärte er mir, dass er Potter keineswegs für einen Verrückten hielt. Wenn der Retter der britischen Zaubererwelt ein paar Eigenarten habe, sei das bei seinem bisherigen Leben nicht verwunderlich, doch wenn er Bulgare wäre, so würde man ihn dennoch für seine Taten loben und ihn nicht wie einen Verbrecher verfolgen, um ihn gegen seinen Willen in eine Nervenheilanstalt zu sperren. Ich muss sagen, es war mir ein wenig peinlich, als ich ihm nicht einmal sagen konnte, weshalb man Potter eigentlich für verrückt erklärt hatte..."

"Weil er Dunkel geworden ist!", rief Fudge wütend, nicht mehr in der Lage, sich diesen Unsinn weiter ruhig anzuhören. "Der Junge ist eine Gefahr!"

Der Zauberer auf dem Podest schaute zu ihm auf und Fudge meinte einen stechenden Blick aus dem Schatten unter der Baskenmütze auf sich zu spüren. "Ach, gefährlich ist er? Na so was, und da dachte ich noch, er sollte nur zu seinem eigenen Wohl in St. Mungos behandelt werden. Wie man sich täuschen kann."

Die Zauberer auf dem Platz fingen an, zu murmeln, lautstark zu diskutieren und dem Minister misstrauische Blicke zuzuwerfen. Hatte Rita Skeeter etwa Recht gehabt, als sie andeutete, der Minister habe Potter aus persönlicher Feindschaft einliefern lassen, und nicht, weil es im besten Interesse des Jungen läge?

"Minister", erschallte die Stimme des Podiumssprechers erneut und die Menge verstummte, "Können Sie uns vielleicht über den Sinn hinter der Jagd auf Potter aufklären?"

Fudge lief rot an und starrte wütend zu dem anderen Zauberer hinunter. "Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, meine Vorgehensweise anzuzweifeln? und überhaupt, wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, den Versammlungsplatz zu betreten, ihn sogar für alle zu öffnen und hier eine nicht genehmigte Kundgebung abzuhalten? Ich werde-"

_"Silencium!"_

Fudge griff sich an die Kehle; kein Laut drang mehr über seine Lippen. Der hochgewachsene Zauberer hinter dem Redner auf der Tribüne hatte ihn mit einem Schweigezauber getroffen.

Der Redner grinste ihn frech an, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Danke. Nun, wie es aussieht, kann Minister Fudge keine Antwort auf eine einfache Frage liefern; wie immer umgeht er das Wesentliche mit Nebensächlichkeiten. Genau das hat er in den letzten Monaten auch in seiner Politik gezeigt: Statt die Auroren auf die wesentliche Aufgabe, die Todesser zu finden und die Bevölkerung zu schützen, anzusetzen, hetzt er sie auf einer sinnlosen Jagd quer durch Großbritannien, um einen Zauberer einzufangen, der vor kurzem noch als Retter der Zaubererwelt gelobt wurde; was hat Potter getan, dass er es verdient, als größere Gefahr betrachtet zu werden, während die Todesser Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen foltern und ermorden?"

Er machte eine Pause, wartete neugierig, ob es eine Antwort aus der Menge geben würde.

"Er hat Ginny Weasley umgebracht!", erklang auf einmal die dünne Stimme eines schmächtigen jungen Zauberers.

"Mister Longbottom", nickte ihm der Sprecher zu. "Wenn Sie bereit sind, der Oberpriesterin auf Avalon eine Eule zu schicken, wird diese Ihnen gewiss bereitwillig Auskunft über die Fortschritte ihrer Novizin Ginevra Weasley geben. Das Mädchen hat sich Anfang September aus freien Stücken den keuschen Priesterinnen angeschlossen.

Und bevor jemand fragt: ja, ich habe Potter getroffen und ihm dieselben Fragen gestellt, und ich hatte Gelegenheit, all seine Aussagen selbst zu überprüfen. -Auror Shacklebolt", wandte er sich plötzlich an die Auroren auf der Ballustrade, "wären Sie wohl so gut, mir ein Fläschchen Veritaserum zu leihen? Meinem eigenen würde wohl niemand trauen..."

Der Auror musterte ihn scharf, verschwand jedoch gleich darauf im Gebäude und kam mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zurück, das er mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch in den Hof hinunter schweben ließ. Der junge Zauberer auf der Bühne griff die Phiole aus der Luft und leerte sie in einem Zug.

Einen Moment blieb er ruhig stehen, dann wandte er sich an die Zauberer in der ersten Reihe: "Bitte fragen Sie mich irgend etwas Peinliches, etwas Persönliches, das jeder normale Zauberer nie zugeben würde."

Die Reporter und die anderen Hexen und Zauberer im Hof sahen einander ratlos an. Dann erklang eine Stimme aus der Mitte der Menge, der man das breite Grinsen beinahe anhörte: "Sie haben es so gewollt- also, in welchen Alter und wie hatten Sie das erste Mal Sex?"

Der Zauberer auf der Bühne zog sich die Baskenmütze tief ins Gesicht; dennoch sahen alle, wie seine Ohren knallrot anliefen. Leise, aber durch den Sonorus dennoch für alle deutlich zu hören, antwortete er: "Mit siebzehn, mit der Liebe meines Lebens, und ohne zu verhüten. Aber es ist jetzt über einen Monat her und ich bin nicht schwanger, also hatten wir wohl noch mal Glück."

Schweigen.

Tausend Hexen und Zauberer (und noch immer drängten mehr durch das große Tor) starrten sprachlos den Zauberer auf der Bühne an, der versuchte, in den Brettern der Bühne zu versinken, während ein Zauberer hinter ihm den jungen Mann sanft in die Arme schloss und ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken drückte.

Der feurige Redner für Gleichberechtigung und Toleranz war schwul; eigentlich hätten sie nicht überrascht sein dürfen...

Einer der auf der Bühne versammelten Zauberer räusperte sich und beugte sich zu dem Pärchen vor, das im Moment alle Augen der britischen Zaubererwelt auf sich zog und morgen vermutlich auch in den Nachrichten der Zauberergemeinschaften weltweit seinen Auftritt haben würde.

Der blonde junge Mann löste seine Umarmung und der Sprecher riss sich mit sichtlicher Überwindung zusammen.

"Ähm. Ja. Gut. Nachdem Sie mir jetzt vermutlich alle glauben werden, dass das Veritaserum wirkt,"

- er schlucke kurz, während aus der Menge einzelne Lacher erklangen- "dann, äh, können wir jetzt also fortfahren.

Ähm. Also. Weasley. Genau. Ginny Weasley geht es wie gesagt gut, es war ihre Entscheidung, nach Avalon zu gehen, und ich kann nicht bestätigen, dass Harry Potter sie in irgendeiner unangemessenen Weise berührt oder verflucht hätte. Ähnliches gilt übrigens, bevor Sie fragen, auch für die restlichen Weasleys.

Der verschwundene Arthur Weasley sowie die tot geglaubten Brüder Ron, Fred und George Weasley und der ebenfalls verschwundene Percy Weasley sind am Leben und haben sich mit Harry Potter versöhnt; desgleichen auch Hermione Granger.

Gibt es weitere Vorwürfe gegen Potter?"

Die meisten der Anwesenden machten sehr ungläubige Gesichter. "Alle noch am Leben? Und das sollen wir glauben?", hörte man ein dumpfes Grollen.

Eine Hexe und ein Zauberer traten aus der kleinen Gruppe hinter dem Sprecher hervor und nahmen ihre Stirnbänder und Sonnenbrillen ab. "Du kannst ruhig herkommen und selber nachprüfen, ob wir eine Lüge sind, Hagrid", rief Hermine zu dem Halbriesen hinunter, denn kein anderer war es gewesen, der die Frage gestellt hatte.

"Hermine!!!" Der riesenhafte Mann bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, landete mit einem schwungvollen Satz auf der Bühne, dass diese erbebte, und zog das Mädchen und seinen Freund in eine stürmische Umarmung. Die beiden lachten und erwiderten das Zeichen der Zuneigung.

Hermine zog Hagrid und Ron ans hintere Ende der Bühne und übergab somit wieder das Wort an den erstaunlichen Redner, der tatsächlich auf alle brennenden Fragen der gegenwärtigen britischen Politik eine Antwort zu haben schien.

"Noch Fragen oder Anklagen?", erkundigte er sich lächelnd.

Ein Auror trat auf dem Balkon vor und musterte den jungen Mann mit mörderischen Blicken. "Es ist mir gleich, was Potter den Weasleys getan oder nicht getan hat, Junge, aber wie er Sirius Black behandelt hat, ist unverzeihlich! Er hat seinen eigenen Paten eine Woche lang ohne Essen gefangen gehalten und gefoltert!"

Entsetztes Keuchen und enttäuschte Blicke in der Menge. Der Redner auf der Bühne seufzte.

"Auch dazu kann ich etwas sagen. Sirius Black wurde nur einen Tag lang gefangen gehalten; in dieser Zeit bekam er Essen, das er jedoch nicht anrührte. Den Rest der fraglichen Woche war er bei sich zu Hause, und auch wenn man Potter vorwerfen könnte, dass er sich nicht darum gekümmert hat, dass sein Pate sich ordentlich ernähert, so hat er es ihn jedoch nicht daran gehindert, für sich zu sorgen. Was die Misshandlung betrifft, so kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die einzige hartherzige Tat Potters gegenüber seinem Paten war, ihm die Wahrheit eine Woche lang vorzuenthalten.

Ein anschauliches Beispiel dafür, was das Ministerium uns laufend antut, indem es uns wichtige Informationen verschweigt... Black ist im Übrigen vollständig erholt, und mittlerweile auch gerne bereit, Fragen zu seinem damals schlechten Zustand zu beantworten, Sie können ihn nach der Versammlung bestimmt aufspüren. Dann kann er Ihnen selbst erzählen, welcher Irrtum im Juli zu seiner schlechten Verfassung geführt hat. -Noch irgendetwas über Potter?"

Vom linken Rand der Menge meldete sich eine strenge, ernsthafte Stimme. Minerva McGonagall. "Woher wissen Sie so viel über Mister Potter? Wer sind Sie?"

Der Zauberer auf der Bühne brachte nur "Ich bin der Anführer der Schwarzen Schlangen. Ich bin- " heraus, bevor ihn ein mehrfacher _Silencio _seiner Gefolgsleute traf.


	21. Chapter 18b

Der blonde Zauberer neben ihm übernahm das Wort, während sein Anführer sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er ihn mit Blicken aufspießen oder ihm dankbar sein sollte.

"Diese Frage, Professor McGonagall, müssen wir leider auf später verschieben. Sie wird heute jedoch geklärt werden, soviel zumindest kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Ist Schulleiter Dumbledore auch anwesend?"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin blicke ihn abschätzig an; sie wusste, sie kannte ihn, doch die unmögliche Aufmachung des Zauberers verwirrte sie und verschloss ihr die Erkenntnis. "Professor Dumbledore muss sich um einen Notfall in seiner Schule kümmern und konnte daher nicht persönlich erscheinen, als wir Nachricht erhielten, dass der Versammlungsplatz geöffnet wurde."

_Way to go, Remus, _dachte sich Harry und versuchte, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. _Ablenkungsmanöver gelungen! _Der Aufheiterungszauber war schon seit einer Weile verflogen, doch der Gedanke daran, dass Dumbledore sich gerade mit den Auswirkungen sämtlicher Scherzartikel, die die Weasleys je erfunden hatten, zugleich herumschlagen musste, erheiterte ihn ungemein.

Fudge beobachtete verzweifelt das Geschehen. Niemand schien auf den Gedanken zu kommen, den Schweigezauber von ihm zu nehmen. Stumm musste er zusehen, wie die 'Schwarzen Schlangen' der Menge einredeten, Potter sei ungefährlich. Wie konnten die Leute nur so naiv sein und das glauben? Potter war ein Monster!

Während der Minister vor Zorn qualmte, sprach der Blonde neben dem Haupt der Schlangen ruhig und kühl weiter.

"Unser geschätzter Anführer hat so eine Art, die Dinge unnötig lang auszuführen." Gutmütige Lacher ertönten aus der Gruppe, während die Zuschauer am Boden sich wunderten, dass der eben noch im Feuereifer sprechende und auf seine Art gefährlich und imposant wirkende Zauberer mit der Baskenmütze jetzt einfach nur lächelte und keine Anstalten machte, den verbalen Angriff auf seine Person zu bestrafen. "Ich werde mich etwas kürzer fassen.

Wir, die Schwarzen Schlangen, sind eine Organisation, die mit dem gegenwärtigen Ministerium nicht zufrieden ist. Unsere Ziele sind

1. eine Reform des Rechtssystems,

2.eine Erneuerung der Lehrpläne und der Fächerwahl in der Schule mit Blick auf eine tolerante und mehr auf internationale Verständigung ausgerichtete Erziehung,

3. eine Abschaffung aller Gesetze, die magische Minderheiten diskriminieren und

4. die Einsetzung eines neuen Ministers, nicht wie bisher durch seinen Vorgänger, sondern durch eine landesweite allgemeine Wahl."

Während rund um den Hof wie ein Lauffeuer Diskussionen aufloderten, trat der Blonde einen Schritt zurück und lächelte seinem Geliebten zu. Die verwirrten und aufgeregten, teils empörten, teils begeisterten Ausrufe, die kreuz und quer über den Platz flogen, ließen Fudge erbleichen. In einer verzweifelten Anstrengung zerrte er aus den hintersten Windungen seines Gehirns einen spruchlosen Zauber hervor, der es ihm ermöglichte zumindest auf Umwegen mit seinen Untergebenen zu kommunizieren.

_"Madame Bones, lösen Sie _augenblicklich_ diesen entwürdigenden Fluch von meiner Person!", _löste sich in zornigen roten Lettern aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und flog vor die Nase der angesprochenen Hexe. Amelia Bones musterte den Minister einige Sekunden lang mit ausdrucksloser Miene, dann schwenkte sie lässig den Zauberstab und löste den Fluch.

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit", schnappte Fudge. "Weshalb haben Sie mich nicht schon früher befreit? Es ist Ihre Pflicht als Mitglied dieses Ministeriums-" Weiter kam er nicht. Amelia Bones hatte ihn weiterhin mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck angesehen, bevor sie erneut ihren Zauberstab gehoben und kühl_ 'Petrificus Totalus.' _geäußert hatte.

Der Minister wurde steif wie ein Brett und kippte nach vorne. Das Balkongeländer bremste seinen Sturz, er kam in einem 45°-Winkel zu liegen und hatte so noch immer einen guten Blick auf die Geschehnisse im Hof. Neben ihm erklang beiläufig die Stimme seiner ehemals treuen Mitarbeiterin.

"Es stört mich schon lange, dass du die Gesetze immer so zu Recht biegst, wie es dir gerade passt, Fudge. Sieht fast so aus, als war ich nicht die Einzige... Ich hoffe nur, das neue Ministerium macht seine Sache besser."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den sprach-(und bewegungs-)losen Minister stehen und drängte sich wie alle anderen näher ans der Tribüne zugewandte Geländer, um kein Wort der Schlangen zu verpassen.

"Langsam wird es Zeit für ein paar Enthüllungen, nicht wahr?", fragte der blonde Zauberer seinen Anführer mit der Baskenmütze. Der lächelte und nickte ihm zu bevor er die Hände hob und die versammelten Zauberer wieder zur Ordnung rief.

"Okay Leute, die Stunde der Wahrheit ist gekommen", rief er mit magisch verstärkter (und jetzt auch wieder ungehemmter) Stimme aus. "Viele von euch haben in den letzten Wochen Kontakt mit den Schwarzen Schlangen gehabt, und wenn wir es nicht komplett vermasselt haben, solltet ihr auch auf den heutigen Tag vorbereitet sein!"

Mit neugierigen Augen musterten im ganzen Hof Hexen und Zauberer ihre Nachbarn und immer wieder sah man kleine Glasphiolen aufblitzen.

"Alle, die genug von Fudge und seinem Willkür-Regime haben, lade ich nun ein, auf eine neue, bessere Zukunft zu trinken! Habt ihr in letzter Zeit einen schwarzen Phönix auf eurem Arm bemerkt? Oder seid ihr einfach nur überzeugt, dass die Zaubererwelt noch nicht verloren ist, wenn man die Probleme nur endlich anginge? Oder wollt ihr Liebe, Luft und Sahnetorte? In jedem Fall, bei uns seid ihr richtig!"

Nervöse Lacher erklangen, während rund herum Zauberer und Hexen die faustgroßen Phiolen musterten, die sie von verschiedenen Mitgliedern oder Anhängern der Schwarzen Schlangen bekommen hatten. Niemand wusste, was sie enthielten.

"Ist das Zeug denn auch ungefährlich?", rief ein junger Zauberer nervös zur Bühne hinauf.

Der Anführer der Schwarzen Schlangen sah ihn an, ausnahmsweise einmal sehr ernst. "Es ist ungefährlich. Ich würde nie einen anderen Menschen vergiften, das schwöre ich beim Grab meiner Mutter!"

Unter den Anwesenden breitete sich langsam eine sehr präzise Vorstellung davon aus, genau wer dieser Schlangenlord war. Doch noch wagte niemand es auszusprechen.

Der noch immer durch seine Mütze getarnte Zauberer hob nun seine eigene Phiole und rief laut, dass es durch den Hof schallte: "Auf die Schlangen! Auf die Toleranz! Auf unsere Zukunft!"

Dann stürzte er den Trank hinunter.

Und rund um den Platz konnte man Zauberer sehen, die es ihm gleich taten.

Während die Unaussprechlichen beinahe ausnahmslos mit unbeeindruckten Mienen ihren Trank kippten, herrschte auf dem Aurorenbalkon noch misstrauisches Zögern vor. Nicht umsonst waren sie jahrelang ausgebildet worden, niemandem blind zu vertrauen.

Doch dann trat Alastor Moody vor und leerte unter den geschockten Blicken seiner Kollegen in einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Trank. Alastor Moody, überzeugter Gegner Voldemorts und Stütze des Lichts, der Mann, der seit Jahren nur noch trank, was er selbst abgefüllt hatte, vertraute dem Schlangenlord soweit, dass er sich von ihm einen unbekannten Trank geben ließ?

Es dauerte keine Minute, da hatten sämtliche Auroren, die im Besitz eines Trankes waren, diesen ohne Zurückhaltung geleert.

Einige Minuten lang geschah nichts; man musterte sich gegenseitig, um festzustellen, wenn der Trank seine Wirkung zeigte.

"Der Trank, den Sie soeben zu sich genommen haben, heißt Vielsafttrank", erklang nun wieder die Stimme von der Tribüne. Vereinzelte überraschte Ausrufe wurden laut, während viele nur weiter gespannt und verständnislos auf die Bühne sahen. Für alle, die noch nie von dem Trank gehört hatten, erläuterte der blonde Geliebte des Schlangenherrn etwas genauer: "Der Vielsafttrank bewirkt, dass Sie sich für eine Stunde in einen anderen Menschen verwandeln. Sie wollten doch wissen, wer der Anführer der Schwarzen Schlangen ist? Nun, ich empfehle Ihnen: schauen Sie in den Spiegel!"

Aus allen Richtungen waren geschockte Ausrufe zu vernehmen, als die Leute begannen, sich langsam zu verändern. Glatzen bedeckten sich mit dunklen, wilden Haaren, Busen schrumpften, Narben sprossen am ganzen Körper. Vor allem eine jedoch bestätigte der Menge endlich, was viele schon leise geahnt hatten.

"Harry Potter!!!" Zunächst leise, dann immer lauter schwoll der Ausruf an.

"Seht, wem ihr eure Unterstützung zugesichert habt!", rief Draco Malfoy lächelnd während er sich Stirnband und Sonnenbrille auszog. Neben ihm entfernte der Schlangenlord endlich mit einem breiten Grinsen seine Baskenmütze.

Die Hexen und Zauberer im Hof starrten den Jungen-der-Lebte-und-verschwand gebannt an. Man hatte ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen, und in dieser Zeit hatte er einige deutlich sichtbare Veränderungen durchgemacht.

Er hatte zugenommen: anstelle bleicher, eingefallener Wangen zierte jetzt ein blasses Rosa sein wohlgeformtes Gesicht. Seine berüchtigten unzähmbaren Haare waren nur noch etwa einen Zentimeter lang. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn stach hervor wie noch nie. Und er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Harry! Was hast du gemacht?!" Millicent stürzte auf den stoppelhaarigen Zauberer zu und fuhr ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über die kümmerlichen Reste seiner wundervollen schwarzen Haare. "Uh, das kitzelt." Draco schoss ihr einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu und zog Harry an sich.

"Weißt du, für fünfhundert Flaschen Vielsafttrank braucht man eben eine Menge Haare", erklärte Harry und musterte belustigt die vielen Kopien seiner Selbst, die verwirrt im Hof herumliefen, manche geschockt, manche amüsiert, manche offensichtlich noch immer nicht ganz sicher ob sie das alles nicht nur träumten.

"Was ist das Ziel dieser Aktion?", hörte Harry die akzentbehaftete, aber neugierige Stimme eines deutschen Reporters vor der Bühne.

"Ganz einfach", antwortete er gutgelaunt. "Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer wieder die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Leute nicht glauben wollen, dass ich nicht bösartig bin; und dass ich der Anführer der Schwarzen Schlangen bin, war ihnen dann natürlich erst recht unangenehm. Ich habe tatsächlich erlebt, dass einige Zauberer große Risiken auf sich nahmen, um sich uns anzuschließen, nur um dann wieder zu gehen, als sie erfuhren, dass ich der Anführer bin.

Entweder, sie wollten sich keinem 'Verrückten' anschließen, oder sie glaubten nicht, dass ich tatsächlich Harry Potter bin und fühlten sich vorgeführt..."

"Und wie soll der Vielsafttrank dagegen helfen?"

Diesmal antwortete Draco. "Harry hier hat eine Vorliebe fürs nicht so Ernsthafte. Er ist der Überzeugung, dass etwas, worüber man schon mal gelacht hat, nie wieder wirklich gefährlich erscheinen kann. Sehen Sie sich um!"

Der Reporter folgte der Aufforderung und musste nach kürzester Zeit zugeben, dass die Idee etwas für sich hatte. Gerade lief ein Harry Potter in blass rosa Roben vorbei, der einen weißen Pudel im Arm trug. Dort stand einer in zerlumpter Muggelkleidung und rauchte, ein anderer kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen, schaffte es einfach nicht, die Visitenkarte zu lesen, die ein weiterer Harry Potter in feinen Business-Roben ihm entgegen streckte. Immer mehr Leuten fiel auf, wie absurd das Schauspiel war, das sich hier ihren Augen darbot. Harry Potters jeder Art tummelten sich auf dem Platz, einer seltsamer als der andere.

Draco und Harry standen Arm in Arm auf der Tribüne und betrachteten grinsend wie alle anderen das bunte Treiben.

"Schatz, wo bist du?", flötete ein Harry Potter in blauem Muggelkleid mit Schleifchen im Haar gerade. "Ich bin hier drüben", kam die Antwort von einem Harry mit viel zu engen Hochwasserhosen, der beinahe aus seiner engen Weste platze und verzweifelt bemüht war, sich einen offensichtlich für einen kleineren Menschen angefertigten Hut vom Kopf zu ziehen.

Harry und Draco sahen einander an und prusteten los.

Plötzlich erklang hinter ihnen eine samtige dunkle Stimme, magisch verstärkt wie zuvor Harrys.

"Wir haben noch eine besondere Showeinlage zur Feier des heutigen Tages geplant", eröffnete Severus Snape der heiteren Menge. "Begrüßen Sie gemeinsam mit mir Rhianna, Morgause und Kandis, besser bekannt als diiiiiieeeee... _Weird Sisters_!!!"

Erstaunten Blickes verfolgten alle, Harry genauso überrascht wie der Rest der Versammlung, wie hinter der Tribüne die Sängerinnen mit ihrer Band erschienen und in Windeseile verkleinerte Instrumente auf den Brettern wachsen ließen.

Severus lächelte._ Die Party kann losgehen! _Er warf sich das Cape über, das Kandis ihm mitgebracht hatte, und schnappte sich ein Mikro. Zusammen mit Kandis stimmte er das erste, diese Woche neu gecoverte Lied an, _'Don't cry, my childe- there's a Dark Lord for everyone'._

Und so wurde in der Zaubererwelt Großbritanniens ein neues Zeitalter eingeläutet: Mit viel Gelächter, Sonnenschein und guter Laune zu den betörenden Klängen der Teufelssonate.

Und über allem segelte ein großer Ungarischer Hornschwanz, der noch immer das große Spruchband hinter sich her zog.

_'Heute: Sturm aufs Ministerium! -Erstaufführung'_

_---_

_(A/N: Ich könnte es ja hierbei belassen... Aber eine gewisse rothaarige Familienmama war mit Harrys Happy End nicht einverstanden und hat mich gezwungen, noch weiter zu schreiben... sorry.)_

_---_

Molly Weasley ging langsam am Brunnen der Bruderschaft vorüber. Das Ministerium schien wie ausgestorben, doch in der Ferne meinte sie Anzeichen einer größeren Versammlung zu vernehmen. Gelächter, laute Stimmen und Musikfetzen drifteten an ihre Ohren; sie schienen von draußen zu kommen.

Bill hatte es vor einer Stunde endlich geschafft, den Bann zu neutralisieren, den der Dunkle Lord auf ihr Haus gelegt hatte. Nicht umsonst arbeitete ihr Junge als Fluchbrecher, dachte die stolz.

Bill war sofort aufgebrochen, um Dumbledore zu informieren, während sie das Ministerium benachrichtigen wollte.

Zögerlich trat sie durch die Türe zum Innenhof. Das letzte Mal war sie hier gewesen, als ... als der letzte Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war. Als alle den Potter-Jungen wie einen Helden gefeiert hatten. Bitter erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie selbst ihn umarmt und ihm alles Glück der Welt gewünscht hatte, er habe sich doch ein wenig Ruhe verdient.

Schon damals schien er ihrer Nähe nicht mehr dieselbe Wertschätzung entgegen zu bringen wie früher. Damals hatte sie es auf seine angeborene Schüchternheit geschoben; heute wusste sie es besser. Vermutlich plante er schon seit seinem Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen, wie er dessen Platz einnehmen uns sie alle vernichten konnte.

Grimmig schritt sie über den Hof, betrachtete die ausgelassen feiernden Hexen und Zauberer mit düsteren Blicken.¹ Harry Potter hatte ihr all ihre Söhne außer Bill genommen; er hatte ihren Mann auf dem Gewissen; und seinetwegen, da war sie sich ganz sicher, war ihre kleine Tochter jetzt eine Novizin auf Avalon und würde nie eine Familie gründen. Wie konnte es Leute geben, die sorglos lachten und tanzten, während der Dunkle Lord ungehindert umherzog und mordete?

Auf der Suche nach Fudge näherte sie sich immer mehr der Tribüne, auf der die Weird Sisters gerade für eine kleine Pause von einer Newcomer-Band, den _Rampaging Hippogryffs_, abgelöst wurden.

Und da sah sie ihn. Er mochte jetzt kurze Haare haben und Muggelhosen unter seinem Umhang tragen, doch sie würde ihn überall erkennen. Lachend und scherzend mit zwei Auroren, den Arm um die Schultern seines schwulen Freundes gelegt, stand hier, _mitten im Hof des Ministeriums_, kein Geringerer als Harry Potter.

Molly sah sich um; auch Andere schienen Potter zu bemerken, doch niemand sah aus, als wolle er etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord unternehmen.

Zorn kochte in Molly Weasley hoch, als sich die Erklärung dafür, was passiert war, einstellte. _Er hat sie alle unter seiner Kontrolle! Merlin steh uns bei, er hat das ganze Ministerium verhext!!!_

In diesem Moment traf Molly eine Entscheidung. Sie war vielleicht eine schwache Hexe, und sie hatte sich immer penibel an alle Ideale der Seite des Lichts gehalten. Doch besondere Umstände erforderten besondere Maßnahmen.

Langsam zog sie ihren Zauberstab. Unbemerkt von ihrem Feind stand sie in der Menge, keine fünf Meter von dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer entfernt, der ihr Leben zerstört hatte. Sie schloss die Augen, zögerte ein letztes Mal; dann fand sie die Wut in ihrem Herzen und alle Zweifel waren vergessen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sandte dem Dunklen Lord einen Blick voller Schmerz und Hass.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry Potter wurde von dem grünen Licht getroffen, zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben. Alle Geräusche auf dem Hof erstarben, als der Retter der Zaubererwelt unter dem Todesfluch zu Boden ging und reglos liegen blieb.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹der Vielsafttrank hält nur eine Stunde; inzwischen ist er schon lange wieder abgeklungen._

_---_

_So, JETZT habt ihr einen guten Grund für Morddrohungen! -eg-_

_Vielen Dank für eure reviews teddy, coco, Ina, Tolotos, Olaf, Krone, Poet, Moni!!!_

_Teddy...? Ich hoffe, du bist mir jetzt nicht böse...? -ängstlich hinterm Sofa vorschiel-_

_coco- Chap lang genug? -g- Hoffe, du bist wieder gesund!_

_Ina- Hm, mit Erfolg und Versöhnung ist es im Moment etwas schwierig..._

_Tolotos- Ähm... ich hätte auf meiner Beerdigung gerne ein bisschen Musik, ja? Greensleaves wäre schön...vielleicht auch das 'Requiem' von Andrew Lloyd Webber (Kitsch hoch 10!) ... ; )_

_Olaf, Krone- Danke. -g-_

_Poet- Viel Spaß in Amerika! Überanstreng' dich nicht -ggg- ...und danke deinem Freund nochmal für die Empfehlung!!! (**Loons Gerringer's 'Die goldene Festung'** IST der 7. Band- der einzige Makel ist, dass der Autorenname nicht stimmt). :D Hehe, jetzt bist du einen Monat weg, dann kannst du mich schon nicht umbringen. -A/N: Sie ist die Einzige, die weiß wo ich wohne... ;D  
Moni, Poet: Kennt ihr das Lied 'Von den blauen Bergen...' eigentlich nicht? Das haben wir immer gesungen, als ich klein war..._

_Allen ganz liebe Grüße!_

_Verschont mich noch zwei Wochen länger, dann erfahrt ihr auch, wie die Geschichte nun letztendlich aufhört. ; )_

_Dime_


	22. Chapter 19

_**Diclaimer:** Außer dem plot alles nicht meins. _

_**Beta:** JenDeluxe. -umknuddel-_

_Bitte melden: Wer glaubt alles nicht, dass Harry einfach so sterben kann? ... -g-  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**19. Ministerium für Zauberei, London**

_Now let the day _

_Just slip away _

_So the dark night_

_May watch over you_

_-'Nocturne', Secret Garden_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco unterhielt sich gerade blendend mit Tonks und Moody, als er merkte, wie Harry neben ihm sich versteifte. Der Blonde drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu ihm herum, um das Ende des grünen Lichtstrahls zu erkennen, der zwischen Harrys Schulterblättern verschwand.

"HARRY!!!"

Die Musik stoppte, Hexen und Zauberer unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltungen, alle standen still und beobachteten entsetzt, wie ihr gerade erst zurück gewonnener Held und Anführer dem Todesfluch zum Opfer fiel.

Während Draco Malfoy schluchzend neben seinem Verlobten-in-Spe (heute wollte er ihm den Verlobungsring geben!) zusammenbrach, suchte Severus die Menge nach dem Todesser ab. Er fand- Molly Weasley, die mit bleichem Gesicht erstarrt war, der Zauberstab war noch immer auf Harry gerichtet, überdeutlich konnte man die Verwirrung in ihren blass-braunen Augen sehen.

"NEIN VERDAMMT, DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN!", schrie Draco, "DAS KANNST DU MIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT ANTUN!!! NICHT JETZT, HARRY! NICHT NACH ALLEM, WAS WIR ZUSAMMEN DURCHGEMACHT, NACH ALLEM, WAS WIR ERREICHT HABEN!"

Unfähig, dem gebrochenen Jungen zu helfen, standen hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern in einem stummen Kreis um die beiden Jugendlichen am Boden und beobachteten das Drama, das auch ihr weiteres Leben beeinflussen würde.

Eben noch hatten sie anerkannt, dass Harry Potter kein Dunkler Lord war, hatten die Zukunft ihres Landes vertrauensvoll seiner Planung überlassen- und nun war er tot, ermordet von einer der überzeugtesten Kämpferinnen für das Licht.

"Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen, Harry", schluchzte Draco, "ich liebe dich doch."

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille; dann richtete der Malfoy-Erbe sich auf, seine Züge hart und entschlossen.

Molly Weasley wich angsterfüllt zurück, wurde von den Leuten hinter ihr festgehalten; doch der entschlossene und wütende Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab nicht auf sie, sondern- auf den leblosen Harry Potter.

"Ich lasse das nicht zu", grollte er. "Du hast schon so oft versucht, dich aus dem Leben zu stehlen, wie kommst du auf die Idee, gerade jetzt würdest du es schaffen? Wenn aufgeschlitzte Pulsadern, Sprünge aus dem Fenster, der Missbrauch durch deine Muggel und selbst der Dunkle Lord dich nicht umgebracht haben, wieso glaubst du, eine einfache Verrückte wie _die da_ würde es schaffen? Nein, ich WEIGERE mich, das zu glauben! Hast du gehört, Harry Potter? Du KANNST noch nicht tot sein!!!"

Die Leute starrten den Blonden verwirrt und entsetzt an. Auch Molly wunderte sich; all _das_ hatte Potter schon hinter sich?

Wilde Magie erwachte mit einem Mal um Draco, kleine Flämmchen tanzten auf seinen Armen und den ausgestreckten Zauberstab entlang.

"Severus, hilf mir!", war das Letzte, was er sagte, bevor er einen einfachen Heilzauber aussprach.

Es war alles, was er von Heilmagie wusste, und würde unter normalen Umständen nicht mal reichen, um einen gebrochenen Arm zu richten; doch die schiere Kraft der Wilden Magie, die seine Verzweiflung und Entschlossenheit freigesetzt hatten, machte den Spruch zu etwas Anderem, etwas Größerem.

Es zerrte an seiner Magie, erschütterte ihn bis ins Innerste. Der Spruch wollte wirken, doch die Magie, die er fand, reichte nicht aus; der junge Zauberer würde in wenigen Sekunden vollkommen ausgebrannt sein, und noch immer fehlte dem Spruch die nötige Kraft, um zu wirken.

Endlich erwachte Severus neben ihm aus seiner Starre und unterstütze seinen ehemalige Schüler mit einem weiteren Heilspruch, der Harrys leblosen Körper in ein blaues Licht hüllte. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, den Sinn der Aktion in Frage zu stellen; wenn er nichts tat, war Draco bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit ein Squib!

Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermine Granger neben ihm den Zauberstab zückte und einen sehr fortgeschrittenen Heilzauber sprach. _Ganz die Streberin_, dachte er wie so oft; doch diesmal fehlte dem Gedanken jegliche Spitze.

Der Zauber des Mädchens pulsierte in einem sanften Rot. Er verband sich mit seinem Blauen und beide Sprüche wanden sich um Dracos, der wie ein spürbares Prickeln in der Luft lag und die anderen Sprüche in sich aufzusaugen versuchte.

Auch Tonks und Moody schlossen sich wenig später den Dreien an. Bald stand ein Großteil der Schwarzen Schlangen hinter ihnen, abgesehen von den Wenigen, die weiter hinten in der Menge feststeckten.

Die umstehenden Menschen beobachteten gebannt das Schauspiel, niemand wagte zunächst, sich zu rühren. Doch dann begannen Hexen und Zauberer, erst einer, dann zwei, dann immer mehr, ihre eigenen Sprüche zu denen der Schlangen hinzuzufügen. Sprüche aller Level, leichte, schwere, schwarz- und weißmagische, sogar einige professionelle Heilzauber vermengten sich mit dem Spruch, den Draco begonnen hatte.

Eine junge Hexe in Muggelkleidung sprach einen allgemeinen Heilzauber gegen Schürfwunden; ein Unaussprechlicher murmelte etwas auf Altgriechisch, das sich als türkisfarbener Nebel über sein Ziel senkte; ein altes Ehepaar verschränkte die Hände und sprach gemeinsam einen Spruch gegen gebrochene Herzen.

Dracos Zauber sog all die magische Energie auf und verband sie; bald leuchtete der tote Junge-der-damals-überlebte in allen Farben des magischen Regenbogens.

Plötzlich wichen diejenigen Zauberer, die bisher nur als Zuschauer dabei standen, mit einem furchtsamen Aufschrei zurück: der Ungarische Hornschwanz, der zuvor hoch über dem Platz seine Kreise gezogen hatte, kam in steilem Sinkflug auf die Tribüne zugeschossen.

Er ließ zwei rothaarige Zauberer neben der Plattform fallen, die er am Rand der Menschenmenge aufgelesen hatte, und landete dann selbst auf den Brettern, um seinem Reiter den Abstieg zu erlauben.

"Charlie, was soll der Quatsch?!", fragte Fred zornig. Sein großer Bruder deutete nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf den am Boden liegenden Zauberer vor der Bühne und erklärte: "Wir müssen Draco helfen."

Fred und George, die zuvor vergeblich versucht hatten, zum Zentrum der plötzlich entstandenen Menschentraube vorzudringen, erbleichten. "Was...?"

Charlie warf einen grimmigen Blick auf seine Mutter, Molly Weasley, die ihre drei totgeglaubten Söhne mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Noch immer hielt sie den Zauberstab in der Hand, mit dem sie den Todesfluch auf den Jungen gesprochen hatte, der ihr die Familie genommen hatte- oder so hatte sie zumindest bis eben gedacht.

"Mom hat den Avada Kedavra gesprochen", sagte Charlie tonlos. Molly sah, wie die Gesichter der Zwillinge alle Farbe verloren. Fred hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

"Nicht!", ertönte da die Stimme Arthur Weasleys. "Es gibt jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun!"

Molly, Fred und George wandten sich zu der Stelle um, an der sich der Familienvater der Weasleys endlich aus der Menschenmasse kämpfte.

"Draco glaubt, dass er Harry zurückholen kann. Ob er Recht hat, weiß ich nicht, aber wenn wir nicht helfen, brennen er, Hermine und Severus sich aus! Sie stehen im Zentrum des Zaubers, wenn er misslingt, haben wir hier bald eine Bande von Squibs!"

Alle Weasleymänner sahen einander einen Moment an, bevor sie gemeinsam die Zauberstäbe hoben und ihren ältesten, gut gehüteten Familienzauber sprachen. Es war ein geheimer Heilzauber, der seit den Tagen Merlins in ihrer Familie weitergereicht wurde. Sonnengelbes Licht schoss wie eine Flutwelle aus den Zauberstäben der vier Weasleys auf Harry Potter zu, den sie alle vor vielen Jahren stillschweigend als neues Familienmitglied aufgenommen hatten.

Das gelbe Licht umrundete die vielen farbigen Zauber, die Harry umrundeten, traf schließlich auf den darunterliegenden Heilzauber Dracos und verband sich mit diesem. Ein heller Blitz leuchtete auf.

Draco hatte die Augen vor dem grellen Licht geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, merkte er, dass die Farbe der Heilzauber sich geändert hatte. Besser gesagt, sie war verschwunden. So, wie die Vermischung aller Farben endlich Weiß ergab, hatte dieser letzte gelbe Spruch die anderen Farben neutralisiert.

Der Körper seines Geliebten leuchtete jetzt in einem blendend hellen, strahlend weißen Licht, das sich zu bewegen und zu pulsieren schien wie ein lebendes Wesen. Er bemerkte, wie Percy Weasley sich seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater anschloss und spürte, wie eine weitere Welle durch die beinahe greifbare Magie über Harry ging. Dracos aus Liebe gesprochener Zauber hatte es geschafft, dass die vorigen Zauber zusammen wirkten und einander nicht behinderten; doch erst der alte Zauber der Familie jener Frau, gegen deren Todesfluch all diese Zauber sich richteten, hatte die Macht, ihre Magie zu vereinen.

Draco liefen heiße Tränen über die Wangen, als er beobachtete wie Harrys Körper, umhüllt vom gemeinsamen Heilzauber von hunderten von Hexen und Zauberern, immer undeutlicher wurde und vor seinen Augen verschwamm, fast als würde er sich in dem Meer aus purer Energie auflösen.

Noch immer hielt er seinen Zauberstab fest auf Harry gerichtet und ließ all seine Liebe und all seine Magie hinein fließen. Es war nicht mehr viel da. Während seine Liebe mit jeder Minute zu wachsen schien, war seine Magie begrenzt.

Er fühlte, wie die Welt um ihn herum zu schwanken begann.

_Harry!_, war sein letzter Gedanke. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

---

Molly Weasley hielt ihren Blick starr auf die fünf Mitglieder ihrer Familie gerichtet, die verzweifelt versuchten, den Menschen zu retten, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, er habe sie alle entführt oder ermordet. Wenn sie am Leben waren... was hieß das dann für Potter? War er etwa doch kein Mörder?

Sie ließ die Blicke über die Zauberer schweifen, die um den gefallenen Dunklen Lord versammelt waren und versuchten, ihn zurück ins Leben zu rufen. Mit einem Stich in der Brust erkannte sie Hermine Granger. War das Mädchen nicht auch von Potter entführt worden?

Dann wurden ihre Augen, die bereits weiter aufgerissen waren, als es eigentlich möglich sein sollte, plötzlich glasig vor Tränen, als sie den Jungen an Hermines Seite erkannte. _"Ron!!!"_

Ihr Sohn hörte sie nicht, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der noch immer leblos vor ihm am Boden lag.

Mollys Augen saugten sich an Ron fest. Da stand er, ihr Sohn, bleich, verängstigt, mit Tränen auf den Wangen, doch offensichtlich unversehrt. Sie konnte sich nicht sattsehen.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da bildete sich eine steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn. Ron schwankte. Sie ließ den Blick über die anderen Zauberer schweifen. Auch der Rest ihrer Familie sah nicht gut aus. Arthur stützte sich mit der Hand auf Percys Schulter ab, der wiederum nur noch von einem Arm aufrecht gehalten wurde, welchen einer der Zwillinge um ihn gelegt hatte, der sich seinerseits auf den Rand der Rednerbühne lehnte.

Fast alle der anwesenden Zauberer bis auf wenige Reporter und ein paar Magier, die sich prinzipiell lieber aus Ärger heraus hielten, hatten mittlerweile ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry Potter gerichtet. Und alle waren am Rande der Erschöpfung.

Molly merkte, dass sich niemand mehr um sie kümmerte, sie war frei. Mit fünf beherzten Schritten überwand sie die Distanz zu ihrer Familie und warf ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes. "Arthur, hör auf! Du bringst dich noch um!"

Arthur Weasley sah seine Frau mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an, während er den letzten Rest seiner Magie in den alten Heilzauber fließen ließ. "Besser, als jemand anderen umzubringen", knirschte er.

Molly starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sie ließ die Hände sinken und konnte nur noch hilflos beobachten, wie sechs Mitglieder ihrer Familie mit größter Entschlossenheit daran arbeiteten, sich selbst in Squibs zu verwandeln.

Plötzlich knickten Freds Beine unter ihm weg. Er ging zu Boden; sein Vater, Percy und George fielen mit ihm. Molly versuchte Arthur aufzufangen, wurde aber selbst umgestoßen, als ein anderer Zauberer auf sie stürzte. Überall auf dem Hof taumelten Hexen und Zauberer und brachen bewusstlos zusammen.

Jene Reporter, die nicht das Bewusstsein verloren, hielten mit verstörter Miene ihre Federn und Kameras umklammert, um das unglaubliche Bild für die Nachwelt zu bewahren. Das Magische Radio hielt schon seit dem Beginn der Versammlung einen Großteil der britischen Hexen und Zauberer in seinem Bann. Jetzt hörten auch die letzten auf mit was immer sie auch zuvor getan hatten, um sich ganz der zittrigen Stimme des Reporters zu widmen. Einen gemeinsamen Spruch so vieler magischer Personen hatte es noch nie gegeben. Was würde passieren?

Molly war einer von etwa zwanzig Menschen, die noch bei Bewusstsein waren, als sich die Farbe des Lichtes um den gefallenen Harry Potter veränderte. Das Weiß verdunkelte sich. Es durchlief ganz langsam alle Farben des Spektrums und zog sich dabei immer enger über dem Herzen des jungen Zauberers zusammen. Endlich wurde es schwarz und beinahe kompakt.

Und dann war es verschwunden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ina, teddy, Virginia, coco, paranucki, Olaf, Poet: Tausend Dank für die tollen reviews!!!_

teddy: _-zurückknuddel- Ich würde mich über Besuch einer wilden Plüschbärin ehrlich gesagt freuen. : ) Zumal da du es nicht auf mein Leben oder meine Gesundheit abgesehen hast. -g-_

Virginia:_ Evil!!!Dime, okay? Ich darf sowas. -ggg-_

paranucki: _Ich hoffe mal, dass meine Story nicht schon unter 'sinnlos' abgelegt und vergessen wurde...? Ich finde immer, das Ende muss irgendwie passen- ein Happy End für eine fröhliche Story, ein bitteres Ende für ein Drama. Ich mag es nicht, wenn alles auf eine Katastrophe zuläuft und dann geschieht ein Wunder und alle sind glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende... -Okay, jetzt wieg' mal gegeneinander ab, wieviel Drama und wieviel Komik in meiner fic enthalten ist... -ggg-_

Olaf: _Been reading too many English fanfics? -g-_

Poet: _Lied- musst du nicht kennen (ich kenn's auch nicht...) . Nochmal Danke für die (nicht vergifteten) Pfannkuchen und den 'Kater'. Er hat mir die Schultern so gut massiert, dass ich am nächsten Tag gelitten hab unter meinem Rucksack- ich hatte tatsächlich wunde Stellen!!! (aber das hatte ich geahnt... Kein Grund, eine so tolle Massage abzubrechen -verpeilt vor sich hin träum-). Übrigens, habe gestern wieder ein Opfer gefunden, dem ich die Goldene Festung unterjubeln kann - hehe, schlaflose Nächte, Mika-chan! -eg- ..._

_Zurück zum Thema. Das nächste Kapitel ist dann schon das letzte. Muss ja auch. Der Held ist tot, ne? -ggg-_

_-Dime_


	23. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir; alles andere nicht!!! (und DANKE an Rowling für das wunderbare Buch, sowie an **Puh-Schell** für die geniale fanfic 'Abschlussrede', ohne welche das hier nie zustande gekommen wäre!) : D  
_

_**Beta:** JenDeluxe - Ohne sie wäre das alles etwas unangenehmer zu lesen... Jen, I love you!!! XD _

_Hier ist es also: Das letzte Kapitel!!!!!!! _

_Danke an alle, die mich mit ihren reviews die ganze Zeit über begleitet und motiviert haben!!!! -alle durchknuddel- _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20. Kapitel, Im Reich der Lebenden**

_Though darkness lay_

_It will give way _

_When the dark night _

_Delivers the day._

_-'Nocturne', Secret Garden_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerade wieder ihrer bewusstlosen Familie zuwenden, als zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein strahlend heller Blitz aufleuchtete.

---

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. _Was ist passiert? Wieso liege ich auf einem harten... Steinboden?!_

Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde von einem Schwindelanfall erfasst und beschloss, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Er schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was vorgefallen war. Sie waren im Ministerium gewesen... Er hatte sich mit Draco, Tonks und Mad-Eye unterhalten... Die _Rampaging Hippogryffs_ hatten eine Metal-Ballade gespielt...

Und dann war da ein Schmerz in seinem Rücken gewesen. Kalt, stechend, fast wie Cruciatus, aber... stärker?! _Wir werden angegriffen!_

Mit einem Ruck saß er auf, ignorierte seinen schmerzenden Schädel und sah sich um. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es um ihn her geradezu grotesk still. Kein Kampflärm, keine Flüche, niemand schrie. Auch war der Platz bemerkenswert leer. Es schienen keine zwei Dutzend Menschen mehr anwesend zu sein. _Was zum Henker...?!_

Harry wollte sich weiter aufrichten und fühlte ein Gewicht, das aus seinem Schoß rutschte. Er senkte neugierig den Blick- und sah einen leblosen Draco Malfoy, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab schlapp über ihm zusammengebrochen war.

"DRACO!!!" Panik erfüllte ihn, als er den Blonden auf den Rücken drehte, um die Atmung zu überprüfen, nach Hinweisen darauf zu suchen, was seinem Partner fehlte. In unendlicher Dankbarkeit richtete er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, als er bei dem Blonden einen schwachen Puls fand.

Langsam sah er sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich noch immer im Ministerium befand- und dass der gesamte Platz um ihn herum mit den leblosen Körpern von Hexen und Zauberern übersät war! Nur in der Nähe der Tribüne, nicht weit von ihm, aber zu weit entfernt, als dass er sie ohne Kontaktlinsen (sie mussten ihm herausgefallen sein) erkennen konnte, standen einige Personen.

Was war hier geschehen? Waren all diese Menschen bewusstlos wie Draco, oder waren sie tot? Waren die Leute dort drüben seine Feinde?

Unsicher stand er auf und zückte den Zauberstab. Seine Stimme war kalt und beherrscht, als er sich in die generelle Richtung der noch Stehenden wandte. "Was ist hier los?"

"Nur die Ruhe, es ist niemand gestorben."

Die Antwort kam aus einer unerwarteten Richtung. Harry wirbelte herum und sah einen Zauberer mit leuchtend blauer Robe und langem silbernem Bart und Haaren durch das Tor zur Winkelgasse treten. Auf seiner Schulter war ein verschwommener rötlicher Fleck. _Fawkes und Dumbledore! _

Kein anderer Zauberer trug Farben, die das Auge und den Verstand derartig angriffen.

Harry war zwar durch die Worte des Schulleiters ein wenig erleichtert- Dumbledore hatte ihn oft genug hintergangen oder ihm die Wahrheit verschwiegen, doch direkt angelogen hatte er ihn noch nie-, aber beruhigt war er noch keineswegs. Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass er und Dumbledore die besten Freunde wären.

"Was machst du hier, alter Mann?", zischte Harry. Er ging in Abwehrhaltung, den Rücken leicht gebeugt, Zauberstab in Bereitschaft.

"Ich bin eben erst angekommen", erklärte der Schulleiter ruhig. "Doch Fawkes war schon früher hier und hat mich über das Geschehen unterrichtet. Es scheint, dass du von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen wurdest-" er sandte einen stechenden Blick in Richtung der übrigen Anwesenden, während Harry erschrocken aufkeuchte.

"Und dein Freund, Mr. Malfoy, hat scheinbar beschlossen, dass es für dich noch zu früh sei, um zu sterben, und hat einen deutlich über seinem magischen Level liegenden Heilzauber aus beinahe purer Wilder Magie in Gang gesetzt."

Harry drehte sich wieder herum und warf dem reglosen Blonden einen Blick voller Liebe und Besorgnis zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu dem Kopf des Phönixordens um, der Blick erneut hart und abweisend. "Und wie kommt es dann, dass nicht nur Draco, sondern auch alle anderen hier bewusstlos am Boden liegen? Ist das dein Werk?"

Dumbledore machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, der misstrauisch zurückwich. Der alte Zauberer hob beschwichtigend die Hände und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen.

"Wie schon gesagt, Harry, ich habe es eben erst hierher geschafft. Dein Ablenkungsmanöver", er leistete sich ein leises Lachen, während Harry ungeduldig knurrte, "hat mich Einiges an Zeit und Nerven gekostet..."

"Und was ist nun passiert?", hakte Harry mit mühsam im Zaum gehaltener Ungeduld nach. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, den ewig- zwinkernden Alten umbringen zu müssen, wenn dieser weiter abschweifen sollte.

Als habe er das gespürt, hörte Albus Dumbledore in diesem Moment auf zu lächeln und sah Harry ernst an.

"Nicht nur Draco, sondern ALLE in diesem Hof anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer waren an deiner Wiederbelebung beteiligt. Ausschlaggebend waren, so scheint es, die Heilzauber einiger Mitglieder der Familie Weasley." Stirnrunzelnd schaute er auf den Haufen rothaariger Männer, die hinter Harry lagen.

Der Junge-der-schon-wieder- überlebte war einen Moment lang sprachlos, als ihm klar wurde, was Dumbledores Worte für ihn bedeuteten. All diese Leute _wollten_, dass er am Leben war. Sie _sorgten _sich um ihn!

Er hatte sich noch nie so geliebt und so glücklich gefühlt.

Leider waren aber alle, die sich so für ihn eingesetzt hatten, im Moment bewusstlos, und so hielt die Euphorie nicht lange an.

"Was war am Spruch der Weasleys so besonders, und warum liegen alle hier herum wie tot?"

Dumbledore wirkte nachdenklich, als er auf Harrys Frage antwortete. "Der Heilzauber, den die Weasleys verwendeten, ist sehr alt und mächtig, doch auch er hätte alleine nicht gereicht, um einen Menschen vom Übergang ins Reich der Toten zurückzuhalten. Es hat sicher geholfen, dass du noch nicht lange tot warst; vielleicht hat auch die Liebe deines Partners dich länger als üblich an deinen Körper gebunden. Und natürlich haben beinahe fünfhundert Zauberer sich bemüht, dich zurückzuholen, wenn ich das richtig sehe... Ausschlaggebend war aber, so vermute ich, dass die Familie eben der Person dich zu heilen versuchte, die dich mit dem Todesfluch getroffen hat. Familienbande haben ihre ganz eigene Magie."

Dumbledore verstummte und ließ Harry Zeit, zu verstehen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. _Die Familie der Person... Was? Welcher Weasley würde... würde... _SIE_ war es!!!! Sie hat mich verflucht!!! Molly! Weasley. _

Harry sah Rot. Hatte er denn nicht schon genug durch diese Person erlitten? Hatte sie ihn denn nicht als Dunklen Lord und als Verrückten gebrandmarkt? War sie es nicht gewesen, die ihm eine Familie angeboten hatte, nur um ihn später zu verraten? Was hatte er ...

_Oh. Ich vermute mal, an ihrer Stelle wäre ich auch sauer_, stellte er fest, plötzlich ernüchtert.

Immerhin musste sie geglaubt haben, dass er Percy unter einem Zauber hielt, Fred und George nach Azkaban geschickt hatte, wo sie gestorben waren, Arthur und Charlie entführt und vielleicht ermordet hatte, ach ja, und Ginny in die Wüste geschickt hatte- das Letzte stimmte zwar wirklich, aber er konnte beim besten Willen noch immer nichts Falsches daran finden. Alles Andere jedoch...

Gedankenversunken hatte er die Augen ein paarmal geöffnet und geschlossen. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass eine seiner Kontaktlinsen nicht wie angenommen herausgefallen, sondern lediglich verrutscht war. Er heftete seinen nun wesentlich klareren Blick erneut auf Dumbledore.

"Es war also Molly Weasley. Nun gut. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, was mit all den Leuten passiert ist."

Dumbledore, der Harrys Gesicht mit für ihn untypisch offensichtlicher Nervosität beobachtet hatte, schien überrascht von Harrys beherrschter und sachlicher Miene. Doch er würde sich bestimmt nicht darüber beschweren. Eilig bemühte er sich, dem jungen Zauberer zu antworten, bevor der es sich anders überlegte und zu einem Vergeltungszug gegen Mrs. Weasley aufbrach.

"Der Heilzauber war sehr stark; hätte ein Mensch alleine, oder sogar eine Gruppe von Menschen, ihn versucht, hätten sie sich unweigerlich ausgebrannt. Sie wären zu Squibs geworden."

Harrys Augen wurden groß, Panik überzog sein Gesicht. _Draco! Severus! Hermine! Ron, Fred, George, ...!!! _"Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist...!", murmelte er betroffen, mehr zu sich selbst; doch Dumbledore antwortete.

"Es ist nichts geschehen, Harry. Dein Freund mag etwas übereifrig gewesen sein, als er den Zauber begonnen hat, doch er hatte die in der Geschichte der Zauberei bislang größte Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die jemals einen gemeinsamen Zauber gewirkt hat, an seiner Seite, dazu die Unterstützung der Weasleys und die Liebe deiner seltsamen Widerstandsgruppe, wenn ich das mal so nennen darf..."

"Also sind sie nur erschöpft? Keiner ein Squib?"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Harry machte einen Satz auf Dumbledore zu. Der alte Zauberer griff erschrocken nach seinem Zauberstab- und ließ die Hand verwirrt wieder sinken, als der schwarzhaarige Junge ihm stürmisch um den Hals fiel.

Harry war es egal, dass er gerade einen seiner größten Feinde umarmte.

Dumbledore hatte die Worte gesprochen, die er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gehört und doch immer ersehnt hatte: _Es ist alles in Ordnung._ Er war in Ordnung, Draco war in Ordnung, alle waren in Ordnung! Nirgendwo lauerte mehr ein Wahnsinniger, der ihn umbringen wollte, niemand war durch seine Schuld zu Schaden gekommen, und er war sich fast sicher, dass auch Albus Dumbledore ihm in diesem Moment nicht gefährlich werden würde.

Etwas peinlich berührt von seinem Gefühlsausbruch ließ Harry den alten Mann schließlich los, trat einen Schritt zurück und strich sich den Umhang glatt. Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und sah Dumbledore an. "Professor? Wollen Sie mich eigentlich immer noch in die Klapse sperren?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Nein, Harry, das möchte ich nicht. So leid es mir tut, ich muss zugeben, dass ich in den letzten Jahren einige schwer wiegende Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe seit deiner Abschlussrede begriffen, dass mein Sondertraining gereicht hätte, dass du mich hasst- und es hätte jeden in den Wahnsinn treiben können. Dass es das nicht getan hat, ist ein Wunder, das ich erst heute wirklich erkannt habe. Harry, ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten."

Harry starrte den alten Zauberer sprachlos an. _Dumbledore gesteht seine Fehler ein? Dass ich das noch erleben darf...! _Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen.

Dumbledores Schultern senkten sich, seine Haltung wurde gebeugter; auf einmal sah man ihm jedes einzelne seiner wohl an die hundert Jahre an.

Harry war verwirrt; dann erkannte er, dass der alte Zauberer sein Kopfschütteln wohl als Antwort interpretiert hatte. Er lachte leise.

Dumbledore sah ihn aus trüben Augen an.

"Albus Dumbledore, natürlich vergebe ich dir. Wenn ich in den letzten Monaten eins gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass ich nicht nachtragend sein kann. Ich kann's einfach nicht. Nicht gegen Hermine oder Ron, Sirius, Mister Weasley... Merlin, ich habe mich sogar mit Rita Skeeter angefreundet!"

Dumbledore blickte in das lachende Gesicht des Jungen von ihm. Staunend nahm er die Zuversicht und das Selbstbewusstsein in den Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers wahr. So hatte er ihn in den ganzen sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts nie erlebt. Es gab keinen Zweifel, Harry Potter hatte endlich einen Platz in dieser Welt gefunden, an dem er sich wirklich zu Hause fühlte. Und bewirkt hatte diese Veränderung kein anderer als Draco Malfoy.

Was wäre aus dem Retter der Zaubererwelt geworden, wenn er nicht diese Liebe gefunden hätte? Wäre er dann so schnell bereit, einem alten Mann, der ihn nur ausgenutzt hatte, zu vergeben? Wäre er jetzt überhaupt am Leben?

Dumbledore wusste es nicht. Doch er war froh, dass sich die Dinge letztendlich noch so positiv entwickelt hatten. Eben begannen die Menschen auf dem Platz sich zu regen; bald würde auch Draco Malfoy erwachen. Nach der beeindruckenden Demonstration seiner Gefühle für Harry, die er heute geliefert hatte, war Dumbledore sich beinahe sicher, dass die beiden für einander bestimmt waren und bis an ihr Lebensende zusammen bleiben würden.

Er selbst würde dafür sorgen, dass Leute wie Molly Weasley sie dabei nicht behinderten. Gleich morgen würde er sich der Weasley-Matriarchin annehmen. Ob Azkaban, St. Mungos oder die sichere Pflege ihrer Familie, blieb noch abzuwarten; so oder so, es dürfte nicht schwierig sein, sie auf immer von dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer fern zu halten, von dem er sich seit heute wieder große Taten und viel Gutes für die Zaubererwelt versprach. _Und wer weiß, wenn ich Glück habe, lädt er mich sogar zur Hochzeit ein..._

"Ich vergebe dir", wiederholte Harry, "aber sieh zu, dass du es in Zukunft besser machst."

Dumbledore nickte und streckte die Hand aus. "Friede?"

"Etwas Anderes wollte ich nie. Friede." Harry schlug ein.

ENDE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ich finde ja traurige Enden oft interessanter als ein Happy End, aber mal ganz ehrlich: Bei einer Story wie der hier, wo alles immer irgendwie gut geht, wäre das doch ein bisschen daneben, oder? -seufz-_

_-_

_Vielen vielen Dank an alle reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!! Ihr habt mir das Semester versüßt. :D_

_Coco, Ina, Poet, Virginia, teddy, paranucki, Olaf, danke für die reviews zum letzten Kapitel! -freu-_

_Poet- Chefsessel?! Ich denke, du arbeitest, da drüben?!?_

_Virginia- Ich stimme dir voll zu. Draco als Squib? Brrr... Das taugt höchstens für eine suicidal/Depri-fic. Oder aber für parody- hmm... XD Fortsetzung wird es nicht geben, ich habe schon wieder tausend andere Sachen im Kopf. Allerhöchstens noch ein paar yaoi-Szenen, falls ich es denn tatsächlich jemals auf adultfanfiction stellen sollte. ; )_

_teddy- -knuddel-Attacke!!!!!!!- -spuck- Uh, jetzt habe ich Teddybärenwinterflausch im Gesicht... XD -vergeblich Fell aus Pulli zu bürsten versuch- Danke dass du nichts verraten hast. : ) Und danke, dass du trotzdem noch gereviewt hast. -freu freu freu-_

_paranucki- Doch, ich will ein ganzes Happy End!!! Trotz allem sehe ich 'Schlangengrube' doch eher als humor, nicht als angst-fic. Kann sein, dass das an meiner mittlerweile viel zu hohen Toleranzgrenze für Gewalt in fanfiction liegt... Aber ich hätte bei einem dramatisch-traurigen Ende für _das hier _irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Ich finde, das passt nicht wirklich. ; )_

_Jetzt kann ich's ja zugeben: Ja, ich habe mich auch über die Morddrohungen gefreut - da merkt man, dass man jemandem wichtig ist... Oder vielleicht bin ich auch nur verrückt. -ggg-_

_-_

_Ina, coco, teddy, Poet, Moni, Allandra, Olaf, zissy, Gin ... nein, das dauert zu lange und am Ende vergess' ich noch jemanden! ;D Also: allen, die wunderbar regelmäßig gereviewt haben, nochmal ein dickes fettes DANKESCHÖN!!!!! -alle umknuddel-_

_Alle anderen: Bekomme ich jetzt vielleicht noch eine review? -von teddy abgeguckten Bärenblick durch den Bildschirm werf-_

_Macht's mal alle gut und danke fürs lesen! XD_

_( : Dime : )_


End file.
